6 Months Left Of Our Roller Coaster Love With You
by Queen Amazing
Summary: Enjoy making fun of my unrevised/embarrassing story. Natsume and Mikan met at a roller coaster ride and soon, their love blossoms. But what happens when business and unexpected rivalries gets in the way? R&R! NxM all the waaay.
1. 1 first roller coaster meeting

**WARNING: **This piece of doo doo, along with IFILWMN were written a long time ago. I sucked donkey butts during that time and I'm just going to say this once. _Read this at your own risk. _

* * *

SUMMARY:

It all started when Natsume took his little sister, Aoi to a roller coaster ride. But, Natsume end up riding it with a beautiful girl, Mikan. Soon, they started to get to know more about each other and got very close. Meanwhile, Ruka , fell madly

in love with Mikan and was very jealous of Natsume. Suddenly, Mikan's "boy friend" is back in Japan from American. Then when all this crazy things kept happening, things got worse. Mikan's father is back in town, and decided to take Mikan back

with him to New York. And Mikan has only 6 months to stay in Japan. What will happen to Mikan and Natsume when they started to get along so well? Read to find out.

* * *

**NATSUME'S POV**

"Roller coasters! Roller coasters! Roller coasters! Roller-" "SHUT UP!" I yelled as my sister kept bagging me about roller coasters. Yes, this little 10 year old brat here is my sister, Aoi.

And i'm Natsume Hyuuga, a 17 year old. I'm here with my annoying sister at an amusement park because my so-called parents forced me to take her to go ride on the newest, highest and most dangerous roller coaster. And yea, dangerous.

What kind of a parents would let a little 10 year old ride a dangerous roller coaster like this one? Well my parents would. "Tsk. Aoi, isn't a 6 year old too young for roller coaster rides?" I asked in a teasing voice. "Ugh. Nii-san. I'm TEN for you information!"

She pouted as she complained. "Well, to the way you act and your height, they might mistake you as a 6 year old and won't let you in." I continued to tease her. "NATSUME NII-SAN! YOU'RE A BIG FAT MEANIE. UGH!" She screamed. Damn, this little brat can scream good and loud.

"SHH. Ok. Ok. Gezz. Can you cut that out? You're so loud Aoi." I said, trying to calm her down. As we were walking to the line, we bumped into Ruka. Ruka here, is my best friend. His also a 17 year old like me. "What took you so long to get here Natsume?" Asked Ruka. "We had an argument."

Replied Aoi before I could. "Hah. Again?" Teased Ruka, then he started laughing like a maniac. "Act it out Ruka. Anyways, let's just go." I said as we walked inside the line. 30 minutes passed and it was our turn.

Just as we were about to take our seats, we realized there were only two seats and Ruka and Aoi were already sitting together. I didn't know what to do because most seats were taken so i decided to just wait for the next ride.

"Natsume are you sure you'll just wait for the next ride?" Asked Ruka. "Yeah. I'm fine. You can ride with Aoi." I replied. "Besides, I don't want to sit next to a brat who'll just kill my eardrum." I said with a smirk. Suddenly, the roller coaster started to move. Aoi started to scream. As I expected.

Ruka was covering his ears with his hands. Poor Ruka. And then, all of a sudden, the roller coaster moved so fast, I couldn't even see people's faces.

* * *

As I was waiting, I started pacing around like some idiot, when suddenly, "thud" I bumped into someone. "Ow." Said the person that I bumped into. "Watch your way stupid." I replied without thinking. "Excuse me?" Asked the person. I lifted up my face to face them.

Whoa, this person was beautiful. Her long brown wavy hair fell down her shoulders. Her hazel brown eyes met my crimson eyes. "HEY. Quit staring at me, stupid." She said, then smirked. "Oh. Well, since you are a lady, I'll let you go." I replied. "Whatever." She replied as she walked away.

5 minutes finally passed. And it was my turn to ride. Ruka and Aoi came out, dizzy and weird. "What happened to you guys?" I asked. "Shut up." Replied Aoi. "Man, that ride was just tense." Said Ruka.

Great. As I took a seat, someone sat next to me. It was that girl i bumped into. "Yo." She greeted. "Seems like your mood changed." I teased. "Shut up." She snorted.

"Hmmhhmm. Well, if you get scared I can always hold your hands for you." I teased again and then smirked. "As if, you pervert!" She protested. Tch. I bet this girl will scream in no time.

Then, the roller coaster started to move... Until BOOM. I expected to hear a loud scream but instead, i heard a loud laughter. What the hell? Is she crazy? Yes. The girl next to me is laughing like it's the funniest thing ever. After 5 minutes of ride, the girl next to me stopped laughing.

"How was that funny?" I asked as we got off. "Did you expected me to scream?" She asked. She seemed so dense. "Noooo." I said in sarcasm. "Oh. Ok. Well nice meeting you, uh.." She stopped. "Natsume." I said in a cold voice. "Right. I'm Mikan." She said with a smile.

"Bye." She said and walked away. "Bye. Polka dots." I replied. Then, she stopped walking, and screamed, "PERVERT!"

* * *

**Updated: **Sucks right? I suggest turning back now before it's too late. :O**  
**


	2. 2 our second meeting

It was 6 a.m. and Natsume's phone started to ring. At first Natsume ignored it, and went back to sleep. But after 10 times of ringing, he got out of bed and groan.

He picked up his cell phone without looking at the caller i.d. "HELLO!" He shouted. "Are you awake?" Asked the voice. "No. Ruka i'm sleep talking." Replied Natsume with a sarcasm.

"Natsume. I'm being serious here. It's an emergency." Said Ruka with a serious voice. "Ok. What's wrong?" Asked Natsume. "Hotaru's back." Replied Ruka. And that made Natsume drop his phone.

Hotaru is Natsume's cousin. They both were kind of alike. They both have raven black hair. And they are both cold hearted. Hotaru has purple eyes while Natsume has crimson eyes. And Hotaru loves to invent crazy inventions.

Natsume picked up his phone from the floor and said, "So my cousin's back in town. So what?" "She brought a friend along with her. I heard her name was Mikan? I think?" Said Ruka. This made Natsume shocked.

"Mikan? Wait, Ruka, how the hell did you know all this?" Asked Natsume. "Well, yesterday, after I got home, Hotaru was inside my house sitting on my sofa eating some of my largest and most fanciest crabs that I tried to save for tomorrow's dinner!

And across from her, I saw a beautiful brunette giggling at her. Suddenly, Hotaru stared daggers at me. It was really creepy man." Said Ruka. "So Hotaru and that little girl are friends huh?" Asked Natsume. "Yeah. Um, do you know Mikan?" Asked Ruka, confused.

"I kinda met her yesterday at the roller coaster ride." Confessed Natsume. "Wow. Well, maybe you'll meet her again. I mean she is Hotaru's best friend." Said Ruka. "Ok. Well if that's all you're going to tell me. I might as well go back to sleep." Replied Natsume before he hanged up.

* * *

**MIKAN'S POV**

"Mikan. Are you sure you want to go to my school?" Asked Hotaru. "I mean, you can always just be home schooled. You've always been home schooled.

Don't you think this will be too new for you?" She continued. "Hotaru. Don't act like I'm a noob at schools. I've too the same school as you in elementary. Remember?" I replied.

"Whatever. Well, if you need help, don't bother to ask me." Groaned Hotaru. I just smiled and got ready for my first day of my new school. Gakuen Alice.

"Ne-Hotaru, what is Gakuen Alice like?" I asked. "Didn't I told you not to bother to ask me any questions?" Replied Hotaru. "C'mon! At least just tell me something about it." I beamed.

"Idiot. I already told you everything that you asked me about Gakuen Alice. Rememebr?" She said, annoyed. "Oh. Yeah. Right. I forgot." I replied. Wow. I seemed so dense.

How can I forget that I asked her about it when we first came back home from the airport. I'm stupid. AHAHA.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

As Mikan and Hotaru were walking to class, a black limo passed by them. The driver came out of the car and opened the door for two boys, revealing Natsume and Ruka.

"Tch. It's them. Let's go Mikan. This idiots will just cause trouble if we stay here." Said Hotaru before grabbing Mikan's arm.

As Hotaru and Mikan entered the classroom, Narumi was inside telling the students to quiet down. "CLASS! EVERYONE PLEASE SHUT UP!" He screamed.

Silence was in the class. They were shocked that Narumi lost his temper. "ahem. Well anyways, we have a new student and our former you two introduce yourselves?"

Asked Narumi with a smiled. Hotaru spoked first. "Hotaru. 17. You all know me. So back off or you'll face the consequences." She threatened everyone by showing then her new and improved baka gun.

And next was Mikan. Everyone stared at the beautiful brunette who was standing their looking nervous. Um. what the hell? what am I suppose to do again? Oh right. Introduce myself.

"Uh. Hi. I'm M-Mikan Sakura. 17 y-years old. I like cute things. And hope we g-get " Said Mikan with a small smile. "KYAH! SAKURA-SAN YOU ARE SO CUUUUTE!" Screamed one boy. "Uh. Thanks?" Replied Mikan. Then, groups of boys started to form a line in front of Mikan.

But before they can get any closer to Mikan, Hotaru began shooting them her baka gun. "I told you to stay away. Don't get close to me OR to Mikan or you will suffer." Threatened Hotaru.

"Well, u-um, Hotaru-san you will be sitting next to Ruka. And Mikan-san, you will be sitting next to.. Natsume." Said Narumi with a smile. "Um, Narumi-san, who's Natsume?" Asked Mikan in an innocent voice.

"Oh. His over there." Replied Narumie as he pointed on the raven haired boy who was staring at Mikan. Mikan was surprised to see the boy from the roller coaster ride to be in the same school as her.

And with a wide eyes, she screamed, "EHHHHHHHH?"

**well how was that? I know that was kinda short but i'll try to make the other up coming chapters longer. **

**i'm trying to make this story into a love story but Natsume and Mikan will NOT be in love in this story YET. **

**Mikan has a "boy friend" and he will appear sometime around in the middle of some chapter. Well, just read to find out .**

**anyways, don't forget to review. BYE! :D  
**


	3. 3 OH MY GOSH

"Tch. I can't believe I have to sit next to Hyuuga." Complained Mikan, as she and Hotaru were walking back to their rooms.

"Quit complaining stupid." Replied the annoyed girl. "I also can't believe that HE'S the cousin you talked about in the airport."

Continued Mikan. "Yes. Mikan, I know. You can't believe anything because you're too idiotic." Teased Hotaru. Mikan pouted.

"Tsk. Well, I'm tired. I'm going to sleep. Good night Hotaru." Said Mikan as she entered her room. "Bye." Replied Hotaru as she walked away to her own room.

* * *

**MIKAN'S POV**

Today sure was very weird. Whatever I'll just take a shower then hit the bed.

_flashback:_

_"EEEEHHHHH?" I beamed when Narumi assigned me to sit next to that perverted bastard who looked into my underwear from that day. _

_"Yo. It's unexpected to see you again, polka dots." Said the bastard as I walked towards my seat. "Ugh. Narumi-san do I seriously have to sit next to this idiot here?" _

_I complained, while pointing a finger at that stupid freak. Before Narumi can even say anything, every girl in the room, (well mostly, every girl) started to protest._

_ "SAKURA-SAN I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAVE THE GUTS TO INSULT OUR NATSUME-SAMA." Natsume-"sama"? I asked myself before I said anything back to them. _

_"Um, ok. Cool." Was all I could say before i sat down onto my seat. Weird people around me._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Someone knocked on Mikan's door. No response. Another knock. Still no response. And another. Yet no response.

"DAMN IT MIKAN! OPEN THE DOOR OR I'LL BUST IT UP!" Shouted out Hotaru from the door. Suddenly, Mikan got out of bed and rushed out to the door, but before she can turn the knob over... BOOOM.

Hotaru busted the door down to the ground, right in front of Mikan. "Awh. Hotaru! Why'd you have to break the door." Wined Mikan. "It was your fault for not getting up fast enough. Anyways, get ready.

We only have 30 minutes until class starts. Idiot." Replied Hotaru as she came inside Mikan's room. As Mikan was picking up the broken door, she realized what Hotaru had said and dropped the door again, causing it to make a worse damage.

"THIRTY MINUTES ONLY!" Shouted Mikan, as she rushed to her bathroom and took a fast, short, yet warm shower for 5 minutes. Afterwards, she rushed to make her sandwich and ate it while she got dressed. "Ok. 15 minutes left. Let's go Hotaru."

Smiled Mikan as she put on her shoes. "Wow. That was fast. Even for you Mikan." Teased Hotaru as they left the dorms. "Now what will we do to replace your door Mikan?" Asked Hotaru. "Just fix it ok Hotaru." Replied Mikan.

When Mikan and Hotaru finally reached the classroom, everyone stared at the two girls who just entered inside. "SA-SAKURA-SAMA!" Screamed Mikan's new fan boys as they came streaming down towards Mikan's path. "Look Mikan, you got yourself some new and idiotic fan boys."

Said Hotaru in a cold, bored voice. As Mikan was about to run away from her stalker fans, Hotaru appeared right in front of them and gave them a death glare. The fans end up running away screaming, "We'll s-s-see y-you llllater sakura-sama!"

Mikan sighed as her fans started running and hiding away from Hotaru, and started laughing. "AHAHAHAHAA. Oh. Hotaru you are so mean. But thank you so much for scaring those weirdos away. I was getting creeped out." Thanked Mikan.

"I know. Now, pay up." Said Hotaru showing her hand to Mikan. Mikan just pouted. "Gezz. Hotaru is money is all you ever think about?" Mikan grinned as she handed Hotaru her money, which made Hotaru's eyes sparkled.

* * *

5 minutes passed and Natsume and Ruka entered the classroom which made all their fan girls screamed with happiness. "Natsume-sama! Ruka-sama!" Beamed the fan girls.

All the girls started to gather around when, Sumire appeared. "HEY! Get your filthy hands off MY boy friend and off Ruka!" Demanded Sumire. Sumire was Natsume's "girl friend" and was also just a fan.

"Here comes the devil." Teased Ruka. "Shut up, Ruka." Said Natsume in a cold voice. "Natsume!" Shouted Sumire as she jumped onto Natsume's arms. "Sumire. GET OFF OF ME! YOU'RE FUCKING HEAVY!" Complained Natsume.

"Oh. D A R L I N G ! I'm sorry. Anyways, I got all the stupid annoying girls away! Now, givemeakiss!" Said Sumire. "No. Leave me alone, let's go Ruka." Replied Natsume. Ruka chuckled as he followed Natsume as he saw the facial expression on Sumire.

"Natsume, why do you let that girl act like she's your girlfriend? You don't even like her." Wined Ruka. "Why? You don't like her, Ruka?" Asked Natsume as they were walking towards their seats. "She helps us get our fan girls away from us. She's pretty useful you know." Added Natsume.

* * *

**MIKAN'S POV**

Class started and Narumi came inside with a creepy grin on his face. "Hello, everyone! I have a wonderful news today!" He began.

"Two days from now, we will be going to an amusement park for a field trip!" He said. Great. Another amusement park... Wait... An amusement park for a filed trip? OMG! This is the greatest day of my life! "YEAH! AN AMUSEMENT PARK!"

I cheered as I got up on my seat. Oh. crap. What did I do. Everyone stared at me like i'm some kind of a maniac, when I realized I was standing on my seat raising my right arm on the air. Then, red taint appeared on my face as I stepped down from my seat.

"Someone's excited." Teased the bastard sitting next to me. I stared daggers at the monster. "S H U T T H E F U C K U P!" I yelled. Gezz, this guy is really annoying. I cannot believe I have to sit next to this guy.

But who cares! I'm going to an amusement two days from now AGAIN! Oh my gosh! I can't wait to ride the roller coasters! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH!

* * *

**SO. what do you guys think? I want your honest opinion! And this chapter was all about Narumi announcing **

**the upcoming field trip to the amusement park! And Mikan was imagining about roller coasters and the excitement. **

**Next chapter will reveal some mysteries about Mikan and more weird things will happen. REVIEW PLEASE! thank you :D  
**


	4. 4 fangirls chasing us

**MIKAN'S POV**

It was a day left till the field trip to the amusement park. OH MY GOSH. I can't wait to ride the roller coasters! Hmm. "Sakura-san!" Shouted my annoying math teacher, Jinno. "Whaaaaaat?"

I asked. I was trying to imagine myself riding on a roller coaster before jinjin interrupted me. "Sakura-san, quit daydreaming and pay attention in class!" Shouted jinjin. "S-sorry jin jin." I apologized.

Gezz, I really can't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

After math class, Mikan and Hotaru walked to Narumi's class. As Mikan and Hotaru entered the class, Narumi cheered.

"Oh. Finally our class is complete! Now, take your seats and I have an announcement to make!" Narumi stopped to smile at Mikan and Natsume.

"Ok. For tomorrow's field trip, each of you have to have a partner!" Said Narumi. "EEEEEHH? A partner?why?" Everyone asked, confused and annoyed.

"Yes. Everyone needs a partner and it has to be a boy and girl. Ok?" Said Narumi before leaving the classroom. Anna and Nonoko walked over to Mikan's table.

"Even if we need a partner we can always ride the roller coasters together." Cheered Anna and Nonoko. "True. But who am I suppose to be partnered up with?" Asked Mikan, frowning. "You can always be Natsume's partner."

Replied Nonoko with a grin. "NO! NEVER! I WILL NEVER BE NATSUME'S PARTNER!" Shouted out Mikan before she left the classroom. And the two girls followed her out. "What's her problem?" Asked Natsume, who was reading a manga. Ruka,

who was sitting next to Natsume just chuckled. Then, a fan girl approached them. 'Ne- Natsume-sama, d-d-do y-y-y-you-u have a pppppartner for the field trip tomorrow?" She asked, looking nervous. "Hn." Was all Natsume said. "Um. So? do you?"

She asked again. "Hn." He repeated. This time the girl was really nervous. "C-Can you please aaanswer p-properly?" She asked. "NO. I do not have a partner, nor am i interested of being with you." Replied Natsume with a cold voice.

The girl was so shocked, she left running with tears. "Tch. Natsume you should stop making your fan girls cry." Said Ruka, pretending to look concerned. "This girls are annoying me." Complained Natsume, while leaning back to his chair.

Then, something caught Ruka's sight. "Uh oh. Natsume, we have trouble." Said Ruka while pointing at a figure standing in front of the classroom door. "NAT-SU-ME- KUN!" Cheered Sumire, who was running for Natsume. "What do you want Sumire?"

Asked Natsume, lloking bored. "Ne- Natsume, let's go to a ice cream shop. I'm starving!" Suggested Sumire. "No." Replied Natsume. "Ok. Well do you have a partner for the field trip?" Asked Sumire. "No." Repeated Natsume. "G R E A T! Let's be partners!" Said Sumire. "No."

Replied Natsume. "B-but but WHY?" Asked Sumire confused. "Tch. Because who would want to go to an amusement park with you? And, we're done." Said Natsume before leaving the classroom with Ruka. Sumire was left in the classroom shocked.

* * *

**NATSUME'S POV**

Ruka and I were walking to the Sakura tree, when suddenly, "Oh. Shit. Natsume." Warned Ruka. "What?" I asked.

Ruka pointed a finger towards a group of fan girls running towards our path. HOLY SHIT. "Ugh. Again? We might as well just run!" I complained. Gezz ever since I dumped Sumire,

all the fan girls came back chasing after us again. As Ruka and I run inside the hall as quickly as we can, I run into polka dots. "Ow!" She shouted as she fell onto her butt. She looked up to see my face.

"Natsume! Watch your way, stupid!" She wined. I smirked. I looked over to see if there were fan girls coming. Yes. There were 5 girls looking for Ruka and I. So, I decided to take Polka dots with us.

"Sorry to involve you in this but we're kind of in a hurry so you're coming with us polka." I said before grabbing her wrist. We started running again when 2 girls shouted my name. "Shit. They saw us." Said Ruka. "Let's split." I suggested. "Good idea."

Agreed Ruka. So then polka dots and I kept running while Ruka run to the other side of the halls. We kept running until we lost our breathe and decided to stop and rest. "Why were you and Ruka even running?" Asked Polka. "Fan girls." I replied. "I see."

Smirked Polka. After 5 minutes of rest we decided to run away again because 3 fan girls caught us AGAIN. "Shit. where the hell do they come from?" I wined as we run towards the nearest Sakura tree. When we reached the tree, I climbed on the top of it and helped Polka dots up. She smiled.

"What're you smiling for?" I asked. "Because this is fun!" She cheered. "SHHH! They might hear you!" I whispered. "Oh whatever." She said as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

After that day, Mikan and everyone else went back to their dorms and sleep for tomorrow. Meanwhile, somewhere around the campus, someone was hiding on the bushes the whole time.

"Boss, I saw Sakura-san today. And, and she was running with a guy." Said a voice to his cell phone. "A guy huh? Well, good job. Keep on following her until I come back. Bye."

Replied the voice from the phone. And with that ends the story.

* * *

_**HOW WAS THAT? DID YOU LIKE IT ?**_

_**This chapter was mainly about Natsume's and Ruka's fangirls**_

_**chasing after them and Mikan was involved. And in the end, it was revealed**_

_**that someone was following Mikan. OMG. lol . review!**_


	5. 5 my second ride with you

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**i tend to make each of my chapters kind of short. (: **

**

* * *

**

It was a Friday morning and Mikan was running as quickly as she can to her homeroom. "I'm late. I'm late!" She panted.

As she was running her way to class, she bumped into Natsume who was walking to class. "Oi. Polka watch your way." He said. "Sorry, Natsume. I'm in a hurry." She said. "Why?"

Asked Natsume, confused. Mikan tilted her head. "We have the field trip today, remember?" She said as she run passed by him. _Mikan, it's only 20 minutes before class starts._ thought Natsume, as he chuckled and walked away.

* * *

**MIKAN'S POV**

I was running as fast as I can to reach the classroom. I finally reached the door. And as I entered the classroom, NO ONE was inside.

"OMG! Am I too late?" I asked no one. There was no response. I didn't actually expected any response but then, "Tsk. you're 15 minutes early Polka dots."

Said a familiar voice_. oh no. please no._ "N-natsume?" I asked. "Duh. Who else would it be?" Natsume asked looking amused. "Ugh. Whatever. Well, I'll just stay here till class starts then."

I said as I walked towards my seat. "Anyways, why are you here so early? And how did you get here so fast before I did? I was running, you know!" I shouted. Natsume put down the manga that he was reading,

and stared at me like I was some kind of a maniac. "I always come here early. And I used the windows to get here." He replied with a smirk. why does this idiot smirk all the time? "Great. Anyways, where's Ruka?" I asked.

"Why do you care?" He asked. "Isn't he always with you?" I asked again. "I don't know." He replied. "How would you not know?" I asked. "Quit shouting. You're making my ears bleed, idiot." He answered. "Ugh. You didn't answer my question!" I shouted.

"Well,-" Before he can finish his sentence, we were interrupted. "MIKAN-CHAN!" screamed Anna. "You're early!" Added Nonoko. "And you're with Natsume!" Cheered Koko. Oh god. "Why are you guys here so early?" Asked Hotaru as she came inside with Ruka.

"This idiot here thought she was late." Replied Natsume. "EHHH? But we're leaving at 10 a.m. It's only 3 minutes before." Nonoko Said. "I got excited?" I replied with a nervous chuckle.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

15 Minutes had past since Hotaru, Ruka and the rest of the gang came inside and all of the other students finally came. Then Narumi came inside while twirling around.

"Hello everyone! Who's ready to leave the academy today?" He asked. And everyone cheered. "YAY! WE'RE FINALLY GOING TO THE AMUSEMENT PARK!" Cheered Mikan. Natsume, who was next to her smirked.

"Seems like the little girl can't wait to ride her kiddie rides." He teased. Mikan rolled her eyes as they walked away from the academy into the bus. Before they left Narumi asked, "Does everyone have a partner?" Mikan's eyes widen.

She raised her hands in the air. "Yes Mikan-chan?" Asked Narumi. "Um, I don't have a partner." Said Mikan. "Oh yes you do. It's Natsume." Replied Narumi. Mikan was shocked. "WHAT? NA-NA-NATSUME? NO!" She shouted. "I can not be this bastard's partner! NO WAY!"

She wined as she pointed a finger at the boy who was already sitting down on a seat while she was standing. "Um. Sorry Mikan but you don't have a choice. It's either you partner up with Natsume or you can't go. Besides Natsume and you are the only ones that doesn't have a partner."

Said Narumi and smiled before he went to his seat. Mikan pouted. "Ugh. Fine. It'll be worth it." She sighed as she sat on her seat next to Natsume.

* * *

The class had finally reached the amusement park after hours of driving.

As soon as Mikan heard the bus driver said they were there, she immediately run out of the bus and screamed.

"Um. Is she high?" Asked Koko. Ruka nudged his elbow onto Koko's stomach. "Ow. What'd you do that for?"

Koko asked as he rubbed his belly. Ruka chuckled and walked towards Mikan who was jumping up and down.

"You seem excited Mikan." Said Ruka. "Who wouldn't be?" Asked Mikan as she smiled hard. Ruka blushed.

"HEY! Polka dots, you're my partner get back here." Natsume said with a cold voice. "Fine, but you're riding the roller coasters with me Natsume!"

Yelled Mikan as she run towards Natsume's path. "Everyone, you can do whatever you want.

Just meet up here at 5 p.m. sharp or the bus will be leaving you here! Have fun now!" Shouted out Narumi before he walked away.

* * *

**MIKAN'S POV**

OH MY GOSH! I can't believe i'm here. Like look at all of the fun rides here! Especially all the fun looking roller coasters!

ECK! I was walking around the park with Natsume following behind me, while I think which one to ride first.

Then, Natsume tapped my shoulder, and as I turned around he pointed at this big and high roller coaster ride!

It was the roller coaster ride that I rode with Natsume, when I first met him!

"We have to ride that first, AGAIN!" I cheered as I pulled he to the line. He smirked. Gezz.

We waited for at least 15 minutes, until it was our turn to ride it. OH MY GOSH! "OH MY GOSH! NATSUME! WE'RE RIDING IT AGAIN!"

I shouted out as I run towards the seat like a little girl. "Please don't laugh again." He begged. "No promises."

I replied. Then I started laughing like some maniac before the ride even start to move. And then, 3 2 1 BOOOM.

The roller coaster moved soo fast, i couldn't even hear my own laughter.

But, I knew the whole time I was there, I was laughing so hard that my

lungs could just explode. And then, the ride was over. aw. It was so fun yet intense. "Natsume! Let's ride it again!" I suggested. "NO." He replied. aw. I was disappointed.

Oh well. At least I got to ride it again. And for some reason, I thought I just saw Natsume smiled.

_Eh? Maybe it was just my imagination._

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Mikan and Natsume rode at least 8 roller coaster rides and met up with Hotaru, Ruka, Anna, Yu, Nonoko, kitsuneme and Koko, Sumire.

"Hey! do you guys want to ride some roller coasters with Me && Natsume?" Suggested Mikan. "UH. Sure." They all replied.

The whole gang rode at least 2 roller coasters together and the whole time, Mikan was giggling her heart out.

After the last ride they took, Koko asked, "Mikan, why do you always laugh when you ride roller coasters?" Mikan chuckled before she answered the question.

"Um. I have no idea. I think because roller coasters just make me laugh." She replied. And with that no one said anything else.

Hours had passed and everyone was still having fun together. Meanwhile, Natsume and Mikan were left alone sitting on a bench together.

"Ne-Natsume." Mikan said. "Hn." Replied Natsume. "I'm. Starving!" Wined Mikan. "Tsk. Let's go eat then duh."

Replied Natsume before taking Mikan to the nearest food court.

"Hmm. I'll have some cheeseburger and some onion rings... And, and, and a coke!" Mikan said as she pointed on her orders.

Natsume sighed. "I'll have the same thing that she got." He told the cashier. "Ok. That'll be $10." Replied the cashier.

"Um. Natsume, you don't have to pay for me you know." Mikan said as Natsume handed out the money to the cashier.

"I'll treat you." Replied Natsume.

* * *

Mikan took her order and went to the nearest table and set her food down as she sat down too.

"Hey. Natsume. What do you want to do afterwards?" She asked as she took a bite of her cheeseburger.

"Just eat first." Replied Natsume. Mikan did as what Natsume told her to do until she finish her last bite of onion rings.

"AH! That's refreshing!" Cheered Mikan. When Natsume was about to say something, Mikan screamed. "Mikan! What's wrong?"

Asked Natsume, worried. "OH MY GOSH! NATSUME! THERE'S ANOTHER HUGE AND INTENSE ROLLER COASTER! WE HAVE TO CHECK IT OUT!"

Cheered Mikan. Natsume frowned. "Oi. Stupid. You'll puke if you ride a roller coaster right after you ate.

"I don't care! I want to ride it now! C'mon Natsume!"

Mikan said as she pulled Natsume to the line. "You know, you act like a little brat." Natsume said when they reached the line.

"And you know, YOU act like a conceited perverted bastard." Replied Mikan. _"Little girl." "Perverted jerk." "Pig." "fox." "stupid." "moron." "loud mouth" "short eye brows." _

"WHAT?" Mikan giggled. "

I said you have short eye brows." Said Mikan as she pointed at Natsume's short tiny eye brows. Uh oh.

This made Natsume really upset. He was burning in fire. "NO ONE MAKES FUN OF MY EYE BROWS!" Shouted Natsume. Mikan was shocked.

Then started laughing. "BUT IT'S IT'S IT'S SOOO SHORT! AHAHAHAHAHAA." She kept laughing until Natsume started pinching her cheeks.

"NA-NA-Natsume, wha're yaa dawing?" Asked Mikan as Natsume pinches her cheeks. "I'm going to pinch your cheeks until they bleed!"

Replied Natsume with an evil smile on his face. "Why? Please stop. I'll stop.!" Complained Mikan. Then, Natsume let go and sighed. Mikan giggled.

She really enjoyed today being with Natsume. But she didn't admitted that.

* * *

*RING * RING *RING.

"Hello this is Izumi Yukihara. I'd like to speak to Narumi please. Um. Hi. I'd like to know how Mikan did today. This is her father. "

* * *

**ok. and it ends that. ok, so i did say that mikan's boyfriend will appear before her father in the summary, **

**but her father will not appear YET. it will be revealed that his just checking up on her. **

**Why? review to find out :D thank you**


	6. 6 the exam

**CHAPTER 6**

It was a beautiful morning and a brunette was inside the classroom, studying for an exam. Mikan groaned.

"Ugh. Why do we have to have an important test in math tomorrow? I didn't even have time to study the whole week!"

Mikan complained as she leaned back into her seat. "Quit complaining polka dots, I'll tutor you." Said Natsume as he put his manga down.

"NEEEEVVVVVEEER!" Replied Mikan as she stood up and walked away. "She'll come back eventually." Natsume snorted as he put his manga on his face.

* * *

It was lunch time and a certain brunette was upset and worried. Anna poked her. "Mikan-chan. What's wrong?" She asked as she poked Mikan. Mikan sighed.

"Math test. Tomorrow." She replied. Nonoko chuckled. "Well, you always did suck at math." Mikan glared at Nonoko.

"Thank you very much." She replied with a sarcasm.

"Just go ask Hyuuga for help. He offered to tutor you anyways." Hotaru said as she patted Mikan.

"NO!NO!NO! I will not ask that perverted alien for help!" Mikan groaned.

"Oh. So i'm an "alien" now?" Natsume asked as he and Ruka walked towards Mikan's table.

Mikan sticked her tongue at Natsume.

Natsume chuckled. "Meet me at my room after dinner. I'll tutor you."

He said as he walked away. Anna and Nonoko giggled. "Someone's going to have a date with Natsume to night."

Mikan glared at them. "I-it's not a-aa date. Idiots!" Mikan shouted as she left the cafeteria.

Meanwhile, Hotaru's eyes were glittering and had money sign in them.

Anna and Nonoko thought, _"uh oh. Hotaru has another devious idea again. Poor Mikan."_

* * *

Dinner time has past and Mikan decided to go to Natsume's room for a tutor.

"Where is his room again? Oh yeah it's that one." Mikan said to herself as she knocked to a door. "I knew you'd come." Natsume said as he let Mikan in.

"Whatever. Just tutor me." Wined Mikan. Natsume smirked. Mikan rolled her eyes as she sat down on his bed and took her books out of her bag. "Ok. So first, help me in algebra."

Mikan said as she pointed to a page. Natsume smirked again. "What's so hard about algebra?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

Mikan glared at him and said, "EVERYTHING!" "It's only hard for you because you're stupid." Natsume replied. Mikan glared at him more.

"Quit glaring at me like that. You're creeping me out, Polka dots." Natsume said as he looked away from her. "Just help me Hyuuga!" Mikan complained.

So Natsume finally gave in and decided to tutor her. They spent hours and hours studying together until Mikan's eyes felt droopy.

"Tired?" Asked Natsume. "N-no." Replied Mikan as she tried her best to stay awake. "But you're fighting your sleep. And you're failing." Natsume teased as he smirk.

"What-ev-" Mikan stopped as she fell asleep on Natsume's shoulders. Natsume chuckled. He was about to take her to her room when she suddenly whispered his name, "Natsume."

Natsume was stunned and decided to take her back to her room when she's deep asleep. Later on, he didn't realized that he fell asleep too.

* * *

Today was the important exam. Mikan was getting really nervous. "What if I don't pass it?" She asked Anna while shaking in fear.

"You'll be fine. Natsume tutored you yesterday right?" Anna replied as she smiled at Mikan. "Yeah Mikan, you'll be ok. So stop shaking. You're embarrassing."

Nonoko said as she tried to calm Mikan down. Mikan decided to just take a deep breath and relax, until Jinno walked in the room.

Jinno handed everyone a piece of math test and told everyone to begin.

As Mikan took her exam, she stared at each questions carefully. Then she sighed. "I'm going to fail for sure." she thought to herself.

* * *

After the exam was over, a disappointed brunette came out of the classroom with her corrected test.

Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru came running to her. "MIKAN-CHAN!" Anna shouted out.

"What did you get?" Mikan handed her paper to them and they were shocked.

"Oh my gosh! You get a C+ ?" Nonoko said with a shocked expression.

"You never got a C before. You always get either an F or a D. Wow. Natsume helped you improved."

Anna said as she smiled. "Uh. thanks." Mikan replied. Then, Hotaru had a creepy evil gin on her face.

"Hey idiot. Look." Hotaru said as she showed Mikan a picture. Mikan's eyes widen. "W-What is this?"

Mikan cried out as she took the picture of her and Natsume sleeping together and ripped it into tiny pieces. Hotaru smirk.

"Don't worry Mikan, that was just a copy of the picture. There's plenty more." Hotaru grinned.

Mikan was blushing tomato red and started to chase after Hotaru. Hotaru laughed a evil creepy laughter and got away

from Mikan when Mikan tripped on a rock and closed her eyes because she thought she would fall,

but before she could land onto the ground, someone caught her. She was surprised to see the face of her savior.

"Youu're-" Mikan couldn't finish her sentence because she was too shocked to see that he was here.

"Long time no see, Mikan-chan."

* * *

**ok. i think this chapter kind of SUCK. but anyways, i'll try to write**

**another chapter today but it'll be better. and sorry if this chapter was a bit disappointing. **

**I was working on my other new story, "falling in love in las vegas." please have the time to read that one too.**

** DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! thankyou! **


	7. 7 he returns with a disappointing news

**Chapter 7 for "6 months left of our roller coaster love with you"**

**So first, i'd like to thank the people who has been reviewing my story. i know my reviews aren't much but i appreciate that people have the time to read and review this.  
I also like to support this one author, ****claracrazed**** who wrote this fanfic called, "Her Sweet Revenge."  
Please have some time to check this story out. and REVIEW! this author needs 6 more reviews until she has 100! THANKYOU (:**

**

* * *

**

"It's been a while, Mikan-chan." He said as he lifted Mikan up from the ground. Mikan blushed. "H-hey! P-put me down, TSUBASA!"

she screamed as he walked towards Hotaru's direction while carrying me, bridal stared at us. "Oi. Baka why are you here?" Hotaru asked as she pointed her baka gun at Tsubasa.

"Hey. . Hotaru, calm down and put that thing away!" Tsubasa said as he let Mikan down. "Anyways, I'm back." Tsubasa muttered and smiled.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "That's good to hear. But why? Aren't you on a business trip with Mikan's father?" Hotaru asked, and Mikan flinched at the word, "father." Tsubasa sighed.

"That's the problem. I came back because uncle sent me here. He told me to take you with me back to New York." Tsubasa said as he sighed again.

Mikan's eyes widen. "WHAT? Father wants me to go to New York? Why?" Mikan asked. "He wants you to get _married_." Tsusaba replied with a worried voice.

Hotaru's eyes widen and Mikan groaned."No. We went through this a hundred times! He even tried to make me marry you!" Mikan shouted as tears fell to her cheeks. "I'm sorry Mikan.

But you have no choice. It's either you get married OR you have to leave Japan and take over the fashion industry in New York." Tsubasa said. Mikan looked at Hotaru, and said, "I guess I have no choice but to leave Japan."

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY. **

"Class. We have a new student here today." Narumi said as he clapped. "Please enter." He said as he called out to Tsubasa.

Tsubasa came inside with a grin on his face. "Everyone this is Tsubasa-kun." Narumi said as he smile. "Tsubasa please introduce yourself." Tsubasa paused or a second to scan around the room to search for a certain brunette.

He scanned the room until his eyes caught the sight of a brunette playing with her pencil boredly. Tsubasa smirked. "Hey. I'm Tsubasa. 17. And single." He said as girls started to moan in happiness. "But, I did have a fiance." Tsubasa continued.

Mikan suddenly stopped playing with her pencil and glared at Tsubasa. "You wouldn't..." She thought. "Oh. I would." Tsubasa thought. "And she's right there. Sitting at the back corner." Tsubasa said as he pointed towards Mikan's table. Everyone gasped in shock.

Girls started murmuring something behind Mikan's back. Natsume stared at her. Mikan was glaring at Tsubasa. "What?" Mikan asked as she turned around Natsume who was STILL staring at her. "H-his your fiance?" Natsume asked.

"Used to be. Father wanted me to marry him but we're FIRST COUSINS!" Mikan shouted out and the whole class gasped again. Tsubasa chuckled. Everyone's eyes widen. Mikan got up and excused herself out of the classroom. Hotaru followed.

"I told you that Baka just brings bad luck." Hotaru said as they were walking around the halls. Mikan chuckled then sighed. "But, now i have to leave Japan and go to New York with father." Mikan muttered. Hotaru sighed.

"I'll go with you so don't worry." Mikan smiled. "Thanks HOTARU YOU'RE AWESOME!" Mikan screamed as she run to give Hotaru a big hug. Hotaru accepted it and hugged her back.

* * *

**LUNCH TIME!**

**NATSUME'S POV**

So that little girl had a fiance? That explains everything. Tsk. Whatever like I care. I smirked as Ruka and I walked towards polka dots's table. "Hey ladies." Ruka greeted.

"Hey Ruka-pyon!" Replied polka dots with her silly grin. Ruka blushed at the word, "pyon." wow. "Hey Natsume!" Mikan greeted. "Hn." I replied .

Mikan frowned. "You could at least greet me back correctly." She said. "No." I teased. She rolled her eyes.

I sat down to the seat next to her. "So, where's your fiance?" I mocked. Polka rolled her eyes.

"His my cousin you dimwit." She replied with a sigh. Then, that cousin of hers came. Good timing.

"Hey Mikan! Who's this? You're boyfriend?" The freak asked. Polka's eyes widen. "N-NO! THIS IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND IDIOT!" she shouted out.

The freak chuckled. "I know. I know. I was just kidding around. _He _would be disappointed if _he_ found out you cheated on_ him_." He said as he raised an eye brow.

My eyes widen as I heard him said that. Mikan twitched. "Tsubasa. Shut up!" She complained. Hotaru immediately shot him with her bakagun as soon as she heard Mikan scream.

Then I turned around to face Mikan and asked, "What did that idiot mean't when he said, _'he would be disappointed.'_ Who's _he_?" I asked. Mikan became nervous and couldn't answer.

* * *

**How was that? and i will update tomorrow. so please wait. and if you have**

**any questions, please ask . REVIEW! **


	8. 8  the misunderstanding

recap:

Then I turned around to face Mikan and asked, "What did that idiot mean't when he said, _'he would be disappointed.'_ Who's _he_?" I asked. Mikan became nervous and couldn't answer.

end of recap.

* * *

It was beautiful afternoon and a certain brunette was running away from a certain angry raven haired boy. "N-natsume. Get away from me!" Mikan shouted out as she tried to run faster.

Behind her, was Natsume who was furiously chasing after her. "Tell me who the hell this, _"he"_ person is!" He insisted as he finally caught up with her. He grabbed her wrist, tightly.

"Ow. Natsume. You're hurting me." Mikan complained as she tried to pull her arm away. Natsume growled. "Answer my question Polka dots." He muttered with a growl.

Mikan chuckled nervously. "What question?" She asked innocently. Natsume rolled his eyes as he let her arms go. "

Tsk. Who the hell is this _guy_ that the idiotic cousin of yours was talking about?" Natsume asked as he groaned. Mikan sighed nervously.

"I don't know what you're saying." She lied. Natsume rolled his eyes, and pulled her closer to him.

"You better tell me now, or i'm going to kiss you." Natsuem demanded. Mikan's eyes widen. "He's-" "MIKAN-CHAN!" Screamed Tsubasa as he finally caught up with Natsume and Mikan.

Natsume frowned and was pissed as ever, because first, Mikan was about to tell him who this _"he,"_ person was and now, Tsubasa interrupted them.

"What the hell do you want?" Natsume asked, angrily. Tsubasa twitched. "Oh. Did I interrupted you guys? AHAHAHA." Mikan sighed in relief.

"-Anyways, Mikan-chan, I found out when uncle's coming back." Tsubasa announced.

Mikan's eyes widen. She flinched. "When?" She asked, while staring at Tsubasa with wide eyes.

"Two weeks from now." Tsubasa replied with a sigh. Mikan frowned. "I see." She said silently before walking away. Natsume felt confused.

He followed Mikan leaving Tsubasa dumbfounded. "Hey. Polka dots, what was he talking about?" Natsume asked, trying to be gentle.

Mikan turned around to face Natsume with teary eyes. "M-my father. He'll be here soon. And I might have to go back to New York with him." Mikan said.

Natsume's eyes widen. "What the hell? Why?" He asked. "It's either I go back to New York with him and take over my mother's fashion industry or either get married with an unknown stranger.

I rather leave Japan than marrying someone I don't love." Mikan said as small tears fell down her cheeks.

She felt kind of insecure because she never opened up to anyone besides Hotaru and it felt weird

because she's opening up to Natsume. Like he even cared. But, she suddenly snapped out of her mind when she suddenly felt someone hugging her tightly from behind.

"You're stupid. If you don't want to leave Japan or marry someone who you never even met, then, just don't." Natsume whispered in her ears. Mikan's eyes widen so hard.

Huge tears dropped from her eyes down her cheeks, until small sobbing was heard. Natsume let her go for a second until he gave her a tight yet gentle bear hug.

Mikan suddenly stopped sobbing and stared at the lad who was hugging her. "Finally you stopped sobbing like some little kid." Muttered Natsume as he set her down to her feet. Mikan giggled then blushed. "

Thank you Natsume. You kinda made me feel better." She said as she gave him a little punch on his chest. Natsume frowned at her actions.

"What was that for Polkadots?" He asked as he was rubbing his chest.

Mikan chuckled and the two walked away while having a glaring contest.

* * *

**SOMEWHERE AROUND A BUSH**

"I told you that they go out." Said a person hiding behind a bush. "That's because they were walking together doesn't mean they're a couple, you dolt." Replied the other person who

was also hiding behind a bush. "It doesn't matter whether they're together or not because his coming back soon.

And it will be an unexpected surprise to Mikan-chan. Don't you think so?" The first person asked before they both stood up and walked away.

* * *

**hey everyone. i know this chapter was REALLY short and it didn't really have a meaning at it and all BUT,**

**i meant to put it that way because i'll be updating at least 3 more chapters TODAY, why? because it's Christmas eve**

**and I'd like to spread some joy around. lolololol expect the first upcoming chapter in like an hour or so ? (:**

**REVIEW !  
**


	9. 9 let's go to the amusement

A certain brunette was walking around the school halls, thinking about something.

_"I can't believe father would do this. Ugh. I wonder what his motivation is. Gosh._

_ I just want to run away and go to an amusement park and ride on a roller coaster. Wait. That's it!" _Mikan thought to herself.

"I've got it! I have to go to the amusement park!" Exclaimed Mikan with her arms high up in the air. Everyone suddenly stared at her.

One girl whispered, "Is she crazy?" "I think so." Replied another. Mikan flushed with embarrassment and walked away quickly.

* * *

"HO-TA-RUUUUU!" Mikan shouted out, while looking for Hotaru inside a classroom.

"What?" Hotaru asked as she turned around to see Mikan smiling at her. Mikan giggled. "Go to the amusement park with me." She asked. Hotaru's eyes narrowed and frowned.

"No." "WHY NOT?" Mikan muttered as she pouted out a puppy dog face. Hotaru rolled her eyes. "That stupid face won't work on me.

And I don't want to go to an amusement park with you because all you ever want to do there is to ride roller coasters. Go ask Hyuuga.

Am sure he'd love to ride one with you." Hotaru suggested and left Mikan dumbfounded.

Mikan frowned. "Awh. I don't want to go to the amusement park with that ego sadist." She sighed.

Then she saw Anna and Nonoko entering the classroom and she immediately run towards them.

"Anna! Nonoko!" Mikan shouted. Anna giggled. Nonoko waved at Mikan. "Hi Mikan-chan." Anna and Nonoko greeted. "Is there something you need?" They asked.

Mikan smiled. "Do you guys want to go to the amusement park with me on Friday?" Mikan beamed. Anna and Nonoko exchanged nervous looks, then nodded.

"Um. Mikan-chan I'm sorry but, we can't." Anna said with a frown. Mikan's smile suddenly turned into a pout. "Why not?" She asked.

Nonoko sighed and said, "Anna and I have to go and visit our grandmother." Anna smiled.

"It's going to be her birthday! We just wanted to visit her and say, 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' to her and, you know just be with her for at least a week." She said. Mikan sighed.

"I guess it can't be helped. I'll just ask Hyuuga... No. WAIT! Ruka can go with me! Yeah!"

Exclaimed Mikan as she dashed out of the classroom and went to look for Ruka,

leaving Anna and Nonoko smiling nervously and waving behind her back.

* * *

"Ruka-pyon! Ruka-pyon!" Mikan shouted out as she was looking for Ruka. She was walking around until she stumbled in front of a Sakura tree.

She saw Ruka and Natsume sitting on top of the branch. "Oi! Ruka-pyon!" She called out. Ruka suddenly looked down and saw Mikan smiling at him. He blushed.

He got down from the tree in front of her and waved. "Sa-Sa-Sakura-san. What's wrong?" He asked. Mikan giggled. "Do you want to go to the amusement park with me?" Mikan asked.

Ruka blushed. On the other hand, Natsume, who's face was covered by his manga, heard this and immediately got down from the tree and frowned.

"Tsk. Getting some interests on Ruka now polka dots?" He asked, irritated. Mikan pouted. "I just want to go to the amusement park!

No one wants to go with me. Gezz." She muttered. Ruka sighed. "I guess it sounds fun. Sure. I'd like to go to the amusement park with you." He replied.

Mikan smiled happily and run to hug Ruka. "Oh. THANK YOU. THANK YOU. THANK YOU. RUKA!" She cheered. Ruka's face turned into scarlet red because

Mikan squeezed him so tightly. But good thing Sakura didn't see his face. Natsume rolled his eyes. He walked towards the two and pulled them apart.

"If Ruka's going, then I'm going too." Natsume said in a deep cold voice. "-I don't want to leave Ruka alone with an idiot like you." He continued.

Mikan growled. "Great."

* * *

**LOLOL.**

**hope you guys like this. :D  
the second one will be coming out in about an hour and 30 min.  
i'm still working on it. BUT don't forget to _REVIEW!  
_oh. and i'd like to support, anime16. please have some time to read and  
their fanfics. this author as some AWESOME stories ! :D **


	10. 10 i fell in love with Sakura Mikan

**chapter 10: 6 months left of our roller coaster love with you**

"Mikan-chan!" Exclaimed Anna as she run towards Mikan. Mikan turned around and smiled at her.

"Oh. Hi Anna. Aren't you going to leave and visit your grandmother?" Mikan asked as soon as Anna caught up to her.

"Yes. But, I decided to say good-bye to everyone first before I leave." Anna muttered. Mikan smiled and realized that Nonoko isn't around.

She looked behind her just to check. Then turned around to face Anna. "Um. Anna-chan, where's Nonoko-chan?" Mikan asked in confusion.

Anna chuckled nervously as she saw Mikan's reaction when Nonoko isn't with Anna because they are ALWAYS together like two sticks glued together.

"Nonoko left without me. Unfortunately, my uncle came to pick us up today but I was still sleeping and it was only 3 in the morning.

And fortunately, Nonoko was baking a cake for grandmother at that time and decided to go with uncle afterwards." Anna explained. Mikan sighed.

"Well, give her a hug when you get there ok?" Mikan said with a grin on her face. Anna giggled. "Sure."

"-Um. anyways, I'll see you around next week." Anna muttered before she turned around

and walked away while waving at Mikan. Suddenly she stopped on her tracks and realized something. "Oh. And Mikan-chan." Anna chuckled.

"-Have fun with Natsume and Ruka." And with that Anna left skipping and leaving Mikan sighing.

* * *

Mikan was walking outside to look for Ruka-pyon. She wanted to ask him if he liked roller coasters and where they wanted to meet up. And of course, she has to ask the same thing to Natsume. Ugh.

Why does he have to come along? He'll just ruin the fun. While Mikan was skipping around, looking for Ruka, she bumped into someone and fell into the ground on her butt. "Ow." Mikan shuttered.

She rubbed her pain butt and stood up. "I'm sorry." Said the person who bumped into her. Mikan sighed.

"No worries. It's- Tsubasa?" Exclaimed Mikan while pointing a finger at the figure who was in front of her.

Tsubasa lifted his head up and smiled. "Mikan-chan." He whispered. "Sorry." He stood up and grinned.

"-I was just looking for my. Um. How do I say this?.." He stopped for a moment to think.

"My girlfriend." He said with a low voice. Mikan's eyes widen. "Y-You have a g-g-gir-lff-fr-iend?" Mikan asked while gasping.

Tsubasa twitched at her reaction and narrowed his eyes. "Why are you so surprised about that Mikan-chan? I can get a girlfriend, you know." He said as he pouted.

Mikan rolled her eyes. "That's good to hear. Who's the lucky girl?" She asked. Tsubasa sighed and said, "Misaki Harada." Mikan's eyes widen more. She stared at Tusbasa.

Then she finally snapped out of her stare and said, "Wow. That was unexpected. Well, congrats cousin. Anyways, I have to go. I'm looking for Ruka-pyon." Mikan uttered. Tsubasa's eyes narrowed.

"Oh. Ruka? He's over there." He said as he pointed at the Sakura Tree. "His there with Natsume by the way." He muttered as he made a smirk.

Mikan rolled her eyes. "Wipe that face of yours or Misaki-chan will dump you for that." Mikan teased as she walked towards the tree.

* * *

**RUKA'S POV**

It was a tiring day and Natsume and I were sitting on the top of the Sakura tree. I yawned. "Oi. Natsume. Are you sure, you want to go with Sakura and I tomorrow?" I asked, calmly.

Natsume, who was pretending to sleep sat up and smirked at me. Wow. really? "Why? You want to be alone with _my_ polka dots?" He teased. _"my?"_ I flinched.

"Tsk. Are you sure that she belongs to _you_?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

Natsume sighed. And just in time, Sakura-san came running towards our Sakura tree, with her smile. "Hi Ruka-pyon! And uh. Natsume." Sakura-san greeted. I

waved back with a warm smile. While Natsume just gave her a "hn." and a greedy smirk. I got down from the tree right in front of her.

And I didn't realized that our face were just 1 inch apart. I suddenly blushed and backed away. Natsume coughed a fake cough and got down as well.

"Oi. Polka. what do you want? You interrupted us you know." He said, irritatedly.

Mikan rolled her eyes. And she walked towards me. "Ruka-pyon!" She squealed.

Whenever she calls me that, my heart starts to tumble and my face - my face starts to get red and it feels hot, until I explode.

She stood there staring at me with her gorgeous hazel brown eyes. I stared at her back and suddenly, I felt trapped inside her eyes. It was like being stuck inside a _beautiful dream_.

But, I suddenly snapped out of my mind. I broke the stare and blushed crimson red. I looked up to her face and grinned. She smiled back.

"Ne-Ruka-pyon. I can't wait for tomorrow! Where do you want to meet?" She questioned.

I smiled and answered, "Here. 11:30." She just giggled and smiled. I liked her beautiful pure smile.

And with that I realized, I was madly in love with Mikan Sakura.

* * *

**Ok. one more chapter to go, that i promise you guys :D  
&thank you to those who reviewed my last 2 chapters. haha.  
and oh, don't forget to leave a nice _review  
happy holidays!_**

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE  
_**


	11. 11 the three of us

It was 11:45 a.m. and two teenagers were resting on top of a certain Sakura tree, waiting for a certain brunette.

"What the hell is taking that Polkadots so long?" Natsume groaned as he stretched his arms out.

Ruka sighed as he checked his wrist watch. "Maybe she forgot about it?" He said, nervously. Natsume rolled his eyes.

"There's no way that idiot would forget something like amusement parks or roller coasters." He muttered. Ruka flinched.

And as time passed, the certain brunette that they were waiting for suddenly came running towards them.

"I'm so so so so sorry, Ruka-pyon! Natsume!" Mikan yelled out when she was in front of them.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "What took you so long?" He started. Mikan sighed nervously. "Well, yesterday, Hotaru and I had a sleepover and I over slept. Sor-ry?" She said with a puppy dog face.

Natsume sighed and narrowed his eyes. "Whatever. Let's go. Ruka." He said as he and Ruka got down from the tree. Mikan smiled. "Hi Ruka-pyon!" She greeted.

Ruka blushed. "H-hi Sa-sakura-san." He said as Mikan walked next to him. Natsume rolled his eyes at the two who were walking together right in front of him.

* * *

**AMUSEMENT PARK**

"Whoa! We're actually here! And this time it's a different amusement park! Yay!" Mikan cheered as she squeezed Ruka's arms.

Ruka blushed tomato red at her actions. "Um. Sakura-san, you're holding on too tight. It hurts." He winced. Natsume twitched.

"Oi. Polkadots stop clinging onto Ruka, stupid." Natsume ordered as he tried to part Mikan and Ruka. Mikan pouted.

"Natsume, why are you so cruel? Especially to girls!" Mikan whispered. Ruka tapped her shoulders and grinned.

"Don't worry Sakura-san. He's always like that. So don't mind him." Exclaimed Ruka. Mikan smiled and nodded.

* * *

The three walked towards a roller coaster because a certain someone squealed at the sight of it. "KYAAH! Natsume! Ruka! We HAAAVE to ride this! NOW!" Mikan yelped.

Ruka gasped as he stared at the roller coaster Mikan suggested and gulped. "Natsume, is she serious?" He asked, while staring at the 500 ft roller coaster with wide eyes.

"-Can a girl actually enjoy roller coasters like this?" Natsume sighed. "That little girl is stupid. She would like any roller coasters that seem 'fun.'

We have no choice but to agree with whatever she want or we will be listening to her idiotic complaints for a week or so." Natsume replied with a growl.

Mikan turned around and shouted, "RUKA! NATSUME! What're you guys waiting for? Let's go! There's no line! C'mon!" Ruka gulped.

_"There's no line because no one wants to ride this."_ He thought while walking nervously.

* * *

Three teenagers were seated on a roller coaster. Ruka on the right, Mikan on the middle, and Natsume on the left.

There were plenty more people behind them too. Mikan's eyes glittered with happiness while Ruka was getting nervous already, even when the ride hasn't stared yet.

While Natsume was just sitting there, bored. Then, all of a sudden, the roller coaster started to move, slowly, and slowly... Until BOOM. There were loud screams heard and a loud laughter...? Yes.

Mikan was laughing again. She was enjoying her time while raising her arms high up in the air when they reached the highest tip of the roller coaster when the roller coaster suddenly stopped for a second.

Ruka sighed and asked, "Is it over yet?" Mikan giggled and said, "Nope. It just started!" Ruka's eyes widen with fear, when all of a sudden the roller coaster speed down the tracks.

Ruka suddenly held onto Mikan's hands unconsciously. And let's not forget about Natsume who has been holding onto Mikan since the ride started.

Mikan was still laughing that she didn't noticed the two lads who were sitting next to her, were holding her hands for the past 3 minutes. The ride finally stopped after the last loop.

Ruka was the first one to leave and was relieved. Mikan skipped out of the ride while Natsume followed behind. "Hey! Want to ride that again?" Mikan asked with a smile.

"NO!" Both Ruka and Natsume shouted out. Mikan was shocked. "Um. Ok? Maybe next time?" She said nervously.

* * *

As the three teenagers walked out of the gates from the roller coaster ride, something caught Mikan's eyes. It was a bar of howalon. "KYAAH! HOWALON! HOWALON!" Mikan yelped.

"-Natsume! Ruka! Can we please get some Howalon? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" Mikan begged as she pointed towards it. Ruka sighed. "Why not?" He said while smiling. Mikan's eyes sparkled.

And she suddenly dashed out towards the bar. "One large box of Howalon please!" Mikan cheered, but as she looked for her wallet, she realized that she forgot to bring it.

Her smile turned into a big frown. "I DON'T HAVE MONEY!' She screamed out. Ruka chuckled.

"I'll pay it for you Sakura-san." Ruka said as he gave his money to the cashier and handed the Howalon to Mikan. Mikan's eyes sparkled with happiness again.

"OH. Thank you Ruka-pyon!" Mikan muttered while eating her Howalon.

* * *

While eating her Howalon, Mikan spotted a stuffed bunny. "AWH! That is so cute!" She said as she pointed at it.

"Natsume! Win that bunny for me!" Mikan suggested while Natsume rolled his eyes. "No." "Why not?" Mikan wined.

Ruka walked towards the attraction and said, "I'll win it for you Mikan." He said.

Mikan giggled. All Ruka have to do in order to win that bunny is to shoot the basketball into the hoop, 5 times in a row. And he did in a success.

"Here you go Sakura-san." Ruka said as he handed the bunny to her.

Mikan gladly took the bunny from him and gave him a big smile. "Thank you Ruka-pyon!"

* * *

Hours passed after the three spent their entire day at the theme park and decided to go back. "Today was so fun!" Mikan said while holding a stuffed bunny that Ruka won for her.

"-We should do this again some other time." She suggested. Ruka grinned while nodding his head. "How about you Natsume?" Mikan asked as she turned to him.

"Hn." Was the only thing he answered. Mikan pouted. "Can you at least reply correctly? Gezz!" Mikan winced. Ruka chuckled.

_"It was fun because you were there"_ Natsume thought to himself.

* * *

**how was it? sorry if it sounded a bit crappy. i lost ideas.  
&sorry for no updating soon enough. so i owe you guys another  
chapter. i'll update it later. REVIEW !**


	12. 12 meeting aoi with you

**chapter 12: 6 months left of our roller coaster love with you**

It was a sunny and calm morning. A certain brunette was having a dream.

**MIKAN'S DREAM.**

**MIKAN'S POV**

Ooooh. What is this? A road of tracks made of Howalon? Is this a dream? It can't be. I started to follow the tracks and picked up each Howalon and ate them.

HMHHMM. "DE-LI-CI-OUS!" I cheered. As I was walking, I spotted a mountain that was made of chocolate! My eyes sparkled with happiness. I licked my lips.

Then I suddenly ran towards it. "Whoa! This mountain is so huge!" "-And the chocolate is sooo tastey!" I cheered. As I was licking the chocolate from the mountain, something so cool caught my eyes.

I gasped as I covered my mouth with both hands. The thing that was right in front of me made me squealed with more happiness.

Guess what it is? Yes. It was a ROLLER COASTER! This roller coaster was like the most coolest and the highest roller coaster ever!

The tracks were made with chocolate, and donuts. This roller coaster was taller and larger than Paul Bunyan. It was just A M A Z I N G. I felt my eyes glittered.

"Oh. This must be a dream! Someone pinch me!" I said with my arms raised up. Then suddenly, "OW!" I wined.

I turned around to see who pinched me while rubbing my arm. I gasped. It was... "NATSUME! Why are you here?" I asked in horror.

All of a sudden, everything around me turned in a dark scary forest. My happy sweet dream turned into a nightmare.

Someone was next to me. It was Natsume. He was coughing. Blood. I screamed.

"What the hell is going on? Why is everything like this?" Then suddenly,...

**END OF MIKAN'S DREAM.**

**

* * *

**

Oh. It was just a dream. Aw. My dream was so cute. And it was ruined by that nightmare. Gezz.

I tapped my forehead while gazing at my clock. 7:30 a.m. Oh my gosh. It's still so early in the morning.

I tried to go back to sleep but somehow, I always end up going to that nightmare I had. The nightmare where Natsume coughed blood.

I wonder why I dreamt about that. And especially about NATSUME! I got out of my bed immediately and run out of my room. "I need food."

I thought to myself. Yeah. I really need to eat anyways. My dream made me hungry. As I was walking towards the cafeteria, I realized that I was the only one there.

I sighed. _I guess everyone else is still sleeping._

_

* * *

_

I walked inside the kitchen fridge to see what was inside. As I expected, there was nothing left but milk and some leftover omelette Anna made for me. It's settled.

I'm eating that omelette. After I heated up the omelette, I heard someone's footsteps. Someone must be awake. I wonder who?

I walked out of the kitchen and inside the cafeteria to see who was there. And to my surprise, it was Natsume. "Good morning Natsume." I greeted. "Hn." Was all he said. I frowned.

"Can't you at least greet me properly." I asked. His eyes narrowed, then he sighed. "G-good morning, Polka dots." He managed to say. I smiled.

"See. That wasn't hard at all wasn't it?" I said as I sat down on a table. He followed and sat down next to me. "Aren't you going to eat anything?" I asked as he watched me eat.

"I already ate." He said. I tilted my head. "Really? I didn't see you though." I muttered. He narrowed his eyes. "Polkadots, I need a favor to ask you." He stated. I turned to face him.

"What is it?" I asked. Natsume sighed. "My sister, Aoi wants to meet you. She said she saw you once in that roller coaster ride. Remember?" He said. I stopped to think for a while. Oh yeah. Right! The day when I first met Natsume.

I smiled and said, "She wants to meet me? That's so sweet. I loved to meet her too." Natsume_ chuckled_. Whoa. He _actually_ chuckled.

"Cool. Meet me near the Sakura tree today, afternoon." And with that he walked out of the cafeteria, leaving me all alone.

**END OF MIKAN'S POV**

**

* * *

**

It was 12:30 in the afternoon and a certain raven haired lad was leaning on a Sakura tree, waiting for a certain brunette.

"Tsk. Where the hell is that polkadots. She's late." Whispered Natsume to his self. And with a good timing, Mikan came running towards the tree.

Natsume growled angrily. "You're 30 minutes late!" He groaned. Mikan gulped nervously.

"Sorry Natsume. I was watching a movie with Hotaru and I got caught up in it. I was just so... Um. Sad." Mikan uttered.

Natsume stared at Mikan. "What movie?" He asked, suspiciously. Mikan titled her head, confusingly. "The notebook." She answered.

Nasume rolled his eyes. "You wasted 30 minutes of my time waiting for you, just because you got caught up watching, "The Notebook?" Why the hell are girls so obsessed with that movie?

I don't understand you girls at all." Natsume winced as he grabbed Mikan's wrist and started to walk out of the gates.

Mikan sighed. "It was a really beautiful movie!" She shouted out.

* * *

**HYUUGA RESIDENT **

**NATSUME'S POV**

Polkadots and I finally arrived and I rang the doorbell. And as I expected, I heard a loud squealing inside.

"Mommy! Nii-san's here! And he brought his girlfriend too!" Aoi said as she opened the door. I blushed.

"S-Shut up Aoi. Little girl here isn't my girlfriend. So get your facts straight." I uttered with a cold voice. Aoi gasped, pretending to feel hurt. Then she stared at Polkadots.

"Ooohh. Nii-san has a really good tastes on choosing a girlfriend. Hi! I'm Aoi!" The little brat introduced, while smiling.

Polkadots giggled and said, "Hi Aoi-chan. I'm Mikan and Natsume isn't my boyfriend." _Yet.._ Wait, what the hell am I thinking?

Whatever. "Nii-san are you just going to stand there or go inside?" Aoi asked while tugging my sleeve. Oh. I was deep in thought that I forgot I was still in front of my door.

"Mikan-chan! I'd like you to meet my mother!" Aoi cheered. Polkadots giggled, as Aoi pulled her to my mother. "Nice to meet you mrs. Hyuuga." Mikan greeted. My mother sighed.

"Oh Mikan-chan, you don't have to call me so formally. Call me auntie." My mother replied. "Um. Ok, auntie." Mikan said with a giggle.

Aoi came running to me and whispered, "Nii-san, if you and Mikan-chan are staying over, I have 'something' for you to use for safety later night when you and Mikan-chan do-"

I stopped her before she can finish her stupid sentence and I patted her head hard. "Ow!" She complained. "-Nii-san that hurt!" Aoi pouted.

"What the hell is going inside your mind and where the hell did you get that 'something'?" I asked in an irritated cold voice. Aoi laughed. Ok. This kid is INSANE.

Then she suddenly stopped laughing and whispered again, "Oh nii-san you're so gullible! I was only kidding around. Gezz."

Oh my god. I just wanted to snap. But I didn't and that was a good thing.

* * *

**END OF NATSUME'S POV**

"Mikan-chan!" Aoi squealed. "What's wrong?" Mikan asked. "Can you go to a festival with me and Nii-san?

It's going to happen this coming week at night. I really want you to come!" Aoi begged. Mikan giggled. Natsume twitched.

"I guess I can go if he agrees." Mikan said while pointing at Natsume. Aoi giggled. Then, time passed by until Mikan and Natsume decided to leave.

"Mikan-chan! Come back again! And don't forget to come to the festival!" Aoi called out as she waved at Mikan. Mikan nodded and walked away with Natsume.

Mikan giggled. "What're you giggling about?" Natsume asked. "You're sister is cute, and fun." Mikan replied. Natsume smirked. "She got that from me." He stated.

Mikan rolled her eyes and playful punched his chest. "Ow." Natsume wined, pretending that it hurt. Mikan laughed. "How come you're not always like this?" She asked.

"Like what?" Natsume questioned. Mikan stopped and faced him, "Like, you're always so cold towards others, but actually, you're not.

Why do you hide yourself from everyone else?" She asked while staring deeply at his eyes. Natsume narrowed his eyes, while trying to find the right words to say.

"I can't tell you." He whispered. And that ends the chapter.

* * *

**i've decided to update at least 30 chapters in total for this story.  
i'm kind of losing inspiration though, but i'm not going to discontinue this story because  
i don't want to disappoint you guys so i hope you continue to support me.  
:D thank you and have a nice day. lolol.**

**oh p.s DON'T FORGET TO _REVIEW!_ BYE  
**


	13. 13 central town

**chapter 13: 6 months left of our roller coaster love with you**

**

* * *

**

It was a beautiful Monday morning and a certain brunette was running her way to class.

"I'm late. I'm late. I'm late." Mikan repeated to herself as she dashed from the hallways to her classroom.

She panted as she finally reached her destination. "Good morning everyone!" Mikan greeted.

Anna and Nonoko turned around from their seats and smiled at Mikan. "Good moring Mikan-chan." They both said. Meanwhile, from the behind, Ruka was seem staring with pure eyes at Mikan.

Natsume, who was sitting right next to him noticed this, and growled, softly. Mikan's eyes wondered around for a second and met eye to eye with a certain crimson eyes.

Mikan stared with deep passion at Natsume while Natsume stared Mikan with a confused expression.

Mikan blushed at his expression, when he finally broke the stare and put his manga on top of his face. Ruka chuckled.

* * *

**LUNCH**

"NAT-SU-ME-KUN!" Cheered Mikan as she walked towards his table.

"Hn?" Natsume said. Mikan frowned and sat next to him, who was sitting in front of Ruka.

"I have a favor to ask." Mikan asked. Natsume finally looked up to her and smirked.

"What do you want?" He asked with a cold tune. Mikan pouted and sighed.

"W-will you go to the central town with me tomorrow morning, since it's a Sunday?" She asked with a pout.

Natsume was stunned. He never thought that Polkadots would ever ask him. Then he smirked.

"Hn. Whatever you want." He replied as he stood up and walked away. Mikan smiled and also walked away.

Meanwhile, Ruka who was left dumbfounded, felt a little hurt because Natsume doesn't know how he truly feel for Mikan.

And now, Mikan asked Natsume on a date. Wait, is it a _date_?

* * *

**SOMEWHERE IN THE ACADEMY**

"Narumi, I'm back!" Cheered a certain man. Narumi frowned at him.

"For you it's 'Mr. Narumi.'" He replied with a sigh. The man laughed.

"Whatever. So, when can I get to see Mikan again? It's been 3 years since I last saw her." The man said, sadly. Narumi shivered.

"Do you think she still remembers you?" Narumi nervously asked. The man laughed harder and louder.

"Are you kidding me? How can she forget her own-" "Excuse me, Narumi. Sorry to interrupt your conversation but we're going to have a meeting in 15 minutes." Interrupted Misaki sensei.

Narumi smiled a gentle smile and said, "Thank you, for coming here." He said, softly.

* * *

**SUNDAY:**

There was a certain lad who was walking around the central town with a certain brunette.

"Natsume! Let's go over there!" Mikan said as she pointed towards a mini store. Natsume sighed and proceed to follow her.

As Mikan entered the store, she spotted two little matching chain bunnies. Mikan's eyes glittered with happiness. "NATSUME! Have this one pair with me!" Mikan suggested.

Natsume rolled his eyes as he walked towards Mikan and glared at her. "NO." He immediately replied. Mikan's expression sadden. "But. Why?" She asked, sadly while pouting.

Natsume narrowed his eyes and sighed. "Fine. If that's what you want. I'll buy it for you." He finally said. Mikan cheered and giggled.

"Thank you Natsume! You really are kind!" Mikan said as she and Natsume walked towards the counter to pay for the chains.

* * *

Mikan gladly took the chain from Natsume as her fingers played around it.

She giggled and turned to look at Natsume while walking backwards.

"Natsume, thank you for buying this for me. I really appreciate it." Natsume blushed crimson red.

And suddenly, he felt a thud in his heart. _"What the hell is this feeling?"_ He asked his self while holding onto his chest, making Mikan look confused.

"Natsume, are you ok?" She asked with her head titled. Natsume's eyes narrowed. "Hn." He said.

* * *

**MEANWHILE IN THE ACADEMY ...**

"Hey! You're not supposed to be here!" Narumi shouted out to the man who was just in his office. The man smirked.

"Well, where am I supposed to be at? I'm a student here right?" The man asked with a cocky tune. Narumi growled.

"Look. I promised your parents that I'll allow you to attend this school with Mikan. But, you're not starting until next week.

AND, I don't want Mikan to know that you're here!" Narumi explained. The man seemed amused. "Why didn't you tell Mikan that

I was back?" He asked, curiously. Narumi narrowed his eyes and sighed. "Because Mikan is happy with her life. ALONE. And away from

YOU, her father and the whole business company!" He replied. The man chuckled. "You're just jealous because Izumi got Yuka. Yuka never loved you.

She only saw you as a friend. Nothing else. So now you want Mikan all to yourself huh Narumi?" The man asked teasingly.

Now, this made Narumi really upset and he was calm. "If you want to see Mikan, you will start attending this school, next week. And that's final."

* * *

**I'm sorry for not updating soon enough. **

**And I apologize for this crappy chapter. **

**review ok? thank you (:**


	14. 14 the unexpected

**Chapter 14: 6 months left of our roller coater love with you**

"Mikan-chan." Narumi started as he called out to Mikan. "Hm?" Mikan titled her head confusingly. Narumi had a worried look on his face.

"Um. Can you please follow me to the principal's office?" He asked. Mikan pouted. "What's wrong?" She asked as she followed Narumi.

"I'm sorry Mikan. But there's someone unexpected here to see you." He said as he opened the door for Mikan. Mikan went inside and was shocked to see that he was in front of her.

Mikan's eyes widen. "W-what is he doing here?" Mikan asked while pointing a finger at certain man who was sitting on top of the principal's table, playing with a pen.

The man looked up and chuckled. "Mikan. It's been a while huh?" He uttered. Narumi rolled his eyes. "I told you, Mikan didn't want to see you." He said with a groan.

The man twitched. "Ouch. Well that can't be true. Right, M-I-K-A-N-chan?" He asked while laughing. Mikan rolled her eyes and frowned.

"What're you doing here?" She asked as she put her arms crossed together. The man frowned. "Aren't you happy to see me here Mikan?" He asked as he walked towards her.

Mikan's eyes narrowed and sighed. "I thought high school was just a waste of time for you? What happened to your business trip with father?" Mikan asked, while glaring at him.

The man chuckled. "I just wanted to see you. Is that so bad?" He asked. Mikan growled. "Then why are you wearing the uniform?" Mikan asked furiously.

"I'm going to attend Gakuen Alice with you. Starting today. No one will get in our way now." He muttered as he walked out of the room, while laughing.

Mikan was left dumbfounded while Narumi was shocked.

* * *

**HOMEROOM:**

"Mikan! Are you sure?" Hotaru asked, nervously. "Yes. I also think he will be in the same class as me." Mikan replied with a sigh. "Let's run him down!" Anna suggested.

"Yes! We should! He'll just ruin your life.. no OUR life if we don't get rid of him." Nonoko said. Mikan sighed as she narrowed her eyes with confusion.

"Why did he have to show up in the first place?" She asked as she walked away from the girls and went back to her seat.

* * *

Narumi walked inside the classroom with a frown. "Good Morning class. Today, I have an announcement.

We have a new student. He studied in a boarding school at Europe, but decided to come back in Japan. Please welcome him." Narumi said as a lad came inside with a grin on his face.

Every girl inside the classroom squealed with joy and happiness. While Mikan's eyes widen. "_He's here._" She whispered to herself.

The lad scanned the room and his eyes finally caught a certain brunette who was glaring at him. "I-F-O-U-N-D you!" He muttered. Narumi sighed.

"Please, introduce yourself to everyone." The lad nodded and chuckled, making most of the girls scream. "Hey. I'm Youichi Hijiri. Nice to you all." He muttered.

Narumi rolled his eyes and sighed. "Ok Youichi, you will sit next-" "I'm sitting next to Mikan Yukihara. My fiancee." Youichi replied with a grin while pointing a

finger at Mikan, who was shocked. Meanwhile, a certain somebody was getting furious and was confused at the same time, stood up and growled.

"Polkadots is sitting next to ME." Natsume groaned. Youichi twitched as he walked towards Natsume.

Everyone's eyes widen, while Narumi just sighed and walked out the room.

* * *

"You know, you're sitting next to MY fiancee." Youichi replied. Natsume rolled his eyes.

"I don't care if she's your fiancee, or anything but she's sitting next to me. So why won't you just get the hell out of my face."

Natsume shuttered as he glared at him. Natsume was ready to punch him but suddenly... "Youichi stop it. You're not here to pick a fight with anyone.

Don't mess around, especially with Natsume." Mikan muttered as she stood up and glared at Youichi. Natsume was shocked. Mikan never stood up for him.

* * *

"Speaking of which, where's Narumi?" Anna asked as she looked around the classroom.

Nonoko titled her head. "Yeah. His not around. Did he leave?" She asked. Hotaru narrowed her eyes.

"He probably left because you're here, Hijiri." Hotaru said with a cold voice. Youichi chuckled.

"Whatever." He said as he walked out of the room leaving everyone dumbfounded.

"Is he really your fiancee?" Natsume asked Mikan, confusingly.

Mikan sighed and took a deep breathe. "Well.-"

* * *

**I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit off. -.- **

**I don't like it. BUT please tell me what you think.**

**review! thank you (: bye  
**


	15. 15 a secret uncovered

**chapter 16: 6 months left of our roller coaster love with you**

"Mikan." Youichi called out. Mikan turned around to face the impatient lad. "Youichi, can I speak to you outside?" Mikan asked, while grabbing Youichi out the door.

"Ow. Ow. Ow." Youichi winced. "What did you do that for?" He asked, while rubbing his arms. Mikan rolled her eyes and growled.

"I thought we agree that you will never mention that!" She whispered loudly. Youichi looked confused. "Never mention what?" He asked, amused.

Mikan stomped on his toe. "Ow! You'd you do that for?" He asked, wining. Mikan groaned in frustration and glared at him. "

You know you really aren't my fiancee, Youichi!" Mikan muttered. Youichi sighed. "Well-" "Oh my gosh! It's Youichi!" Interrupted a nosy Tsubasa.

Mikan rolled her eyes while Youichi grinned at Tsubasa. "What're you doing here kid? You came to visit your _'girlfriend?'_" Tsubasa asked in a teasing voice.

Mikan groaned louder and harder. "Tsubasa! You know he isn't really my '_boyfriend.'_ He just think, that he is. Gezz." Mikan uttered with a sigh. Youichi pouted.

"You can't deny it." He whispered lowly. Mikan chuckled. "Hah? What's there to deny if we were never were?" She asked. Tsubasa stared at Youichi, waiting for an answer.

Youichi smiled. "So, have you found the man that you love the most yet?" He asked, nervously. Mikan giggled, softly. "No. Not yet." She replied. Youichi narrowed his eyes.

"Are you sure it isn't that hotheaded bastard that tried to punch me earlier?" He asked while Tsubasa began to burst into laughter.

"Wait wait wait- Natsume tried to punch you?" "-You must be hated now. And it was the first time you two met right?" Tsubasa asked, amused. Mikan rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Youichi, if you want to continue attending this school, you have to quit telling everyone that I am your fiancee. And we don't even go out because we're-" "Don't say it! Mikan! Don't!" Youichi interrupted.

Mikan's eyes widened as Youichi slowly turned around and walked away, leaving Tsubasa and Mikan dumbfounded.

* * *

**INSIDE MIKAN'S DORM**

"Oi. Mikan, what're you going to do about Hijiri?" Hotaru asked Mikan. Mikan sighed. "I don't know. He's probably just confused." She replied with a frown.

Anna and Nonoko switched looks, then turned to smile at Mikan. "Ne- Mikan-chan, don't worry. Everything will be alright. Ok?" Anna and Nonoko said with their soft smiles.

Mikan giggled and nodded. Hotaru sighed. "So, what are we going to do with him anyways?" She asked again. This time, Mikan titled her head and sighed.

"I guess we'll just have to wait until father comes back." She said. Anna and Nonoko's eyes widen. "Uncle's coming back?" They both asked at once. Mikan nodded her head. "When?" Asked Hotaru.

"Well, according to Tsubasa, he'll be back in about 2 or 3 weeks." She replied. Anna and Nonoko gasped in horror while Hotaru just sighed. "He'll just come back to ruin your life again." "-Yeah! And he'll just arrange you another wedding engagement again.

Just like what happened between you and Youichi." Anna and Nonoko said. Mikan narrowed her eyes. She sighed and groaned.

"What was my father thinking? He tried to get me engaged, with my own_ brother_? That's- that's just low." Mikan uttered in disgust. Anna twitched at the word, brother.

"Well Mikan-chan, Youichi is just your step-brother. He isn't really blood related to you or anything. He was adopted by your parents when he was just 5 years old.

And you were 2 years old. Besides, you were the only living creature that took cared of him. Your parents were too busy on their business company.

No wonder why he fell in love with you." Muttered Anna. Nonoko nodded in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile, there was someone behind the door listening to their conversation the whole time.

"So I guess she isn't really engaged. I might still have a chance now. This time, I won't lose to anyone."

* * *

**end of chapter. **

**anyways, tell me what you guys think .  
PLEASE give me your honest opinion!  
REVIEW! (:**

**p.s. i know making Youichi and Mikan engaged when they're step-siblings  
is really weird and gross. BUT, that gives a hint of what kind Mikan's father is.  
:D**


	16. 16 do i have a chance

**chapter 17: 6 months left of our roller coaster love with you**

"Good morning everyone. Please take your seats." Narumi greeted. Mikan, Anna, Nonoko, and Hotaru walked to their seats and with a good timing, Youichi appeared.

"Youichi. You're 2 minutes late." Said Narumi. Youichi rolled his eyes. "2 seconds, 2 minutes, 2 hours. Does it even make a difference?" He sarcastically asked.

Narumi sighed and pointed him to his seat. As Youichi passed by Mikan's seat, Natsume caught him staring at Mikan. Natsume twitched and stood up.

"Ahem. Uh. Um. Quit staring at Mikan." Natsume said nervously. Youichi narrowed his eyes and sighed. "Mind your own business." He slowly whispered as he finally sat down on his seat.

Meanwhile, Mikan felt like someone who glaring next to her. She felt an awful aura. She turned to face Natsume, who was glaring hard on her. Mikan twitched. "What?" She whispered.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Asked Natsume. Mikan sighed. "No." She replied softly. Natsume sighed in relief. Then a thought hit him on the head and asked, "then what is he to you?" He asked, curiously.

Mikan titled her head and smiled. "He's my step-brother." She replied. This made Natsume's eyes widen. "What the hell? So your step-brother is your fiancee? That's just weird!" He exclaimed.

Mikan chuckled. "Well, my father set it up. Youichi was adopted by my parents when he was 5 years old. His parents died on a car accident when he was only 3 years old.

He was sent to so many different foster homes until father appeared to take him home. At first, Youichi didn't really like me and he used to make fun of me, but we got really close.

Then, when he turned 11, my father decided to send him away to learn business at a young age at an all boys business private school." She stopped to take a deep breathe.

"-The only reason why my father adopted Youichi, was because he wanted a son to take over his business. And when I grow up, I can take over my mother's business since I am the heir.

Anyways, my father forced Youichi to study business instead of playing sports. My father never really supported him in anything.

Youichi was really sweet but he turned into my father. 4 years had passed and I realized the moment I finally first saw him again, everything about him changed.

The sweet, kind-hearted boy, turned into a cold-hearted bastard. And it's all my father's fault." Mikan muttered. Natsume nodded. Mikan sighed and groaned.

She raised her hand up in the air for Narumi to call her. "Yes Mikan?" Said Narumi. Mikan stood up and said,

"I need a break. I'm going to used the restroom." She said as she walked away, making everyone look straight at her.

* * *

**lunch:**

"Mikan!" Youichi called out as he walked towards her table. "Youichi." Mikan silently said. Meanwhile, Anna, Nonoko, and Hotaru stared at Youichi.

"What do you want Hijiri?" Hotaru asked coldly, with her bakagun pointing at him. "Chillax ice queen. I just want to sit next to my girlfriend-fiancee." He uttered. Mikan rolled her eyes. Anna groaned.

"Oh. Please! Youichi-kun can you please just shut up? I mean, all you ever do is follow Mikan around like some creepy stalker. And, you're a year grade older than her.

Why did you make Narumi put you in the same class as Mikan? Did you fail high school and have to go back to our grade?" Anna asked irritatedly.

Youichi growled and sighed. "I was too busy dealing with business ok? I didn't have time to go to high school. Besides, I was home schooled." Youichi stated.

Nonoko sighed. Mikan was speechless. While Hotaru was ready to kill someone. "Hijiri. Get out of here. You're an eyesore." Hotaru murmured.

* * *

When Youichi finally left, Mikan and the girls started to laugh and felt relived. Then, when things were about to get better, Ruka, Natsume, Koko, Tsubasa and Kitsuneme arrived in their table.

Hotaru groaned in distress. "Why are you idiots here?" She asked coldly. "Imai, stop acting so cold towards us ok?" Natsume uttered. Hotaru rolled her eyes and stood up from her seat.

Mikan looked up at Hotaru. "Ne-Hotaru. Where are you going?" Mikan asked, pouting. Hotaru sighed and narrowed her eyes.

"I'm going to take a walk outside. I've have enough of this for one day." She murmured as she walked away from the group. "What's wrong with her?" Natsume asked.

Mikan turned around to face him. She smiled nervously. "Youichi." She uttered. "Ohh." Replied Natsume. Then, silence fell in. Tsubasa felt awkward because of the silence so he hummed _"fireworks" by Katy Perry _to break the silence.

Everyone looked up at him with horror. "What?" Tsubasa asked confused, while humming the chorus. "Why the hell are you humming that song?" Koko asked.

"Why not?" Tsubasa said with a silly grin. Mikan, Anna and Nonoko rolled their eyes and exchanged looks, then they all nodded.

Mikan stood up first, and then Anna and Nonoko followed. "Where you girls going?" Natsume asked. Mikan turned around and giggled. "No where important."

* * *

**NIGHT:**

**MIKAN'S POV:**

It was a beautiful nighttime and I was resting on top of my bed. Ugh. I can't sleep.

I tried to close my eyes, waiting for myself to fall asleep, slowly. But nothing works. "I probably just need some air."

I stood up from my bed, took my sweater and walked out of my dorm.

* * *

I was walking alone around the school grounds, under the beautiful stars.

I looked up and stared at them. I tried to count them all, but I kept losing count.

I finally gave up and kept walking around. The night was so amazing. It feels so peaceful and quiet.

Then, I arrived a the Sakura , I heard a loud thud from the branches. Someone fell.

I ran closer towards the tree and I stopped to see the person who was right in front of me. It was Ruka Nogi.

* * *

**END OF MIKAN POV**

"Ruka." Mikan began. "-are you ok?" She asked, sticking out her hand out to him.

Ruka gladly took it and smiled. "Yeah. Anyways, why are you here?" He asked. Mikan smiled. "I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a short walk around." She explained.

Ruka chuckled. "-How about you?" She asked. "Why are you here?" Ruka narrowed his eyes and sat down on the ground and leaned on the tree.

"I always come here when I can't seem to fall asleep too." He replied. Mikan smiled. "Um. Sakura-san?" "Yes?" "Can I ask you something?" Ruka asked nervously. "What is it?" Mikan whispered.

"Is Hijiri really just your step-brother?" He silently asked. Mikan's eyes widened. "H-how d-d-did you know that?" She asked nervously. Ruka chuckled.

"I overheard you, Imai, and the others talking the other day." He explained. "Oh. I see." Mikan replied.

"So, if he isn't really your fiancee, and if he's just your step-brother, that means I still have a chance, right?"

* * *

**ok. so i think this one is pretty long. please tell me your honest opinion.  
and i am very sorry for not updating soon enough.  
please don't forget to review ! thank you ! :D  
**


	17. 17 two confessions

recap:

_Is Hijiri really just your step-brother?" He silently asked. Mikan's eyes widened. _

_"H-how d-d-did you know that?" She asked nervously. Ruka chuckled."I overheard you, Imai, and the others talking the other day." He explained. _

_"Oh. I see." Mikan replied."So, if he isn't really your fiancee, and if he's just your step-brother, that means I still have a chance, right?"_

_end of recap_

_

* * *

_

**chapter 17: 6 months left of our roller coaster love with you **

Mikan's eyes widened with confusion. She titled her head and frowned. "What do you mean?" She asked nervously. Ruka hesitated for a minute.

"Sakura-san, I love you." He confessed. Mikan stood there still. Repeating the three words Ruka said to her in her mind. "What?" She asked.

Ruka frowned and sighed. "Sakura-san, I can't hold back my feelings any longer. I love you. I love you from the moment that I first got a glimpse of you.

But, I know there's someone else who loves you as much as I do. But, I promise, I won't lose to anyone." Ruka uttered as she stood up and walked away slowly,

leaving the shocked Mikan confused than ever.

* * *

**Morning:**

_"I love you."_ Was the three words that were stuck inside Mikan's mind, making her groan hard. "What's wrong Mikan-chan?" Asked Anna worryingly. Mikan giggled.

"Well, yesterday night I took a short walk around the campus. Then, I caught up with Ruka. We were talking for a while, until..." Mikan stopped because she was nervous and confused about what happened that night.

Anna tilted her head and poked Mikan's shoulders. "Until?" She asked smiling. Mikan frowned and sighed. "Until." "-He said that he lo-" "M-I-K-A-N!" Shouted out Youichi as he run towards their direction.

Anna groaned. Mikan twitched at her surprise and waved at Youichi. "I'll walk you to class." Youichi suggested. Mikan nodded her head and the three walked together to class.

* * *

**homeroom:**

"Mikan-chan, tell me what Nogi-san told you later ok?" Anna whispered to Mikan as she sat down on her seat.

Mikan nodded as she also sat down on her seat next to a certain lad who was reading a manga.

Natsume noticed her arrival and put his manga down to look at her. "What?" Mikan asked as she caught him staring at her.

"You look down." Natsume muttered. "I'm not." She softly replied. Natsume smirked and leaned on the back of his seat.

"You know, you still have to go to the festival with Aoi." He reminded her. Right. She couldn't forget that she promised Natsume's little sister that she will company her in 4 days.

Mikan giggled. "I'll come. Don't worry." She whispered in his ear, making Natsume blushed crimson red.

Meanwhile, a certain someone was staring at the two while he frowned to his self. _"I knew it. He likes her too." _Ruka thought to his self.

Because of how irritated he felt, he unconsciously stood up from his seat and suddenly rushed out the door, leaving everyone surprised, even Natsume.

Narumi was shocked. He run out of the door to catch up with him, but Ruka wasn't around anymore.

* * *

"What happened to Ruka?" Asked Natsume. Mikan narrowed her eyes and bit her lips. The thought came back again.

She shook her head as she leaned forward. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. "I-I have no idea." She whispered.

Natsume stared at Mikan for a while until, Youichi came. "Mikan, since we only have 5 minutes left of class, and Narumi's gone searching for Ruka, why won't we just leave?" He suggested.

Natsume groaned and answered for her. "Why won't you just go away Hijiri?" Natsume asked, irritatedly. Youichi rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry Hyuuga but was I talking to you?" He asked pointing a finger at him. Natsume narrowed his eyes and growled.

"Mikan's staying here." He uttered. Youichi bit his lips and shook his head. "She isn't yours." He replied.

"She isn't yours either." Natsume muttered while giving Youichi a death glare. Meanwhile Mikan who was trying to take a short nap,

opened her eyes and growled at the two idiots who disturbed her. She stood up and groaned. "Can you two stop fighting?" Mikan questioned.

Natsume rolled his eyes and stood up and walked away with his manga. While Youichi glared at the lad while murmuring. Mikan sighed and narrowed her eyes.

Unconsciously, she run out of the door to catch up with Natsume. "Natsume!" Mikan shouted out as she finally caught up with him. Natsume's eyes widen.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly. Mikan frowned. "What's wrong with you? One minute you're calm and the next, you're angry as hell." Lectured Mikan.

Natsume frowned and sighed. "How can I stay calm when your own step-brother is ogling around you?" He asked irritated. Mikan rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"His not 'ogling' around me. He just thinks that he's in love with me. But actually, his love for me is just like a sister complex." She explained.

This made Natsume grin a small smile. He was relief for a while. He knew that she doesn't feel anything for Youichi. He didn't need to worry at all.

"That's great then." Natsume whispered. Mikan smiled. "Why you so worried?" She asked smiling. Natsume tilted her head and sighed.

"Polkadots, I need to tell you something important." He murmured. He finally realized it. He finally realized his feelings.

He finally realized why his always acting so weird around her. Mikan tilted her head and chuckled. "What is it?" She asked.

Natsume took a deep breathe and exhaled it. "I lo-" "MIKAN-CHHAAAAAN!" Tsubasa shouted out as he ran towards Mikan's direction. 

_"What the hell?"_ Thought Natsume.

* * *

**So, things are getting really complicated now.  
upcoming chapters will be more mysterious and twisted.  
DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ! THANK YOU ! (:  
**


	18. 18 the letter, and the decision

**chapter 18: 6 months left of our roller coaster love with you**

"Tsubasa!" Mikan uttered. "-What's wrong?" She asked nervously. Tsubasa's face look numb.

He lowered his head and took a deep breathe. He jerked his head up and frowned. "We have bad news." He stated.

Mikan's eyes widen. She knew whenever Tsubasa says _'bad news.'_ It's always something terrible. Something worse than, 'bad.' "What's the bad news?" She asked hesitantly.

Tsubasa sighed and looked deeply into Mikan's eyes. "Mikan, I got a letter from your father to you." He muttered. Mikan titled her head. She chuckled.

"How is a letter a bad news?" She asked, chuckling. Tsubasa narrowed his eyes. "Mikan, this isn't a laughing matter. Narumi, Youichi and I also got a letter from him.

Who knows what the letter says?" He said with a serious tone. Mikan's eyes widen as Tsubasa took the white letter out of his pocket and handed it to Mikan.

Mikan hesitantly took the letter out of his hand, gently. Meanwhile, Natsume who felt like he was ignored, growled. "So, what does the letter say?" He impatiently asked.

Mikan twitched as she opened the letter. Mikan started reading the letter. Her eyes spread wonder as she read each word, carefully. She dropped the paper once she finished.

She was filled with confusion and anger. She frowned. Natsume tapped her shoulders and stared at her. "So, what did it say?" He asked. Mikan looked up to Natsume and narrowed her eyes.

She hesitated for words to say. "My father's coming back in 4 days. He wanted to see me face to face instead of talking to me on the phone or write letters.

He said he wanted to have a serious talk about something very important for my future. I bet it's just going to be about the stupid business." She stopped to take a deep breathe.

Tsubasa twitched. "How long will he be staying?" He asked worryingly. "2 months." She replied slowly. "-And, I have 6 months left until I return to New York with him." She uttered.

Natsume's eyes widen. _6 months left until I return to New York,_ rang in his head. _6 months._ Only 6 months left to be with her. Only 6 months left to see her. Only 6 months left to confess to her.

He growled. "You're kidding right?" He hesitantly mumbled. Mikan sighed with sorrow. "No." She slowly answered. Natsume just wanted to punch a wall. "Isn't there another way?" He asked.

Mikan shook her head and sighed. She suddenly felt tears fighting to fall down. She bit her lips and closed her eyes, to prevent the tears from falling.

Natsume grabbed her arm, gently pulled her towards his chest, and tightly hugged her. Mikan's eyes widen as she realized what Natsume did.

She slowly closed her eyes and started to sob, while Natsume rubbed her head. Tsubasa smiled. He silently mouthed out a short phrase at Natsume as he slowly turned around and walked away.

Natsume's eyes widen as he realized what Tsubasa said. _"Never let her go."_

_

* * *

_

**The next day:**

"Narumi?" Asked out a voice from the phone. Narumi hesitantly thought of words to say to the person on the other line.

His eyes wandered around as he gripped onto his phone. "Yuka." He silently uttered. Yuka, Mikan's mothers chuckled silently and sighed.

"It's been a while." She mumbled. Narumi smiled gently. "Yes. Yes it has been a while." "-What brings you to call?" He asked.

Yuka, who became silent for 3 minutes after hearing his question, sighed with agony. "How's Mikan doing?" She asked, ignoring his question.

Narumi narrowed his eyes and sighed. "Well, she was doing well, but Youichi suddenly appeared. And did you know Izumi will be returning to Japan in 3 days?" Narumi asked with disgust.

"I didn't have any idea about Izumi's actions. And youichi is there too? Huh? I didn't know this. When did he return?" She asked confused. Narumi's eyes widened. He raised a brow.

"You had no idea what was going on?" He asked. Yuka sighed and uttered, "No. I had no clue at all. What was Izumi thinking? Is he the one who sent Youichi there? You know what? I'll go back too.

I'll book an airplane ticket for Japan right now." Yuka decided. Narumi chuckled at her sudden decision. "Are you sure? Don't you have a modeling tour in France?

And I thought you said you'll be staying there for at least 8 years?" Narumi asked. Yuka giggled. "Well, if Mikan's in trouble, i'll be there." She murmured. Narumi smiled to himself.

He knew Yuka was a kind gentle person. That was the reasons why he loved her so dearly. "I can't wait for your arrival, Yuka." Narumi replied.

Yuka chuckled louder and harder. "-Just don't tell Mikan about this ok? It'll be a surprise." She suggested. Narumi nodded and ended the call.

* * *

**SORRY, if this chapter was just SUUUPER short &crappy.  
i'll try to make the other chapters longer and have more meaning to it.  


* * *

This chapter was to explain more about Mikan's father and her mother.  
Next upcoming chapters will reveal some past love triangles between Yuka, Izumi and Narumi.  
**

**PLEAASE REVIEW ! THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING CHAPTER 18 OF:  
6 MONTHS LEFT OF OUR ROLLER COASTER LOVE WITH YOU **


	19. 19 festival, ferris wheel, and the kiss

**Chapter 19: 6 months left of our roller coaster love with you**

**

* * *

**

"Mikan-chan! Thank you so much for coming with me today!" Aoi cheered as she smiled at Mikan.

Mikan chuckled. "It's nothing at all Aoi. I'm just glad to be with you today." She replied with a small smile. Aoi looked up at Natsume who was walking behind them.

"Oi. One-chan! Why are you walking behind us? Walk beside Mikan onee-chan! Ne?" Aoi suggested. Natsume rolled his eyes and caught up with Mikan.

He smiled at her. Mikan's eyes widened. It was the first time she saw him smiling. At her! "You seemed happy." She mumbled. Natsume chuckled as he shook his head. "Oh- and you're chuckling too. What happened to the cold-hearted idiot?" She teased as she poked his cheeks.

Natsume winced as he twitched. "Shut up Polkadots." He uttered. Aoi turned to look at the two. She grinned. She decided to leave the two and walked ahead. Her eyes widened as she saw the figure in front of her.

"RuRu nii-chan!" She shouted out as she ran towards the dirty blonde's direction. "Hey Aoi-chan!" Replied Ruka.

Mikan's eyes widened as she shockingly stared at Ruka, who was standing next to the silver, old 10 foot tall gate. Ruka, who noticed Mikan staring at him, gave her a warm grin.

Mikan blushed and put her head down. Meanwhile, Natsume, who noticed her reaction, went in front of her and blocked her way. "Ruka, why are YOU here?" He asked, pretending to seem curious.

Aoi stared at the two while grinning. Ruka raised a brow. "I heard there's a festival going on. And Aoi told me that you guys are going. I decided to go as well." Ruka bravely replied. Natsume stared at Ruka for a while.

Mikan faked a cough, breaking the staring contest. "Shall we go?" She asked in a low voice. "Um. You can join us too Ruka-pyon..." Mikan shyly uttered. Natsume stared at Mikan.

"Since when do you act so strange around Ruka?" Natsume suddenly asked. Mikan looked up, shocked. She took a deep breathe and sighed. "S-Shut up, idiot. Let's just go." She silently murmured.

_"How can I not act strange, right after Ruka confessed?"_ She silently asked herself, without anyone hearing.

* * *

"Mikan-chan! Let's go to that attraction!" Aoi suggested as she tugged Mikan's sleeve. Mikan giggled.

"Sure. Do you guys want to go with us?" Mikan simply asked. Natsume and Ruka both shook their head as Mikan slowly gave them a small smile and ran away with Aoi.

"What attraction do you want to go to Aoi?" Mikan asked as she followed Aoi. Aoi stopped and turned around to face Mikan. She gave her a huge grin.

"Let's go play that!" She uttered as she pointed a shooting game for a prize of one large box of Howalon.

As soon as Mikan saw the sign of "Play to win a large box of Howalon," her eyes glistered with amazement and rushed towards the attraction.

Aoi giggled. "Mikan nee-chan, wait for me!" She shouted out as she ran after Mikan.

* * *

Mikan turned around and saw Aoi panting to catch her breath. Mikan chuckled.

"Aoi, all I have to do, is to shoot those apples off of the bucket at least 2 times and you have only 2 chances.

This will be a clinch." Bragged Mikan. She took the gun and started to look for good aim. She pointed at the apple and smiled.

"Howalon!" She uttered as she shoot. And to her hope and joy, she got it! Aoi squealed. "You got it! You got it!" Mikan's eyes widened.

And she did the same thing to the other apple. And with one shot, she successfully won the large Howalon.

* * *

Her eyes sparkled with happiness as she opened the box. "Mikan nee-chan, you really do look happy whenever you see Howalon huh?" Aoi happily asked as they were walking back to Natsume and Ruka.

Mikan turned to give Aoi some Howalon and chuckled. "Say. Aoi, How did you know that I love Howalon?" Mikan suddenly asked with curiosity. Aoi giggled as she took one bite of her Howalon.

"Onee-chan told me. And he also told me about his first date with you. Well, a date with you, him and, _Ruka_ nii-chan." Aoi uttered as she emphasized Ruka's name. Mikan's eyes widened.

"I see." She quietly replied. Aoi tilted her head and chuckled. "I think my brother changed." She stated. Mikan became confused. "Really? How?" She confusingly asked while taking another bite of her Howalon.

Aoi giggled as she swirled around Mikan. "I think it's because of you. I know that he lo-" "There you are!" Pointed out Natsume, as Ruka and him finally caught up to Mikan and Aoi.

"Hi!" Greeted Aoi, with a wave as Mikan nervously smiled at the two lads. Natsume growled. "_Hi_?" "-Is that all you can say? Where were you two? We were waiting for you two idiots for 30 minutes!" He shouted out.

"You don't have to shout gezz." Mikan uttered. "How can I not shout when we've been waiting for you?" Natsume asked again, irritatingly. "You don't have to repeat things, stupid!" Mikan shouted back.

Ruka sighed and butted in. "Hey. Hey. Hey. You guys calm down. Natsume, don't shout at Mikan. She's a girl. She has feelings you know?" Lectured Ruka. Natsume growled at the two.

"Ohh. So just because I'm not a girl, that means I don't have feelings too huh?" He mockingly uttered. Ruka shook his head and sighed. While Mikan twitched. Aoi tilted her head as she stared at the three. 

_"This is getting really interesting. Two best friends falling in love with the same girl. FUN!"_ She shouted out to herself. Then, the thought hit her. "Ruka nii-chan, Mikan nee-chan, Onee-chan! Let's go ride that!" Aoi suggested as she pointed at the 70 foot ferris wheel.

The three stopped arguing as they turned around and faced the ferris wheel. "Ne?" Aoi asked. Mikan giggled. "Sure!" She answered. "Good idea." Ruka agreed. "Hn." Mumbled Natsume as the four walked out their way to the line.

"_I'll get Onee-chan confess here, since Ruka nii-chan seems like he already confessed. _

_Mikan nee-chan acts weird around him, so it's positive that he actually confessed face to faced to her. I can't believe onee-chan is such a wimp at this."_ Aoi thought to herself.

* * *

Once it was their turn, Aoi pushed Natsume and Mikan inside one ride and chuckled.

"Since it can only fit two people at once, you guys can go together. I'll ride the next one with RuRu nii-chan." She stopped to look at Ruka.

"Ne Ruka nii-chan?" Aoi happily asked. Ruka nervously nodded as he looked up to see the confused Mikan and Natsume staring straight at them as they passed by them.

"Let's go Ruka nii-chan!" Aoi said as she pulled Ruka with her. "Right." Ruka slowly uttered.

* * *

**Natsume's POV:**

I was inside a Ferris wheel with Polkadots. Alone. Alone with her. What the hell was Aoi thinking? Is this all a plan? Can't be. Right?

I stared into space as the breeze blow Polkadots's wavy, long, brunette hair, which caught my attention.

I silently stared at her beautiful brunette hair. From her hair to her light skin, creamy face. From her face to her big, sparkling hazel orbs.

From her eyes to her cute, light nose. From her nose to her lips. Her red, rosey lips. Her lips. Her lips, that I want to ki- What the hell am I thinking?

I shrugged the thought away when suddenly, I felt a gentle tug. It was Polkadots, who was sitting right beside me, staring at me with her beautiful hazel eyes.

As I realized how close she was, I suddenly blushed and jumped. "Natsume, are you ok? You seem weird." She uttered worryingly. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up stupid." I replied with my usual cold voice as I pushed her away. Polkadots pouted. "You know, for once, I'd like to hear you say my name. Just for ONCE!" She winced.

My eyes widened. Did, Did I just hurt her feelings? I-I don't understand what I did wrong. Oh. I don't understand girls at all. Is she on her PMS? Because at some point she has some serious mood swings.

Ugh. "Natsume, you're spacing out too much." She uttered. _Mikan_. "Tsk. I'm not spacing out you dolt." I groaned. _Mikan_. "You don't have to call me a dolt, moron!" She shouted out. _Mikan_.

What is this feeling? Why can't I just push this feeling away? Why is it that whenever I'm with her, I feel happy? Why is it her?_ Mikan_. I can't take this anymore.

"You know, I'm just worried about you. You don't really have to call me names. Just like what Ruka-pyon said, 'a girl has feelings too.' Think about how others fe-" I leaned closer until our faces was only

an inch away. I couldn't take it anymore. I just want to kiss her. Badly. "I love you." I slowly uttered as I closed the gaps between us with a kiss.

* * *

**END OF NATSUME'S POV**

**MIKAN'S POV:**

"You know, I'm just worried about you. You don't really have to call me names. Just like what Ruka-pyon said, 'a girl has feelings too.' Think about how others fe-"

And to my surprise, Natsume leaned closer until our face was only an inch apart. "I love you." He uttered. My eyes widened after hearing those three words. Those three words of confusion.

He slowly closed the gap between us by giving me a surprising kiss. I could feel my eyes getting wider with surprise and shock.

What's going on? What's happening? This isn't for_ real_, is it? I was too shocked to pull away as Natsume leaned down on me, making me lay down on the seat, while he deepened the kiss.

I couldn't help, but to unconsciously kiss him back. My _first_ kiss. He tightly grabbed my waist as he slowly pulled away, to catch some air. I was there, frozen.

My eyes widened as I stared at the boy who was still leaning on me. We were still on the very same position, without saying a word. We stayed silent until we finally reached the finale point.

As the door opened, I realized Natsume and I are still laying down on top of the seat, I immediately pushed Natsume off of me, before anyone see us and rushed out the door, running. I was confused. I was just really confused.

* * *

As I was running away, I could hear Ruka-pyon shouting out my name. I ran faster and faster. Suddenly, my stupid phone rang.

I picked up my phone and checked the called I.D. My eyes widened as I read the I.D. _"The devil."_ I nervously answered.

"Father?" I uttered. _"Mikan, I'll be seeing you soon. Mid-night for sure. I'm already on my way."_ He said with a low cold voice as he ended the call.

My eyes wandered as I realized today was his arrival. _Everything._ Why did everything have to happen so fast? "Sakura-san." Ruka said as he was panting.

"Where were you?" He asked, as I turned around with a wide, horror expression, while Natsume stared at me, worryingly.

_What's going on?_

_

* * *

_

_**And I'll be leaving it like that.  
So, what did you guys think? Good? Bad?  
I just wanted Natsume to confess to Mikan on a Ferris Wheel.  
Romantic right? Anyways, the disadvantage to that is, Mikan's getting more  
and more confused. And to make things even worse, her father will be arriving at MID-NIGHT!  
OMG!**_

_**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!  
**__THANK YOU FOR READING CHAPTER 19  
OF '6 MONTHS LEFT OF OUR ROLLER COASTER LOVE WITH YOU.'_

_****_


	20. 20 the surprising meeting

**Chapter 20: 6 months left of our roller coaster love with you**

**MIKAN'S POV**

After all of the confusion at the festival, I've finally arrived back home. I sighed as I stood there, staring at my 7 stories mansion. Yes, I'm pretty much one of those rich, famous girls, who's an heir to their family's business. Ugh. I just hate all of these business things. I

just want to live a simple, normal, lovely life. Without a father treating me like I'm some kind of a puppet! My life seems to becoming miserable, AGAIN! I rolled my eyes as I walked passed the stupid gates. Everything. Everything is just too confusing. I scratched my head with confusion as I stepped inside the door.

I closed my eyes, count up to 10, and took a deep breathe as I slowly opened up my eyes. "This is it." I uttered. I slowly wandered around until I saw a figure's shadow. "Father?" I murmured slowly as I peeked my head out the wall. "Mikan." Replied my father with his cold, harsh voice.

He slowly walked in my direction and stopped in front of me. He stood there emotionless as he examine me. "Tsk. It's such a shame that you've decided to stay here. You should be more like your brother. He focuses more on the BUSINESS!" He shouted out, coldly. My arms twitched.

I wanted to scream at him. Why father? Why are you so cruel? "Father, if I may decline, my studies are very important. School comes first. Before anything. Even before business-" *SLAP! My eyes widened. I ducked my head as I touched my bruised cheeks. He slapped me. His on flesh!

I turned to face him, trying hard not to cry. "Father! May I ask, why you slapped me?" I immediately asked, with fear and confusion. My father, who stood there, staring at me with his cold, lonely eyes. "How dare you speak like that! Where are your manners?" "-You ungrateful fool." He said with a groan.

My eyes widened as I stared deeply at him with sad, teary eyes. You're the ungrateful one. I can't believe you father... "I'm sorry. Please, excuse my actions." I slowly apologized. My father smirked. "Very well." He tightened up his necktie. "-I'll tell the maids to prepare us a meal. Go take a shower.

You look filthy." He ordered as he twitched. I nodded as I slowly walked away.

* * *

**END OF MIKAN'S POV**

Time passes by, and Mikan finally finished taking a warm, hot, relaxing shower. Mikan sighed as she walked inside the dinning room, where her father was sitting down on a seat, eating salmon with hot, white rice.

Mikan sat down on a chair that was in front of the 18 foot dinning table. She silently began eating as well. The two had been eating quietly for 9 minutes straight. Mikan narrowed her eyes. "Father. Why are you here?" She finally stated.

Izumi lifted his head up and stared at Mikan. "What? You're not happy to see your only father?" He asked, pretending to feel hurt. Mikan twitched. "No. Father, I just want to know why. What's motive father?" She asked tilting her head in confusion.

Izumi narrowed his eyes and sighed coldly. "I have a business meeting here in Japan. I've decided to take you along with me, back to New York. You have 6 months left until we go back to New York. Mikan's eyes widened. She bit her lips. She couldn't take it anymore.

She immediately stood up from her seat and banged the tabled with her fist. "No! Father! Mother would NEVER approve of this!" She shouted out as tears fell. Izumi chuckled. "You haven't changed at all. You rely on your mother so much. You should know that she has nothing to do with our family anymore.

She is OUT!" Izumi replied coldly. Mikan narrowed her eyes and she began to growl. "I won't ever forgive you for this!" She softly uttered as she walked out on him. "NEVER!" She repeated, leaving the amused Izumi patting his cheeks.

* * *

**SOMEWHERE AROUND AN AIRPORT**

"NAAAA-RUUUUUU-MIIIIIIIIIIII!" Shouted out a certain brunette as she smiled at Narumi, who came to pick her up. "Yuka!" Narumi uttered as he ran towards her direction and gave her a big, bear hug. "It's been a while." Yuka slowly murmured. "Yes." Replied Narumi, as he let her go.

Yuka smiled at him as she gave him her luggages. Yuka, Mikan's beautiful mother was a happy-go-lucky and loves Mikan, dearly. Yuka pranced around as her long, wavy, brunette hair followed. Narumi watched as he chuckled. "Yuka, you haven't changed at all." Narumi said. Yuka stopped prancing and glared at him.

"And you haven't changed either!" She replied as she ran and poked his stomach. She laughed and laughed until Narumi's phone started to buzz. Yuka's eyes widened. "Uh-oh, do you have to leave me for your girlfriend?" She mockingly uttered with a teasing pout.

Narumi rolled his eyes as he chuckled. Then, his eyes widened as he read the caller I.D. "Hello?" He answered.

"Narumi, I'm back. Anyways, Mikan will be returning to New York with me, in 6 months. That's all I've got to say." The voice from the other line said, before ending the call. Narumi's eyes narrowed as he looked at Yuka. "What's wrong?" Yuka asked, worryingly.

Narumi shook his head. "Izumi called." "-He said that he's taking Mikan with him, back to New York. In 6 months." He slowly replied, making Yuka gasped in horror. "I can't believe him." She uttered. "Narumi, drive me to Mikan. Now!" She commanded as she pointed out the door. Narumi sighed.

"Don't you want to rest first?" He asked. Yuka tilted her head and giggled. "Ok! Then, we'll go visit Mikan, tomorrow after her class!" She suggested. Narumi chuckled.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING. **

**NATSUME'S POV**

Daylight. It was daylight. Morning. Another stupid day. I wonder how's Mikan doing? I still can't get her out of my mind. And, also- that day. The kiss. The kiss at the Ferris Wheel. I kissed Mikan. I kissed her. And I also confessed. I think I've just made her confused. But, why did she just suddenly ran away right after she hanged up on her phone? Who was she talking to? Ugh. Why can't I stop thinking about her? I'll get to see her again today anyways right? RIGHT! Alright.

I agreed with myself and got out of bed and rushed to the bathroom to take a long, hot, warm shower. I still couldn't get Mikan out of my mind. I love her. I really love her. And now, I'll have to hear her reply. I can't wait.

* * *

**END OF NATSUME'S POV**

**MIKAN'S POV**

It was a beautiful morning and I was getting a ride on my black limo. Ugh. And don't forget, my father is right beside me. "Father, why are you coming along with me?" I asked in a manner tone.

My father groaned. "I'm having a meeting with the school councils this afternoon." He replied without looking at me. I sighed. Oh yeah, since the Yukihara business is SO huge, my father can do whatever he'd like, almost everywhere he goes.

I smiled as that memory came running into my mind. That_ kiss_. That confession. I unconsciously touched my lips as I stared at space. I chuckled softly. _Natsume_. Thought, I'm still confuse about everything! First, Ruka confessed.

And now, Natsume! My life is so weird! "Master and young master, we're here." Said my driver. I looked outside the window. "Gakuen Alice." "Yes. We are here." I said as I got out of the limo. I stretched out my arms and yawned with happiness.

I get to see Hotaru! YAYAYAY! "Mikan." Interrupted my father. I immediately turned around and lifted up my chin. "Yes, father?" I asked, politely. "I won't be home for 2 weeks. Starting today. So, don't run around like a fool." He uttered as he walked away.

Run around like a fool? What? I asked myself as I made an awful face. I slipped the thought away as I turned around and entered the gate. I suddenly froze in horror.

My eyes widened as I silently stared at the person in front of me. "M-Mother?" I happily asked. "Hello. Mikan-chan!"

* * *

**SOOO, what did you guys think?  
I'm very sorry if this chapter contains many errors.  
I was too lazy to revise it. -_-  
anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**NOTE:  
CHAPTER 21 WILL BE UP TOMORROW! I've decided to update  
for the whole week at a certain time. **

**BYE!  
**


	21. 21 A kiss with a twist

**Chapter 21: 6 months left of our roller coaster love with you**

**NATSUME'S POV**

I quietly walked inside the classroom, and expected to see Polkadots, sitting. But instead, I saw no one. No Polkadots. Where'd she go? My face felt glum when I realized that I won't be able to see her for the rest of the day. I wonder what's she's up to? Is she late? She's never late though... I was paranoid.

Ugh. Why is being in love like this? "Narumi! Where's Polkadots?" I suddenly asked as I interrupted his teachings. Everyone looked at me, like they just saw someone suicide. "What?" I grunted. Everyone's eyes widened and turned back around. Narumi narrowed his eyes and sighed.

"Mikan is not here today." He hesitated for a moment. "-I'm afraid Mikan wouldn't be-" "I'M HERE!" Shouted out Mikan as she panted. "Mikan-chan!" Called out Anna as she got out of her seat and ran towards her. My eyes widened.

So she is late. But, why? "I'm sorry for being late." "-My um. I bumped into my mother this morning." She explained as she quietly giggled. Her mother is here? So that's why she's late. I chuckled as I stared deeply at her.

Examining her from head to toe. She really is gorgeous. I leaned forward on my seat and smirked at her, as she walked towards her seat. "Hey." I greeted. She looked at me nervously, then blushed.

She ducked her head to hide herself, as she sat down. She's so cute. "H-Hi.." She silently replied. I wonder why she's so shy all of a sudden? Wait- was it because of that_ kiss_? Can it be? No. But. "N-Natsume..." She blushed. "-Wh-why are y-y-you st-aring at me?" She nervously asked. I chuckled. "Why are you so nervous all of a sudden?" I asked. Her eyes widened. She didn't reply.

* * *

For the whole class, Polkadots was silent. Maybe she really took it as a surprise. But I really want to know her response. I'm to impatient. Ugh. I can't wait anymore!

* * *

"Polkadots." I slowly uttered as I tapped her shoulders while she was walking out of the classroom. She turned around and looked at me. "Yes?" She asked quietly. "I want to know how you truly feel." I stated.

She tilted her head. "For?" She confusingly asked. Gezz, she is so dense. "About what happened in the Ferris Wheel." "-I really did meant what I said. So, Now, I want to know how you feel." I said. Her eyes widened.

She hesitated. "I-" "You don't have to tell me now. I can wait. Just think about it." I said as I walked passed her, leaving her madly confused.

* * *

**AFTERNOON**

**SAKURA TREE**

It was a beautiful afternoon. I was sitting on top of the Sakura tree's branch, with Ruka. "Natsume." Ruka began. "Hn?" I uttered as I was reading my manga. "I want to talk." He said, in a serious tone. I twitched.

I immediately put my manga down on my lap and turned to look at Ruka. "What's up?" I asked. Ruka narrowed his eyes and twitched. "Well, it's about Sakura-san." He uttered. My eyes widened. About_ my _Polkadots? "What about her?" I asked coldly. Ruka sighed. "Do you love her?" He asked as he turned his back away from me.

I narrowed my eyes and sighed. "Why'd you ask?" "I'm just wondering." He answered. I laughed. Ruka grunted. "Natsume, I'm serious. Do you love her? Yes? No?" He repeated. Why does he want to know? Does _he love her_ too? "What if I said yes, what happens?" I asked, smirking. Ruka chuckled.

"Then, I'd be glad to be your rival." He answered, bravely. My eyes widened. "I love her." He silently uttered. I growled. "I see." I said. "And you love her too." He said. I gasped. How did he know? "Natsume, it's easy to read your mind!" He murmured. Ruka loves Mikan? But, his my best friend.

"That's good to know." I said as I jumped down from the Sakura tree. "Natsume!" "-I, I won't lose!" Ruka shouted out. I shook my head and walked away.

**END OF NATSUME'S POV**

**

* * *

**

**MIKAN'S POV**

I can't believe mother's here! Oh. I'm so happy! At least I got some good luck. I chuckled as I walked towards the Animal farm.

Yes, the academy has a farm. Since there are lot's of students who are interested in becoming a vet, the school decided to have a farm for students to come and study the animals, or even take care of them.

Ruka, who also is interested in becoming a vet one day, asked me to meet him there. I wonder why.

* * *

"Ruka." I said as I finally reached the main gate of the farm. Ruka looked up at me and smiled. "You're finally here." He said as he walked towards me. I chuckled. "Sorry?" I apologized. "It's cool." He said as he patted my head.

* * *

Ruka and I walked around the farm and played with animals, for at least an hour. "So, why did you want to meet up with me?" I finally asked as I set the pig I was carrying down. Ruka chuckled at me as he took my right hand, and held it tightly.

"Mikan, I've been waiting for your answer since last two weeks. I can't wait anymore. I want to know your answer." He uttered as he stared into my hazel orbs. My eyes widened as I got my hands out of his grip. "I-I don't know yet. I'm sorry." I said as I backed away from him.

Ruka walked towards me as I kept backing away. "Mikan-chan, I can't keep waiting forever. You know?" He uttered as he kept walking towards me. I kept backing away until my back hit the wall. Ruka chuckled as he put his arms on the wall to block my way.

"Mikan, I love you." He said as he leaned forward. My eyes widened. I knew what he was going to do next. "Ruka no-" Too late. Ruka was kissing me. "I love you." He silently said as he kisses me. I tried to pull away. But it was so hard. Then I finally gave up. This kiss, it felt so warm, and kind.

As I was about to kiss him back, I suddenly remembered the first kiss Natsume gave me. My eyes widened at the flashback. I pushed Ruka away from me. I blushed. "I-I can't do this." I silently uttered. Ruka tilted his head as he pouted. "Why not?" He asked as he leaned forward again and tried to kiss me, AGAIN.

"Because I kissed NATSUME!" I shouted out. Ruka suddenly froze. He narrowed his eyes as he bit his lips. His eyes wandered around until they landed on mine. He licked his lips and made a silent growl. "Why?" He silently asked.

"Why does it have to be him?" "-Why does it have to be my BEST FRIEND?" He irritatedly asked as he suddenly pulled my waist to his and closed the gaps between us. He kissed me, once again. I was shocked. Why does this things happen to me?

_Ruka. Natsume. Ruka._

Who do I choose? As I was thinking, I unconsciously kissed Ruka back. My eyes widened. Am I actually enjoying this? Ruka made a grin as I finally kissed him back.

He deepened the kiss as I wrapped my arms around him. I can't believe I'm doing this. He suddenly banged me on the wall and kissed me more. I just kept following his lips and suddenly, I felt a tongue trying to get in.

Ruka was waiting for an entrance. And for being so stupid, I let him. He chuckled. How can a person chuckle while they're kissing someone?

"I love you." Ruka said as he pulled away. I stared at him, confused. I blushed. "I can't believe I just let you do that." I replied. He chuckled.

* * *

"I can't believe this." Said a voice behind us. My eyes widened. "So this is your answer huh?" I gasped in horror. "Is that how you truly feel?"

* * *

**This is the end of chapter 21. I am very sorry if I have plenty of mistakes here.  
I didn't double check on my spelling or grammar. But I hope you guys don't mind.  
Anyways, PLEASE tell me what you guys HONESTLY think about this chapter. But don't be too harsh please (:**

**Oh and for those who asked,  
there will be at least 50 chapters or so? Since there's still more new characters showing up.  
**

**REVIEW! THANK YOU!  
**


	22. 22 love triangles

**Chapter 21: 6 months left of our roller coaster love with you **

**For this chapter, there will be three POV'S. One will be Natsume's, Mikan's and Ruka's. This chapter will mostly be about the three's love triangle. **

_I always loved you. But you betrayed me._  
_You both betrayed me._

_Natsume_

_Why am I in so much pain because of this? _  
_Why do I care so much? Am I.. Am I in love. With Natsume?_

_Mikan._

_Don't worry. I'll take care of you. I won't let anything hurt you._

_Ruka._

_'I never knew that I can actually fall hard for you.'_

**Natsume's POV**

I clenched my fists. I was so angry. I was upset, pissed, and yet, horrified. I can't believe what I'm watching. The one that I _truly _love, kissing my only best friend. I can feel hot, fresh of tears fighting to fall. But I stopped it from streaming down my cheeks by taking a deep breathe and exhaled it. What should I do? Should I confront them? Or should I just run.

Run away so that I can be left alone. Unconsciously, I stepped inside the barn and chuckled an evil, yet sad chuckle. "I can't believe this..." As I said this, Mikan turned around, facing me with wide, horrified eyes.

"So, this is your answer huh?" Mikan gasped as she tried to say something. "Is that how you truly feel?" I asked as I shout a glare at the two. "Natsume! It's not what you think!" Mikan shouted out. Tch? Not what I think? That's what everyone says. I narrowed my eyes.

"Please Natsume! Believe me!" Mikan uttered as she let lose out of Ruka's grip. She walked slowly towards my path. "Natsume..." She uttered as she held her hands. "Don't touch me!" I said as I slapped her hand. "I _always_ loved you!. I really loved you so much. But. But you betrayed me. You both betrayed me!" I shouted out as I run away from them.

"Natsume! No! Wait, please! Let me explain!" She shouted out as she tried to run after me. But it was too late. Nothing can be explained. "NATSUUMEEE!" I heard her scream out as I heard silent sobbing.

* * *

I know narrowed my eyes as I finally reached the Sakura tree. This tree brings back memories. Old, good memories. But ugh. Everything is ruined. Nothing can be fixed.

The one I love so very much, betrayed me. I felt the same hot tears trying to fall from my crimson orbs. I bit my lips, trying to stop it. But, I couldn't. It just hurt so badly. But i couldn't lose my pride as a man.

But, that doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that Mikan betrayed me. I sobbed silently. _Mikan. I love you. I did everything for you. I changed. For you. How can you be so dense? Mikan._

**END OF NATSUME'S POV**

**

* * *

**

**MIKAN'S POV**

I silently walked my way back to my own dorm after running after Natsume, leaving Ruka behind. I walked inside, and to my surprise, Hotaru was inside! My eyes widened. "I won't even ask." I uttered as I set my bag and books down. Hotaru silently gave me a small nod as she was sitting on my bed, watching t.v. "What happened?" She asked, as if she knew what had happened.

I tilted my head. "What do you mean?" I asked confusingly. Hotaru narrowed her eyes as she shut the t.v. off. She patted the bed beside her, offering me to sit next to her. I did what she wanted. "Anyways, what happened? Between you Hyuuga and Nogi." She asked.

I ducked my head. "Ruka, and I..." "-We kissed." I hesitantly said. Hotaru didn't looked surprised when I lifted my head up. Instead, she just nodded, as if she was a therapist, dealing with some maniac.

"But, I didn't mean to! Hotaru, Ruka kissed me! I was trying to get out but, it was just too hard." I said. "Because you're too confused. Right?" She asked. I nodded my head. She grinned.

"And Hyuuga caught you guys afterwards right?" She asked again. I nodded. Her grin grew wider. "I see." She uttered as she smoothed her chin. "Mikan, have you and Hyuuga kissed?" She asked, evilly.

My eyes widened to her sudden question. Then that flashback came back, playing like a recorded video. Tears slowly fell from my hazel orbs as I remembered that scene.

The scene where Natsume confessed his true feelings and kissed me, passionately. "Natsume and I kissed." I said, as I touched my lips. Hotaru tilted her head. "And you and Nogi also kissed." She repeated. I nodded. She smirked. "Do you know what that means?" She asked. I shook my head.

She rolled her eyes at me as she giggled. "This means that you're in a love triangle between two stupid best friends. Those love drunks are totally in love with you. But, now, since you and that stupid bunny boy made out right in front of red eyes, there will be more troubles.

But, don't worry, if that stupid sadist tries to hurt you, I promise I'll go mega Bakagun on him." Hotaru bravely replied. I smiled. Hotaru is the only person who can always find a way to make me smile. I giggled. "I really thank you, Hotaru.

You're a really great friend." I said as I hugged her, tightly. "Baka." She silently uttered.

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

I felt much better now, after talking to Hotaru about everything last night. We both stayed up late, in my room, talking about mostly, everything. We talked about my father's return and my mother's surprising arrival.

I told her about how much I missed my mother. I also told her that my father only wants me back for the stupid business. She chuckled at my face expression whenever I would talk about him. I've never really seen father happy before.

He's always so cranky and angry at everything and at everyone. No one ever knew why. But maybe my mother does. But, my parents are together anymore. My mother walked out on my father. She left everything behind too. She even left me.

It wasn't her fault anyways. It was my father's. All he ever cared about was his self and his stupid company. And, since I, Mikan Sakura, also known as Mikan Yukihira, am the next heir to the company.

Yes. My father plans to take me back with him, just for that matter. _And I hated it_. I hate the company. I don't even care to what happens to it. I told Hotaru everything that was on my mind. My father. My mother. My parent's company, and being the stupid heir of both companies. My life.

_Natsume. And Ruka_.

Everything is so confusing. I don't even understand it at all. I don't understand the meaning of '_being the heir.'_ I don't! I just want to be normal!

* * *

I shook the thought away as I walked inside the classroom. "Good morning everyone." I greeted, happily. "Good morning Mikan-chan!" Anna greeted back. Nonoko smiled at me and chuckled.

"Good morning everyone!" Greeted Narumi. "Please take your seats. I will now take attendance." He uttered as he checked the list of names. I sighed and leaned back on my seat. I stared at the window.

I realized, Natsume wasn't here. So is Ruka. I wonder what's going on. Are they having a fight? "Has anyone seen Natsume or Ruka?" Asked Narumi. Everyone shook their heads. Narumi sighed and narrowed his eyes.

I wonder where they are. As Narumi was about to start class, he suddenly jumped. "Oh. I almost forgot. We have a brand new student." He stated. "Please come in." He ordered.

* * *

A strawberry-blonde girl stepped inside the classroom. "Everyone, this is Luna Koizumi." Introduced Narumi. "Hey! I'm Luna. Nice to meet you all! I hope we get along, very very well." She awkwardly said in a sweet tone.

I twitched. For some reason, I felt that she is bad luck. I wonder why. As I stared at Luna, the door suddenly opened, revealing a certain boy. Natsume. My eyes widened. If his here, where's Ruka? "Natsume. You finally decided to come in." Narumi uttered.

Natsume rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry. I just got caught by this hot babe. Say, what's your name, sweet chick?" He asked. My eyes widened in horror. I gasped. What is he saying? "L-Luna." She shyly uttered. Natsume turned to face me.

My hazel eye met his Crimson ones. Then he slowly turned to face her with a smirk. "That's a really sexy name. You." He muttered. He immediately grabbed her waist with his left arm as his right hand smoothed her curly strawberry-blonde hair.

Luna giggled, weirdly. "Oh. Boy, you're such a sweetheart. What's your name?" She asked in a flirty voice. Natsume smirked. "Natsume." He replied as he leaned over and kissed her! I can't believe this. Why is he kissing her? He doesn't even know her.

Luna was stunned by his actions, but she immediately kissed him back. Natsume deepened the kiss as Luna wrapped her arms around him.

Small, hot, wet tears started to stream down my cheeks. I could feel a sting on my heart. Why? Why is he doing such a thing. I wanted this to stop. Stop it. Please.

I started to sob silently. I needed to get out of here. Unconsciously, I rushed out of the classroom and made a run for it. "Mikan-chan!" "Mikan!" "Wait! Mikan, where are you going?" Everyone else asked in horror as they watched me run. Yea. I guess Natsume really hate me now._ He hates me._ He hates me so much that he wanted take revenge on me.

* * *

I started to cry out loud as I bended down on my knees in front of the Sakura tree. i cried and cried. I could feel my heart aching. Why? Why am I in so much pain because of this? Why do I care so much? Am I.. Am I _in love._ With _Natsume_?

I cried more as I remembered the kiss Natsume and I had. _That kiss, it felt so real._ It was my very first kiss. "NATSUMEEE! YOU IDIOT!" I screamed out loud to let my stress out as I finally stopped sobbing. "What did he do?" Someone asked. I turned around and met Ruka's gaze. "What's wrong?" He asked.

**END OF MIKAN'S POV**

**

* * *

**

**RUKA'S POV**

I heard a small sob. I didn't know who it was so I tried to ignore it, hoping for the person to go away. Then, all of a sudden, the sob turned into a loud cry. Gezz. Who's crying and why? I tried very hard to ignore this until.. "NATSUME! YOU IDIOT!" Shouted out a voice. That voice. I know that voice.

It belonged to Mikan, Sakura. I got down from the tree. "What's wrong?" I asked. Mikan turned around and face me with a frown. She froze for a second and without hesitation, she rushed towards my direction and hugged me tightly. She started to sob again.

"I-It. W-was. N-NA-Na-natsu-me. H-He. H-He ki-isss-ed the trans-fer st-ud-en-t." Mikan said in between the sobbing. I narrowed my eyes. So he would go that far huh? He would actually do this, to make Mikan jealous? Is he insane?

Does he know how much pain Mikan is in right now, while he's out making out with some ugly sluts? He must be out of his mind. I patted Mikan's head as I tried to cheer her up. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you. I won't let anything hurt you." I said. Mikan sighed.

"Thank you." She silently replied. I smiled. At least I kind of made her feel better, right? "But-" "I think. I think I'm in love, with Natsume."

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 22 of "6 months left of our roller coaster love with you."  
So, I've been able to add Luna in my fanfic. ! YAY. But I hate her.  
Anyways, next chapter will reveal more secrets and information about Mikan, and the  
past love triangle between her parents and Narumi. **

**REVIEW PLEASE! THANK YOU !  
**


	23. 23 the confusion

**Chapter 22: 6 months left of our roller coaster love with you **

**Thank you so much for those who reviewed the previous chapter.**

_"Why can't I stop thinking about you?_

_All I can see in my mind, is you._

_No matter how many girls I encounter,_

_I always end up missing you._

_Why is it always you?"_

_Natsume._

"I think.. I think I'm in love with Natsume." Mikan whispered as she pulled away from Ruka's grip. Ruka's eyes widened to Mikan confession. "I see." He uttered as his eyes wandered.

Mikan felt guilty for telling Ruka that she's in love with his best friend. But she had to tell him. She couldn't lie to him. She couldn't lie to herself. "I'm so sorry, Ruka." She murmured as she runaway as small sparkling tears streamed down her cheeks.

Meanwhile, Ruka, who was left alone in the beautiful Sakura tree, chuckled. "So, I guess Natsume has to find out that Mikan is in love with him." He tilted his head as he watched the clouds passed by. "-Well, I'll just have to keep on fighting, cos' I ain't going to give up on you, Sakura Mikan."

* * *

**NATSUME'S POV**

I can't believe it. I actually did that in front of her. I actually kissed someone that I didn't even knew, right in front of Mikan. I kissed Luna Koizumi right in front of _my_ Mikan. The way her face looked when I suddenly kissed Luna.

The way her nose wrinkled when she tried so hard to stop her tears from falling. I just can't believe it. Did I hurt her that badly? But. She deserved it. She.. She was making out with Ruka right in front of me! It isn't my fault! This is my revenge for her. She deceived my love for her.

They both betrayed me. So, I did the right thing. Didn't I? As I kept thinking about it, someone suddenly tapped my shoulders. I looked up to see the ice queen. "What do you want?" I asked coldly. She gave me a cold stare.

"What the hell were you thinking? Making out with some horny slut right in front of Mikan? Are you in sane?" Imai said, well more like shouted out. I narrowed my eyes. "Tch. So what?" I asked. "So what? You made Mikan cry! I never seen her cry that hard for something so stupid!"

She shouted out AGAIN. "I don't care about her. Leave me alone." I lied. "Oh. You don't care about Mikan?" She mockingly asked. "I don't." I muttered. Of course I care about her. She's everything to me. I love her more than anyone in this stupid world. Why wouldn't I ever care about her? "I don't believe you Hyuuga.

I know you care deeply for her. But, it'll all be too late." She replied as she walked out. _Too late? _What does she mean? Why is it too late? "NAT-SUME!" Shouted out the stupid slut, Luna. She giggled as she sat beside me.

"What do you want Koizumi?" I asked coldly. She giggled louder. Ugh. "Oh please don't be like that. We have a free period. Let's go outside.

Or show me around the school. Ne?" The slut asked. I narrowed my eyes. "You know, you're sitting on_ Mikan's _seat." I uttered. Koizumi's eyes widened. "Who's _Mikan?_" She asked, tilting her head.

The way she said Mikan's name sounded like a hissed. I growled. "No one. Just leave me alone." I mumbled. She giggled again. ugh. Can she just stop giggling? "Oh, Natsume. Don't be like that. How about a kiss?" She suggested.

Ew. Why would i want to kiss you? You're a really terrible kisser you know? And you need a fresh mint or a gum because your breathe smells like dog poo. I miss Mikan's kiss. I remember the first thing I ever kissed her. The kiss that I actually enjoyed.

The very first kiss that I actually did, for love. Mikan.. "Hello? Natsume? Hello!" Luna uttered as she waved her hand around. "What?" I asked coldly as my eyes suddenly caught the sight of Mikan. She stepped inside the classroom as she slowly walked towards her seat. Our seat.

Then, Koizumi suddenly leaned over me and started to kiss me! "Ahem." Interrupted Mikan. "What do you want?" Koizumi asked as Mikan stood in front of us. "This is my seat. And I'm just here to get my books and bag." Mikan said silently without looking at us. Luna rolled her eyes.

"Well hurry up. Natsume and I were kissing." Luna uttered as she turned around and smiled at me. Ugh. I wanted to puke. Mikan smiled gently at her.

"Well, if you want to, you can always switch seats with me. I rather sit next Kitsuneme than sitting next to Nat-sume." Mikan said as she fake a smile. My eyes widened. Why? Why would you do that?

"Cool. And by the way, don't call him 'Natsume.' Call him 'Hyuuga-kun.' I don't want anyone calling him by his first name. Got that?" Luna ordered. "Sure. Whatever." Mikan replied as she picked up her things. Mikan.

Why would you switch seats? Suddenly, I just wanted to call out her name. "Mi-" "Oh and Sakura-san, please never come near my boyfriend." Luna uttered. _Boyfriend_? What the hell is she blabbering about?

Mikan nodded as she slowly walked when Luna suddenly tripped her, making her drop her things. "Ops. My bad, I didn't know you were there." She uttered as she chuckled. "Luna. What the hell are you doing?" I asked in a cold matter voice.

Luna tilted her head. "I'm sorry Natsume, I didn't mean to." She said in an disgusting, weird tone. "Move." I ordered as I walked towards Mikan's direction, trying to help her out. "Don't touch me." She said as I was about to help her up.

"I just wanted to help you." I said. "I don't need any help! Just leave me alone and go make out with your girlfriend." She mocked. I growled. "She's not my girlfriend!" I shouted out. Mikan shook her head.

"If she wasn't your girlfriend, then explain why you were making out with her?" She asked, bravely. I sighed. I don't know. I couldn't explain why. It just suddenly happened. She started to laugh. "See. Well it doesn't matter anymore. I hope the best for the two of you." She silently mumbled as she got up and walked away.

* * *

**MIKAN'S POV**

Stupid Natsume. Stupid life. Stupid everything. Ugh, I just want to die sometimes. Gezz. And I've decided. I'm going back to New York with my father in 6 months. I will. And nothing will stop me. I picked up my phone from my pocket and dialed a number.

'Hello?' Answered a voice. "Mother!" I said. "Mikan-chan. It's so nice for you to call me. Is there something you need dear?" My mother asked sweetly. "Yes. Well, I've decided to go back to New York with my father. I'm sorry mother." I said.

My mother gasped in the other line. "Really? Are you sure?" She asked. "Yes. I'm sorry. Well, that's all I wanted to say. Good bye." And with that I ended the call before I can hear her protests.

* * *

With all this things going on, I suddenly felt hungry. I decided to take a walk to the fridge in the cafeteria's kitchen. I walked inside the cafeteria as I suddenly stopped when I saw Natsume and Ruka talking.

I wonder what their up to? Are they arguing? "-So, you're in love with Mikan huh Ruka?" I heard Natsume said. "Yes. I am." Replied Ruka. My eyes widened. They're talking about me? "-You're also in love with Mikan." Ruka stated.

Natsume narrowed his eyes. "I'll always be in love with her." He uttered. Ruka smirked. "Well, we both kissed her already right?" He asked. I gasped silently in horror. That's right. I kissed both Natsume and Ruka.

"I kissed her first." Natsume replied. "And I bet it was her first kiss." He added. Ruka chuckled. "Did you use tongue?" He tilted his head as he licked his lips. My eyes became wider. Tongue? Oh right. Ruka stuck his tongue into my mouth.

Oh my... Natsume clenched his fists. "You. You stuck your tongue into her mouth?" He shouted out as he was about to punch Ruka in the face. Ruka chuckled more. "Yes. Yes indeed." He answered. "You fucking-" "No!" I butted in before Natsume can launch his self to jump Ruka. "Mikan." Ruka uttered. "What're you doing here?" I chuckled.

"Well, I just came here for food! But, I. I saw you guys here and Um. I- well, I.. Uh. I couldn't help but listen." I mumbled nervously. Natsume shot a glare at me. I walked towards him. "Natsume." I stated. Tears started to fall. "I'm. Sorry. This is all my fault. I- I- I..." I muttered. Natsume didn't reply.

Instead, he kept staring at me. "Please. Just please stop torturing me, Natsume." I begged. He tilted his head in amazement. "You both betrayed me!" "So, I've decided. For now on, Ruka, you're no longer my friend. We are now enemies. And for you, you are a fucking bitch. I don't fucking care about you.

Just get lost you fucking slut!" He shouted out as he pointed a finger at me. My eyes widened tears slowly stream down. Why? "Natsume. What're you saying?" I asked in horror. "Shut up you whore." Natsume replied coldly as he walked away. "Wait-!" "No Mikan." Ruka said as he grabbed my wrist.

I shook my head. I don't care anymore. I don't care even if he hated me for this. I smiled as I took a deep breathe and screamed, "-I LOVE YOU NATSUME!", making him stop as he turned around with wide, shocked eyes.

* * *

**FOR THE PEOPLE WHO ARE KIND OF CONFUSED:**

**In this chapter, Natsume is still upset about Ruka and Mikan making out.  
Mikan finally realized her feelings. And as well for Ruka,  
he's shock and upset that Mikan is in love with Natsume, and not him.  
Mikan, who was still shocked to see Natsume and Luna kiss, tries her best to  
hide her feelings from him. But, ended up confessing to him right after he insulted her.**

**If you have anymore questions about this chapter or the other previous chapters,  
PLEASE feel free to ask. I will answer each  
and every questions you guys ask. (; I promise. **

**So please leave a _REVIEW!_**

**p.s. I'm sorry for not including the past love triangle between Yuka, Izumi and Narumi as I promised.  
I got lazy. :p**


	24. 24 they've returned

**Chapter 23: 6 months left of our roller coaster love with you**

**Thank you for the reviews from the previous chapter:**

anon

Night's warrior

Msdgirl

Gothic-Neko-Writer

Ellixx

akjupiter

i only review: there might be a twisted ending. I d k yet.

the lovely: Sorry. I forgot about them. I'll include them in this chapter. So don't worry.

Youichi isn't the 'bad guy' by the way. And, I also forgot about YukaxIzumixNarumi also.

i-don't-have-a-fanfic-account: You should make a fanfiction by the way.

I'm not sure if Ruka is obsessed with Mikan though.. And for your other questions, see my answer above ^^^^^

Crimson-Midnight-Moon

: I won't mind. I'll make it even longer for your request. (:

xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx

princesscutiee(: : You will have to keep reading to find out. Yuka and Izumi are divorced.

**NATSUME'S POV**

"-I LOVE YOU NATSUME!" She shouted out, making me stop in an instant. I turned around with wide, confused, shocked eyes. Did, did she just say what I think she said? Mikan lowered her head with embarrassment and took a loud, deep breathe.

She immediately lifted her head up and stared at me as I stared back at her, speechless. "I love you." She repeated. I just kept staring at her. She said she loves me. What should I do? What should I say? I hesitantly thought of words to say.

But as my mouth opened, I expected phrases or things to say, but nothing came out. I was shocked, and yet, furious. Mikan turned around to face the horrified Ruka who was still gripping onto her.

"Ruka, I'm sorry. I like you so much. You were the only boy who actually made me smile, , I'm really in love.. with _Natsume_." Mikan said as she touched Ruka's cheeks as he was fighting hard not to cry.

"I see." Ruka replied as he let go of Mikan's arms and runaway. Mikan tried to run after him but soon gave now we're alone. "Natsume.." Mikan stated.

I suddenly twitched and turned to face her. "I'm in love you with, but I don't think we're meant for each other." She silently uttered. my eyes widened. 

_Not meant for each other_? What is she saying? She continued. "-Besides, you have Luna.." "That's bullshit!" "-You told me that you're in love with me and now you're telling me that things can't work between us?" I furious questioned.

Mikan gulped. She looked worried and sadden. "Look. I.. I was upset! I never imagined that Ruka would ever try to kiss you! You're the only exception! I tried hard to forget about you by asking Luna out. But I could never let you go.

But why? Why can't I stop thinking about you? I always end up missing you, no matter how many hot chicks I encounter. Why is it always you?" I questioned as I walked towards her direction. Mikan gasped as her eyes widened with confusion.

She let her head down to hide her scarlet red face as she crossed her arms together. I chuckled. "Look." I started as I lifted her jaws up, forcing her to look up. "I love you. I only asked out Luna to try to make you jealous. I can never love anyone else besides you." I said, trying to cheer her up.

She narrowed her eyes. "But. But- you called me a bitch. You said you didn't care for me!" She shouted out as she started to sob. I leaned over to her as I gently wiped away her tears.

"I'm- I'm so sorry. I was too upset. I never knew you would still love me even right after I said those awful things to you. I never meant any of them." I said as I caressed her cheeks with my palm.

She looked up and stared deeply into my crimson orbs as I stared back in her hazel ones. "Your eyes are slanted." She suddenly pointed out as she tilted her head.

_What. The. Hell._

My eyes are slanted? Where did that came from? I narrowed my eyes and turned away from her. "Excuse me? Where did that come from?" I asked, embarrassed. Mikan giggled. Oh so now she's giggling huh?

"I'm sorry but I just noticed that." She stated out. Oh. Really? "Well- Well- you have droppy eyes!" I mocked back. Mikan's eyes widened and pouted. "Hey! That's just rude, Fox!" She shouted out. "Pig." "Baka!" "Super Baka!" "Hey! Don't repeat what I said!" She said as she laughed.

I stared at her as she kept laughing. At least I made happy again. "Polkadots, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you like that. I know we've had some misunderstandings but can you please forgive me?" I asked, more like begged. Mikan smiled as she happily nodded her head.

I chuckled as I leaned over her and wrapped my arms around her waist, as I closed my eyes. "I love you Mikan." I whispered in her ears as she tip-toed. She giggled. "I love you too." I chuckled back as I was about to kiss her, when suddenly...

* * *

"MIKAN-CHHHAAAAN!" Shouted out the stupid freak. Mikan and I suddenly twitched and bumped out foreheads on each other. "Ow!" We both blurted out. "Mikan-chan!" "-Oh, there you are! I've been looking all over for you!" The idiot said as he and Mikan's step-brother entered in, more like interrupted.

"Tsubasa! Youichi!" Mikan cheered as she run towards them and gave them a tight squeeze. Tsubasa chuckled. "Oh- what's with all this squeezing kiddo?" Tsubasa asked as he swing her around back and fourth. Mikan giggled. "Because I haven't seen you guys for the whole week. Where were you guys?" She asked as she poked Youichi's stomach.

"We were hanging around at home, Since, father's back. But it seems like he's never home." Youichi blurted out. "Hey Natsume! Long time no see! How's life little kiddo?" The freak shouted out as he poked my cheeks.

"Get your dirty hands OFF MY CHEEKS YOU STUPID BASTARD!" I snorted out. "-AND I AM NOT A KIDDO!" The idiot pouted. "Gezz. That's harsh. I was only being friendly!" The idiot winced. Then he started to cry. What the hell? "WAAAAAAH! Natsume is so cruel! Mikan! Mikan!" The freak complained as he cling on Mikan.

Ugh. Was this weirdo born a man or was he mixed up into both genders when his mother was giving birth to him? "Natsume! Don't be so mean to Tsubasa. You know he's really sensitive." Mikan said as she comforted him.

Ugh. I rolled my eyes as I glared at Youichi who was right next to Mikan. "Oi. Hijiri, are you back here to try and steal _MY_ Polkadots again?" I started as he turned around and face me.

Hijiri chuckled. "Yours? Tch. Right.." "-I gave up on Mikan-chan. Because I knew that it just won't work right Mikan-chan?" He asked as he looked at her with wide concerned eyes.

Mikan narrowed her eyes away from him and nodded. "Good. Because Polkadots is my girlfriend." I blurted out proudly. The three stared at me with wide shocked eyes. "WHAT?" They all asked.

Oh they are so stupid. "What are you saying Natsume?" Mikan asked. "-We aren't dating... _yet_." She silently uttered the 'yet' part. "No! Mikan-chi cannot be dating Natsume-chan! No! No! NO! This isn't right!" Tsubasa complained as he hugged Mikan.

Ugh. This guy is irritating me! "Really Mikan? You and Hyuuga are going out?" Youichi asked as he pointed at me. Mikan shook her head. "He's lying!" She shouted out as she sticked her tongue at me. I snorted.

"Come here with your tongue and I'll show what you can do with it." I uttered as I gave her my main smirk signature. Her eyes widened.

"PERVERT!" She screamed out as she runaway from me while Tsubasa was STILL clinging onto her, while shouting out, '_Mikan-chi doesn't deserve Natsume-chan!_' Ugh. I'm serious. Is Tsubasa really a guy?

**END OF NATSUME'S POV**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, things are getting complicated now. Since Mikan confessed to Natsume right in front of Ruka, making Ruka felt heartbroken and hurt.

And when Natsume and Mikan were about to kiss, Tsubasa and Youichi suddenly arrived back from their vacation.

Natsume also announced that Mikan and him are dating but Mikan denies it. This is really getting complicated. But will things get better or worse?

* * *

Well, things are getting worse for Ruka. "Why? Why does it have to be him?" Ruka asked his self as he watched the clouds go by on top of the Sakura tree. "I love Mikan." He whispered to his self. "I can't give up on her!" He shouted out to no one.

Ruka tilted his head as he thought about the things that had happened between him and Mikan. Flashbacks came running by his mind when he suddenly stopped to the part when he first confessed to her. Small, tiny, tears fell down as he kept thinking about Mikan.

Tears followed by one another. He couldn't stop. He just can't. He loved Mikan so much. He even thought he would be better for Mikan than Natsume. He silently cried by himself when he heard footsteps. He immediately lifted up his chin and wiped away the tears.

He looked down the tree and spotted Luna. "Who are you?" He asked as he jumped down from the tree. Luna smiled. "I'm Luna Koizumi." She introduced. Ruka smiled back. "I'm Ruka Nogi. You must be the new student." He said as he tilted his head. Luna chuckled.

"And you must be Natsume's best friend." She replied. Ruka narrowed his eyes and nodded. Luna smiled widely, and yet weirdly. "Say. What do you know about Mikan Sakura?" Luna asked suspiciously. Ruka flinched. "_Mikan_." Ruka softly murmured. Luna nodded her head.

Ruka smirked. "I know lots of things about her." He replied as Mikan's image appeared on his mind. "-She's every guys' dream." Ruka uttered. Luna rolled her eyes. "Pssh. But I'm way better looking than her." She said. But Ruka shook his head.

"Mikan has the sweetest laugh and the most amazing eyes. Her smile is as gentle as she is. And her honey colored hair is as soft as she is." Ruka blurted out as he touched his lips. "-And her lips, taste like creamy, sweet strawberries." Luna rolled her eyes again.

"Ugh. I didn't asked what you think of her. I just wanted to know what she is to Natsume!" She shouted out. Ruka chuckled. "Natsume is currently madly in love with her." He said with a cold voice. Luna's eyes widened.

"But- but he's going out with me!" She blurted out as her eyes wandered. Ruka shook his head. "He's just using you to get over her. He's in love with Mikan as much as I am." Ruka retorted as he silently walked away, leaving Luna dumbfounded.

"I can't believe it." Luna stated out to herself. "So, Natsume is _'madly'_ in love with her huh? Well, I'll just have to make Mikan Sakura disappear." Luna silently thought to herself as she laughed evilly.

* * *

**TSUBASA'S POV  
MIKAN'S MANSION **

I still cannot accept the fact that Mikan-chi is in love with Natsume-chan! NO! NO! NO! "Mikan-chi! Why? Why must you be in love with him?" I asked as I hugged her. Mikan-chi giggled. "Don't worry Tsubasa I love you too!" She said as she hugged me back. I sniffed.

"But you don't love me the way you love him! Why does it have to be Natsume, of all people?" I asked as Mikan-chi got up from the couch. "Mikan, can you get me a coke from the fridge?" Youichi-chan asked as he shook the empty can of coke.

Mikan-chi sighed and nodded as she reached out for the empty coke. When Mikan-chi was gone from our sight, Youichi-chan twitched. "So, my little sister is in love with Hyuuga huh?" Youichi-chan uttered as he stretched. I tilted my head. "Since when did she get so interested in Natsume-chan?" I asked.

"Dunno." He replied. To be honest, I really am happy for Mikan-chi. But. But. The only problem is, she's going to spend more time with him, more than me! WAAAAAAAAH. Mikan-chi is going to disappear from my life! NOOOO! "Oi. Tsubasa, are you sure you're not coming back with us to New York in 6 months?" Youichi asked.

I narrowed my eyes. Oh right. Mikan-chi's going back to New York with uncle. "I'm cool. I want to stay here." I said. Youichi looked surprised. "Why?" He asked. I chuckled. "Because I met a hot chick here." I stated. Youichi began coughing from choking on his own spit.

"Y-You? Met. A. Hot. Chick? An-d y-your in-terest-ed in her?" Youichi-chan asked in between laughter. I nodded. What's wrong with that? Than he burst out into laughter. "I thought you were gay!" He confessed. My eyes widened. "Hey! That's offensive!" I pointed out.

"I'm back!" Mikan-chi shouted out as she passed Youichi-chan's coke to him. Mikan looked confused as she noticed Youichi-chan's mood. "What's he laughing at?" She asked as she looked at me with her concerned eyes. "I told him about Misaki." I said. Mikan-chi tilted her head.

"And how was that funny?" She asked as she put both arms on her hips. I took a deep breathe and sighed. "He thought I was gay or something." I said. Mikan laughed. She laughed! How was that funny? My feelings are crashed now you know?

"Why are _YOU_ laughing?" I asked. Mikan immediately stopped laughing while Youichi continued to laugh. "I'm sorry Tsubasa." Mikan said with a serious voice. I nodded. "It's ok." I replied.

* * *

Mikan's eyes suddenly wandered around the wide living room. Then something caught her eyes. It was her ipod. "Hey! Hey! Let's put on some music!" She suggested as she walked towards her Ipod and plugged it inside a speaker.

She chuckled. "Let's go party!" She shouted out as she selected a song, which was 'Peacock' by Katy Perry. My eyes widened. "Oh my God. This is like my favorite song! How did you know? OMG!" I shouted out as I gently slapped her arms.

She giggled as she put the volume on maximum. I suddenly squealed. Unconsciously I started to sing along as Mikan, and I danced while Youichi watched as like a madman. "I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock. Your peacock, cock."

"Ugh. What the hell man? Are you freaking serious?" Youichi-chan grunted as he throw a pillow onto my face. "How rude!" i said as I picked up the pillow and threw it right back at his face.

* * *

The singing and dance party turned into a pillow fight. It was going all well when a certain devil appeared.

"Mikan! Youichi! Tsubasa!" Uncle hissed. "I don't believe this. Is this how you act? Like some stupid 6 year olds? I didn't raise you that way!"

We all suddenly froze while being terrified and shocked.

* * *

**This story is getting really dramatic instead of getting more mysterious. -.-  
Anyways, tell me what you think about this. And Tsubasa and Youichi are finally back.  
I'm so happy, because Tsubasa is my favorite character in this story. He's so cool. (:**

**Anyways, please leave a review!**

**P.S. I know this seems like a weird, strange question but what do you guys know about being a  
Vice President for your school's student council? I'm planning to be the Vice President for our school  
but I have no idea what the VP's job is. I'm a noob at these things. -.- Someone please help me, and hopefully I'll win (:**

**THANK YOU.  
**


	25. 25 a twisted ride

**Chapter 24: 6 months left of our roller coaster love with you**

**NOTE PLEASE READ FIRST:**

**What do you guys think? 30 chapters for this story or at least 50? **

**Tell me what you think. Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

"Is this how you three act when I'm not around? This is just a shame!" Izumi blurted out as he stomped on the floor with his black shoe. "And Youichi, I expected more from you." He retorted.

Youichi's eyes widened as he froze into horror while hesitated for words to say. "Fa-" "Father!" Mikan started as she run towards his direction. "It isn't Youichi's fault! Please don't bring him into this." Mikan begged as she looked into Izumi's orbs.

Izumi chuckled as he rubbed his chin and tilted his head. "Oh so it's always you. The trouble maker." Izumi uttered. Mikan shook her head. "I'm sorry father. It's all my fault. I deserve my punishment." Mikan silently muttered, making Tsubasa gasped in horror.

"Uncle! You mustn't! We were just having a celebration party because... Mikan finally passed her math test!" Tsubasa said as he raised his arms on the air. Izumi still wasn't convinced. "I know what to do. Mikan. Since you asked for your punishment, you will come with me to night for a dinner.

I will arrange an engagement dinner for you and your future fiancee." Izumi uttered as he walked away. Mikan's eyes widened. "I knew he would say that." She said as she sighed. She walked over to Tsubasa who was sitting down on the couch, thinking about today.

She plumped into the couch and covered her face with a pillow. "Gah. Why does it have to be me?" Mikan asked. Youichi tilted his head. "Sorry, kiddo." He said as he walked over her direction and patted her head. "I know this must be hard for you since you and Hyuuga are together now." Mikan suddenly sat up with twitching eyes.

"Youichi! How many times do I have to tell you? Natsume and I are NOT going out! NO! NO! NO! Ok?" Mikan shouted out as she immediately hid her face once again on the pillow. Youichi chuckled. "Whatever you say."

* * *

**GAKUEN ALICE  
NATSUME'S POV**

This is getting really interesting. Mikan and I were about to kiss! But that freak had to interrupt us! Ugh. I'm going to whoop his ass when I see him again! I chuckled. I never knew that I would actually fall hard for Mikan, this bad.

But I know this will threat my friendship with Ruka. Since he's also in love, with Mikan. "Natsume." Called out a certain familiar voice. It was Ruka's. "Ruka." I silently uttered as I looked up the sky. Ruka walked towards my direction as I sat down on the green grass.

"May I sit with you?" He asked. "Do as you please." I replied as I patted the ground beside me. Ruka chuckled. "Natsume. I want to talk to you. About Sakura-san." Ruka started. I narrowed my eyes because I knew where this was going. "I'm not going to give up on her." He suddenly blurted out.

My eyes suddenly widened. That was unexpected. "I see." I replied calmly. I cleared my throat as Ruka leaned back on the ground. "You know, there's probably one reason why we both love Mikan-chan so much." Ruka started. "_Because she's Mikan._" We both said. We turned and gave each other a look.

He chuckled. "See?" "-But, I know she loves you. Not me. And because you're my best friend, I will just watch her being happy, from a distance." He said. I nodded. "But. If you screw up, I promise, I won't back down." He continued as he stood up and silently walked away. "You won't back down huh?" I repeated. "Well, I won't either." I said.

* * *

**MIKAN'S POV**

I'm getting really nervous. What if father set me up with a total nerd? But rich? Ugh. I need to call Hotaru and the girls and talk to them about it. I stood up from my bed and took my phone from my desk. I dialed the numbers and waited for it to ring.

"Hello?" Said three different voices. I smiled. "Hotaru! Nonoko! Anna!" I cheered. "Hi Mikan-chan!" Said Anna and Nonoko. "What do you want baka?" Hotaru coldly asked. I frowned. "Tsubasa and Youichi came back." I started. I heard Anna and Nonoko squealed.

"-And, I also confessed to Natsume..." I uttered. I heard a loud gasped from one of the line. It must have been Anna or Nonoko. "You confessed? What did he say?" They both asked. I chuckled. "He tried to kiss me." I said as I softly touched my lips with my palm.

Anna once again gasped. "Oh my! Mikan! Wait._ tried_?" She asked confused. I chuckled. "Yea. Tsubasa interrupted." I said in between laughs. Nonoko giggled. Hotaru sighed. "And the bad news?" She asked. How did she know?

"Oh. Well, Tusbasa, Youichi and I had a small party with each other and father caught us. Now, my punishment was to go to an arranged engagement dinner with my father with some stranger." I said with disgust. Hotaru sighed again. "Tsk. Of course. He would actually go that far." She said in frustration.

"Don't worry Mikan, things will get better." Said Hotaru. "Hopefully." I silently uttered.

"MIKAAAN!" Yelled a sudden voice. It belonged to my father. "MIKKAAAN!" He repeated, making me startled. I groaned. "I have to go now. The devil is calling for me." I said as we said our good-byes and ended the call.

I sighed as I walked over to my mirror and stared at myself. I sighed. I was wearing a new, red thigh length satin dress, which hugs my slender body. I licked my honey lips as I stared at my face. Whoa. I look different. My make up was just stunning!

I had a super light smoky black eye-shadow which made my eyes pop, a winged eyeliner across my eyes, and light brown eye-shadow. I smiled at myself. I look good! Omg. I feel so _conceited_. I sighed as I took my 4 in. high heels and put them on as I went downstairs.

* * *

"I'm here father." I said as I walked toward his direction. My father narrowed his eyes. "It's about time." He uttered silently. I sighed.

This will be an awful night. I thought as I walked inside the black limo as my father followed behind.

"Father where will be eating at?" I asked curiously as I stared out the window. My father smoothed his chin. "Don't ask any unnecessary questions." He uttered. I pouted at the window. Of course he wouldn't tell me.

* * *

For the whole 5 minutes I just sat there in front of my father, silently. We never actually talk. Because he doesn't actually know me. He probably lives under the same roof, but that doesn't mean we bond like most father and daughters would do.

All my fathers about was his fortune, fame, and business. He never had time for me. "Um. Master and young madam, we will be arriving soo-" The driver was cut short when he suddenly screamed.

Why did he scream? What happened? Suddenly, my eyes widened. What's going on? Why do I feel like the car just tumbled around? Why am I having a head-ache? What's going on? "Fa-"

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"Fa-" Mikan suddenly fainted inside the limo when the car suddenly tumbled into the ground as it crashed with two other cars. One car was driven by a drunk-druggie. And yes, you got it right. There was a car accident.

Minutes passed by and a loud scream was heard. 3 ambulances came to rescue the injured passengers. "Ohh. Why? Why must it be me?" Asked one bloody victim, who was hardly breathing.

"Shh. please don't talk." Said the police officer as he helped the injured man. One police officer shook his head. "Hey! Can someone come over here? We have quiet a problem here." He said as he pointed at the black limo.

"What's wrong?" Asked the other police officer. "We need to get this young girl quickly! She's still breathing! Hey! Young lady! Can you hear me?" Shouted out the worried cop. Mikan twitched as her eyes wandered. "Father..." She sliently uttered.

"Don't talk young lady. We'll get you safely to the hospital. So don't move. Just stay calm." He replied as he gently carried her and put her on one of those things that people put victims when they are injured. [sorry, i have no idea what it's called.]

* * *

An hour passed when Mikan was finally sent to the hospital. She was safely inside a room, sleeping. "Did you call them?" Asked the doctor. "Yes. They said they'll be arriving soon." Replied the nurse.

"I see." Replied the doctor as he caught a glimpse of the sleeping Mikan. "Poor girl. She doesn't deserve to be in this situation. And, she's the heir to the Yukihira business. Poor girl." Said the doctor as he touched Mikan's hair.

The nurse stared at Mikan with concern, sadden eyes. "I feel sorry for her. Her father is in terrible condition as well." The nurse whispered as the doctor left the room.

* * *

"MIKAAN!" "MIKAAAN!" "MIIIKAAAAN!" Screamed Anna and Nonoko as the whole gang run towards the doctor. "Where's Mikan?" Hotaru asked with wide eyes. The doctor sighed.

"Mikan Sakura is inside that room." He said as he pointed the room next to him. The whole gang's eyes widened. "Let's go!" Said Natsume as he immediately run inside. "POLKADOTS!" He shouted out.

* * *

Inside was a young brunette who suddenly woke up. The nurse was stunned. "She's awake! She's awake! I'll go get the doctor!" She squealed as she exited out the room. Natsume walked over by Mikan's bed.

"POLKADOTS!" He shouted out again. Mikan tilted her head as she sat up. "Where am I?" She asked confusedly as her wavy, honey colored hair fell down her shoulders.

"You're at the hospital." Natsume silently said as he let his head down, afraid to look at Mikan because she was all scratched up. Mikan giggled as her eyes wandered around.

"Oh." She said as she silently played around with her fingers. Tusbasa sighed. "At least she's ok now." He thought to his self as he stared at the injured brunette. Natsume bit his lips.

"Mikan, how do you feel?" He suddenly asked as he took her hand and held it with his. Mikan suddenly tilted her head with confusion and weariness.

She twitched her eyes as she thought about what that dude said. "Huh? Who's Mikan? By the way, who are you?" She sweetly asked as she pointed at Natsume and at the rest of the gang.

Natsume's eyes widened as he squeezed Mikan's hands tighter. While the others gasped in horror. "No. Impossible. This can't be happening!"

* * *

**So, what did you guys think?  
Anyways in this chapter, it seems like Mikan LOST her memories! That is just so sad ):  
REVIEW PLEASE! AND IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS AT ALL, ASK AWAY! (:**


	26. 26 an argument in the hospital

**Chapter 25: 6 months left of our roller coaster love with you**

**NATSUME'S POV**

Polkadots lost her memories. I couldn't believe it. Not one bit. My eyes wandered as I watched the confused brunette smiling at Anna as Anna tried to introduce herself. "Mikan. I'm Anna. Don't you remember me?" Anna tried to ask calmly as she fight her tears to fall.

Mikan tilted her head as she kept on smiling. Hotaru touched her cheeks and shook her head. "Baka! You cannot lose your memories!" She shouted out as she walked over to Mikan and shook her shoulders back and fourth, making Mikan scared and worried.

* * *

"Doctor, Doctor! Hurry, hurry! She has woken up!" The nurse cried out loud as she run inside the room. The doctor came inside immediately right after hearing Mikan was awake. He examine her and took her x-ray. Then after he finished, he talked to the gang in another room and sighed.

"It seems like her brain cell was a bit mixed up. It isn't damaged but since she hit her head hard after the accident, it may have caused her to lose her memories. Well, a bit of her memories. This is just temporary. Just give her a break to rest and most of her memories will come back, maybe in an hour or a day?" Said the doctor.

That gave us a relief but, the question is, most of her memories will return? Only most? Tsubasa tilted his head as he stared at the x-rays. "Ne- doctor-chan, what do you mean by _'most'_ of her memories? Not all of her memories will return?" He asked sadly.

I suddenly stared at the doctor, eager to know his response. The doctor smoothened his chin and twitched his eyes. "Hmm. Well, it will take time for all of her memories to come back. But, there is a chance that she will lose one of her memory." He said in a low, sad tone. Everyone gasped in horror. "One of her memories?" Repeated Youichi.

"What if that memory is important?" Asked Ruka as he growled in frustration. I narrowed my eyes. What if she forgets about me? I sighed silently as I went back to Polkadot's room. I bit my lips in nervousness as I fearfully walked inside the room, where the brunette stared at me with wide eyes.

"Hello." She greeted with a wave. "You're that boy from moments ago." She said as she smiled widely. I chuckled. We were alone. I walked right in front of her and took the chair that was next to her bed, and sat on it. Mikan tilted her head. "Who are you?" She asked again.I narrowed my eyes.

I couldn't tell her she was in love with me and that I was too. She'll get frightened and think that I'm lying. I just sighed and held her hand. "I'm just a friend." I replied with a fake smile. Polkadots giggled. "Oh. I see. Why am I here?" She suddenly asked as her eyes wandered around the room.

Oh yeah. Mikan doesn't remember the accident. "You had an accident, along with your father and your driver." I said with a low voice. Mikan shrugged. "My.. Father?" She asked confusingly. I nodded. "Who is my father?" She asked again. I chuckled. "You know, you ask a lot of questions, Polkadots." I replied. She looked confused.

"My name is polkadots?" She asked. Suddenly, I laughed so hard. "No! I just love to tease you by calling you names." I said as she gave me a frown. "That's not nice." She said as her frown grew. I sighed. "Polkadots, I- I love you." I silently uttered as I kissed her forehead.

"And I'll help you recover your memories." Polkadot's eyes widened. "Y-you l-love me?" She asked with a gasp. I nodded. "And i'll always love you." I whispered. Polkadot's looked even more confused. "Huh?" She quietly mumbled. Just when I was about to say something, Ruka came inside.

"How do you feel?" He asked as he walked towards her bed. Mikan chuckled. "I'm ok. And who are you?" She asked as she grinned calmly at Ruka. Ruka sighed as he grinned back at her. "I'm Ruka Nogi. Nice to meet you." He said as he shook hands with her. Mikan giggled.

"You are cute!" She suddenly blurted out, making my eyes widened up with shock and making Ruka smirk in amusement. "Oh really? You think I'm cute?" Ruka asked innocently. Mikan giggled as she nodded. Ruka turned and face me. He tilted his head and looked back at Mikan.

"And I think you're very beautiful." Ruka replied as he took her hand and kissed it! Ugh! What the hell? Why did he have to kiss it? Ugh! Bastard! I growled. "That's enough Ruka. Don't mix up her memories, idiot." I said coldly. Ruka chuckled. "Somebody's _jealous._" He whispered, loud and clear enough for me to hear.

I twitched and stomped on the floor. "What the hell did you say?" I asked as I glared at him. "N O T H I N G." He spelled out. "Ne- Nogi-kun, I'm hungry." Mikan suddenly said. Why wouldn't she be hungry? She's always hungry. Ruka chuckled as he eyed her.

"Oh. Mikan, don't formally address me. Call me by my first name,_ Ruka_." He replied with a soft smile. Mikan tilted her head and bit her lips. "R-Ru-Ccch-Ka?" She asked innocently. Ruka nodded.

"I'll go get you some food. Natsume, would you like to company me or stay here and watch over Mikan?" Ruka asked as he smirked. I narrowed my eyes for a moment and shook my head.

"I'll go with you." I said as I walked out the door angrily. Why? Because first, Ruka is actually trying to steal Mikan away from me again. And Polkadots is just too stupid! Ugh. This is pissing me off.

* * *

"Ne Natsume." Ruka started as we were walking to the kitchen. "Hn?" I mumbled. "Do you think Mikan will forget one of us forever?" He asked. I twitched at the thought. If Polkadots forgets about me forever. How will my life be like? I shook the thought away.

"That's why I'm going to try hard to make her remember me." I suddenly muttered out. Ruka chuckled. "That's exactly what I'm doing. Maybe Mikan will forget about me, but I'll start over and make her fall in love with me. This time, you won't have a chance." Ruka bravely blurted out. My eyes widened to his sudden speech.

I rolled my eyes. "Tch. She rejected you the first time. How can you not be sure that she won't reject you now?" I mockingly asked. Ruka shook his head and sighed. "Oh Natsume. Didn't you heard what she said? She thinks I'm cute. And she obviously blushed when I returned the compliment." He replied. I growled.

That's because she doesn't know what's she's talking about! Ugh. I'm fucking pissed off. "Shut the fuck up. She's only saying that because she forgot about me!" I shouted out. Ruka shook his head again. "That's the good thing. If she never remembers you, I might have a chance to the one she'll truly love. Maybe this happened for a reason?" He blurted. I narrowed my eyes. I can't believe to what I'm hearing. "Then, I'll make her fall in love with me." I uttered. Ruka smirked. "Face it Natsume, you and Mikan aren't meant to be." He said as he walked away silently. I growled. "If that's the case..."

* * *

**THE END OF CHAPTER 26.  
Ugh. This story is making me confused now. I should fix up my ideas.  
Well, please tell me your HONEST opinion. It won't hurt my feelings.  
I just want to know how you guys truly feel about this stupid chapter. **

**So... REVIEW !**

**preview of chapter 27:**

"I love you." He blurted out as he leaned over and gave her a sudden kiss.  
Because the kiss was so shocking, she bite his lips and gasped as she pulled away.  
"Why did you kiss me?" She nervously asked. He chuckled. "I told you. Because I love you."

"But I love someone else."

**hint: that is not who you think it is... ^^^^^**


	27. 27 a love's triangle past

**Chapter 26: 6 months left of our roller coaster love with you**

"Mikan! Mikan! Mikan!" Yuka shouted out nervously as she run towards the front desk. "Where's Mikan Sakura?" Yuka asked immediately. Narumi followed behind. The lady in the main desk grinned. "She's in room 100A." Replied the lady.

"And don't worry. She's alright now. It's been 2 days." Yuka's eyes widened with relief. "Well, we know that she's ok." Narumi uttered as he patted her shoulders. "But, what about Izumi?" She asked. The lady shook her head. "

I'm sorry but, Mr. Yukihara isn't doing well. There's a chance that he might not recover." The nurse hesitantly said with a frown. Yuka's eyes twitched as she fought tears from falling. "Oh no." She said as she run towards Mikan's room. "NO!" She screamed out.

Narumi followed behind, trying to calm his self down. He knew Mikan will be alright. But he didn't know anything about Izumi's condition.

* * *

As Yuka and Narumi entered the room, a certain brunette started to squealed. "Mother! Narumi!" Mikan shouted out. For your information, it has been two days, and Mikan finally recovered her memories, well most of it." "Mikan-chan!" Yuka shouted out as she run to her and gave her a big squeeze.

"How are you feeling?" Narumi asked with his cheerful voice. Mikan giggled. "I'm feeling great! Anyways, since you guys are here, let's go visit dad together." Mikan suggested. "I haven't seen him yet. And since I've recovered my memories back, I thought that I can visit him when you guys arrive.

So, let's go?" She said with a smile. Yuka and Narumi suddenly frowned. They didn't want to tell Mikan that her father was in a terrible condition. The two fell silent. Mikan tiled her head as she noticed this. "What's wrong?" She suddenly asked. "Don't you guys want to see how's father's doing?" She asked as she squeezed her mother's hand.

Yuka suddenly teared up. She turned around from Mikan and walked out of the door. Mikan was confused at her mother's actions. "What's wrong with her?" She asked. Narumi twitched. "Listen, Mikan." Narumi stated as he took the chair next to Mikan.

"Your father isn't doing very well. The nurses said that he might not 'make it.'" He said in a low voice. Mikan's eyes grew wide. She hesitated for words to say as her eyes wandered.

"What do you mean? Father is ok right? He can't be hurt anymore! I recovered! So he should too!" Mikan shouted out as she tried to get out of her bed, but Narumi stopped her. "Mikan, you can't leave your room yet." He said as he squeezed her wrist.

"But I have to see father!" She shouted out as tears fell from another. Narumi sighed. "I'm sorry." He whispered as he walked out of her room, leaving her to sob in her misery.

* * *

"Narumi. I have to go check up on Izumi." Yuka said. Narumi frowned as he let his head down. He nodded. "Go." He said. "I'll be inside Mikan's room." Narumi uttered.

Yuka smiled a bit and run towards Izumi's room which was one floor above. Narumi sighed sadly as he went back inside Mikan's room. "Narumi. Why did this have to happen?" Mikan asked as she noticed Narumi came inside. Narumi smiled at Mikan.

"Everything happens for a reason." Narumi replied. Mikan smiled. "Say, what is my mother to you?" Mikan suddenly asked. Narumi's eyes widened at her question. Then he chuckled. "Your mother was my first love interest." He said as he stared out the window.

Mikan gasped. She never knew of this. Narumi chuckled. "I'll tell you a story about when I first met your mother when she was still my sempai and everything." Narumi said.

* * *

_flashback:_

"_Hey you!" Shouted out a certain dirty blonde. "I said 'hey you'! Can't you hear me, you stupid hag!" He repeated. A certain brunette turned around with a frown. _

_"Hey little brat, my name's not 'hey you' or 'stupid hag!' It's Y U K A." She replied. The young lad smirked. "I'm Narumi!" He said proudly. Yuka giggled. "What's the change of mood?" She asked._

_ Narumi chuckled. "Whatever." He replied. Yuka giggled. "You're a strange little brat." She said. "Yuka! Yuka!" Called out another dirty blonde. "Izumi-kun!" Yuka shouted out as she waved at him. _

_"I've finally caught out to you. Where were you?" Izumi asked. Yuka pointed at Narumi. "I was in charge to give this little noobie a tour at our school." Yuka replied. Izumi chuckled. "Hey. I'm Izumi." He introduced._

_ Narumi tilted his head. "You look funny." He replied. Izumi frowned. Yuka was irritated and slapped his head. "Ow! What'd you do that for you hag!" Narumi shouted out. Yuka laughed evilly. _

_"You deserved it. You're just a stupid little brat!" She blurted out. Izumi shook his head. "Yuka, don't do that. That's mean. And it's ok if he thinks I look funny." Izumi replied with a chuckle. Yuka smiled. "Izumi-kun, you're very forgiving." _

_

* * *

_

_4 years later_

"_Y U K A!~" Shouted out a certain dirty blonde. Yuka turned around and met with blue aqua eyes. "Narumi,..." Yuka sadly mumbled. Narumi titled his head. "What's wrong?" Narumi asked in concern. _

_Yuka sighed. "Izumi graduated. I mean, that's a really good thing, but, I won't be able to see him until I graduate." Yuka said. Narumi sighed. "You still have me." He uttered. Yuka tilted her head and giggled. _

_"Of course I still have you. You're everything that I have! You're a really great friend Narumi!" Yuka shouted out as she hugged Narumi and run away. "Friend. Right. Just a friend." Narumi uttered. _

_

* * *

_

_BOY'S DORM:  
STORMY NIGHT_

"_Yuka!" Narumi shouted out as he saw Yuka walked inside his room. Yuka was crying hard. "What's wrong?" He asked. Yuka shook her head and immediately run towards Narumi and hugged him. "I-Izu-mi had an ac-cc-cc-ci-dent. A-and, h-e fo-fo-for-got a-b-out me. He lo-st hhhis memories." Yuka said in between sobs. _

_Narumi's eyes widened. "That can't be true right?" Narumi asked as he squeezed Yuka tightly. Yuka shook her head. "He changed. He became someone I don't know." She whispered. "He changed. The one that I loved, changed." Yuka uttered as tears streamed down. Narumi bit his lips. "You still have me." He reminded her. _

_"And I'll always be there." Yuka looked up. She slightly smiled. "Thank you." She whispered. Narumi nodded. He loves her. But could he tell her? When is the good time? Is this the good time? He shook the thought away as he stared deeply into her eyes. _

_"Yuka, we've friends ever since you first talked ti me. And, now, there's something I'd like to tell you." He started. Yuka tilted her head. "What is it?" She asked. Narumi bit his lips. He sighed and gave her a small smile. _

_"I love you." He blurted out as lightening came. He leaned over and gave her a sudden kiss. Because the kiss was so shocking, Yuka nearly bit his lips and gasped as she pulled away. She looked shocked and surprised. "Why did you kiss me?" She asked nervously. Narumi chuckled. _

_"I told you. Because I love you." He confessed as he hugged her. Yuka shook her head. "But, you already know, I love someone Izumi." She whispered. Narumi let her go and shook his head. "Why? Why is it him? The man doesn't even know you anymore! He's changed! Why can't you realized that I've been in love with you since we first met! Yuka!" Narumi outed out. _

_Yuka bit her lips. "Narumi, I love you. But I don't love you the way I do for Izumi." She said. Narumi started to tear up. He let down his head and turned away and runaway from her. "NARUMIIII!" Yuka shouted out. But it was too late. Narumi was gone and he was deeply hurt. _

_

* * *

_

_Yuka's graduation.:_

"_We finally graduated!" Shouted out one of Yuka's classmates. Yuka giggled. "Yes. Now, I'm finally going to be able see Izumi." Yuka thought to herself. Meanwhile, there was a certain lad hiding behind a tree, staring deeply at the brunette. _

_"Yuka..." Narumi uttered. Yuka turned around and to her shocking surprise, she saw Narumi walking to her direction. "Narumi!" She shouted out as she run towards him. "It's been a while." He said. Yes. It's been a while since then. _

_Narumi runaway from the academy and left. He was too heartbroken. He couldn't take it. "Where were you?" Yuka asked. "That isn't important. Anyways, congrats. you've finally graduated. Now, you can go see Izumi." Narumi said. Yuka frowned. _

_She knew Narumi was really in love with her. "I'm sorry." Yuka whispered. Narumi shook his head. "I love you. And I long for your happiness, even if it isn't with me." Narumi replied as he kissed her cheeks and backed away._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

_

* * *

_

"And that's what happened." Narumi said, making Mikan gasp. "So that's why father acts so cold towards me." Mikan uttered. "And he had an accident again." She continued. Narumi sighed.

"Things will get better soon. And either way, he'll always be your father." Narumi said as he gave her a soft, gentle kiss on her cheeks. Mikan giggled. "Thanks for telling me this. Mom never told me anything about this." Mikan said. Narumi chuckled.

"You deserve to know everything, since you're at that age." Narumi said as she stepped out of her room, making her confused. '_at that age?'_ what did he meant by that?

* * *

**SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER WAS A BIT OFF.  
I'VE FINALLY BEEN ABLE TO SQUEEZE IN THE PAST LOVE TRIANGLE  
OF YUKA, IZUMI AND NARUMI. IT'S PRETTY SHORT, BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS WON'T MIND.  
THANK YOU FOR READING THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW !**


	28. 28 lies

**Chapter 27: 6 months left of our roller coaster love with you**

**note: thank you for all of your reviews! (: it made my day.**

"Narumi!" Natsume shouted out as he run towards him. "Oh. Natsume. You're here." Narumi said as he tilted his head to the side. Natsume rolled his eyes. "Did you ask Mikan if she remembers me yet?" Natsume asked calmly. Narumi's eyes widen.

Then the thought hit him. Right. Mikan's memories returned. Except two people. Natsume and Ruka. Narumi shook his head. "I'm sorry. I just came inside and told her about Yuka, Izumi and I." Narumi said as he let out a low sigh. Natsume groaned.

"Ugh. it's been 4 days. When will she remember me?" He asked as he banged his head on the wall. Narumi patted his shoulders. "Natsume, would you like to go inside?" He asked as he offered him the door. Natsume chuckled. "I always come by." Natsume said as he stepped inside and locked the door behind him, leaving Narumi grin.

* * *

**NATSUME'S POV**

As I steppe inside the room, I saw Mikan staring out the window. "Polkadots?" I whispered, making her immediately turn. She smiled. "It's you. Uh-" "Natsume." I said.

I can't believe she remembers everyone else except me and Ruka. Why though? "Hey Polkadots, do you remember me now?" I asked as I sat down on the seat and stared at her with calm eyes.

Mikan tilted her head to her side and sighed. She sighed as if she was thinking hard and bit her lips. "I have no idea." She mumbled out loud. I frowned. When will she remember me? "Don't worry, I'll help you remember." I uttered. Mikan frowned.

"There's- there's something that's bothering me." She said in a low voice as she turned to look out the window. My eyes twitched. "What is it?" I asked as I held her hand. She chuckled. "I think I forgot something that was very important to me.

I tried to slip the thought away, but it keeps coming back. It's so weird, but I think, it has to do with someone I'm close to." She said. I bit my lips. Someone she's close to. "Is it Imai?" I asked. She shook her head. "It's a feeling that won't leave me." She said as she sighed.

I nodded. "I know that memory will return somehow." I replied. Mikan smiled as her hazel orbs glistered in the light making her eyes pop. I chuckled. "You might think this sounds weird but, Polkadots, you're beautiful." I blurted out as I stared deeply into her hazel orbs as she stared back at my crimson ones.

It feels like I was trapped inside her eyes. I couldn't blink away. I was really in love. Mikan giggled. "You think i'm beautiful?" She asked as she blushed crimson red. The idea hit my mind. If she'll forget about me forever, then, I'll just have to make her fall in love with me again.

"Yes. And I love you." I said as I gave her a gentle, soft kiss on her soft cheek. I heard a loud gasp. "What was that for?" Mikan suddenly asked. I chuckled. "I told you, I love you." I replied. Mikan shrugged. "I see.-" "Mikan! Mikan!" Ruka suddenly blurted out as he barged into the room.

"Mikan! I heard that you may check out of the hospital tonight!" Ruka exclaimed. Mikan giggled. "Hello." She greeted. Ruka smiled. "Am I familiar to you Mikan?" He asked as he stepped towards her. Mikan shook her head. Ruka nodded. "I see. Well, keep trying ok? Don't give up, Mikan." Ruka replied as he gently squeezed her wrist.

I twitched. Stupid Ruka. He's getting on my way. He turned around and stared at me. "Hello, Natsume." Ruka said as he grinned. "Hn." I said. Ruka turned back at Mikan. "Mikan, do you want to check on your father?" Ruka asked, making my eyes widened.

Mikan gasped. "R-Really? I can see father?" She asked surprised. Ruka nodded his head. Mikan giggled as she got out of her bed, revealing her white robe that hugged her waist. Ruka gently took her hand and tightly held it. Mikan smiled.

"Let's go! Oh, um do you want to come with us?" She asked me as she showed me a small, genlt smile. I chuckled. Her smiles. "Yes. I'd like to." I replied as I walked over the door and opened it for her. Yep. I'm trying to be more like a 'gentle' man. I will win over Mikan's heart.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"Father!" Mikan shouted out as she run inside the room. Izumi, who was half asleep, slowly opened his eyes. "Father!" Mikan blurted out as she was already next to his bed.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as tears streamed down her cheeks. Izumi blinked twice. "Mi-kan?" He asked in a low voice as he coughed. Mikan nodded. "I'm here." She replied softly as Ruka patted her head.

"He's still in a terrible condition Mikan, so be quick and let him rest, ok?" He asked in a gentle voice. Mikan nodded her head and gave Izumi a big squeeze. "I just wanted to make sure that you're still alive, father.

I will always pray for you." Mikan said as she gave her father a small kiss on the cheeks. Izumi chuckled. "Mi-" SNOOZE. Izumi immediately fell asleep. Mikan giggled. "I guess he's tired." She softly uttered as she turned back to the door.

Ruka chuckled. Mikan sighed. "Thank you for coming with me. You too Natsume." She said as she run towards Natusme and gave him a big hug, making Natsume crimson red. Ruka narrowed his eyes.

"Mikan, let's take a walk, shall we?" Ruka suddenly asked. Mikan let go of Natsuem and turned to face Ruka, with a big grin on her face. "I love walks! Let's go!" Mikan cheered as she pulled Ruka's wrist and immediately run outside the gardens, leaving Natsume, dumbfounded.

* * *

**the gardens**

**RUKA'S POV**

Mikan and I walked all around the garden. Mikan's eyes widened as she spotted a field of flowerbeds. Her eyes sparkled at the sight of them. She squealed. "KYAAAH! Let's go there!" She shouted out as she pointed towards the flower field.

I chuckled as I followed her running towards flowers after flowers. She laughed. Her laughs. Her laughs that makes my day. "Hey! Look at these!" Mikan shouted out as she picked out three different types of flowers.

It was a purple passion flower, a white orchid, and a white rose. I smiled as I held each flower. "Do you know what each flower means?" I asked. Mikan blinked as she shook her head, innocently. I chuckled. "Each flower has different meaning.

The passion flower means, passion. the orchid flower means, delicate beauty. And the white rose means, true love." I uttered. Mikan giggled. "Ohhh." She said. "-do you love someone?" She suddenly asked out of a blue. My eyes widened.

I smiled as I examined the flowers. "Yes. yes I do." I replied as I smelled a bunch of flowers. Mikan squealed. "Really? Who?" She asked in curiosity. I chuckled. "Are you that interested?" I asked as I caressed her brunette hair. She blushed as she embarrassedly nodded her head. I laughed loudly and gently.

"Ok. I'll tell you." I said as I took a deep breathe. I mouthed the words out. Mikan tilted her head in confusion. "Huh?" She asked. I sighed. "You." I replied. Mikan's eyes widened. "Me?" She asked as she pointed to herself. Ah. Her denseness never changed. I nodded. "I love you, Mikan." I confessed, once again.

To my surprise, mikan seems down, after I confessed. "What's wrong?" I asked. Mikan shook her head. "It's just that... I told that raven-haired boy that something's bothering me. It's something that I can't seem to remember. I think.. I think it's something every important." Mikan blurted out as tears fell down her soft cheeks.

I tilted my head as I raised a brow. She continued, "And every time I'm with you, I feel like there's chimes dinging in my heart. And every time I hear your laughter, I end up laughing as well. Ruka, are you that someone that I once fell in love with? Are you that feeling that I can't get my mind out?" Mikan confusingly asked.

My eyes widened. I bit my lips and hesitantly thought of words to say when a small response came out of my lips. "Yes." Mikan's eyes sparkled even more. She giggled as red taint appeared. "I knew it! You're that boy that I first met, in that roller coaster ride! Right?" She asked again. And this time, I growled lightly.

I know who's she's trying to talk about. Instead, I gave her a small nod. She giggled again. "I think my memories are back!" She uttered out. "I love you!" She shouted out. I smiled. Well at least I heard her say the three words that I've been longing to hear from her lips. "I love you too."

* * *

**This story is officially _DRAMATIC_. Ugh. It's not supposed to be that dramatic.  
But oh well. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. This is the last chapter of Mikan  
being in the hospital.  
REVIEW! next chapters will be MUCH better. (:**

_preview chapter 28:_

_"Stupid! How could you think Ruka was the one you first fell in love with?" He asked in agony and anger.  
Mikan bit her lips in nervousness. "Why do you care?" She asked bravely.  
Natsume twitched as he shook his head. "Because I was the one who you fell in love with! Not Ruka!"  
Natsume shouted out as he banged Mikan towards the wall, making her groan in pain. Mikan's eyes widened.  
"What are you d-" _

**p.s. YES! i will be posting previews for each chapters. It's really fun. (:**_  
_


	29. 29 to be discharged

**Chapter 28: 6 months left of our roller coaster love with you**

"I love you too." Ruka replied. Mikan smiled widely as she jumped on Ruka's arms and hugged him tightly. "I'll never love anyone else but you." She said as she leaned over Ruka.

Ruka caressed Mikan's hair lightly. Mikan suddenly shrugged as a thought hit her head. "Ne- Ruka," Mikan started as she pulled away. "-Who is that raven-haired boy that always comes to visit me?" Mikan asked.

Ruka's eyes widened. "That was a really random question Mikan. Why did you ask?" Ruka asked, avoiding the question. Mikan tilted her head in the side as she sighed. "I don't know. It's just that, he's always appearing in my mind somehow." Mikan uttered as she stared at the clouds.

Ruka frowned. He knew someday Mikan will really remember who she truly loves. "Don't worry about it, Mikan. Your memories are probably just playing around with you." Ruka replied. Mikan frowned. "But- do you know what he is to me?" Mikan asked as she squeezed Ruka's wrist.

Ruka narrowed his eyes. _Even when she lost her memories, it's always Natsume. _"Natsume, he hates you. He has always hated you. You tried hard to be friends with him, but he never really liked you. He always comes to visit you because he felt pity for you." Ruka replied with no guilt. Mikan's eyes widened.

"H-he hates me?" Mikan asked as tears came running down. Ruka nodded his head. "Ohh." Mikan murmured. "Oh. Don't feel bad Mikan, I was always here for you." Ruka replied. Mikan suddenly giggled as Ruka leaned over her and gave her a warm kiss. At first, Mikan felt so surprised by his actions but responded.

As Ruka deepened the kiss, Mikan suddenly narrowed her eyes. _This kiss doesn't feel like that one kiss. _She thought to herself. What was wrong? Mikan didn't felt passion in this kiss. She didn't felt the kiss she once felt. She pulled away as she turned around. Ruka tilted his head. "What's wrong?" Ruka asked.

Mikan shook her head. "I expected for that kiss to feel the way it once felt. How come I didn't felt it when I kissed you?" Mikan asked. Ruka's eyes widened as he bit his lips. It's always him. _Why is is always Natsume?_

_

* * *

_

**NATSUME'S POV**

"Where the hell are they?" I asked Narumi as i paced back and fourth. "Calm down, Natsume. I'm sure Ruka is just helping her walk." Narumi replied. I stopped pacing.

"Tch. Whatever. I'm going to look for them." I said as I immediately rushed outside. I ran and ran until I finally heard a giggle. A gentle soft giggle. It was Mikan's giggle. Mikan. Then I saw it. The gardens. Mikan was there, with Ruka. I sighed. "Ruka!" I shouted out, making them turned around and saw me.

To my surprise, Mikan looked scared. I twitched my eyes. Why did she looked frightened the moment she saw my face? "What's wrong Polkadots?" I asked calmly as I sat next to her. Mikan hid herself on Ruka. My eyes widened. "Ruka, what did you tell her?" I asked angrily. Ruka shook his head.

"Can't you see she's frightened. Just leave her alone. Natsume." Ruka said as he smoothened her light brunette hair. I growled. Bastard. I know that he told her something. "Polkadots." I whispered. "Why are you afraid of me?" I asked quietly. Mikan turned around. My eyes met hers. She bit her lips.

"What are you to me?" She asked as she kept hugging Ruka. Ugh. "What I am to you? Didn't I answered this question already?" I said as I tilted my head. Mikan chuckled. "-I'm just a friend. If you want to know what I was to you, you have to figure that yourself." I replied. Mikan smiled for the first time.

"Natsume! Ruka! Mikan!" Called out Narumi. "We have to go soon! Mikan will be discharged soon!" He said as he run towards our direction. Ruak chuckled. "Let's go Mikan." He said as he offered her his hand. Mikan happily took it like it's the most precious thing ever. I shrugged. What's going on?

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Hours passed by and Mikan was finally discharged, but Izumi was still in a terrible condition. Th doctor predicted that he won't be able to wake up any longer. But Mikan doesn't know that. Will she?

**MIKAN'S MANSION. **

"I'm so glad that you're finally back Mikan!" Tsubasa shouted out as he hugged his little cousin. Mikan smiled. "I've missed you so much Tsubasa!" Mikan said as she squeezed him tightly.

"You know Mikan, you worried me to hell. I was crying so hard when I heard you were in an accident. It was just terrible. OMG!" Tsubasa said as he started to cry like a little girl. Mikan giggled. "Well, I'm fine now!" She said as she poked Tsubasa's cheeks.

Tsubasa narrowed his head. "Do you know who they are?" He asked as he pointed at the two figures that were standing in front of them. Mikan titled her head. "Isn't Ruka the one I first love?" Mikan asked. Tsubasa and Natsume's eyes widened. Ruka smirked. T

subasa gave Ruka a dirty look and then gave Natsume a concern look. "Um, Mikan, I think you and Natsume should have a small talk. Besides, I need Ruka to help me. With something, ok?" Tsubasa said as he pulled Ruka over to the kitchen, leaving Mikan dumbfounded.

* * *

**NATSUME'S POV**

"Polkadots?" I asked as I sat on the couch next to her. Mikan tilted her head. "Yes?" She gently asked with her sweet voice. "What did you mean when you said that Ruka was your 'first love?'" I asked. What has Ruka told her? Mikan narrowed her eyes.

"Natsume, why do you hate me?" Mikan suddenly asked as she stared into my eyes. My eyes suddenly widened. What is she talking about? I was stunned. "What do you mean Mikan? I love you. I can never hate you." I replied as I softly caressed her brunette hair.

Mikan bit her lips as she stood up and backed away from me. "Ruka told me everything. I love Ruka." Mikan whispered loudly. I immediately stood up and walked over to her direction, making her back away. My eyes were furious. I just wanted to explode.

What the hell did Ruka tell her? Mikan continued. "I love him the most." She uttered. That's it. My limit was done. I lost it. "Stupid! How could you think Ruka was the one you first fell in love with?" I asked in anger. Mikan bit her lips in nervousness.

"Why do you care?" She asked bravely. I twitched as I shook my head. Even when she's lost her memories, she'll always be the same stupid girl. "Because I was the one who you fell in love with! Not Ruka!" I shouted out as I banged her towards the wall, making her groan in pain.

"What are you do-" I can feel her eyes widened up. I couldn't take it anymore. The pain is just killing me. I just wanted it to go all away. So I did that. I kissed her. At first she tried to pull away. But I kept coming back. She finally gave up and went along.

I can feel her lips synchronize with mine. I deepened the kiss. This kiss. It's like the very first kiss. It felt the same. It was like a replay. Unconsciously, I wrapped my arms around her waist as she placed her arms around my neck. This kiss, was really passionate.

* * *

We both pulled away after a while for air. I was really upset because I was enjoying this kiss. I tried to kiss her again, but her face expression surprised me. She looked so down and nervous.

I kissed her cheeks. "Mikan, what's wrong?" I asked sweetly as I hugged her tightly. Mikan shook her head. "That kiss. It seemed so familiar." She whispered. My eyes widened. Can it be that she's finally remembering something?

"-That day. I went to a festival with three other people. I was having so much fun. I won a large box of Howalon on a shooting game. Then, the four of us decided to go to a Ferris wheel. And I was stuck on a Ferris wheel with a boy. This boy was a really annoying perverted bastard. We were just sitting in front of each other quietly. Then when we reached the top tip of the Ferris wheel, the boy suddenly kissed me and confessed to me. I was really happy. Because I realized that I love him back. That boy, was you. Wasn't it?" Mikan asked as her lips carved into a smile. I smiled back. Finally. "-Natsume.." Mikan whispered.

"You finally remembered how to say my name without me repeating it." I mocked as I squeezed her tightly and swirled her around. She squealed as she giggled. I couldn't help it. I was too happy. I'm glad that she finally remembers who I am.

"Natsume!" Mikan shouted out. I smirked. "Are you just going to keep repeating my name over and over again?" I teased. Mikan giggled. "I love you. This time, I'm sure." She replied. I chuckled as I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a simple kiss.

* * *

**Soooo? How was it? **

**Mikan finally remembers who Natsume is. But does she remembers who Ruka is?  
REVIEW to find out!**

**PREVIEW: chapter 29:**

_"I'm sorry to tell you this but, I am not sure that he will be making it." He said in a low voice.  
"No! NO! NO! NOOO! That's impossible! He cannot die! He can't!" She shouted out as tears streamed down.  
"I'm sorry. there's nothing else I can do to help. I've done everything I could." He replied as he patted her head.  
"NOOOOOO! He can't leave me yet! I can't lose him!" She screamed as she kneel on the ground. _


	30. 30 sadness

**Chapter 30: 6 months left of our roller coaster love with you**

**Hey! Thank you for those who reviewed my pervious chapter:**

AnimeAngel01:Ok. I'll put up 5O chapters for sure (:

Anon

musssiclover: Thank you. I'm glad you like my previews.

MikanNatsumeRuka MisakiUsuihime: Salamat. Masaya ako that gusto mo ang story ko. (:

xXBluefangXx

xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx

Gothic-Neko-Writer

natsumemikanluverization697

IKickPolkadotsWritingButt

i only review

**NOTE:** for those who have been wondering, Mikan will NOT be going to New York YET. Just a few more chapters to go until I make her leave Japan. So keep reading. (: Ok on with the story.

**NATSUME'S POV**

"I love you. This time, I'm sure." Mikan said as I let out a small chuckle. I went closer to her and slowly wrapped my arms around her waist. "And I love you too." I said before I closed the gaps between us.

At first I can feel that Mikan was surprised to my action but went along with it afterwards. I felt electric when I pressed my lips against hers. It was a nostalgic kiss. I decided to deepened the kiss. We made a full make out session and we parted for air. I chuckled.

"You're mine now, Mikan Sakura." I declared out of no where. Yea. She is mine now. Mikan's eyes widened. "Wasn't I already yours when I confessed?" Mikan asked as she played around my hair with her fingers. I smirked, making her frown and narrowed her eyes.

"Gee Natsume, why can't you just smile normally?" Mikan asked as she pouted. Gee. Her pouts. It always get to me. I rolled my eyes as I let her down. I chuckled as I leaned over to her and closed my eyes. I was about to kiss her when the idiot came running towards us and interrupted us!

"MIKAAAAAAN-CHI!" The freaked screamed out as he jumped himself over Mikan, making her fall on her butt. I mean seriously, WTF? Who would do such a thing? "Ow! Tsubasa. Why'd you do that for?" Mikan asked as she got up and patted her butt. Ohhh. She looks so cute when she's in pain.

Wait- what the hell am I thinking? GAAAAH. The idiot winced. "Mikan-CHIIII! Don't leave me for NATSUME-CHAN! I saw you two almost ki-ki-ki-kiiisss-KISSED!" The freak said as he wrapped his arms around her, while squeezing her. My eyes widened with anger and frustration.

What the hell is he trying to do? No one dares to touch MY polkadots. "Hands off retard." I commanded as I pulled him apart from Mikan. Mikan sighed. "Mikan-chi! Natsume is a big meanie!" The weirdo complained as he pointed a finger at me like a stupid 5 year old brat. I rolled my eyes.

Gee, isn't he like older than me? Why was he acting like a spoiled brat? Mikan giggled. Then Youichi and Ruka entered and laughed at the commotion that was going on. Youichi walked over to Tsubasa's said and patted his back. "Tsubasa, why won't you go back to your room, and go listen to some of KATY PERRY'S music?" Youichi suggested.

The freak's eyes sparkled. Seriously, what the hell was wrong with this freak? Is he THAT obsessed with Katy Perry? What a freak. "Bye Mikan-chi! I'll be right back!" He announced as he disappeared to his room.

**END OF NATSUME POV **

**

* * *

**

**THE NEXT MORNING **

"Mikan! Hurry up! We're about to go to the hospital now!" Yelled Yuka as she stepped outside from her front door. "Coming!" Mikan shouted out as she run from the stairs as Youichi, Yuka and Tsubasa waited for her.

"What took you so long?" Youichi asked as he scratched his head. Mikan giggled. "A girl's daily routine." She replied. "Hey! I don't get it! Why do girls need to spend hours on their hair? I mean guys don't, so why girls?" Tsubasa suddenly asked, making the three look at him strangely.

Youichi rolled his eyes. "You know, I think you're just dumber than a squirrel." He uttered as he stepped inside the car, making Yuka and Mikan burst out into laughter, leaving Tsubasa wonder about what Youichi said. "Dumber than a squirrel?" Tsubasa repeated.

"-That's impossible. Squirrels aren't even smart. So how can I be dumber than a squirrel? You don't make any sense Youichi." Tsubasa said with a smirk. Youichi rolled his eyes while Mikan laughed harder, making her stomach ache with laughter.

"Tsubasa, i admire you!" Mikan suddenly blurted out with a thumps up. Tsubasa smiled widely. "MIKKKKAAAAN-CHAN ADMIRES ME! YAY!" He cheered as he hugged Mikan tightly. Mikan giggled.

* * *

15 minutes passed after the driving. Mikan, Yuka, Tsubasa, and Youichi has finally arrived. "Doctor! Doctor! Is Izumi doing alright?" Yuka nervously asked as she spotted Izumi's doctor.

The doctor suddenly frowned, unable to break the news to her, right in front of her children. Yuka's eyes suddenly widened with fear. She knew where's this was going. "Doctor, is there something wrong with Izumi?" Yuka asked calmly.

The doctor took a few steps back and cleared his throat. He took a deep breathe and exhaled it. "I'm sorry Ms. Yukihara, but I don't think he'll be able to make it." He replied in a low voice. Yuka's eyes widened as tears slowly fell down.

She suddenly stumbled onto her knees as she began to weep. Mikan, who heard this suddenly had a break-out. "NO! NO! NO! That's impossible. My father can't die yet! He can't!" She shouted out as she gripped tightly onto the doctor's collar.

"Mikan. Calm down." Youichi whispered as he tried to let Mikan go of the doctor's grip. "I'm sorry. There's just nothing else I can do to help. It's been weeks. I've already tried everything." The doctor calmly uttered as he patted Mikan's shoulders.

Mikan shook her head. "No! You have to try again! I'll- I'll pay you! Even if it coasts me millions, I'll still pay. Just please. Save my father." Mikan begged as tears streamed all over her cheeks. "I'm sorry. There's nothing money can do. It's already too late. I'm very sorry." Doctor uttered as he walked away, leaving Mikan cry into a stream of tears.

* * *

**WEEKS AFTER. **

"Mikan. Mikan. Mikan. MIKAAAN!" Hotaru shouted out as she nudged Mikan's elbow. Mikan didn't response. Hotaru sighed. "It's been 3 weeks!" Hotaru shouted out.

Mikan looked up to her and gave her a small smile. "Mikan! You won't eat. You won't talk. You won't even do anything!" Hotaru blurted out. Mikan sighed. "I'm- I'm sorry." She whispered. Everyone gasped. "She- SHE TALKED!" Blunted out Anna and Nonoko with wide eyes.

Hotaru smirked. "It's about time." She whispered. Mikan looked up at the beautiful, blue skies. The memory still haunted her. It felt like it was just yesterday when she gave her last glance at her father in his burial ceremony. She just didn't want to remember.

But she couldn't just forget about it. It was just too hard. "Mikan-chan, if you'd like, you can come to the upcoming festival with us." Anna said as she patted Mikan's shoulders. "You should really come. It'll cheer you up." Nonoko added. Mikan just sighed and didn't bother to give them a proper response.

Hotaru shook her head. "There will be different types of brand new roller coasters." She announced. Mikan's eyes suddenly popped and turned to face Hotaru. Hotaru smirked. She knew just the right words to make Mikan cheer up. _Roller Coasters._ "Yea Mikan! There will be lots of new and amazing roller coasters.

I heard one of them will be taller and higher than a 500ft roller coaster." Anna gestured as she gave Mikan a soft grin. Mikan suddenly smiled. It was the first time since her father's death. "Well, since you mentioned roller coasters. I guess I can go." Mikan stuttered. Nonoko and Anna cheered.

"Yay! It'll be fun! The whole gang will come: You, Nonoko, Hotaru, _Natsume, _Ruka, Koko, Kitsuneme, Yuu, Tsubasa, Youichi, and me." Anna said as she imagined the whole gang walking side by side together. Nonoko smiled. "It'll be greaaaat Mikan-chan! I can just imagine you and Natsume!" Nonoko uttered.

Suddenly two squeals were heard right inside of Mikan's dorm. Hotaru shot them with her bakagun. "Shut it you two or I will blackmail you." She threat. The two twins suddenly stopped and sweat dropped. Mikan giggled nervously. "So, when is this festival?" Mikan asked.

The three glanced a look at each other and nodded. "Tonight!"

* * *

**I'm sorry if this chapter is stupid. I was suppose to update a different type of chapter but I think  
it got deleted so I had to write this up. I was in a rush because I was in class. HAHAHA.  
anyways, tell me your HONEST opinion. REVIEW !**

_preview for chapter 31:_

_"Hey! Hey! Natsume! What're you trying to do?" She asked in fright and horror.  
I couldn't take it anymore. I just wanted to do this. She's torturing me.  
I leaned against her as I slowly inched my face near hers. Slowly and slowly, our lips touched.  
Just as what I wanted. I deepened the kiss and made it passionate.  
Then she suddenly pulled away for air. Aww. I felt bummed. But I kissed her once again, but only this time,  
a little more aggressive. What did I do? Well- _


	31. 31 a beautiful festival

**Chapter 31: 6 Months Left of Our Roller Coaster Love with You.**

"What?" Mikan asked as confusion streamed over her eyes. Anna giggled. "Yes! Tonight. The festival will be held tonight over at an abandoned amusement park. It'll be great!" Nonoko added. Mikan tilted her head. "I guess so.." She whispered, making the two girls squealed with joy and happiness.

"Alright! Well, we'll see you later! We've got to change." Anna announced as she dashed out the door. Nonoko chuckled. "Mkae sure you change too Mikan-chan!" She uttered as she followed Anna. Mikan smiled. "Bye idiot." Hotaru uttered with a gentle smile, making mikan smile widely.

"HOTARRRUUU!" Mkan shouted out as she tried to run for Hotaru but it was too late because Hotaru slammed the door right in front of her face. Mikan sighed as she dashed over to her closet and picked out an outfit to wear for tonight. It took her over 5 minutes to get the perfect outfit. "Alright! This will do!" She shouted out as she put the outfit onto her bed and run into the

bathroom and took a warm, hot shower. Mikan felt alive again. She was glad Anna mentioned about roller coasters. It really made Mikan come back to Earth again. Mikan wasn't depressed anymore. She was happy once again. She has moved on. She will look forward to the present and let go of the past. "It's worth it." She whispered to herself as she got out of the tub.

* * *

Mikan finally came out of the bathroom with only an underwear and a white robe on. "I've better hurry.' She uttered as she picked up her clothes and wore them. She chuckled as she walked over to her make up desk.

She took a small glance at herself and smile at the reflection. "I don't think I'll be needing any make-up, but an eyeliner, mascara, and a small tint of pink blush won't hurt right?" She asked herself as she giggled and took a box filled with make-up.

She smiled as she gently and slowly put on her eyeliner, mascara, and a pink tint on her cheeks. When she finally finished, she looked up at the mirror and towards her hair. She tilted and thought of a hairstyle, but decided to leave it as it is.

Her hair was already naturally beautiful. It didn't need a makeover. Mikan widely smiled at her reflection. She was wearing a blue v-neck shirt with a white corset tank top, a black and white checkered suspenders, a demi jean shorts, blue vans, and a simple hoop earrings. Mikan sighed as she run out of her room and went straight to Hotaru's dorm room.

* * *

**NATSUME'S POV**

Finally. Tonight I will be able to be with Mikan again. Anna told me that Mikan finally cheered up after hearing the word _roller coasters. _Of course. Mikan will get better after someone mentioned about roller coasters. It's like roller coasters are her medicine. What a really weird girl.

"Natsume. Why are you grinning?" Koko suddenly asked. I tilted my head. What the fuck was he talking ab- ohhh. Right. I'm grinning. Well- I can't help it. "Hello? Natsume? Can you hear me?" Koko asked as he moved his hands around my face.

I finally snapped out of my imagination and growled at Koko. "Shut up stupid." I grunted. Koko chuckled. "You're back. So how was daydream land?" He asked in a mocking tone. I rolled my eyes as I felt a buzz from my phone. Ohh! It must be Imai. I picked up my phone from my pocket and stared at the name. The name made my eyes widened. Never once in my life have I thought that she would ever text me. Koko, who noticed my reaction, once again waved his hands around my face. I shook my head as I suddenly twitched. "It's Polkadots." I whispered. It really is her. I clicked the 'open' button and scanned through the message.

It reads; _Natsume. We'll be waiting for you guys in front of the Sakura tree. Hurry. Because we're just waiting for you and Koko. _Wait- just me and Koko? So does that mean.. Ruka is already there? FUCCK! "Koko! Let's go! They're already waiting for us!" I shouted out as I rushed out of the door while Koko followed behind.

* * *

We headed out towards the Sakura tree and spotted the whole gang. My eyes widened as I caught two figures standing there, while laughing with one another. It was Ruka and Mikan. MY Mikan. I growled.

"Hey! I'm here. Now let's get moving." I shouted out as I finally arrived while shooting a death glare at Ruka. Ruka smirked as he tightly embraced Mikan from behind, making her blush madly. I felt half of my veins pop.

My eyes twitch as I clenched my fists. But Mikan, noticing my reactions, got loose out of Ruka's grip and run towards me. "HEEEY!" She shouted out as she gave me a tight hug. My eyes widened. "Hey." I whispered as I hugged her back softly. HMMMM.

She smelled so good. Just like strawberries. I just wanted this moment to last. Until someone interrupted us. "AHEM! No PDA allowed here!" Hotaru shouted out as she stomped her foot on the ground. Mikan blushed as she let go and nodded. "Let's go." Anna uttered.

* * *

**NORMAL**

After walking to the festival, the gang finally arrived. Mikan's eyes widened as the first attraction caught her hazel orbs. It was a roller coaster. "KYAAAAH! Na-Natsume! Go with me! Let's ride that roller coaster first!" Mikan screamed out as she dragged Natsume towards the line, leaving everyone else laughing and walking towards a different attraction.

**NATSUME'S POV**

I can't believe we're going to ride a stupid roller coaster first! I mean I don't get it. Why was she so obsessed with these? What's so great about roller coasters? As I spaced out, I suddenly heard a loud squealed, which made my ear drums irritated. "KYAAAAH! NATSUME! NATSUME! We're next!" She shouted out. Whoa we are? Well that was quick. Mikan and I walked over towards our seat, well, I walked as Mikan run crazy! "We're going to ride it!" Mikan shouted out. I chuckled. Although she's getting too annoying, her obsession with roller coasters is quiet.. Cute. "Natsume, I'll hold your hands for you if you get scared." Mikan uttered as she touched my hand with her soft, small hands. I blushed. "S-Sure." I said.

Then all of a sudden, the roller coaster started to move. It got faster in every second. Loud screams were heard from behind us. But, what I mostly heard was a loud laughter. Yes. The girl beside me was laughing like it was the funniest thing ever. Mikan kept on laughing harder and louder, the minute we passed over 3 different loops. Though, I was having a great time. Finally, we were on our last loop. Mikan suddenly squealed. Whoa. That was out of nowhere. Then she started to laugh all over again. I think Mikan was the only girl on the whole ride, who was laughing like a maniac.

The ride finally stopped and we got out of our seats. And to my surprise, Mikan was STILL laughing! Was that was funny? I poked her cheeks, which made her stop laughing and turned around to face me. "How was that funny?" I asked as I held her hands with mine. Mikan giggled. "What? Did you expected me to scream?" She asked. "NOOOOO." I sarcastically replied. [a/n do you guys remembered this part of the scene? If not please reread chapter 1.]

"Where do you want to go now?" She asked as she stared into my eyes. I tilted my head as I pointed towards the bumper cars. Mikan immediately nodded her head as she once again dragged me towards the line. In this attraction, we shared one car because there weren't enough. We both crashed over different people and kept laughing. We were having the greatest time of our lives.

Mikan and I went to many different types of attractions until Mikan spotted the Ferris Wheel. She pointed at it. "Let's ride that Natsume!" Mikan suggested. I gave her a big nod and followed her as she walked towards the line.

* * *

The line wasn't that long so we didn't had to wait for 30 or 50 minutes. "Oh! I just love the Ferris wheel!" Mikan uttered as she squeezed her hands. I chuckled. "You love everything." I said as I caressed her cheeks.

Mikan looked up to me and gave me a gentle soft smile. "But I love you the most." Mikan whispered as she gave me a soft peak on the cheek. I suddenly blushed. Mikan loves me. HORRAY! "I love you too." I whispered back. 5 minutes passed by and it was finally our turn to ride the Ferris wheel.

Mikan and I both went inside and locked the door. Mikan eyes widened as we went higher from the ground. We both sat down right in front of each other, silently. AHHH. This brings back memories. It was a Ferris wheel that made me confess to Mikan right after I kissed her. Hmmmm. The kiss. It brings back memories.

I shook the thought away as I stared at the brunette in front of me. She was beautiful. The way she sat there looking confused. They way her hair always falls down elegantly without her trying. The way her hazel orbs always trap me into them. The way her scent always drive me insane. And her _lips. _The way she always bite her lips whenever she's confused.

Her creamy, delicious lips. Hmmm. I just want to taste those lips. I- I- I... I NEED TO CONTROL MYSELF! AAAAHHHHHH! I'm going to go berzerk! No. I can do this. I can control myself. I don't want to harass her right now. I'll just have to stay calm until I bring her back to the academy! Yea! I can _try _to seduce her in her room. Yea. Yea. I can wait. There's no need to rush.

I sighed, making Mikan tilt her head with confusion. "What's wrong Natsume? You look nervous." She said as she sat beside me. I shook my head. "It's nothing. Don't worry." I said. Mikan pouted. "Oh ok. If you say so." She said in a sweet, gentle voice. I finally calmed down when she said that but her next move made me go insane.

"If you're not feeling good, just tell me." Mikan whispered in my ears as she giggled and kissed my cheeks! Oh no. I can't control this anymore. I'm going to snap.

"Natsume. You look even more nervous. Are you sure you-" "Hey! Hey! Natsume! What're you trying to do?" Mikan asked in horror as I leaned over her, making her lay down on the seat.

I couldn't take it anymore. I just wanted to do this. She's torturing me. I can't wait until we arrive back to the academy. I just can't. I leaned over her against her and I slowly inched my face towards hers until our foreheads were touching.

Mikan blushed. "Natsume. Are you ok?" She asked. I chuckled. "I love you." I whispered as I closed the gaps in between us. At first Mikan was surprised to my sudden actions, but soon she responded back. I deepened the kiss and made it more passionate.

She suddenly pulled away for air. Aw man. I felt bummed. But I kissed her once again, but only this time, there was a little more aggressiveness. What did I do? Well I licked her lips for an entrance of course.

When she opened her mouth, I used this opportunity to stick my tongue right into her mouth. I played around with my tongue as I tightly wrapped my arms around her waist. I licked her tongue, asking her to 'play' along side with mine.

And as I wanted, I got a response. We were both exploring around with our tongues until we both were gasping for air. Dang. That was one long make out session. Mikan blushed as she hid her head into my chest. Tch. I bet she enjoyed this as much as I did.


	32. 32 a new day

**Chapter 32: **

**NOTE: THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED ! (:  
Anyways, I'm certain that there will be 9 to 10 more chapters left until  
this story is over. But don't worry, there's still more chapters left.  
The ending is just getting near. (; **

**

* * *

**

**NATSUME'S POV **

"Natsume.." Mikan whispered as I nibbled on her neck. "Please... Stop." She whispered. I tilted my head. "Natsume! We're still on the Ferris Wheel for crying out loud! Get off of me!" She shouted out as she pushed me out off of her. I narrowed my eyes.

It's true that we were still on the Ferris Wheel and that we were almost on the last point, but I couldn't control myself for a split second. I just wanted to feel her. Ugh. What the hell am I thinking? I shook the thought away as I stared at Mikan straightening up herself.

She looked up at me with her beautiful hazel eyes. "Hey! Stop staring at me like that Natsume! You're giving me the creeps. Anyways, we're almost there." She said as she looked down the window. I sighed. I wonder how life would be like after we get married.

I wonder how it would be like after we have our first child. Yea... Wait- What the hell am I thinking? Shoo shoo. Go away stupid thoughts. Ugh. I mentally slapped myself so that I can get rid of that stupid imagination. But, I did want to have children with her someday. SOMEDAY. Ok. Enough.

I should stop thinking about this. "Natsume. What's wrong?" Mikan asked surprised at my actions. I shook my head. "Nothing. The door's about to open soon." I said boringly. Mikan nodded.

"Yea. Hey! I almost forgot! There's going to be a fireworks in like about 10 minutes! Natsume! Let's go watch the fireworks!" Mikan shouted out as she gave me a warm, yet fuzzy smile. I blushed. "Hn." I replied as I hid my face from her so that she won't be able to see me blushing.

Seriously, I NEVER blush. This is irritating.

* * *

4 minutes passed and we finally landed on the ground. Mikan happily skipped out of the door and I just followed behind. While Mikan skipped around like a stupid little girl, I spotted two stupid perverted guys staring at her.

I growled at the sight of them, making them run away. And of course, Mikan didn't noticed this. "Natsume. Hurry! We only have 7 minutes! We have to find a good place to watch the fireworks!" Polkadots shouted out as she grabbed my wrist and dragged me around. I groaned.

"Stupid polkadots. Stop dragging me around like I'm going to get lost. I can walk on my own you know." I blurted out. Polkadots pouted. "Gee Natsume. You're so mean." She whispered as she softly punch me on my chest. I chuckled. "You're pathetic." I teased, making her pout even more.

I rolled my eyes. "Are we going to watch the fireworks or not?" I asked. Mikan smiled as something caught her eyes. "Let's go watch it there!" Mikan uttered as she pointed towards the beach that was in front of the festival. My eyes widened.

"C'mon Natsume. The beach is the BEST place to watch a firework. Besides, fireworks are pretty when you can see their reflection on the water. And, it'll be dark. That way, we can be able to see the whole thing clearly! It'll be fun!" Polkadots blurted out as she raised her arms on the air. I smirked. That idea wasn't bad at all. It was pretty good. "Whatever." I muttered as I dragged her towards the beach. Mikan giggled. "Yay! And look! No one's here! That means we get to have the whole view to ourselves!" She shouted out as she sat down on the sand, motioning me to sit as well. I chuckled. "You're still a childish moron." I teased as i caressed her cheeks. Mikan turned to face me and giggled.

"And you're still a perverted sadist." She retorted back. I sighed. "Whatever." I murmured, only to make her laugh. "What's so funny?" I asked with wide eyes. "Nothing." She replied as she leaned her back over to my chest and rested her head onto my shoulders as I put my chin on her head.

I can feel Mikan's heart beating beside mine. I held her tightly. "I love you." I unconsciously whispered into her ears. Mikan chuckled. "I love you too." She whispered back. I looked down at her as she looked up. I lifted her chin with my thumb and closed the gaps between us. I can feel her lips sync against mine, and it feels so good. We kissed like there was no tomorrow. I deepened the kiss until the next thing we knew, a loud thud came over the beach, and felt colorful light glistering upon us. Mikan pulled away for air as she turned around with wide eyes. She covered her mouth with her hands as she gasped.

"Natsume.. Look!" She commanded as I looked straight. My eyes widened. Never in my entire life have I seen such colorful water dancing with the light. The view was beautiful. Mikan was right. You can see the whole reflection of the fireworks in the water. And we had the whole beach to ourselves. Mikan giggled.

"It's so beautiful." She mumbled. I smiled as I glanced at her. She is _beautiful. _ "Yea. It is beautiful." I said while staring at her. Mikan turned to face me and smiled. "I'm glad I got to see this firework with you, Natsume." Mikan whispered. I chuckled. "Me too." And just when I was about to lean over and kiss her again, an irritating voice called out to us.

"MIKKKKKKAAAN-CHI!"

Called out an annoying voice. Who could that be? There was only one person who says Mikan's name like that. And that person is no one other than Tsubasa Andou. "Mikan-chi!" Cried out the idiot. Wait- how did he find us? "Tsubasa." Mikan whispered as she turned her body around to face him.

"Mikan-chi! Where were you? I thought you got lost! I was sooo worried!" The freak cried out. Ugh seriously, he should just shut the fuck up. "Don't worry about him Mikan. He's just being a moron again." Youichi said as he appeared with Ruka, and the rest of the gang. Mikan giggled.

"You guys should watch the fireworks with Natsume and I!" Mikan suggested, making my eyes widened with frustration. This was suppose to be our alone time. But noo. A certain stupid freak had to ruin it all! Stupid Tsubasa. I'm going to murder him when Mikan's not around. "Mikan-chi! Let me sit next to you!" The freak winced as he pushed me away her from.

The nerve of him. Mikan nervously chuckled. "Natsume, are you alright?" Mikan asked sincerely as she smiled at me. I narrowed my eyes. "Tch. It was suppose to be just you and me." I mumbled out loud for her to hear.

Mikan tilted her head. "It's alright. Being with friends is better. Don't you think so?" Mikan said. I chuckled. I guess. "Whatever." I replied as I stared at the ongoing fireworks. "Whoa- look at that Mikan-chi! Isn't that so pretty?" The freak asked with amazement. Mikan giggled. "Yea. It's wonderful."

* * *

"Natsume.." Mikan whispered out in her sleep as I carried her back to her room. Is she really asleep? I chuckled as i removed a strand of hair out of her eyes. She was really beautiful. I couldn't help but smile at her beauty.

No matter how you look at it, she'll always be beautiful. I walked slowly, and careful towards her room and placed her down gently on her bed. But before I can let go, I realized that she was holding onto my sleeve. "Don't go. Natsume..." She uttered. I sighed. "I'll be right here. Now go back to sleep." I whispered as I patted her head.

She smiled as she fell back to sleep. I took a seat right next to her and watched her sleep, while still holding onto my sleeve. I caressed her cheeks with my palm. I chuckled. I feel so happy whenever I'm around her. I still have no idea why I'm only attached towards her. I guess I'm just pathetically in love with this moron. I chuckled at the thought and sooner or later, I realized that I also fell asleep.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning when I finally woke up and rubbed my eyes with my free hand. My eyes widened towards my surroundings. This isn't my room. Wait- I'm in Mikan's room! I realized that I fallen asleep with Mikan last night!

I looked towards my side and saw Mikan still heavily asleep. I smiled as I saw that she was still holding onto my sleeves. Then I suddenly felt something warm on my shoulders. It was a blanket. Who put this on me? Was it Yuka-san? I wondered until someone came inside the room.

"Natsume. You're awake." Whispered a gentle voice. I turned around and gazed at the person in front of me. "Good morning, Natsume-kun. How was your sleep?" Yuka-san greeted as she gave me a wide smile.

I nodded. Yuka chuckled. "Oh. If you're wondering, I've already told your parents that you will be staying for the night." Yuka-san reassured.

"Thank you." I lightly murmured out. "You're welcome Natsume! Well, are you hungry? I can make breakfast for the both of you." Yuka said as she walked out of the room and happily went downstairs.

I sighed. Mikan really does have a happy-go-lucky mother. I caressed Mikan's cheeks as I lightly leaned over and kissed her cheeks. Her cheeks were so soft. "Natsume?" Mikan asked as she blinked.

She straightened herself and rubbed out the sleepiness from her eyes. She blinked twice until her was back in reality. "What're you doing here?" She asked as she yawned. I chuckled. "Well, good morning to you too, Polkadots. You're mother in downstairs, making breakfast for us." I said. Polkadots smiled.

"Oh. You slept over huh?" She whispered as she got out of her bed and marched towards the bathroom. "I'll be right back." Mikan said. "I need to take a warm shower." I chuckled. "Hurry up or I'll sneak inside." I blurted.

Mikan rolled her eyes. "If you do, my mom will kill you, pervert." She said as she disappeared inside. I chuckled. She really is gullible.

* * *

I decided to walked around her room. My eyes wandered around. Her room was so wide. It was wider than a normal room! It was even bigger than mine! Wow! Rich people must have it good. Her walls seem like it was made out of gold. But it probably wasn't.

It probably was just good paint. The next thing that caught my eyes was her closet(s). Wow. My eyes widened at the sight of it. Her closet was huge! And she has like 5 or 10 of them. This girl is insane! Does she wears all of the clothes inside? Crazy. I chuckled as I went over towards her desk.

There were lots and lots of picture frames decorated around her desk. I picked up a picture of her, Yuka-san, Youichi, and Izumi. Mikan looked about 8 years old. Youichi looked about 13 years old. Everyone in the picture looked so happy. Even, Izumi. I never actually met Izumi. But I've heard lots of stories about him.

I could picture him as a cold hearted father. But he is still Mikan's father. I sighed as I put down the frame and picked up another one. This picture made my eyes widened.

This picture was Mikan and me! It was when we were sitting on the Sakura tree when those fan girls were chasing after Ruka and me! But, who took this? I tilted my head as the answer popped. _Imai_. I chuckled. For once I was thankful for her crazy blackmail scam. And I'm glad Mikan has this picture on frame.

I set down the picture and with good timing, Polkadots came out of the bathroom, with her towel on her hand as she hung it around her neck, letting her hair soak on it. My eyes widened. Mikan was wearing a simple purple v-neck shirt with a small pocket on the right side, and she was also wearing a demi shorts.

All in all, she looked hot. I licked my lips consciously as I kept my eyes on her naked thighs. My mind was invaded of thoughts that I just can't resist. But i must control myself because Yuka was downstairs.

I straightened up myself and I cleared my throat and walked over towards Polkadots. "Let's go downstairs now Natsume!" Mikan shouted out as she grabbed my wrist and dragged me all the way down the dinning room, where Youichi and the freak were talking about things while Yuka served them their meal.

"Oh. Natsume! Mikan! You guys are finally here!" Yuka shouted out as she motioned us to take our seats. The freak's jaw fell as he realized I was here. "Oi, idiot, cover your mouth. You're going to let saliva fall." Youichi angrily uttered as he rolled his eyes.

Tsubasa snapped back to reality and pointed at me. "What is he doing here?" He nervously asked. Mikan sweat dropped as she giggled. "What? He's my boyfriend. He can stay here as long as he wants." Polkadots blurted out as she gave me a kiss on the cheek and took her seat, as I followed.

"Ok. We're having pancakes." Yuka said as she set the food on the table. Mikan giggled. "Natsume. You can get the big piece." She said as she handed me the pancake. I nodded. "Tsk. I wanted the big piece." The freak complained like a little brat.

The irritated Youichi pushed him off his chair, making him squeal like a girl. "Hey! youichi! Why'd you do that for?" The idiot asked as he rubbed his pained head. Youichi rolled his eyes as he took one bite from the pancakes.

"Because you're annoying." He said as he gave the idiot a death glare. "Gee! I feel so sad. I'm going to tell Misaki on you!" The freak said as he ran back to his room. Honestly, what is wrong with that moron?

* * *

**Please don't forget to _REVIEW! _THANK YOU!**

_PREVIEW CHAPTER 33:_

_"I'm going to let you go Sakura-san. Now that I know that you truly love Natsume.  
And because Natsume loves you back. And also because I love the both of you, very much."_


	33. 33 his confession his jealousy

**Chapter 33: 6 months Left of Our Roller Coaster Ride with You**

**NATSUME'S POV**

"Hurry up Polkadots." I groaned out loud as I waited for her in front of the main gates. Polkadots sighed as she finally came out of the mansion. "Finally! What took you so long? I only told you to get a sweater to wear!" I shouted out as I pinched her cheeks.

Mikan groaned in pain as she pulled my hand away from her cheeks. She pouted. "Gee. Natsume that really hurts." She blurted. I rolled my eyes as I pulled her wrist and started to dragged her out of the gates before a certain idiot sees us.

* * *

"Natsume." Polkadots whispered as she leaned over my arms. "What do you want to do when we return to the academy?" She asked as she looked up at me. I sighed as I gave her a wide smirk.

"How about- you show me how wild you get in bed?" I asked as I stopped walking and pushed her over a wall and started to kiss her neck. Mikan moaned. "Na-NATSUME!" She shouted out as she pushed me away from her body and panted hard.

"What do you think you're doing in public? You pervert!" She shouted out. I rolled my eyes. "Ugh. Little girl, stop screaming. It's hurting my ears!" I shouted back, making her pout. "You're such a mean bastard." She uttered as she started to walk away.

I sighed as i caught up with her and grabbed her wrist, making her spin around to face me. "Polkadots..." I started as I cupped her cheek with my hands. "Don't be like that." I said in a low voice. Polkadots sighed. She giggled as she leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I forgive you." She said. I raised a brow. "I didn't apologized." I said. Polkadots giggled more. "I know." She replied as she entwined my hands with hers and started to walk. What. The. Hell? This girl is INSANE. No, wait- just plain weird. Yea. Weird. I still don't understand why I fell in love with this naive, stupid little girl. Maybe it's because of her denseness, or her clumsiness, or her innocence. Or maybe it's because she's Mikan. Yea. I think that's the main reason why. I chuckled at the thought as I tightened the grip while holding Mikan's hand with mine. Her hand was so tiny, yet so soft and gentle. I can just hold her hands forever. I secretly smiled as I glanced over Mikan. She is really beautiful.

She looked like an angel. Unconsciously, I suddenly licked my lips as I stared at her pink, plump lips. I shook the thought away as I took a deep breathe. I have to keep myself in control. I can't lose it now. Not in front of all these people.

It might look like I'm trying to rape her. No. No. No. I must not think of that. No. I won't. I violently shook my head, making Mikan turned her head and stared at me worryingly. "Natsume. Are you alright?" She asked.

I suddenly realized what I was doing and nervously chuckled. "Nothing's wrong. Just forget about it." I coldly uttered. Mikan pouted. "Ok. If you say so." She replied as she kept walking.

* * *

We finally reached the academy and Polkadots immediately run inside.

"Ohhh! We're finally back! Ahhhh! I missed this place!" She shouted out as she twirled around in circles like a little girl dancing in the rain.

She smiled at me as I walked towards her. "Natsume! Let's go visit Ruka-Pyon!" She suggested. I frowned. Ruka. The thought of Ruka made me flinch.

I knew Ruka was still madly in love with Mikan and he will never give up. I sighed in frustration as I noticed Polkadots caressing my cheeks with her palm.

"Natsume. You don't look fine. Are you sick? What's wrong?" Mikan asked. I shook my head. "Nothing's wrong. Don't worry." I said, as I leaned over and give her a quick, yet passionate kiss.

Mikan stared at me with wide and surprised eyes. "Natsume... I'm still worried about you. If something's wrong, juts tell me, ok?" She said as she gave me a sweet, gentle smile. I nodded.

But I couldn't. I couldn't tell her that I don't want her near Ruka. That I hate it when guys are ogling around her. And that I'm jealous. I'm jealous of all the guys that she talks to. Mikan pouted.

"I love you, Natsume. I hope you know that..." She whispered as she quickly walked away from me, leaving me, dumbfounded.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

A certain brunette was walking around the campus, looking for a certain blonde. "I wonder where'd he gone to." Mikan asked herself as she walked inside the school's barn.

She stepped inside and wandered around her surroundings, looking for the dirty blonde lad. Mikan looked around the whole barn, yet no Ruka-pyon in sight. Mikan sighed in frustration. "He's not here..." She whispered.

The brunette gave up and decided to go back to her dorm, when suddenly, a hand grabbed her wrist. Mikan turned around in surprise and with wide eyes. "Sakura-san." Whispered the person. Mikan immediately smiled as she jumped on Ruka and hugged him.

"RUKA-PYON! Where were you? I was looking everywhere for you!" Mikan shouted out as she pouted. Ruka chuckled nervously as he scratched his head. "I'm sorry Sakura-san." He said as he smiled at the brunette.

Mikan giggled. "I'm so glad that I'm back here!" She cheered as she stretched out her arms in joy and excitement. Ruka chuckled. He always admired her happy-go-lucky mood. That is one of the reasons why he fell madly in love with her.

Ruka kept his eye on the happy brunette as she suddenly held his hand. "Ruka-pyon, I just wanted to say 'Thank You' for supporting me and for taking care of me while I was in the hospital. Along with Natsume." Mikan said as she squeezed his hands with hers, making him blushed crimson red.

Ruka narrowed his eyes as he took a deep breathe. "Sakura-san, I have something important to tell you." He began. Mikan tilted her head. "What is it?" She asked.

Ruka turned his gaze on her and gave her a gentle smile as he let go of her hands. "Mikan Sakura, I love you. And I will always love you. But, I know I can't force you to love me back because you love Natsume. And Natsume loves you so much. It'll be a burden if I get in his way for your love. After all, he is my best friend. That is why, I've decided to let you go. But, my love for you will last for eternity.. And watch you happily from a distance." Ruka sadly, but bravely said as he stared into Mikan's hazel orbs. Mikan's eyes widened.

Ruka, once again confessed to her, but also decided to let go of her. Mikan smiled and hugged Ruka. "Thank you." She whispered. "You're a really great friend, Ruka." Ruka chuckled. "And I'll always be by your side, along with Natsume." He replied.

Ruka pulled away and faced Mikan. Mikan tilted her head in confusion. "Sakura-san, if I can, I'd like to have one last kiss from you..." He uttered as he leaned over and pressed his lips against hers, before she can even protest. Mikan's eyes widened.

She felt Ruka's gentle lips sync against hers. The kiss was sweet and lovely, but it only lasted for a few seconds. Mikan was stunned. "Why did you kissed me?" She suddenly asked, while touching her lips. Ruka chuckled.

"It's how I expressed my feelings for you. I love you, Mikan Sakura. But I hope you'll be happy with Natsume. I'll always pray for the both of you." Ruka said as he silently walked away, leaving the dumbfounded brunette smiling.

Unknown to the both of them, a certain raven-haired lad was watching the whole thing from behind a tree. He had heard the whole conversation between the brunette and the dirty blonde.

"Tch." He murmured as he slowly walked away while clenching a fist. "Unbelievable."

* * *

**SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE!**

**Anyways, Mikan and Natsume are finally back in the academy.  
Ruka confessed his feelings for Mikan and also decided to let go of her.  
Ruka suddenly and unexpectedly kissed Mikan.  
Ruka didn't had any ill intention on her though.  
He just wanted to express his feelings for her by kissing her for the last time.  
But neither one of them know that a certain lad was watching them the whole time.  
And he isn't happy about it one bit.**

**REVIEW ! NO FLAMING  
**


	34. 34 Kazumi Yukihira arrives

**Chapter 34: 6 Months Left Of Our Roller Coaster Love With you**

**Sorry for late update.  
I hope I can make this up for everyone.  
THIS CHAPTER WILL BE THE BEGINNING OF THE CLIMAX.**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Natsume was running back towards his dorm as a disturbing image appeared into his mind. _Sakura-san, if I can, I'l like to have one last kiss from you.. _Ruka uttered as he leaned over and kissed the brunette. Natsume's eyes widened as he watched the two. He felt anger and jealousy.

Natsume punched the walls of the hallways as he passed by.

He was too furious and jealous.

He didn't know what to do.

But of course, he knew that it was just a one last kiss and that Ruka didn't have any ill intensions... But- it was STILL a kiss.

Once again Natsume punched a wall with his fist, making a small crack on the wall.

Good thing no one was around to see this scene...

Natsume shook his head as he finally reached his dorm room. He sighed as he stepped inside.

He sighed as he plumped into the bed and sighed once again.

"Stupid Polkadots..." He mumbled.

He gritted his teeth as he remembered the annoying scene again.

Natsume watched as the two kissed like there's no tomorrow.

"Arg. Why can't this stupid memory go away? Shoo!" He blurted out as he waved his arms up on the ceiling.

Realizing what he was doing, he immediately stopped and laughed at himself.

"What the hell am I doing?" He asked himself. "-I feel so pathetic. This is all that stupid Polkadots's fault." He mumbled. He suddenly closed his eyes as he took a deep breathe and exhaled it.

_Mikan..._

Suddenly, images of Mikan ran through his mind.

He was madly in love with her. That's why he was jealous. He couldn't help it. It was all her fault. Natsume smiled at the thought of Mikan as he slowly fell asleep and slowly dreamt about Mikan...

* * *

Meanwhile, Mikan was looking for her impatient boyfriend. "Gee. Where can that perverted moron ran off to?" Mikan asked herself as she searched and searched everywhere for him. Mikan pouted. "Gosh. First it was Ruka-pyon. Now it's Natsume. What are we doing? Playing hide-and-go-seek?" Mikan asked out loud as she kept running around, looking for a certain raven-haired lad.

Mikan spent 40 minutes looking around for her loved boyfriend until someone poked her shoulders.

Mikan turned around. Her eyes widened at the person in front of her. "HO-TA-RUUUUUUU!" Mikan squealed as she tried to jump on Hotaru to give her a big hug.

But to her dismay, Hotaru immediately shot Mikan her baka gun and made Mikan fall onto her butt. Mikan pouted. "HOTARU! That hurt!" Mikan complained as she rubbed her poor butt. Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"What are you looking for, baka?" Hotaru asked coldly. Mikan pouted. "I can't find Natsume anywhere. I've looked everywhere, but I didn't caught a glimpse of him." Mikan said as she sadly sighed.

Hotaru narrowed her eyes as she lightly smacked Mikan's head. "Baka. Didn't you even bother to check on him at his dorm room?" Hotaru coldly asked as Mikan's eyes widened.

Mikan chuckled nervously as she rubbed her head. "Right... I forgot about his dorm. T-Thanks..." Mikan said as she immediately runaway.

Hotaru sighed as she muttered, "Baka..."

* * *

"Tsubasa. Have you told Mikan yet?" Youichi asked as he sat down on the couch. Tsubasa bit his lower lip. "Sadly, no.." He replied as he took a sip from his coffee. Youichi sighed.

"I see. Well you have to soon you know. Oka-san is relying on you." Youichi said as one of the maids came running towards them. "Young Youichi-sama, Tsubasa-sama, you have visitors..." She announced as she bowed down in front of them and excused herself.

Tsubasa tiled his head. "Who could that be?" He asked confusingly. Youichi shrugged as he straightened up himself. "Let's just see for ourselves." He said. Tsubasa nodded.

The two waited silently for their visitors to enter.

"Hello, Tsubasa. Youichi. It's been a while.." Announced a voice.

Youichi and Tsubasa suddenly twitched at the sound of this familiar voice. _What the hell? Don't tell me.. He's here as well? _They both thought.

They're eyes widened even more as their predictions make true.

A certain somebody stepped inside to reveal himself in front of the two shocked lads.

"Hello, Tsubasa, Youichi. I see that you two had grown up pretty fast." He said with a small, yet kind smile. Tsubasa and Youichi hesitated for words to say.

Finally, Youichi cleared his throat and came back to his cold self. "Hello, uncle. It's been a while. Welcome back." Youichi greeted as he bowed down to his elder. Tsubasa, who saw this, immediately stood up and bowed down as well.

"Good Afternoon uncle. It's a pleasure for having you here with us today." Tsubasa kindly and politely said. The person in front of them nodded.

"Yes. It's been a while." He stopped as his eyes wandered around his surroundings. "-By the way, where's Mikan?" He suddenly asked. Tsubasa sighed. "She's went back to the academy." Tsubasa replied. Their uncle sighed.

"I see. Well where's Yu-" "Ka-Kazumi!" Yelled out Yuka as she entered inside the living room. Yuka gasped. "Wh-what're you doing here?" She asked with wide and concern eyes. Kazumi tilted his eyes.

"It's been a while Yuka." He silently uttered. Yuka smiled. "Yes. It's been a while.. But- aren't you suppose to be in a 6 year business crew ship trip?" Yuka asked. Kazumi shook his head as he sat down on the couch. He sighed.

"After what I heard about Izumi, I immediately cancelled my trip to see my brother one last time... But I guess I'm too late." He sadly uttered as he lowered his head. Yuka frowned.

"Thank you for your concern Kazumi." Yuka said. Kazumi lifted up his head as he straightened up his self.

"And I also came here, regarding to Mikan's trip back to New York."

* * *

"Natsume... Are you in here?" Mikan asked as she knocked Natsume's door gently. Natsume suddenly arose from his slumber once he heard his angel's voice. "Mikan." He whispered. "NATSUME?" Mikan asked as she banged his door. Natsume smirked. Of course she would be looking for him.

Natsume smirked as he walked towards the door and opened it, revealing a certain brunette pouting in front of him.

Mikan's eyes widened. "NATSUME!" She shouted out as she immediately jumped on Natsume while giving him a big bear hug.

"Oh Natsume! I missed you so muccch! I was looking everywhere for you! I thought you were lost!" Mikan sadly uttered as she was now sitting on Natsume's lap while her arms wrapped around his neck.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Baka. I wasn't lost. Maybe that was you." He blurted as he flicked her temples. Mikan pouted.

"Natsume! That hurt! Don't do that, baka!" Mikan shouted out as she leaned over and tackled him to the ground. Natsume's eyes suddenly widened to her sudden actions.

Mikan smirked. "Didn't see that coming huh?" Mikan said as she pinned Natsume onto the ground. Natsume chuckled.

"Uhh. I guess I taught you well... But you're still too weak for me." He uttered as he grabbed Mikan's arms, making her fall on him as he turned around, pinning HER down. Mikan blushed.

Natsume turned around for a moment and realized that the door was still opened. He kicked the door from behind him with his legs and turned around to face Mikan.

"Now we're alone." He said with an evil smirk. Mikan gulped. She tried to struggle out of his grip but he was too strong.

Natsume chuckled. "Today, I'm going to make you mine. I won't even hesitate anymore..." He said. Mikan's eyes widened.

Natsume smirked as he leaned over and began to lick her cheeks. Mikan yelped.

"KYAAAH! Natsume! What're you doing you pervert!" Mikan screamed out. But Natsume ignored this and started to nibbled onto her ears. Then he suddenly inhaled her strawberry scent, which made him go crazy.

Natsuem immediately went from her ears to her neck. He aggressively bit her neck as Mikan moaned. Her moan made his feel excited as he licked her neck all the way to her lips.

He bit her lips as he immediately stuck his tongue into her mouth when he had the chance. His tongue began exploring her mouth as it touched her tongue.

Their lips started to sync until they ran out of air. Mikan pulled away as Natsume suddenly squeezed her thighs. "Na-Natsume..." Mikan whispered. Natsume smirked.

Natsume then lifted his finger and played around with it as it explored around Mikan's thighs, until it reached towards her skirt's zipper. Mikan's eyes widened.

She knew what he was up to...

Natsume was going to take her skirt out.

Mikan gulped hard as she pushed Natsume off of her as hard as she can.

Natsume immediately stopped and looked up to Mikan, who was seriously blushing.

"Natsume.. What're you trying to do?" Mikan asked as she finally go loose from his grip and sat down as she caressed his cheeks with her fingertips.

Natsume narrowed his eyes.

"I saw it." He whispered. Mikan tilted her head in confusion.

"Huh? Saw what?" She asked. Natsume stood up as he turned his back away from her.

Mikan tilted her head as she tried to reach out for him.

"I saw it... I saw you and Ruka kissing." Natsume muttered. Mikan's eyes widened.

_He saw us? But where? _Mikan thought to herself as she touched her lips with her finger.

Natsume chuckled. "Tsk. I can't believe you, Polkadots. You promised that you will be only mine. You belong to me, no one else!" Natsume shouted out. Mikan shrugged. "Natsume! It wasn't what you think! Ruka-pyon kissed me. But it was just a good-bye kiss!" Mikan retorted. Natsume banged his fist on his wall.

"I don't give a fuck even if it's a good-bye kiss. A kiss is a kiss!" He angrily said. Mikan bit her lips. He's angry. Mikan didn't know what to do. She knew that Natsume loves her dearly, but she never seen him this mad before.

"Natsume.. Please understand that it wasn't what you think!" Mikan said as she approached the lad. Natsume shook his head.

"Then explain why you let him kiss you!" He said as he turned his gaze towards her. Mikan gulped. How could she explain it to him? He wouldn't listen and he's a hotheaded person. Mikan sighed as she hugged his arms.

"I didn't know he would kiss me. It just happened. I'm sorry." Mikan said as she squeezed his arms. Natsume growled.

And unconsciously, he pushed Mikan's arms off of his and made her fall into her butt.

Mikan groaned in pain. Natsume's eyes widened.

He gasped in horror as he saw the tears falling out of Mikan's hazel orbs.

"Polkadots..." He whispered.

Mikan blinked her eyes to prevent her tears from falling down.

"Natsume! Why are you so angry? I'm sorry for what had happened but why do you have to take all of your anger out on me?" Mikan shouted out as she wiped away her tears with her thumb.

Natsume bit his lips and lowered his head. Mikan's mad.

He made her angry. It was all because of his stupid jealousy.

He knew that Mikan really loves him, but he just didn't realized it. He was just too jealous. Mikan narrowed her eyes. "I guess, I'll just leave now..." Mikan uttered as she stood up and immediately run out of his room before he could reach out to her.

Natsume sighed as he mentally slapped himself.

He blew it. He made Mikan cry. It was all his fault. He clenched his fist as he began to punch the wall once again.

* * *

"Ehhh?" The three gasped at the man in front of them. "So it's true then huh?" Tsubasa started. "Mikan really has to take over huh?" Youichi sighed in irritation as Yuka narrowed her eyes, thinking about her dear daughter. Kazumi nodded.

"Since Izumi came here 4 months ago, Mikan has only 1 month left, until she has to return back to New York to take over the company." Kazumi announced.

Tsubasa gasped. "KYAAAH! NOOOO! Mikan-chi can't possibly leave me alone! NOOOOO! NOOOO!" Tsubasa screamed out as he paced back and forth. Kazumi sighed. "He hasn't changed one bit." He uttered as he pointed towards Tsubasa.

Youichi rolled his eyes as he reached for a paper fan and smacked Tsubasa with it, making Tsubasa fall onto the floor while sobbing. "KYAAAH! Youichi-chan smacked me with a stupid paper fan! WAAH~" He winced.

Youichi rolled his eyes as he sat back down on the couch. "Misaki-chii please get me out of this nightmare~" He whispered as he hide himself in the corners.

"So.. How are we going to tell this to Mikan?" Yuka asked. Kazumi touched his temples.

"We'll deal with that after, I meet my young niece again."

* * *

**Natsume tried to make Mikan his.  
And they end up having an argument.  
Meanwhile, Kazumi arrives to surprise the Yukihira family.  
But there's a disappointing news... Mikan has to return to New York in  
less than a month! ):  
How will they announce this to Mikan?  
Will Mikan accept this and leave Natsume behind?  
WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH WILL COME OUT ON FEB. 18 OR FEB. 19. **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW !  
**

_PREVIEW CHAPTER 35:_

_"Are you going to tell Natsume about this?"  
"I'm not sure. I'm still upset about what he did."  
"I'm sorry Sakura. I guess it was my fault."  
_


	35. 35 the crazy hopeless dancer

**Chapter 35: 6 Months Left Of Our Roller Coaster Love With You**

**NOTE: This story will last up to at least 40 chapters or so...  
Thank you for those who has been supporting this story. It was my first . (:  
It's been fun writing it. :D  
p.s. if you guys haven't read my other story, "The Beastly's Curse," please check it out. And btw, there are five story plots that I want you guys to vote on. I will write two of those winning stories. It's on chapter 14 of "The Beastly's Curse." Please vote ! :D Thank you. **

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

**

* * *

**

_When the lights go out _

_We'll be safe and sound _

_We'll take control of the world _

_Like it's all we have to hold on to _

_And we'll be a dream _

_._

_-We the kings, Demi Lovato-_

_

* * *

_

The sun streamed in through the cracks of the curtain as the light hit a certain brunette's angel face as it shine, making her calmly twitch her eyes, as it slowly opens. She yawns as she stretches out her arms up into the air. She silently sat up as she began to frown. Memories from the day before streamed back into her mind like a recorder.

She sobbed. She regret yelling at him. She regret getting mad at him. She regret the fight. But it wasn't her fault. It was because of his- stupid jealousy.

Mikan mentally slapped her face as she laughed at herself. _What am I doing? Why do I have to feel depressed over this? _She asked herself as she suddenly smiled. Mikan suddenly jumped out of bed when she felt a sudden _buzz _on her bed.

Mikan twitched. Eh? Mikan tilted her head as she stared at her bed. Why was her bed buzzing? She suddenly trembled as thoughts of monsters or bees under her blankets.

She gulped as she closed her eyes and pulled out the blanket.

The blanket revealed Mikan's buzzing phone. Mikan pouted. Oh. It was just her phone. Why did she had to twitch over it? Stupid Mikan. Mikan laughed at her own stupidity and immediately picked up her phone, answered it and put it on her ear.

"Hello?" She innocently answered. "Mikan. It's me." The voice on the other line said. Mikan's eyes widened as she let out a silent gasp. She sat down on her bed as she began listening to the other line.

"Mikan. I'm currently here, at the mansion and I'd like to meet you once again. It's been awhile since I last saw my niece." The voice said with a cheerful tone. Mikan smiled. She giggled as she remembered something important. A memory.

It was the memory when she first found out that the high school principal of the Gakuen Alice was her uncle, when she was only 5. But at the age of 11, her uncle decided to retire out of the Academy and start a business company at France.

Mikan hasn't seen or have any contact with her uncle for 6 years. And now, she's finally able to have a phone conversation with him! Mikan giggled as she leaned over her bed.

"Oh my! You're at home? Since when?" Mikan asked excitedly. The other line laughed.

"Yesterday, afternoon. I heard you were at school so I guess no one informed you.." He replied. Mikan sighed. "I see. We'll I'll come home soon. I'll just have to get ready.

I'll see you there like in an hour or so." Mikan said. Kazumi laughed. "Alright. I'll be here, waiting for your arrival. Bye." "Bye." Mikan ended the call and plumped into bed.

Her arms spread around the white bed as it searched for white fluffy pillows.

She buried her face on a pillow as she let out a small squeal.

Two reasons. One, was because she was going to see her uncle again. And two, because of what had happened yesterday... Mikan sighed as she pulled the pillow off of her face and sat up once again.

She sighed. She shouldn't be depressed right? I mean, Natsume and her has been arguing about everything ever since. So why fuss over it?

Mikan shook of the thought away as she marched towards the bathroom.

She pouted as she took off her white night gown, turned on the shower, and went straight into the showers.

* * *

_Ahhh. _Warm, hot, humid water. It felt good on her light brown skin.

Mikan giggled as she enjoyed the steam of the water and the relaxing feeling.

For some reason, the shower helped her get rid of the bad, sad thoughts. Mikan happily played in the shower with the bubbles from her shampoo as she began to think about happy memories.

She suddenly smiled as the thought of her and Natsume's first kiss rushed back into her mind. She unconsciously licked her lips without knowing that there were shampoo to and soap over her lips, and cheek. Her eyes widened and mouth twitched as she immediately spitted out the taste. YUCK!

Mikan opened her mouth and let water in as she rinsed her mouth and spitted out the dirty water. Mikan once again laughed at her own stupidity.

* * *

And at last, our lovely brunette came out of the showers, with long, white robe covering her now dried body.

Mikan slowly, yet happily walked out of the bathroom and went searching into her huge closet. "Hmm. What should I wear today?" She asked as herself as she looked around her clothes. She tilted her head as her hands roamed around the closet.

Then- "Ah hah! This will do!" She exclaimed as she reached out for a pink crew-neck, long sleeved sweatshirt, a dark skinny jeans, a black ankle boot, and to top it all of, a simple red, sakura hair clip on her flowing brunette hair.

* * *

She giggled at herself as she finally examined herself in the mirror.

"I look good." She cockily uttered. She smiled at her reflection one last time and immediately rushed out of her dorm.

Because today, she will be seeing her uncle since the last 6 years. She was rather, excited.. Yet, there's a feeling that something bad will happen. But what?

* * *

"Would you like some more?" Yuka kindly offered Kazumi as he had his last bite out of his pancakes. Kazumi kindly smiled at the brunette and shook his head. "I'm a bit full now. I'll just be waiting for Mikan now." He replied. Yuka nodded her head and went back to the kitchen to make more pancakes for when Mikan arrives.

"When is she coming? She's taking forever!" Tsubasa grunted as he poked his pancakes with his fork. Youichi narrowed his eyes as he took a sip from his coffee.  
"Just wait. Uncle did say that Mikan told him that she'll be here in an hour. So, be patient or I'm going to have to murder you right here." Youichi coldly ordered. Tsubasa twitched at the thought and pouted.

"Gee. Youichi. You're so mean." He whispered. Youichi just shrugged and went back to his meal. Kazumi, who was sitting next to Youichi, laughed at the two. "You two never changed! It was always like this! Tsubasa is always getting teased by Youichi. Oh good times.." Kazumi blurted out.

Youichi nodded as Tsubasa pouted and covered his face with his hands as he sighed. "You guys are all so mean..."

"Yuka-sama, Youichi-sama, Tsubasa-sama, and Kazumi-sama, Mikan-sama just came inside." Announced a maid. Everyone quickly stopped what they were doing as Yuka nodded at the maid, telling her to send Mikan in the dinning room. The maid bowed her head kindly as she excised herself.

"Mikan-chi's back!" Tsubasa exclaimed. Youichi rolled his eyes as Kazumi laughed harder than ever. Then suddenly-

"Hello, everyone." Announced a certain brunette.

Kazumi's eyes widened as he turned towards the girl. "Mi-Mikan!" He shouted out as he run towards her and gave her a big hug. "Oh- Mikan! It's been so long since then!" He mumbled. Mikan giggled.

"It's nice to see you again, as well." She replied as Kazumi gently set her down.

Kazumi cleared his throat as he narrowed his eyes. All of a sudden, he became madly serious. "Um. Mikan. We have to talk." He started.

Mikan shot him a confuse stare as she innocently tilted her head. "What's wrong?" She asked.

* * *

"Natsume! That's enough! Quit it!" Koko shouted out as he pulled the alcohol out of Natsume's hands.

"No. One more shot." Natsume mumbled as he leaned on the bar's table. Koko sighed. He stared at his friend, who seem to be a bit drunk now.

"Are you seriously going to waste yourself like this? In the middle of this beautiful afternoon?" Koko asked with a worried face. Natsume rolled his eyes as he harshly drank his shot. Koko furrowed his brows.

"Natsume! You've got to stop this!" He shouted out again. "Hn." Natsume replied. Koko pouted.

"Mikan wouldn't want this..." He whispered with a sad tone. Natsume suddenly banged his glass on the table.

"Shhut up! Mikan this. Mikan that. Mikan there. Mikan here. Jusst.. sh-shut up!" Natsume drunkly uttered as he drank a bottle of tequila. Koko suddenly became furious at Natsume's actions and banged his fist onto the table.

"Natsume! Stop this shit! You're already fucking drunk!" He shouted out as he grabbed Natsume's shoulders and started shaking them. Natsume, in reply just stared boringly at his friend as he shrugged.

* * *

"I- I am not drunk! Haha. I'm perfectly fine! See! Haha." Natsume mockingly said as he showed his white teeth at Koko. Koko sighed. _He's drunk, indeed._

"That's it. I'm calling Ruka, Yuu, and Kitsuneme." Koko said as he reached out for his phone and started to dial a number when Natsume suddenly mumbled, "I still love her. I really do.. I just messed up ok?" Koko pouted as he stared at his drunk buddy.

He totally understand how Natsume feels. He too, loves someone. But that someone never really considered him that way. She just thinks of him as a _brother. _Koko's heart suddenly ached as the thought of it brought up into his mind.

He shrugged the thought away as he patted his friend's back. "I know it's hard right now, but I know Mikan will eventually forgive you. I mean- Mikan is a sweet, forgiving person. She loves you." Koko said with a concern voice.

Natsume looked up at his friend with a mocking, smug looking face. "Whatever." He blunted. He crazily laughed as he drunkly twirled around his fingers like they were the most amazing thing that he had ever seen.

Koko chuckled as he resumed back to the dialing. "Hello? Uhh yeah, Ruka? Come pick Natsume and I." "Huh? No. We're at the usual bar." "Why? Oh because Natsume's drunk." "Haha. Alright thanks! Mind if you tell the others as well?" "Cool. Thanks. We'll wait for you then." "K. Bye." Koko ended the call and stared back at his friend.

"Ruka said that they'll be here. Just wait alright?" Koko calmly uttered. Natsume twitched at the thought of Ruka. "Tch. Ruka."

* * *

"What? Are- are you serious?" Mikan asked as she jumped put of the couch. Kazumi guiltily nodded his head as he saw the surprise expression on Mikan's face.

Mikan bit her lower lip as her eyes wandered around the floor. "No.. That's impossible. How can that be?" She asked. Kazumi sighed.

"Like I said. Izumi's gone now. And he placed you, to be in charge. You're the next heir to the Yukihira company. There's no other choice. If you decline, you'll cause millions of employees to lose their jobs. Do you want that to happen?" Kazumi asked.

Mikan's eyes widened. _Millions of employees. _Her eyes twitched as she tried to calm herself down by taking a deep breath. "So, no one else can take my place huh?" Mikan asked. Kazumi nodded his head.

Mikan sighed in distress. "I guess there's no much of a choice. I don't want the employees to lose their jobs. That'll be terrible." Mikan muttered as she clenched her fists. Kazumi narrowed his eyes.

He lifted his hand as he rubbed his temples. "I'm sorry Mikan." He said. Mikan looked up at her uncle and smiled.

"No! Don't apologize! It's not your fault! I know this is really tough, but I guess, I'll just have to suck it up! Haha. Don't worry about it." Mikan happily said with an angelic smile. Kazumi sighed as he slightly showed a small smile.

He knew that Mikan was too optimistic. And he was glad about that. He knew that if it was Mikan. Everything will be fine.. But, will everything be fine for Mikan?

"When?" Mikan suddenly asked. Kazumi snapped back to reality and cleared his throat. "After this month. Which is in 3 weeks." He replied.

Mikan gasped. 3 weeks? That fast? What happened to the 6 months?.. Wait- those months past already. Damn. How fast has it been? Geez. Why can't time be a little bit slower?

Mikan pouted as she straightened herself. She took a deep breathe and exhaled it. She knew that someday, a time like this will come. And the time is now. She knew clearly what her decision is. Mikan smiled confidently at her uncle. "I'm in."

* * *

Wet. Wet. Wet. Wet. Wet, cold, water. Huh? Water? What the- Natsume suddenly sat up and his eyes suddenly wandered. Natsume suddenly twitched at the pain of his head.

"Ow." He mumbled as he patted his head. He felt dizziness. He felt pain. He felt- "Natsume. You're finally awake." Koko said as he walked over towards Natsume. Natsume narrowed his eyes.

"What happened?" He asked. Koko chuckled. "You got tipsy." He replied. Natsume groaned. "I see." He uttered as he felt wet, cloth on his forehead. Koko grinned.

"I'll go get you some warm, fresh tea and a new water for your cloth." Koko said as he walked away and went straight into the kitchen. Natsume sighed. Oh now he remembered. He was at the bar.

With Koko. He drank one small shot and began drinking more until he lost. Natsume sighed as he leaned back on his pillow and closed his eyes. Maybe he can fall deeply back to sleep again.

Besides, his head hurts like hell. He probably just needed a deep shut ey- "Koko!" Shouted out a voice as someone entered the room. Natsume's eyes widened. In front of him was non other than Ruka Nogi.

Ruka suddenly stopped on his tracks and stared at the lad on the bed. "Natsume... You're awake now." He mumbled. Natsume narrowed his eyes.

Why the hell was Ruka here? He was the last person Natsume wanted to see right now. "Koko's in the kitchen, making some tea." Natsume calmly replied. Ruka nodded.

"I see. And since you're awake now, I don't think I need to be here anymor-" "Don't leave yet.. Ruka." Natsume interrupted. Ruka tilted his head to the side with confusion written all over his face.

"What's wrong? Is there's something you wanted to talk about?" Ruka kindly asked. Natsume ignored his question as he stood up from his bed and walked towards Ruka.

Ruka stared at his best friend. He felt like there was a bad feeling about this. But why? What's Natsume going to- *PUNCH. Ruka's face was slammed by Natsume's fist, making Ruka fall onto the ground.

Ruka lowered his head as his eyes widened. He lifted up his head and looked at Natsume with wide, shock eyes. Ruka was surprised. Why did Natsume punched him? What did Ruka do? Ruka stared at his best friend, who started to smirk at the poor, pained lad.

Ruka growled. "What the fuck was that for?" Ruka angrily asked as he rubbed his bruised cheek. Natsume rolled his eyes.

"You kissed my girlfriend." He emotionlessly uttered. Ruka bit his lips. The kiss. The simple kiss. The kiss didn't even mean anything. It was just a one last kiss. It was a kiss to let go of Mikan.

Wait- how does he even know? Ruka gave Natsume a small glare. "How- How the devils did you know?" Ruka asked as he slowly stood up onto his feet. Natsume chuckled. "Tsk. I saw it all go down." He muttered.

Ruka gasped in surprised as he covered his mouth with his hands. So that's why he punched him. Natsume saw everything. And now, he was jealous. He was furiously jealous.

Ruka shook his head. "Natsume! It wasn't like that! I just gave her a kiss to express my feelings!" Ruka shouted out, trying to calm Natsume down. But, no- it made it worse.

Natsume growled loudly as he landed a punch on Ruka's stomach. Ruka winced in pain as he dropped onto his knees. He bit his lower lips as he felt the pain rose up. He couldn't take it anymore.

He couldn't just let Natsume do whatever he want. He couldn't let him hurt him, even if he was his own best friend.

Ruka got onto his feet, his head low, fist clenched. Ruka lifted his head and gave Natsume a smug face. "Are you jealous that I kissed Sakrua-san?" Ruka mockingly asked. Natsume twitched.

Without waiting for his response, Ruka continued. "It was such a yummy kiss. I could just eat her up already. Hmm. Those lips are just sooo... _tasty.. _" Ruka said in a filthy, dirty voice as he licked his lips seductively, making Natsume's blood boil in anger.

"How dare you!-" Natsume shouted out as he tried to punch Ruka again. But this time, he missed. Ruka smirked as he keened Natsume on his stomach and pushed him onto the ground. Ruka whipped his blonde hair.

"Tsk. Natsume. If it involved Sakura-san, you'll believe anything. I was only fooling around when I said those things. Tsk. You sure are one possessive boyfriend." Ruka blunted.

Natsume growled loudly, and coldly as he grabbed Ruka's legs and pulled it down, making him fall onto his butt. Ruka once again winced in pain as he shot Natsume a death glare.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Natsume shouted out as he slapped Ruka's face. Ruka chuckled. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" He asked as he threw a punch at Natsume's cheeks, making Natsume flip over.

Ruka chuckled. "I've already let go of Sakura. Since I knew that she loves you so much. But you- hah. You don't even know how much she actually cares about you. You never cared for her feelings!" Ruka shouted.

Natsume's eyes widened. Lies. Those are all lies. Of course he cared about how Mikan feels. "Shut up Ruka!" Natsume retorted as he pushed Ruka, making him fall on the ground, and roll around the room.

* * *

"Natsume I have the te-" "HOLY FLYING FEATHERS! What the hell are you guys doing?" Koko shockingly asked as he unconsciously dropped the tray of tea.

He run towards the two best friends who were in a bad fight. "That's enough!" Koko shouted out as he pulled Ruka out of Natsume's grip. Koko sighed heavily.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?Why they fuck are you guys fighting? Best friends shouldn't argue like this!" Koko shouted out. Natsume rolled his eyes as he walked passed them.

"Tsk. Whatever. I'm fucking out of here. Bullshit." He mumbled as he walked out of the door. Koko sighed. "Natsume..." He whispered. He looked towards his right side. He immediately held Ruka's arms as soon as Ruka was about to fall again. Ruka smiled.

"Thanks Koko. But I can manage. I only have bruises and scratches." He said. Koko shook his head. "You must get treated."

* * *

It was a cold, windy afternoon as a certain brunette walked around the streets of Tokyo, looking slightly depressed. She swayed her arms back and forth as she listened to her ipod. _Check yes Juliet- we the kings, _was currently playing on her ipod.

She silently hummed the tune as she slowly wandered around the huge city.

_Check yes Juliet  
are you with me?  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside._

_.  
_

Small wind breeze caressed her cheeks. The wind felt good on her skin. She closed her eyes as she twirled around the streets, not caring if anyone sees her, or if anyone think if she's crazy. Mikan just danced around the street with her ipod on, not caring about the world right now. She just wanted to clear out her thoughts with music.

.

_Check yes Juliet  
Kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight.  
Lace up your shoes  
Ay Oh ay Ohh_

_.  
_

Mikan giggled as she swayed her arms back and forth over and over again. And this time, she jumped and hopped around like a retarded bunny. She twirled her body around like there's no tomorrow.

She screamed her heart out loud, making the people around her stare at her with wide, shock, confused eyes. Since Mikan was too busy in her own world, she didn't noticed the glares and whispers people were doing while staring at her.

Some were even taking pictures of her, or even video recording her. But being the naive, dense one, Mikan just continued dancing and singing her heart out, making the 'audience' laugh and giggle with happiness and surprise.

.

_Here's how we do:  
Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back.  
They'll tear us apart If you give them the chance.  
Don't sell your hear. Don't say we're not meant to be.  
Run, baby, run.  
Forever will be.  
You and me._

_.  
_

Dancing and singing made her heart pound hard. This song really fit her relationship with Natsume. They were both different people. Opposites attract huh? Mikan smiled at the thought as she continued to shake her body around and twirled within the beat.

.

_Check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting, wishing, wanting  
Yours for the taking.  
Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye._

_.  
_

Mikan continued dancing and prancing around the streets when she suddenly twirled around, not looking in her way, as she accidentally bumped into someone. Mikan fell onto her butt, painfully, making her headset drop.

Mikan winced in pain as she stood up and rubbed her poor butt. But more importantly, she felt guilty for bumping into someone. It was clearly her fault. "I'm so-" Mikan suddenly stopped talking when her eyes widened. In front of her was someone, unexpected.

"Oh, it's my fault. I didn't see you-" The person's eyes widened as well. "Sakura-san." Called out the voice. Mikan's eyes widened even more. Yes. The person in front of her was non other than the shy, charming Ruka Nogi.

Mikan was shocked to see Ruka around here, but what shocked her more was that he was badly wounded. He had scratches and bruises all over his face and arms. Mikan winced as she imagined the pain.

She gasped. "Ru-Ruka-pyon! Wh-what happened to you?" She asked as she walked towards him and touched one of his bruises, making him moan in pain. Mikan twitched as she removed her hand out of his skin.

"S-sorry." She stuttered. Ruka shook his head. "No. It's alright. It just stings." He muttered. Mikan frowned. "What- what happened?" She asked as she stared at the lad. Ruka bit his lips.

"Natsume and I got into a fight." He calmly replied. Mikan's eyes widened. "A fight? With Natsume? But- But why?" She nervously asked with wide, concern eyes.

.

_Check yes Juliet  
Here's the countdown  
3... 2... 1.. now fall in my arms now  
They can change the locks  
Don't let them change your mind  
Lace up your shoes  
Ah Oh Ah Ohhh  
Here's how we do_

_.  
_

Ruka bit his lower lips. He took a deep breathe before answering the brunette's question. He stared at her hazel eyes, which were filled with emotion and concern. He narrowed his eyes. How can he tell her? It'll just break her heart.

But- he couldn't lie to her about it. It'll just make things even worse than it is now. Mikan tilted her head as she waited for an response. Ruka sighed. "We were fighting because Natsume saw me kissing you." Ruka finally answered. Mikan's eyes widened.

"What? But- that kiss wasn't what he thought was! Ugh! We've already went through this!" Mikan shouted out.

Ruka lowered his head. He hated fighting with his beat friend. And he hated making Sakura upset, and worried. If only things weren't this complicated.

Mikan looked up at the worried Ruka and gave him a charming smile. "Don't worry about it, Ruka-pyon! I'm sure Natsume will need his time to be alone. You can't blame him for being like this." Mikan said. Ruka nodded.

"I guess. I guess you're right." He whispered. Mikan giggled. "Hehehe. Now where was I? oh yes- I was dancing before I bumped into you." She muttered. Ruka raised a brow.

"Wait- that was you? You're the one that everyone was talking about? The _crazy hopeless dancer?" _Ruka asked. Mikan shrugged. "Crazy hopeless dancer? That's what they were calling me?" She asked. Ruka nodded.

"I see. Haha." She silently uttered as she lowered her gaze. Ruka tilted his head and lifted her head with his finger. "What's wrong, Sakura?" Ruka asked. Mikan narrowed her eyes.

"I thought music and dancing can help me ease up my worries. But I guess it was just temporary." Mikan bit her lips as she let out a deep sigh. Ruka stared at her confusingly.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Mikan pouted. "I'm going back to New York in 3 weeks, Ruka-pyon." Mikan said. Ruka's eyes widened. "What?" Was all he could say. Mikan shrugged. She had no choice. She couldn't declined. She didn't want to be selfish.

Ruka's eyes twitched as he hesitated for words to say. He was surprisingly shocked. He couldn't believed his ears. Have they deceived him? Apparently, not. "Are you going to tell Natsume about this?" He finally asked.

Mikan suddenly froze. She hadn't thought of it, yet. And she didn't know how to announce it to him. "I'm not sure. I'm still upset about what he did." She replied with her arms crossed.

Ruka blinked. He felt guilty. He knew that he was also part of the reasons why Natsume and Mikan had an argument. And that reason was, the kiss. "I'm sorry Sakura. I guess it was my fault." Ruka said in an apologetic tone.

Mikan shook her head. "It's no one's fault. So, please, don't blame yourself." Mikan said as she caressed Ruka's cheeks, making him blush crimson red.

Ruka suddenly smiled. _This was the reason why he loved her so much. She was really forgiving and because she has a kind heart. Natsume should feel lucky to have an amazing girl like her. _Ruka thought.

.

_Run. baby, run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we are not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever we'll be  
You and me  
We're flying though the night(2x)  
Way up high,  
The view from here is getting better with you by my side  
Forever will be  
you and me(3x)_

_.  
_

_

* * *

_

**THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER 35.  
WAS THIS CHAPTER LONG ENOUGH?  
TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. SILENT READERS, PLEASE REVIEW ALSO!  
THANK YOU. NO FLAMING PLEASE! (:**

_PREVIEW CHAPTER 36:_

_"I'm planning on proposing to her."  
_


	36. 36 Mikan, tell him

**Chapter 36: 6 Months Left Of Our Roller Coaster Love With You**

**NOTE: Thank you for those who reviewed! (: **

**Much appreciated. **

Someday I'll Drive, close both my eyes,

We'll swim in circles in the blue lights.

It's gonna be the best day of my life.

-Pierce The Veil

* * *

The sun had slowly risen, and it was warming up the big city of Tokyo. There was a light breeze today, and leaves of trees sway back and forth, making beautiful morning tune, chorused by the chirping birds, which were happily flying around the city of Tokyo, while making a small 'v' group.

The sky looked elegantly painted with baby blue paint, decorated with large, fluffy, white cotton. This was a perfect day. A perfect morning. Well- it may seem like a perfect day for some people... But was it for a certain brunette? The answer you're looking for is a simple- N.O.

Why? You ask? The answer is simple.. It's practically right in front of you..

But, let's get back to the point. Mikan, who was currently sleeping peacefully on her bed, was zcurled up in a small ball.

Her wavy, brunette hair was sprawled over her pillow, while her hands covering her body, her neck to the side, her closed eyes, showing her long, perfectly shaped dark lashes.

All in all, she looked like the modern version of the sleeping beauty.. Suddenly, through the cracks of the curtain, the sunlight stroke from the window to her light, skin face.

Mikan's brow suddenly twitch. She groaned. She turned towards the side as she hide herself away from the light. Ahhh. She feels much better. She slowly went back to dreamland until... "KYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

* * *

Mikan immediately sat up as she yawned sleepily and then stiffly stretched out her arms. She harshly, yet gently rubbed her eyelids, forcing them to open up. She pushed her hand underneath her blanket, sliding it away, as she got up.

She groaned as the sound of argument came from the other side of her room. "NOOOOOOO! YOUICHI YOU BAD! BAD! BAD! MONSTER!" Shouted out a cracking voice. Mikan rolled her eyes.

She woke up because of this? Because of this stupid argument, Mikan had to get up from bed, and there was no school! It was a holiday! [a/n I d k what holiday. I just forgot all about Mikan going to school when I started typing so yeah. ahahaha.]

Mikan groaned as she walked towards her door and opened it- and to be only thrown at by a pillow pig. What the fuck? Thought Mikan as she bent down and picked up the pig. She looked up to see the suspect.

"YOU!" She pointed a finger at the one and only, Tsubasa. "You, threw this at me. Didn't you?" She violently asked as she furrowed her brows furiously.

Tsubasa gulped. _It looks like someone woke up in the wrong side of the bed. _He thought as he froze in his tracks.

"Mi-Mikan-chi! I'm soooo sorrrry! I didn't mean to throw that pillow pig at you! It was meant for Youichi! Yeah! Plllleaaase forgiiiive meeeeeee!" Tsubasa sadly said as he run towards Mikan and jumped on her, giving her a big, death hug.

Mikan rolled her eyes as she pushed Tsubasa off of her. She growled. "TSUBASA! You woke me up with your stupid rantings! Why won't you and Youichi argue somewhere else? People are trying to sleep here you know?" Mikan angrily suggested.

She clenched her fists as she banged it on the ground. Seriously, Tsubasa was freeeeaked out. He had never seen Mikan getting so angry.. And especially in the morning. Well- it was his fault to begin with.

He was the one who woke up Mikan, just because Youichi burned his poster of Katy Perry. Yeah, and right in FRONT of him. Maybe- Tsubasa did had a good reason for screaming right? And just like on cue, Youichi appeared with Tsubasa's several other Katy Perry posters.

Youichi smirked. Tsubasa's eyes widened. "Don't... You.. DARE!" He nervously uttered. Youichi's smirk grew wider. "Watch me.." He huskily mumbled as he flicked his lighter on towards the Katy Perry posters.

Youichi chuckled. "This.. Is.. Revenge.." He whispered before he burned part of the poster, making Tsubasa freak like hell. Suddenly, Mikan's eyes widened. "Youichi! What're you trying to do? Don't burn those posters! Not in the mansion!" Mikan shouted out as she straightened up herself, still angry.

Youichi shook his head. "Silly little sister.. This mansion is fireproof.. We'll be safe even if there was fire here. The house won't burn down or the fire won't increase." Youichi stated.

Mikan 'ooooh-ed' as she calmed down. "I see. Well, whatever. Just leave me out of this.. If you'll excuse me-" "NO! Mikan-chi! Don't leave! Please! Please help meee! My posters!" Tsubasa exclaimed as he cling over Mikan's legs. Mikan rolled her eyes as she tried to wiggle Tsubasa out off her legs.

But since Tsubasa was waay stronger than Mikan, her legs became numb and sore from wiggling. Thus, Mikan sighed and starting to walk with Tsubasa holding onto her leg like a Koala hugging onto its branch.

Youichi raised a brow. Sinister grin carved his face...

"I see... Tsubasa, if you'll just stay there, clinging over Mikan's leg... Then, you don't mind if I burn every. Single. One. Of. Your. Posters?" Youichi asked.

Tsubasa turned his head around and glared at Youichi with the don't-you-dare look. Youichi grinned as he threatened to burn the posters. Tsubasa gulped.

He yelped as he let go of mikan's legs and ran towards Youichi, who was currently sitting on the edge of the staircase.

"MAAAAAAAAAA!" Tsubasa shouted out as he started to jump on Youichi. "Maa?-" Youichi flinched when he saw Tsubasa flying towards him.

And before Tsubasa knew it, he fell on the corner of the staircase, instead of landing on Youichi.

Apparently, Youichi isn't as stupid as Tsubasa had thought. "Tsubasa, get a life. Geez." Youichi mumbled as he threw the half burnt posters at Tsubasa's face and walked away like nothing ever happened.

Tsubasa groaned in pain.

"YOOOOUUUUIIIICCCHHHHHHIIIII!"

* * *

_Youichi did what?_

"Exactly what I just told you. He tried to burn Tsubasa's Katy Perry posters." Mikan said as she munch on her apple.

_Ahaha. Now, really? - Tsubasa sure has a major issue on Katy Perry. _

"No doubt, Sherlock." Mikan replied as she scan through the channels of the t.v. with the remote control. Mikan sighed. There was nothing to do at home. Nothing, but to watch T.V. all day.

_Besides, wasn't he gaga over Lady Gaga before? What happened? _

Mikan suddenly memory of Tsubasa going nuts over Lady Gaga came running back through her mind.. "Right.. That was just a nightmare.." She replied as she took a bite out of her apple. "Even Youichi couldn't handle Tsubasa's obsession towards her.. I mean- I don't have anything against her. But- Tsubasa.. Oh my god. I can't even think straight anymore."

The other line giggled towards Mikan's statement.

_I agree! And remember last Halloween? When Tsubasa dressed up as Lady Gaga? DAAANNG. I almost lost my eye sight. It was just... A NIGHTMARE! _

Mikan giggled. "Yea.. I just can't imagine him right with the blonde hair, the bloody red lipstick, the meat dress, and those goddamn 8 in. high heels! I mean- I don't even think girls would wear such high heels!" Mikan mumbled.

_I can't agree even more. Ahaha. Anyways, Mikan- I heard about your trip back to New York in 3 weeks? _

Mikan suddenly stop chewing on her apple as her hands began to tremble. Oh. Right. Mikan sighed. "Ohh. Yeah. That.."

_Have you told Natsume? _

Mikan narrowed her eyes. She stretched out her arms, then stared at the t.v. like it was the most fascinating thing ever. "No." She simply replied. The other line gasped. 

_Oh! My! Mikan-chan! But- you have to! Because, I think he's the only one who doesn't know! _

Mikan narrowed her eyes as she sighed depressingly. She cupped her face with her free hand as she bit her lower lip.

"I know. But- I don't think I can right now." She sadly replied. 

_Well- when the time comes, go tell him ok? _"Sure." _Hey! Mikan- why don't you come over my dorm? _

Mikan tilted her head to the side after hearing the sudden suggestion. "What?" She confusingly asked. The other line laughed. 

_You heard me. Come over my dorm right now. Let's have a slumber party! I'll call Nonoko-chan, and Hotaru-chan. _

Mikan 'hmmed' as her eyes wandered. She sighed. "I guess a slumber party can help ease up things." She started as she leaned over the couch.

"I'm in. I'll be there in an hour. I'll go get readt right now so, I'll have to hang up!" Mikan said.

_Alright. Bye! _"Bye!" And with that, Mikan clicked 'end' on her phone and immediately marched towards the staircase, back to her room, to get a nice clean shower.

* * *

15 minutes had passed and Mikan is finally ready. Mikan giggled as she made her way out of the stairs, passing by the fighting Tsubasa and Youichi.

"I'm leaving now. So, peace." Mikan said as she waved her hands around. Tsubasa's eyes widened as his eyes followed Mikan's walking figure.

He gasped. "No! No! No! Take me with you!" He begged as he leaped on her. Mikan groaned. "Tsubasa! Get off of me!" Mikan shouted out as she pushed him off of her waist.

Tsubasa sobbed. He sobbed because he didn't want to stay alone, with Youichi, even if it was just for one night.

"Uncle and mom are here." Mikan said. Tsubasa shook his head. "They're not here! Right now!" He shouted out as he tightened his grip on Mikan.

Mikan growled, making Tsubasa squeak in sadness and run back towards his room, with the door slammed hard, and locked.

Mikan sighed. "Tsubasa..." Mikan giggled as she walked towards Youichi.

"Bye You-chan." She mumbled as she leaned forward and gave him a kiss, on the cheek. Youichi, who didn't expect this, was shocked and blushed crimson red, but unknown towards the brunette.

He kept his emotionless facade and just nodded in response. "Don't get into too much trouble." He muttered into her ear. Mikan giggled. "I won't." And with that, Mikan walked away and went back to the Academy.

* * *

It was a beautiful day. There was a light breeze, making the tree's leaves move, making a beautiful harmonic sound, as well as the birds chirping along.

The city of Tokyo, sure was the most beautiful city to everyone. Mikan's eyes wandered around. "AAAAHHH." She murmured.

Mikan closed her eyes and took a deep breathe from her nose and exhaled it out from her mouth. She raised her arms up on the air, and twirled around.

"Today seems like a great day to sing in front of people!" Mikan cheerfully uttered as she took out her ipod, clicked on a song, and walked towards the nearest bench.

Immediately, people stared at her and started to whisper. Mikan giggled as she stepped on the bench and stood on top of it. She turned around, and was now facing a crowd.

"Whoa. What a crowd we have today." She unconsciously mumbled, making everyone laugh. Mikan chuckled as well.

"Good morning everyone! Today seems like a greeeaat day to sing! Right?" Mikan asked, as everyone roared, cheer, or scream in agreement. Mikan giggled as she bent down and took her ipod.

"I'd like to sing a song, to dedicate it to someone special." She said, making everyone "ooohed" or "ahhhed." She giggled before the song started and she started to sing along, but only for her to hear the beat, and music in her ipod.

_Hold it Against Me._

_Britney Spears_

_Hey over there _

_Please forgive me _

_If I'm coming on too strong _

_Hate to stare _

_But you're winning _

_And they're playing my favorite song _

_So come here _

_'Little closer _

_Wanna whisper in your ear _

_Make it clear _

_Little question _

_Wanna know just how you feel _

_If I said my heart was beating loud _

_If we could escape the crowd somehow _

_If I said I want your body now _

_Would you hold it against me _

_Cause you feel like paradise _

_And I need a vacation tonight _

_So if I said I want your body now _

_Would you hold it against me _

_Hey you might think _

_That I'm crazy _

_But you know I'm just your type _

_I might be 'little hazy _

_But you just cannot deny _

_There's a spark inbetween us _

_When we're dancing on the floor _

_I want more _

_Wanna see it _

_So I'm asking you tonight _

_If I said my heart was beating loud _

_If we could escape the crowd somehow _

_If I said I want your body now _

_Would you hold it against me _

_Cause you feel like paradise _

_And I need a vacation tonight _

_So if I said I want your body now _

_Would you hold it against me _

_[Spoken] _

_If I said I want your body _

_Would you hold It against me? _

_(Yeah) (Uh huh) (Oh) _

_Gimme something good _

_Don't wanna wait I want It now (na-na-now) _

_Pop It like a hood _

_And show me how you work It out _

_(Alright) _

_If I said my heart was beating loud _

_If I said I want your body now _

_Would you hold it against me _

_If I said my heart was beating loud _

_If we could escape the crowd somehow _

_If I said I want your body now _

_Would you hold it against me _

_Cause you feel like paradise _

_And I need a vacation tonight _

_So if I said I want your body now _

_Would you hold it against me_

Mikan looked up at the crowd as she finished singing the last line. She giggled as she bowed down. Everyone started to scream and clap in amazement and enjoyment.

It seems that even strangers can start to love Mikan. Mikan once again giggled before getting down off of the bench.

"Thank you everyone!" Mikan said before disappearing once again, leaving everyone confused. "Who was that girl?" Asked one person. Another shrugged. "I don't know. But whoever that was, she has an amazing voice." Replied another.

* * *

Mikan twirled and twirled around like a little girl as she made her way towards Alice Academy. She cheerfully cupped her face as she sighed. She finally made it.

She stood in front of the gates as she opened it, and entered. Ahhh. It has been a while since she last step her foot in. She wandered around until she reached the main door.

She sighed before opening it and gasped. Her eyes widened. She tilted her head in confusion. "No one's here today." She mumbled to herself as she made her way towards the girl's dorm.

She walked towards the hall and passed by a few students, but besides that, no one was around. "Maybe they're all gone because of the Holiday." She mumbled to herself as she stopped in her tracks and sighed.

She raised her wrist and knocked on the door. She waited until someone can reach over the door. And inside, she can hear laughter and giggling. Mikan giggled to herself. "I guess everyone is here." She mumbled.

Suddenly, the door flung open, revealing a very adorable pinked-haired girl. "Anna!" Mikan squealed as she flew and jumped on Anna, making Anna fall onto her butt. Anna giggled.

"Mikan-chan!" She squealed back as she tightened the hug. "Oh. Sakura is here." Said a familiar voice, who was behind Anna. Mikan looked up and to her utter surprise, the voice belonged to non other than, Ruka Nogi.

Mikan tilted her head as she stood up and straightened up herself. "R-Ruka? Why're you here?" Mikan curiously asked.

And just like on cue, Nonoko appeared with bottles of soda cans and a handful of chips, along with Yuu helping her out. Nonoko chuckled.

"Mikan-chan... Apparently.. Koko heard us when we mentioned that we're having a slumber party.. So- he called everyone else as well.." She announced. Mikan giggled.

"I see! Well it'll be fun!" Mikan uttered. Nonoko frowned. She stepped forward and held on Mikan's wrist. She looked up at her and gave her a small smile.

"Natsume was invited as well." Nonoko muttered, making Mikan's eyes widened. "Ohh." She murmured. Then all went down with an awkward silence... Until Koko showed up... "HEY EVERYONE!" He shouted out, getting everyone's attention.

Then Koko noticed Mikan. He run towards her and patted her head. "Chocolate hair! You're here!" He shouted out. Everyone's eyes widened. _Chocolate hair? _Everyone thought as they glared at the silly lad in front of them.

Mikan nervously chuckled. "Hey.. Koko. What's up?" She asked, making Koko laughed like there's no tomorrow. "A SLUMBER PARTY! THAT'S WHAT'S UP!" He shouted out as he jumped up and down around the room.

Anna giggled as she cupped her face with her hands. "Anyways- Mikan-chan.. Where's your stuff?" Anna curiously asked as she noticed that Mikan didn't bring anything with her. Mikan tilted her head.

"Ohh. I'll just go back to my dorm later and pick it up." She replied. Anna giggled as she nodded in response. Suddenly, someone appeared right in front of them. THUD. Everyone flinched as they heard a loud BOOM.

Everyone's eyes widened as they turned towards the commotion. "H-Hotaru?" Mikan questioned. Yes. Indeed, it was Hotaru, who shot Koko with her mega, baka-gun. Hotaru smirked as she blew the smoke from her baka-gun.

She narrowed her eyes. "Yome was getting annoying." She mumbled. "So, I decided to test my new and improvement baka-gun on him." Koko groaned in pain.

"HOTARU! You big meanie!" He mumbled as he stood up and rubbed his poor head. Mikan giggled. "You guys are just like Youichi and Tsubasa~" Mikan uttered with a giggle. And everyone else agreed.

* * *

Time passes by and it's already night time. Everyone was dressed and were ready to watch a scary movie. Mikan squealed. "I- I DON'T WANT TO WATCH A SCARY MOVIE!" She shouted out as she squeezed Anna's arms.

Anna winced. "Don't worry, Mikan-chan. It'll be alright. It's just a movie." She said in an comforting voice, as she patted Mikan's head, lightly. Mikan sighed as she sat down on the couch and took the d.v. disk.

She started at the movie's title. _The Texas ChainSaw Massacre. _Mikan's eyes widened. She threw the disk away from her when she saw the cover. She squealed.

"NOOOOOO!" Mikan shouted out as she cupped her face with her hands. "-We can't watch that!" Koko, who was sitting beside Mikan, patted her back and chuckled.

"It's alright chocolate hair. You can always _snuggle _with blood eyes, if you know what I mean..." Koko uttered as he furrowed his eyes and winked at her. Mikan, who was obviously the oblivious one, tilted her head to the side and pouted.

"I have no idea what you're trying to say, Koko_pebbles." _Mikan retorted. Koko's eyes widened as his jaws fell. "I see how it is, spaghetti hair." Koko mocked. Mikan pouted. She wiggled her eyes as she squeezed her hair.

"I DO NOT HAVE SPAGHETTI HAIR!" She shouted out as she stood up and stomp on her feet. Koko sighed. "Someone's grouchy today.." He whispered. Anna, who was in front of Mikan and Koko, couldn't help but laugh at them.

This scene reminds her of Tsubasa and Youichi somehow. She giggled. Too bad Tsubasa isn't here. It would have been really fun to tease him.

Anna sighed as she shrugged the thought away and picked up the disk that Mikan threw, which was laying on the ground, and inserted it on the d.v.d player.

Anna pressed the 'play' button as she sat back to her seat. She sighed. "Alright everyone! Let's watch the movie now!" She announced. Everyone in the room - expect for a certain brunette who was currently hiding herself underneath her sleeping bag.

Koko chuckled. "Chocolate hair- you know, Natsume will be here soon. So- no need to worry." He reassured. Mikan growled as she zipped her sleeping bag. Koko sighed.

"Suit yourself then." He uttered before going back to the couch. Mikan sighed. She was glad that Natsume will be here... But- she still didn't forgave him yet... She sighed again. _Ugh. This thing is making me sweat. _Mikan thought as she started to breathe harder.

She pouted. _I guess it's useless to hide in here. _Mikan thought to herself before unzipping the sleeping bag and jumped right out off it. Mikan groaned. She didn't want to come out of the sleeping bag, but she couldn't breathe.

So she had no other choice but to just suck it up. Suddenly- the door flung open, revealing a certain raven-haired lad. Ruka, who's eyes wandered towards the door, met eye to eye with a certain crimson orbs. Ruka immediately smiled.

"Natsume.. You're finally here." He announced, making everyone turned towards the door, even Mikan. Mikan's eyes widened. He's here.

Mikan covered her mouth with her hands as she bit her lowered lip, making a silent sound. Her eyes wandered in nervousness as it finally landed on a certain, bloody, red eyes.

The bloody, red eyes, as well, stared back at her chocolate, hazel eyes. Currently, they were having a small, light, staring contest. It was like, communicating through eyes.

Mikan felt like she can stare into Natsume's crimson eyes forever. But- as nothing ever last, their short staring contest ended when Koko suddenly screeched.

Everyone's eyes turned towards him. Koko suddenly felt stares towards him, and it felt really awkward. Koko flinched and tilted his head to the side. "What?" He mumbled as he gave everyone a weird look. Everyone else rolled their eyes as they went back on watching the movie.

Natsume, who was currently standing in front of the door, stepped inside and shut the door behind him and walked towards Mikan. Mikan gulped. She narrowed her eyes as she turned her back away from him and faced the horrifying movie.

She flinched. She bit her lips as she fought the urge to scream. She wanted to scream and cover her eyes but, she has to be strong. She can show Natsume just how strong she really is.

But- suddenly, it all failed when a woman appeared into the screen and screamed non stop with blood, dripping all over her, making Mikan's eyes widened as she unconsciously jumped and let out a low squeal.

Mikan was so freaked out that she immediately ran out of the room, and kept screaming, leaving everyone confused, shocked, and worried. "TURN ON THE FUCKING LIGHTS!" Shouted out Kitsuneme. Nonoko immediately stood up and turned the lights on.

Everyone suddenly sighed. "Mikan... I knew it. We shouldn't have watched this.. I knew that she would have freaaked." Hotaru commented as she walked out of the room, to look for Mikan. Everyone else flinched when the sound of the door, banged.

Ruka sighed as he stretched out his arms. "The movie was kind of disturbing..." He muttered. Anna nodded in agreement.

Koko shook his head. "You guys are a bunch of babies." He mocked as he walked towards the kitchen and opened the kitchen fridge.

Natsume rolled his eyes as he leaned bed the bed. "Like you can talk... Who was the one screeching during the movie?" He coldly asked. Koko chuckled. "Chocolate hair, of course." He bravely replied as he came back with a can of soda. Anna giggled.

"Well, Mikan always hated scary movies. So- I guess this was too much for her." She said. Nonoko nodded. "Yeah. She's more into romance and chick flicks." Ruka sighed.

"Then we should have had watched chick flicks instead..." Koko shook his head. "No! No! That's no fun!" Koko chuckled as he wiggled his brows. "Besides- if big, coffee eyes was so scared, she could have just snuggled with Natsume.

Natsume would probably had done that, if she didn't scream and ran out." Natsume suddenly flinched as red tint appeared his face. He groaned. "S-shut it. Koko." He muttered as he hid his eyes with his bangs.

Koko laughed louder this time, making the room go echo. He clasped his hands together as he laughed and laughed, which made him look like a seal clapping and randomly making annoying sounds.

Then Koko suddenly stopped laughing and straightened up himself. He opened and closed his hands and blinked, at least twice. He took a deep breathe and exhaled it before saying another word. "-Anyways, have you two made up yet?" He suddenly asked, making Natsume wonder in his mind.

Natsume sighed. He didn't know. He didn't know if Mikan is still mad at him. But- it seemed like it, because she has been ignoring and avoiding him ever since that fight.

And he regretted it, badly.. He shook the thought away as he stared at Koko. "No." He simply replied. Koko pouted. "AWWW? Really? Why not?" He asked.

Natsume shrugged. "I see.. Well- have she told you about her trip ba-" "KOKO!" Interrupted Nonoko as she gave Koko a Don't-you-dare-finish-that-sentence look.

Koko suddenly gulped as he waved his hands in front of him for defeat. Then he turned back towards Natsume and chuckled nervously.

"Nevermind.." He mumbled, making Natsume confused, but shrugged it off. _Arg. That was close. If Natsume was told about Mikan's return to New York from someone else, Mikan will freak. She has to tell him directly right? _All 4 except Koko and Natsume thought. Natsume sighed.

"Since Polkadots isn't here anymore, I'll just go back to my dorm room. I think this 'slumber party' is already ruined anyways." He mumbled as he walk towards the door, and when he was about to reach for the knob, the door flung open, revealing two girls, panting. Everyone's eyes widened. Anna walked towards them.

"What happened? Why are you guys panting and sweating?" She worryingly asked.

Mikan giggled as she caught her breathe once again and said, "Hotaru chased after me and-" "And she kept running and running so fast that I gave up and just shoot her with my baka-gun." Hotaru finished.

Mikan nodded. Everyone's sweat dropped as they watch the two best friends argue once again. Nonoko giggled at the sight and clasped her hand together.

"Well- since you two are back, why don't we just watch something else? Like- _Dear John? _" Nonoko innocently asked.

Mikan's lips suddenly carved into a smile when her ears heard Nonoko saying the movie that she wanted to watch sooo badly.

Mikan nodded cheerfully. Nonoko giggled. "Then Dear John it is!"

* * *

The gang had started to watch Dear John, and the girls were squealing in joy whenever the couple kiss, well- all of the girls, except Hotaru, who was just minding her own business and ate a bunch of different types of crab chips.

All was well. The movie was really romantic to the girls, expect for Hotaru, who thought the movie was so corny that she wanted to vomit in every scene.

Anna, who was so into the movie, disagree with Hotaru and squealed whenever romantic scene appeared. The movie was exciting and romantic towards the three girls.

But did the guys thought the same? It's take a look shall we? To the right side of Anna, was Koko, who was distracted every time the kiss scene comes up.

Every time a kiss scene would come up, he would imagine him and a certain green permy haired-girl being the characters. He has no idea why he thinks this way, but it's how his mind works. But- he never told anyone this. Especially to that permy haired-girl. It'll just be too embarrassing, even for Koko.

And to the left side of Koko, was Ruka. Ruka was currently in his own world, where bunnies and all of the animals gathered around him and sang a song with him. He was having so much fun in his own world that he didn't know what the movie was mainly about.

In front of Ruka, was Yuu, who was currently crying in tears because of the emotions in the movie. He couldn't help but to admire and cheer. He was absolutely into the movie.

Next to Yuu was Kitsuneme, who was currently playing around with his fingers, not even taking a glance towards the screen. And beside him was Nonoko, who was madly in love with the actor of John. OOOOH. She just can't get over the hotness of him

. "She is soooo lucky!" Nonoko unconsciously mumbled. "I wish I was her!" She uttered as she stuffed her hands underneath her blanket. And to the opposite direction of her, was Mikan, who was currently laying down on her sleeping bag, admiring the beautiful scenery.

She couldn't help but dream to walk around that very same spot. She admire the happy sound and the happy looking place. She admired the whole movie. Ahhh. How she wished her love story was just like theirs. But- her love story was even better. Natsume- who is her first, and current lover, didn't left her to go and join the army.

Instead, he was always beside her. He was always there to cheer her up. And Mikan appreciated that. She suddenly smiled at the thought as an image of Natsume and her holding hands appeared.

She gasped. She really misses him. She couldn't help but to sigh and shook of the thought as she focused her gaze back towards the screen.

Meanwhile, someone, rather a certain raven-haired lad, who was sitting in front of her, was currently staring deeply at her, without her noticing of course.

He stretched out his arms, while keeping his gaze at her, trying to figure out what she was currently thinking. He bit his lower lip when he saw her suddenly gasp out of nowhere.

He thought that she was probably really into the movie.. He narrowed his eyes as he felt like he was being paranoid. Yes. He was being very paranoid. Especially, when it involves Mikan.

He felt irritated- confused- and yet, nervous.. Why nervous? Well- he doesn't know why either but, he has a feeling that someone,- is keeping a very deep, and important _secret _from him.

But- why did he thought that way? Who would keep secrets away from him? He practically knows everything.! Right? Or so he thought..

* * *

When the movie had finally ended, the three girls "awwed" as the guys and Hotaru felt relieved. Everyone else decided that it was time to sleep since it was already 2 in the morning. Mikan giggled. "Good night, everyone!" She shouted out before laying down on her sleeping bag. "Good-night." Replied everyone else, expect for a certain someone.

...

It was in the middle of the night and a certain brunette was sleeping peacefully in the fluffy sleeping bag. It seemed like she was having a dream.. Or rather- a nightmare.

In her dream, she was currently walking towards a light path. She blinked. _Where am I? _She asked herself as she stumbled upon a brick. _What the hell? _She silently mumbled as she bent down and picked up the red, shinning brick.

She tilted her head to the side. "Why is there a bric-" Mikan's eyes suddenly widened towards the scenery that suddenly changed.

Instead of being in front of the light path, she was currently sitting down on a bed. _A bed? _Thought Mikan as she confusingly wandered around the room.

_This room seems so familiar.. _She mumbled. Her feet wandered her around as her eyes caught a certain picture frame. And to her utter curiosity, her hands reached out towards the frame and gently held it with both hands. Mikan giggled.

In the photo, was Natsume and her, happily in love. And she now realized that this was indeed Natsume Hyuuga's room. But to Mikan's confusion, Natsume and her never had a picture like this.

And she has NEVER seen this picture before. And she knew that Hotaru never took this picture as well, because she bought ALL of the pictures Hotaru took of them, for her memory album collection.

Mikan sighed as she gently placed the frame back to its original place and turned around, and only to gasp at the sight in front of her. In front of her was Natsume. Mikan suddenly smiled. _NATSUME! _She called out as she tried to reach out for him.

But to her utter disappointment, Natsume suddenly disappeared. Mikan's eyes widened. _NO! NATSUME! DON'T GO! _She shouted out, but for only no one to hear her. Mikan suddenly fell down onto her knees when the scenery suddenly turned into a dark, lifeless, blackout.

As tears slowly, yet harshly streamed down her cheeks, Mikan felt lonely, and _dead. _Dead because she was currently in a lifeless place. Dead because Natsume left her. _Natsume.. Don't le- _"Polkadots. POLKADOTS! Wake up!" Shouted a nervous voice.

Mikan's eyelids suddenly twitched as she unconsciously rubbed it, only to feel fresh, wet, tears. Mikan's eyes widened. Why were her eyelids wet? Was- was she crying? Mikan bit her lower lip as she suddenly recalled the nightmare that she had.

She suddenly sobbed as she covered her mouth with both of her hands, she was shaking. Natsume, who was the one who woke her up from her nightmare, saw how frightful and scared she looked, which he didn't know why, just shrugged away the thought and pulled her towards him.

He gently, yet tightly hugged her as his hands caressed her back, soothing her, and comforting her. "Shhh. Don't cry.. I'm right here." He whispered lightly, only for her to hear. Mikan bit her lips, preventing loud sobs to be heard.

Unconsciously, she wrapped her slender, tiny arms around Natsume's neck as he tightened his grip on her. Mikan squeezed him. "Natsume... Please, don't ever leave me.. I- I love you.." Mikan whispered into his ear, making him blush and froze in shock.

But instead of making a fuss over it, he gently caressed her back again. "I love you too." He whispered back, making Mikan giggle softly as she pulled away and face him. "I don't like fighting with you." She mumbled as she wiped away her tears.

Natsume chuckled his rarest chuckle and sighed. "Me either." He simply replied as he caressed her cheeks with his thumb. Mikan smiled widely and brightly for Natsume to see.

"Promise me we won't fight anymore, not like that day..." Mikan muttered. Natsume smirked. "I promise." Mikan giggled. She pressed her finger on her deepest dimple and narrowed her eyes, as if she was deeply in thought.

"Hmm." She started. "-And promise me that we'll be always be together. No matter what!" Natsume looked at her with a smug face. He tilted his head and sighed.

"I promise. Now- will you please go back to sleep?" He irritatedly asked as he pushed Mikan and tucked her inside her sleeping bag. Mikan sighed. "Good-night, Natsume." "Good-night."

* * *

It was a beautiful Monday morning and a certain gang were currently inside the classroom, chatting about school, gossip, and the slumber party from last night.

"We should totally do it again!" Nonoko suggested as she cheered around with her hand raised. Anna giggled and nodded in agreement.

"Yes! We should! I mean, Mikan-chan and Natsume-kun has finally made up!" Anna added as she glanced over the couple that were currently cuddling in front of them.

Anna "awwed" as she and Nonoko unconsciously cupped her faces with their hands and dreamed for a love life like theirs. There are people who thought Natsume and Mikan's affection were cute, but there were people who thought their affection was disturbing and rude.

"HEY! You two idiots! Stop your stupid PDA! That's too much!" Hotaru irritatedly demanded as she stared daggers at them. Mkan suddenly pouted as Natsume released her and sighed.

Anna and Nonoko laughed, as well as Koko, Ruka, Yuu, and Kitsuneme joining them.

Ahh- everyone was currently in a good mood today, but why was Natsume still having strange feelings? Why is he feeling like there's a secret that someone's hiding from him?

Why can't he just forget about it and move on? No- he cant and he couldn't because he was going paranoid.

* * *

"Tsubasa! Tsubasa! Idiot! Wait-" Shouted out Youichi as he finally reached towards Tsubasa. Tsubasa turned around and was surprised to see Youichi.

"YOUICHI-CHI! HOW DO YOU DO?" Tsubasa cheerfully asked as he lightly slapped Youichi's back, making Youichi growl and irritation but shrugged it off as he remembered why he looked everywhere for his idiotic cousin.

Youichi narrowed his eyes. "What did Hyuuga want?" He suddenly asked, making Tsubasa tilt his head in confusion. "What're you talking about You-chi?" He innocently asked as he pressed his hand over his hips.

Youichi rolled his eyes. "Remember when you got a text from him? And you immediately run out of the house without even having a small 'chat' with your Katy Perry poster?" Youichi reminded him.

Tsubasa 'hmmed' as he tilted his head to the side and immediately thought deeply back to what had happened this morning.

Then it hit him back like a pack of rocks. He snapped his fingers as he squealed in delight.

"Oh yeah! Natsume-chan's text!" Tsubasa shouted out as he reached for his phone from his phone and immediately scrolled down his inbox messages.

_Messages: _

_Misaki-chi :  
What? He did what?...- _No

_Misaki-chi :  
I think your obsession towards Katy Perry is cute...-_ No_  
_

_Misaki-chi:  
NOT..- _No

_Misaki-chi :  
What are you talking about?...- _No

_Misaki-chi :  
Tsubasa, grow up!..- _No

_Misaki-chi :  
Fine! Then choose between me and katy Perry!..- _No

_Misaki-chi :  
What do you mean 'I can't choose'?...- _No

_Natsume-chan :  
Hey. You. Idiot. Listen up and...- _N- YES!

Tsubasa cheerfully clicked on Natsume's text and read out loud what it said.

"_Hey. You. Idiot. Listen up and listen clearly. I have something really important to say, and I don't want you to tell my polka. _

_YET. Ok. How do I type this? Uh- you know how much I love polkadots right? Yea... Whatever. I'm planning on proposing to her.. I have no idea when- but I will. For sure. So- STFU and don't speak a word. If you do, I'll burn all of your Katy Perry obsession in two bits." _

Once Tsubasa said the last line, he gulped as he looked up to see youichi's reaction. But being the facade, masked lad, Youichi kept his emotionless face on.

He nodded once he noticed Natsume's last words from Tsubasa's text. Youichi sighed. "So- his planning on proposing to Mikan, huh?" Youichi irritatedly asked. Tsubasa nodded. "This is bad though." Youichi added.

Tsubasa tilted his head in confusion as he stared at Youichi, motioning him to tell the reason. Youichi narrowed his eyes as he rubbed his temples.

"Idiot. You should already know why! Mikan only has 2 weeks left before she goes back to New York! Remember?" Youichi shouted out. Tsuabsa's eyes widened.

He mentally slapped his face as he groaned. How can he forgot about it? He was soo stupid! He pouted. "then, this is a problem?" He asked. Youichi nodded.

"It's a major problem. Because it seems like Mikan hasn't told him yet.."

* * *

**PHEW ~ I'm finally done with a chapter ~!  
& Mikan and Natsume made up! HORRAY ! (:  
& It seemed like Tsubasa was also obsessed with Lady Gaga?  
... I don't even want to imagine him on a Lady gaga Halloween Costume. ):**

**But isn't his obsession so CUUTE ? ! (:  
**

_PREVIEW CHAPTER 37:_

_"I'm going to destroy you! Mikan, Sakrua!"_

_ ._

_"Hey, you! Go out with me!"  
"What?"  
"You heard me! Go on a date with me!"  
"Are you crazy?"  
"Hmm.. Crazy for you. Yeah."  
"And you're so corny. Arg."_

_ ._

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ! (: **_  
_


	37. 37 a date

**Chapter 37: 6 Months Left Of Our Roller Coaster Love With You**

**note: 4-5 chapters left until this story is COMPLETE :DDD**

**

* * *

****  
**

_1 new message received!_

Natsume-

Go out with me today.

_reply- delete- options_

_You have mail!_

_Polkadots :_

_Like a date?_

_Reply- Delete_

_1 new message received!_

Natsume-

No shiz sherlock.

reply- delete- options

_1 new message received!_

Natsume-

After school, 3 p.m. near the amusement park.

You know which.

reply- delete- options

.

Mikan was currently out in the breezy, yet relaxing wind, at the city of Tokyo.

She was swaying her hands back and forth and twirled with the wind.

Her brunette hair as well, danced with her as it flow down her waist.

"Ahhh." Mikan stretched out her arms as she let out a small yawn.

Just a little more steps until she's there.

Her feet really hurts now, because of all the walking.

But why couldn't she just take a taxi?

Because she forgot to bring money.

Yep. And now, her feet is so sore, the next thing she wants to do, is to just sit down and relax. But- of course, Natsume wouldn't let her do that.

Now that Mikan thinks about it, it's been a while since Natsume and her went on a date. Mikan suddenly smiled at the thought as she finally reached her destination.

As she just entered, her eyes couldn't help but to sparkle at the sight in front of her.

She gasped in joy as she started to jump up and down.

She couldn't help but run towards a line of Roller Coasters but before she could step a foot, somebody, rather a certain raven-haired lad, tapped her shoulders, making her turn around and with wide smile, she literally jumped on him and hugged him.

"Natsume!" Mikan shouted out as she squeezed her beloved.

Natsume chuckled as he ruffled her hair.

Mikan giggled as she stood up and pulled Natsume's wrist and began to walk.

"Let's ride that first." Mikan suggested as she pointed towards the roller coaster that she was about to run towards to earlier.

Natsume nodded in response as he allowed her to drag him all the way to the line.

On the way to the line, Mikan couldn't help but to laugh about good old times.

"-And remember when Ruka couldn't help but to scream because of the loops?" Natsume nodded in response as Mikan continued her little story.

She kept laughing and laughing over the most littlest things.

And finally, the two had finally reached the line.

Mikan sighed. "Well, at least we don't have to wait for soooo long this time. There's only about 20 people left." Mikan said as she let out a small smile.

Natsume sighed as he leaned over Mikan and bent over to give her a small peak on the cheek. Mikan blushed at Natsume's sudden action, but couldn't help but to giggle.

15 minutes had finally passed and it was their turn to ride the roller coaster.

"WOO HOO! It's finally our turn!" Mikan exclaimed as her arms were raised up and moving bakc and forth. Natsume rolled his eyes as he pulled the happy-go-lucky girl and pushed her down to her seat.

Mikan smiled widely as she buckled her seatbelt and swayed her legs back and forth like a little fat kid who finally got his happymeal.

Mikan sighed. "Oh my god! Natsume! We're going to ride the roller coaster again! WOO HOO!" She cheered. Natsume smirked.

"Just make sure to not damage my eardrums." He teased.

Mikan pouted as she crossed her arms together.

"Geeez Natsume."

All of a sudden, the roller coaster started to move slowly, slowly, until BOOM.

The speed of the roller coaster was so unexpected. Even if you rode it a million of times, you'll never be able to tell when or how fast the roller will go.

Loud screams and squeals were heard behind. But in the front row, a loud laughter was heard. "WEEEE! WEEE!" Mikan screamed out as she raised her hands up the air as the wind danced along with her. Her hair was swaying back and forth as the ride went tense. She was having a great time.

Meanwhile, Natsume, who was sitting beside her, kept an emotionless face as he sat still. But deep inside, he was also having a great time.

Not much long until the last loop came by and the ride had finally finished.

"Ahhh. That was fun." Mikan uttered as she got off of her seat and rushed out of the exit door, with Natsume following behind.

Mikan sighed as she stretched out her arms.

She felt so relief right after the ride.

It's been a while since she last rode a roller coaster too. So- this was really great.

Mikan sighed as she walked towards Natsume and held his hand.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" She innocently asked. And before Natsume can respond, Mikan's nose suddenly smelled a sweet, familiar aroma.

She closed her eyes as her nose began to sniff in search of that sweet smell.

Natsume tilted his head to the side with confusion.

Mikan's eyes suddenly opened and with wide, glittering eyes, she turned towards Natsume with a puppy dog face.

Natsume narrowed his eyes as he sighed.

_uh oh _he know that look.

He sighed as he inserted his hands into his pocket.

He stared down at the little brunette and smirked.

"Fine." He mumbled, making the little girl smile in joy and squeal.

"OHH! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" She shouted out as she clasped her hands together.

"Let's go get some Howalon!"

* * *

Today was a boring afternoon for a certain green haired girl.

With her elbow on the desk and her chin on top of her elbow, Sumire sighed depressingly. Her eyes wandered around her empty surrounding as she swayed her legs back and forth. She narrowed her eyes and sighed heavily.

How could she be here at a time like this? Why must she be here?

Questions streamed over her mind as she plumped into her desk and covered her head with her arms. She groaned. _Arg! That stupid Jinno! Why the hell am I here? This is sooo boring! Ugh! And he's sleeping! Hmm. Maybe i should just sneak out... _

_But that's a HORRIBLE idea. Because what if he's just pretending to be sleeping? Arg. This shit is boring me to DEATH._

Yes. Detention sure is boring.

Sumire sighed once again as she clicked her tongue.

She wondered, will things get any worse than this?

And the answer to that is a big, Y.E.S.

Why?

"Ohhhh! It's you!" Called out an annoying, yet familiar voice.

Sumire hesitantly turned her head around towards the voice, and to her utter surprise, a dirty-blonde boy with a goofy smile was right in front of her.

"Sumire Shouda." He muttered with a smirk.

Sumire rolled her eyes as she turned her head back. Koko's smirk grew wider. "Oh sweet chick, don't be like that." He teased. "Say, what're you doi-" BRRRRRRING!

"Oh? What the hell?" Jinno mumbled as he suddenly flinch. Then his eyes caught two certain figures.

He cleared his throat as he straightened up his tie. He sighed.

"Shouda, Yome. You two may leave." He simply uttered as he doozed back to dreamland.

...

Sumire happily skipped around the school's garden when a sudden voice startled her.

She swiftly turned her head around and with wide, mad eyes, she saw that _he _was right in front of her. She groaned.

"What do you want?" She angrily asked.

Koko chuckled. "You're pretty hot to get angry you know."

Sumire rolled her eyes away as she started to walk pass him.

"Whoa. Wait- where yah going?" Koko asked as he grabbed her wrist in order to stop her. Sumire growled as she glared at Koko with her frightful, green orbs. Koko gulped as a frown carved his face. He pouted. "Hot chicks like you shouldn't act this way. You look creepy and scary like that." He mumbled with a soft laughter, making Sumire flinch in irritation and anger. As Koko's laughter became louder and harder, Sumire's aura became darker, and scarier, without Koko even noticing.

And in just a glimpse of time, Sumire jerked her wrist away from his grip and glared at him with cold, angry eyes.

"Listen you stupid freak, STAY THE FUCK AWAAAAY FROM ME!" She shouted out as she immediately walked away from him, and this time, he didn't stop her.

But instead he called out to her.

"Hey you!"

-Ignore.-

"Wait-! Hey!"

-Ignore-

Koko groaned as he rubbed his temples and sighed.

"Hey, you! Go out with me!" He directly asked, making Sumire stop on her heel.

"What?" She nervously asked as she spun around and face him from a distance.

Koko chuckled. "You heard me! Go on a date with me!" He uttered, more like commanded.

Sumire's eyes twitched as her head began to feel dizzy.

She shook off the feeling away and glared at the silly lad in front of her.

"Are you crazy?" She mockingly asked as she put her hands onto her hips.

Koko rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Sure. Crazy for you, if that's what you meant." He mumbled.

Sumire gasped in disgust. "Arg. And you're so corny."

Without waiting for a response, Sumire turned her heels around and started to walk away, leaving the poor lad no choice.

He chuckled before he rushed behind her and grabbed her from her waist.

"Got. Cha." He whispered into her ear as he slowly nibbled it.

Sumire's face flushed at the feeling of Koko nibbling her ear.

Koko laughed. "Now, will you go on a date with me? I'll treat you to anything you want." He kindly whispered, making Sumire blush crimson red.

Sumire bit her lip as she lowered her head.

"A-anything?" She silently mumbled, making Koko smirk in satisfaction.

_"Anything.."_ He replied.

Suddenly, Sumire's mind run into a stream of devious ideas...

Like, making him shop till he drop, or making him buy her all the sweets in town.

Sumire's eyes glittered in evilness as her lips carved an evil grin.

She clasped her hands together and gently pulled away from Koko's grasp and turned to look at him.

She smiled sweetly at him as she replied, "Sure. I'd looove to go on a date with you, Koko." She muttered.

Koko's face flushed as his silly grin turned into a sweet, gentle smile.

He jumped in joy and pranced around Sumire.

"YAY! I'm going to go on a date with a hot, sexy hoe like you!"

"What the fuck did you say?"

"Nothing..."

* * *

"I'm going to destroy you Mikan, Sakura!" Shouted out Natsume before he turned around and swiftly made a shot on the hoop.

Mikan groaned. "Noooo! I won't lose to you! Even in basketball!" Mikan declared as she kept her focused towards the hoop and slowly taking a breath.

She closed her eyes and raised her hands up and swiftly threw the ball, which she almost made a shot to, but failed when a bird sat on it, making it fall towards the other direction.

Mikan's jaw fell as her eyes widened.

Natsume smirked.

He walked towards Mikan's side as closed her mouth, gently.

"You'll catch flies if you keep your mouth open." He mumbled as he chuckled.

Mikan twitched in anger and embarrassment.

"Besides, it doesn't matter right? You already lost like 10 times in a row. I think you should just give up." He suggested.

"But, but,-"

"Don't worry, I was just playing around with you when I said 'I won't ever buy you anymore Howalons after this day.', I never thought that you'd seriously challenge me to play basketball, just for your stupid howalons."

Mikan pouted as she crossed her arms together against her chest.

"SOO MEAAAN."

Natsume chuckled at Mikan's sudden childish reactions.

He gently nudged her arms with his elbow and ruffled her hair.

"Seriously, you're too gullible." He mumbled.

"Well you're too-" "Oh my gwad! It's them, Sumire! It's really them!" Interrupted a voice.

"Shut up! I don't care if it's them. I just want that shoe!" Complained another.

The first voice ignored the complaint as he dragged the poor girl with him towards Natsume and Mikan.

"Natsume! Mikan!" Shouted out Koko as he waved is free hand at them.

Mikan's eyes widened at the sight. _Koko and Sumire? How can that be? _Mkan silently thought to herself as she just suddenly giggled.

Koko tilted his head.

"I see that you guess are on a date as well!" He exclaimed in his cheerful voice.

Sumire rolled her eyes as she punched Koko's arms.

"Stupid! You promised me SHOE SHOPPING! Quit wasting your time!" Sumire wined.

Koko winced at the pain and sadly rubbed his arms.

"She's lucky that she's hot, or I would really have just smack her in the head, even if she was a girl." Koko mumbled to himself, of course, without Sumire hearing.

Koko sighed as he turned his gaze back towards Mikan.

"Well, see you around, chocolate hair.."

And with that, the two figures immediately walked away, leaving Mikan giggling and Natsume emotionless.

Mkan sighed as she linked her arms with Natsume's.

"Ahhh. Love. It can happen so strangely. I mean seriously,- Koko and Sumire? Those two have NOTHING in common." She stated.

Natsume smirked. "So? We have nothing in common as well, but we're still together." He replied.

Mikan pouted as she narrowed her eyes. She didn't respond back because she knew that he was dead right. Mikan and Natsume are different.

They both live in different worlds. But- who cares right?

Mikan chuckled at the thought as she glanced back at Natsume.

"Yeah. You're right. I guess opposites attract right?"

* * *

**4 More chapters to go ! . (:**

**Thanks for the reviews from the previous chapters! :D**

**PLEAAASE LEAVE A REVIEW! FLAMES NOT ACCEPTED. **

_PREVIEW CHAPTER 38:_

_"Mikan Sakura, you're a success."  
_


	38. 38 please do me a favor?

**Chapter 38: 6 Months Left Of Our Roller Coaster Love With You**

**NOTE: Get ready for the last 3 chapters! Or 4... I don't know! **

**

* * *

**

"Ok. And that's it for today my beautiful class! Remember to have a wonderful lunch today! Until then... Bye!" Narumi cheerfully said before dashing out of the room, leaving everyone inside the classroom talking animatedly.

"Mikan-chan! Let's walk to the cafeteria together!" Anna suggested as she grabbed Nonoko's wrist.

Mikan giggled as she nodded her head happily.

"Hotaru, come join us as well!" Anna exclaimed as she gave Hotaru a sweet smile.

Hotaru, who was currently behind Mikan, popped her head and flashed Anna a boring look and nodded.

Nonoko sweat dropped as Anna nervously giggled.

"Ok! Let's go!" Mikan shouted out as she grabbed Hotaru's wrist and dragged her away to the cafeteria, whole Anna and Nonoko followed behind.

"Mikan-chan! Wait!-" Anna and Nonoko blurted as they finally caught up with Mikan.

Mikan turned around and flashed them a kind smile.

"Ohhhh! What should we eat for lunch today? There are sooo many choices! But which one?" Mikan animatedly asked no one as Anna and Nonoko watched her with nervous smiles.

Hotaru, who was obviously irritated by Mikan's childish acts, immediately grabbed a a bottle of water and a pack of cookies. Mikan, who suddenly snapped out of her imagination, noticed Hotaru only having cookies and water.

"Is that all you're going to eat, Hotaru?" Mikan asked.

hotaru turned around and smirked at her best friend.

"I'm having crab brains." She replied as she turned her back swiftly away and sat down to the nearest table.

Mikan sighed. "What's so good about crab brains?" She asked Anna and Nonoko who were getting a tray of lasagna, and pasta.

Anna giggled. "She has weird taste on food." Nonoko and Mikan nodded in agreement.

The three walked towards the table right after Mikan got her tray of large pizza, and medium sized cheeseburger.

"Mikan-chan, are you sure you can finish that whole thing?" Nonoko asked as she stared at the tray.

Mikan chuckled as her mouth began to drool over the aroma.

Hotaru rolled her eyes as she smacked Mikan with her Baka-gun.

"Baka, don't go drooling in front of me. That's gross." She irritatedly grumbled as she took a bite from her crab brains.

Mikan pouted. "Look who's talking."

Anna and Nonoko started laughing at the scene in front of them.

The four girls happily ate their lunch until a sudden squeal and scream were heard.

And just like on cue, two best friends walked inside the cafeteria with their eyes straight forwards.

Natsume didn't even bother to take a glance at his fangirls, but Ruka, being the charming and sweet boy, smiled and winked at his fans as he passed by them.

The squeals and scream roared louder and harder that it can be heard from outside of the Academy.

Natsume, who was currently irritated and pissed about this, snapped out of his cool and

glared at the girls, signaling them to leave him and Ruka alone.

And just like being hypnotized, all of the fangirls immediately runaway and disappeared.

Natsume sighed in relief and Ruka tapped his shoulders.

"Sorry man. I didn't realized that they would go that wild today." Ruka apologized.

Natsume nodded in response as his eyes wandered around the cafeteria until they landed on a certain brunette, who was currently staring at him.

Natsume smirked as he walked towards his girlfriend's table.

Ruka followed behind Natsume and grinned when he saw Mikan.

"Hello ladies!" Ruka happily greeted.

"Hey!" They all greeted back, expect for Hotaru who was busy munching on her crab brains.

Mikan giggled. "Hi Natsume!" She greeted Natsume as she stood up from her seat

and run towards him to give him a warm hug.

Natsume, who didn't expected to be hugged by Mikan was taken by a surprise.

"Polkadots, g-good morning." He mumbled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and tightly squeezed her.

Mikan giggled as she pulled away.

"Uh.. I think you mean 'good afternoon.' It isn't morning anymore, Natsume." Mikan retorted.

Natsume rolled his eyes as he flicked Mikan's forehead.

"Ow! That hurt!" She complained as she rubbed her forehead.

Natsume sighed. "Whatever."

"Stupid fox! Apologize!" Mikan demanded.

Natsume smirked at her and stick out his tongue.

"NO." He simply replied before taking a seat on her seat like nothing happened,

and took a big bite out of her pizza.

Mikan's eyes widened as her brows twitched in irritation.

She clenched her fist together as she stomped towards Natsume.

"Idiot! That's MY pizza! Get your own!" She shouted out as she grabbed her pizza

from his grasp and took a bigger bite form it.

Natsume rolled his eyes and instead of retorting back,

he grabbed Mikan's wrist, making her fall onto his lap, and took a bite from her pizza again.

Mikan's eyes widened when she felt Natsume's arms around her waist.

She blushed.

"What the hell are you doing you pervert!" Mikan shouted as she struggled to get free from his grip.

Natsume, who was ignoring her ranting continued eating her pizza, as well as drinking her drink.

While the two were having their quarrel, Anna, Nonoko, and Ruka chuckled nervously as they continued to watch the two arguing, while Hotaru continued to eat like nothing ever happened.

"Ahh! Look what you did! You stupid fox! You spilled coke on me!" Mikan wined.

Natsume shrugged as he leaned over and licked Mikan's cheeks.

Mikan yelped in surprised.

"There. It's all gone. Happy?" Natsume asked.

Mikan's face flushed and growled.

"PERRRVEERRT!" She screamed out loud.

* * *

It was a beautiful afternoon and a certain brunette was walking around the school garden with a certain raven-haired lad while their hands entwined.

"Polkadots, I want to ask you something." Natsume started as he stopped in his tracks.

Mikan tilted her head and turned towards his direction.

"What is it?" She innocently asked.

Natsume took a deep breathe and exhaled it.

He reached out for his pocket and took hold of a small box.

As he was about to bend down, Mikan's phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?" Mikan answered as she mouthed a 'sorry' to Natsume and turned her back around.

Natsume groaned in response because he just got interrupted.

After 3 minutes of waiting, Mikan turned herself around and face Natsume with a weird face.

"Uh. That was my uncle! He wants me home right now. So... I'll see you later! Ok?" Mikan said before leaning over Natsume and gave him a peak on the cheeks, and immediately dash away.

* * *

"What is taking her so long?" Asked an irritated Youichi.

"Patience Youichi. She'll be here." Kazumi said as he took a sip from his tea.

Tsubasa nodded in agreement.

Youichi rolled his eyes as he stretched his arms.

"Why did you called us anyways?" He asked.

Kazumi rubbed his temples and as he opened his mouth, the door flung open, revealing a panting brunette.

"I'm s-orry... for.. being.. late..." Mikan said in between breathes.

Kazumi chuckled as he motioned Mikan to sit next to him.

"Mikan, i have something to discuss with the three of you." He started.

Mikan tilted her head and realized that Tsubasa and Youichi were also here.

"Why are they here?" She asked.

Kazumi sighed.

"Mikan Sakura, you're a success!" He suddenly blurted.

Mikan's eyes widened with confusion.

"Huh?" She asked.

Kazumi laughed as he patted Mikan's head.

"Ever since I announced to the company that you'll be taking in charge,

the company went wild and began being active. And for some surprising reason, the rankings went high again!" He exclaimed.

Mikan 'ooh'-ed as her eyes glittered in happiness.

"I see! So this brings good news to them?" She asked.

Kazumi nodded.

"That is why we decided that you will be returning to New York tomorrow!"

"EHHHHH?"

* * *

"So, that's what happened?" Hotaru asked as she munched on her crab chips.

Mikan nodded. "Yep. Tomorrow, I'll be leaving." She replied.

Hotaru stared at Mikan as she continued chewing on her chips.

Mikan tilted her head.

"What?" She asked.

"Have you told Hyuuga yet?" Hotaru asked while staring at her best friend.

Mikan pouted. "No. I forgot all about it." She said while scratching her head.

Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"You're an idiot." Hotaru grumbled as she took the remote control and surfed around the channels.

Mikan sighed. "I know. But oh well.. And speaking of Natsume, look! He just text me."

Mikan exclaimed as she took out her cellphone and clicked the 'open message' button.

Natsume-

Hey. Since tomorrow is a weekend, go out with me.

Reply- Delete- Options

..

_Polkadots:_

_Like a date?_

_Reply-Delete_

_..  
_

Natsume-

No stupid.

Of course a date. What else?

Reply-Delete-Options

..

_Polkadots:_

_Um, ok? _

_Reply-Delete_

_..  
_

Natsume-

Meet me at the Sakura tree, 10 a.m.

Don't be late.

Reply-Delete-Options

..

"Hmm. So, Hyuuga's asking you on a date tomorrow huh?" Hotaru asked.

Mikan nodded.

"That's a good opportunity to tell him that you're leaving." Hotaru said.

Mikan's eyes suddenly glittered on Hotaru's genius mind.

She squealed. "Oh my gosh! Hotaru! That is a fantastic idea! I will! I will!" Mikan exclaimed as she hugged Hotaru.

Hotaru sighed as she let her best friend squeezed her tightly as she patted her back.

"You're an idiot Mikan." She mumbled.

Mikan giggled as she pulled away and sighed.

Tomorrow is the day that she will be leaving and is the same day that she will tell Natsume that she will be leaving.

Yes. She was confident. She knew that this time, she'll be able to tell him!

Yea! Let's put on the game face!

Unconsciously, Mikan stood up and raised her arms in the air and shouted out,

"Let's do this!"

Hotaru, who was looking at her boringly cleared her throat and faked a cough.

"Oh. And since you're leaving tomorrow, I suppose that you already packed right?" Hotaru asked as she stared at her friend.

Mikan turned towards Hotaru and gulped.

"N-No..." She mumbled.

Hotaru smirked.

"Thought so."

Mikan pouted as she furrowed her brows and immediately run towards her closet and went berserk inside her closet, packing up clothes.

Hotaru sighed as she laid back down on Mikan's bed while watching t.v.

"Mikan's an idiot."

* * *

"Pass me that can of coke."

"Sure. Here you go." Mikan said as she handed the can of soda to Hotaru, who's hand was reaching out for the coke.

Hotaru snapped her eyes towards the t.v. screen and stared boringly at the image.

She sighed.

"This is boring." She mumbled in her breathe as she grabbed the remote and scanned through the channels, while taking a sip from her coke.

"Hmm.. No."

"No."

"No."

"Uh... Nah."

"Ohhh. No."

"... Ugh. No!"

"No! Ugh No! Just NO! Mikan! There's nothing fun to watch!" Hotaru snapped as she turned the t.v. off.

Mikan sighed as she grabbed the remote away from Hotaru's grasp.

"You're lucky I recorded a tape of that crab episode that you were so into." Mikan said.

Hotaru smirked as she laid down on the soft bed while taking a sip from her coke.

"Crabs are beautiful." Hotaru mumbled while her eyes were locked at the dancing crabs.

Mikan's eyes widened as her head turned towards Hotaru and stared at her with shocked eyes.

Hotaru, who noticed the stare she was receiving from her idiotic friend glared at her and groaned.

"Staring is rude. So please keep your stupid eyes to yourself." Hotaru said, more like commanded as her eyes began to twinkle at the joy and amazement she was getting just by staring at the screen in front of her.

Mikan pouted.

"Hotaru, you big meanie!"

For a brief second, Hotaru turned her gaze away from the t.v. and glanced at Mikan.

She gave her a boring look and hushed her with a harsh tone.

"Shut it, baka! You're disturbing my peace." Hotaru angrily grumbled as she tried to concentrate back at the screen.

Mikan pouted once again as she continued to stare at the person beside her.

And just when Mikan was about to protest about Hotaru's obsession with crab brains, Tsubasa suddenly interrupted by popping his head up inside the room, making Mikan jump up in surprise.

"Tsuabsa! What the hell? Dude, I almost had a heart attack!" Mikan grunted while rubbing her pulse.

Hotaru stared at Mikan and rolled her eyes away.

Mikan is acting too dramatic now these days.

And from Mikan to Tsubasa, Hotaru gave him a cold glare.

"What the fuck do you want?" She coldly asked, making the said lad tremble in fear.

Tsubasa gulped hard before answering the ice queen.

He took a deep breathe and looked up at the ceiling.

"A-auntie wants you two to sleep already. M-Mikan has to wake up exactly at 7 a.m. tomorrow. Remember, she's leaving at 10:30 a.m." Tsubasa reminded before closing the door behind him without waiting for a response.

Mikan sighed as she looked at Hotaru.

"I guess we should sleep now and look- It's already 2:3O a.m.! We're done packing so, I guess we should just sleep now?" Mikan suggested.

Hotaur simply nodded her head and laid down on Mikan's bed beside her.

Mikan giggled as she snuggled with Hotaru and tightly hugged her.

She gave Hotaru a friendly smile and said, "Good night Hotaru."

Hotaru smiled her rarest smiles and said, "Good night Mikan."

* * *

It was 9:00 a.m. and a certain brunette was currently sitting down while eating her ice cream.

"Mikan, we'll be leaving in an hour and thirty minutes so don't forget your things." Her uncle said.

Mikan smiled at her dear uncle and nodded happily.

Mikan turned her gaze from her uncle to her best friend.

She giggled. "Promise me that you'll visit!" Mikan started.

Hotaru rolled her eyes as she playfully elbowed Mikan's ribs.

"This is the 100th time you mentioned that." Hotaru bluntly replied.

Mikan pouted as she just giggled in response.

Then her giggle died when Hotaru suddenly spoke.

"You're already leaving but you haven't even told Hyuuga yet."

Mikan's eyes widened as it hit her.

Right. She was supposed to meet up with Natsume today at exactly 10 a.m.

The same time that she's departing. But she already know what do to.

She smiled as she held on Hotaru's hands.

"That's why I have you!" She started. "Do you mind if you do me a favor... Hotaru?"

...

Mikan and Kazumi were currently outside of the airplane while saying their good-byes to their family.

"I'll miss you, M-Mikan-chi!" Tsubasa stuttered as he tried hard to not cry.

Youichi rolled his eyes away as he pushed Tsubasa aside and grinned at Mikan.

"Ignore that drama queen. Just take care of yourself, alright?" Youichi said in a soothing voice.

Mikan nodded her head in response as she hugged and kissed Tsubasa, Youichi, and her mother.

Mikan sighed as she looked at her wrist.

_It's already 10:15a.m..._

Mikan bit the insides of her mouth as she shoved her hand inside her pocket.

Her eyes wandered around as it landed on the plane in front of her.

She walked around it as she examined it.

She cheerfully giggled as her hands caressed it softly and just stood there,

staring at the airplane.

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday morning and a certain raven-haired lad was resting his head on the branch of the Sakura tree, while waiting for a certain brunette who was late for their date.

Natsume grunted as he checked his wrist.

10:15 it said. He sighed as he started to read his manga that he brought along with him.

It isn't surprising that she's late. She has always been like this.

So, he didn't mind. In fact, he was expecting this.

He yawned as he stretched out his arms up on the air and closed his eyes.

He began to drift away to dreamland until a rock was thrown to his forehead.

Natsume's eyes suddenly popped opened and groaned as he rubbed his forehead.

He growled as his eyes wandered below the tree to search for the suspect who dared to interrupt his sleep.

And to his utter surprise, _she _was there.

She stood there in front of him while staring at him emotionlessly.

She smirked right at the moment when Natsume suddenly glared at her.

"What're you doing here, Imai?" Natsume suspiciously asked.

Hotaru narrowed her eyes.

She tilted her head to the side while staring up at the sky.

"If you're waiting for her, don't. You're just wasting your time." She uttered, getting his full attention.

Natsume suddenly got down in front of her and stared at her with confused eyes.

"What're you trying to say?"

Instead of giving him a proper answer, Hotaru shoved a piece of paper to Natsume and turned around and walked away.

Natsume tilted his head to the side as he called out for her.

For a brief second, Hotaru glanced at Natsume and blurted out,

"Hurry up and go after her."

And with that, Natsume was left confused with what she said.

He sighed.

He looked down at the paper and flipped it open.

His eyes suddenly widened in surprise and shock.

Immediately he started to run and sprint towards that one certain location.

* * *

"Hurry up Mikan! We're about to leave soon!" Kazumi shouted out as he waited for Mikan to get inside.

Mikan turned around and stared at her uncle.

And it hit her real hard.

She was about to leave Japan in 5 minutes.

She glanced up at the sky and closed her eyes as the breeze tingled her skin.

She took a deep breathe and exhaled it out slowly as she swiftly turned herself around.

"Let's leave, uncle!" Mikan cheerfully mumbled.

Kazumi sighed. He smiled kindly at his adorable niece and motioned her to come inside.

Mikan cheerfully skipped her way up to the plane when a sudden commotion caught her attention.

"You can't go in sir."

"No! I have to-"

Mikan's eyes suddenly widened. That voice sounded so familiar.

She froze in her tracks as she listened to more.

But a sudden tug snapped her back to reality.

Mikan flinched and saw her uncle sighing.

"It sounds like he's here to say his good-bye to you. Why don't you go and properly say your good-byes?" He suggested as he pointed towards a figure behind her.

Mikan tilted her head to the side as she turned herself around.

..

Hazel clashed with Crimson.

Her eyes widened in surprise at the sight in front of her.

"N-Natsume?" She questioned, taking the attention from the said lad and the security guard that he was arguing with.

Natsume smirked as he walked towards her direction.

He glared at her.

"Why the hell did Imai have to be the one to tell me?" Natsume asked.

Mikan bit her lower lip and sighed.

"I'm sorry?"

Natsume rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"Mikan, you're an idiot." He mumbled as he ruffled her hair.

Suddenly, Mikan was taken aback.

It was the first time that Natsume ever called her first name.

Not polkadots. Not strawberries. Not stupid. Not little girl. But, Mikan.

Mikan's lips suddenly carved a wide smile that turned into laughter.

"Wow. Well, I guess this is good-bye?" She nervously uttered?

Natsume nodded.

Mikan tilted her head to the side, as if expecting him to say something.

Natsume sighed as he leaned towards her.

He bent down to reach her level and whispered into her ear, which made Mikan smile harder than ever.

After Natsume pulled away, Mikan suddenly giggled.

Natsume glared at her childish action.

"What're you laughing at?" He asked.

Mikan shook her head.

"It's the first time you ever said those words." She uttered.

Natsume rolled his eyes away as he neared his face on hers,

and closed the gaps between them.

At first, Mikan was surprised at this unexpected kiss.

But, she realized how long it was since they last shared their kiss.

And this kiss, might be their last until then.

Natsume and Mikan pulled away to their dismay because of the lack of air.

Mikan giggled as she stared deeply into Natsume's eyes.

"Thank you." She mouthed.

Natsume chuckled as he ruffled her brown hair.

"Tsk. Whatever. Now, leave. Don't let your uncle wait for you for so long." He muttered.

Mikan happily nodded and hugged Natsume one last time, until she pulled away and aboard the plane.

She glanced one on more time at Natsume as he stared back at her.

She smiled until the airplane door automatically closed behind her.

She took her seat and leaned over.

She smiled as the words that Natsume whispered in her ear streamed back in her mind.

_I'll be waiting for your arrival at the exact place where we first met. So, don't you dare leave me for some retarded guy. Or I'll burn the both of you.. _

She laughed at the thought as she began to play with her fingers.

It's going to be a long journey for her this time.

* * *

**REVIEW! AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER! THANK YOU ! :D**


	39. 39 returning to our lives

**Chapter 39: 6 Months Left Of Our Roller Coaster LOve With You**

**NOTE: I've already planned out the last 3-4 chapters left for this story. **

**I've also thought of a really cute and unique ending, since I haven't read any ending like the one I thought of. So, I hope you all enjoy the last 3-4 chapters! :D **

**

* * *

**

_Six months later... _

"It's been six months and our ranking has finally reached the top once again!" Mikan stated, as a roar of cheering and applause were heard.

"And let's keep it that way." She continued.

"Our sales of products having been increasing. And the commercial advertisement was a big help. If we keep this up, we'll be able to dominate!"

Everyone in the conference room clapped in agreement and cheered.

It has been six months since then and Mikan was a big success all over New York, Japan, and all over the world.

Ever since Mikan took over the company, she had decided to change everything!

Instead of having a rivalry with her mother's fashion industry, she combined the two companies and made a huge sale products.

It was a success.

All of the earnings gave the employees a better life and great opportunity for their family in the future.

And it has been six months since she last saw his face.

Every now and then, she would space out into her dreamland and think about Natsume.

All day, everyday.

"-Well, that's all for now. Dismissed." She mumbled before picking her stuff and straightening her body.

After everyone were dismissed, they all went back to their position or just hang around and chat for a while.

Mikan sighed as she stared at her people.

She smiled at herself to how successful her life was now.

Why? Because she was a 18 year old who was running a huge company.

Isn't that every 18 year old's dream?

To run their own company and reach to the top rankings?

Isn't that a dream come true?

Well- it is for Mikan Sakura, who is known as the company's intelligent leader.

Mikan has become insanely famous all around the world.

But, she was originally known the most in her hometown, Tokyo Japan.

Where _he _was able to see Mikan's posters all over the city.

Even if they had their distance relationship, Mikan and Natsume were able to communicate through phone calls, letters, and web-cam chat.

But, that wasn't enough.

Sometimes, Natsume would get really pissed and impatient that he would force Mikan to come back right away.

And usually, they would argue for a whole 40 minutes about it.

But it all works well, because they both know that someday, they'll be able to meet each other once again.

It was their promise.

* * *

"Natsume!" Shouted out his best friend Ruka as he caught up to Natsume.

Natsume turned around and stared at the panting Ruka.

"What?" He asked.

Ruka looked up at Natsume and smiled.

"Look!" He pointed at a bulletin board. "-She's very beautiful." He added.

Natsume looked up only to stare at the image up at the bulletin board.

He sighed.

"Yea. Mikan seems to be enjoying her life there." He uttered.

Ruka eyed his best friend.

He was a bit of concerned about his best friend.

Lately, all Natsume has been doing for the past 6 months was only sleep and reading his manga.

And since Mikan isn't around anymore, all his fangirls went berserk but he didn't even bother to glare at them or make them go away.

Instead, he did nothing.

It's like after Mikan left, his world turned upside down.

It seems like Natsume really missed Mikan.

* * *

"Mikan-san, you have a visitor." Announced Ayame, Mikan's assistant.

Mikan nodded like a little happy kid while wiggling her pen with her slender fingers.

"Let my visitor in please."

Ayame nodded in response as she opened the door for the visitor and motioned the person to enter.

"Thank you." Said a familiar voice.

Mikan's eyes suddenly widened.

"Hello, Mikan." Greeted the voice.

And in an instant, Mikan's eyes grew wide and big.

She dropped her pen and immediately stood up from her seat and dashed towards the person.

"Mother!" She yelled out as she leaped herself on her mother and hugged her tightly.

Yuka, who was surprised at her sudden action yelped and hugged her back.

"It's nice to see you as well, Mikan." Yuka said as she lightly stroke Mikan's locks.

Mikan giggled as she pulled away.

"So, how's work?" Yuka started.

Mikan tilted her head to the side as a wide grin formed her lips.

She cupped her face with her hands as her eyes began to glitter with happiness.

"It's great! I love the company! Everyone is so nice! I feel so special here!" Mikan blurted out.

Yuka giggled at her daughter's response and took a seat on the couch.

She cleared her throat as she licked her dried lips.

She rested her chin on top of her flat palm and stared at Mikan.

"Well, you know, you don't have to stay here forever. You can go back to Japan once everything is back to normal." Yuka reassured.

Mikan shook her head.

"I'll come back when it's the right time, not when everything just got back to normal." Mikan replied.

Yuka sighed. "What about Natsume-kun?" She asked.

Mikan giggled. "That's ok! We both made a promise!" She said in her most cheerful voice.

Yuka nodded in response because she knew that if it's Mikan and Natsume, things will work out and that they will be able to meet each other sooner or later.

"I see. Well, Tsubasa, Youichi and I will be staying here for a week. And if you have time, would you like to join us for a dinner?" Yuka asked.

Suddenly, Mikan's eyes widened in surprise to what her ears just heard.

"T-Tsubsa and Youichi are here as well? Really?" Mikan asked.

Yuka nodded, making Mikan smile harder.

"I see! And of course! I will always have time for my family. Let's go after this."

* * *

"Ayame! Ayame! Ayame!"

A panting Ayame came running towards Mikan's direction as Yuka and impatient Mikan stood in front of the elevator, while tapping her foot.

"What is it?" Ayame asked as soon as she caught her breath.

Mikan smiled. "You're in charge." After hearing this, Ayame nearly faint in surprise.

"What? Me? I-n c-ch-cha-rge?"

Mikan nodded. Ayame shook her head. "N-NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

Mikan frowned. "Why not?" She asked sadly.

Ayame sighed as she rubbed her temples.

"I don't know how to 'control' a whole company while you're away. This place will become a jungle without you." She nervously uttered.

Mikan giggled at her statement. "It won't. Everyone here is highly professional. I doubt that anything will go wrong." And with that, the elevator door opened

and Yuka and Mikan stepped inside, leaving the nervous Ayame sighing all to herself.

"I'm going to die young today..."

* * *

"It's been awhile since I last saw you guys!" Mikan shouted out as she gave Tsubasa and Youichi a warm hug.

Tsubasa chuckled.

"I missed you so much, Mikan-chi."

Mikan giggled as well and pulled away to face her beloved cousin.

"I missed you as well." She replied.

Then her eyes wandered when it landed on Youichi, who was standing behind Tsubasa, watching the two having a reunion.

Mikan sighed as she stretched her arms out for Youichi.

"Come here, Youichi. I missed you too as well!"

Youichi rolled his eyes away as he walked over Mikan and gave her a squeeze.

"I missed you too, little brat." He uttered as he ruffled her hair.

Mikan pouted.

"I'm not a brat, Youichi."

Youichi smirked down at her.

"Yes, yes you are."

"Meanie."

"Ohh. You know it's true."

"No it's not!-" "Guys! Don't argue now!" Interrupted Tsubasa.

Youichi glared at Tsubasa as Mikan started to laugh.

"It's so weird how it's Youichi and I are the ones arguing. It's usually you and him." She mumbled.

Tsuabsa pouted as Youichi shook his head.

"Mikan, you're an idiot."

"And you're mean."

"You guys!" Tsubasa shouted out as he tried to interrupt again.

"Baka."

"Loner."

"Fatass."

"anorexic."

"You guys! Stop it!"

"Shut up Tsubasa!"

"Yeah! Stay out of this Tsubasa!" Mikan blurted making Tsubasa cry animatedly as Mikan and Youichi continued their little argument, until Yuka walked inside the living room.

"You two, cut it out. You're making poor Tsubasa cry. AGAIN." She said with a heavy sigh.

Both Mikan and Youichi turned and face Yuka with a weird look.

Mikan sighed as she lifted her hands high up on the air for full defeat as well as Youichi.

"Yeah. It's always like this.. Youichi and I would argue and make Tsubasa cry afterwards. Good old times." Mikan said as flashbacks streamed back in her mind like a recorded tape.

...

_July 15, 2000 _[a/n For those who are wondering, this is actually Tsubasa's birthday!]

"_Youchi-chan, what did you get me for my birthday?" Asked a 8 year old Tsubasa. _

_An 8 year old silvered haired lad stared at the said lad in front of him with boring eyes. _

_He sighed heavily as he shrugged. _

"_I didn't got you anything." Youichi responded._

_Tsubasa pouted. "Why not?" He asked with a tone of wining._

_Youichi rolled his eyes away as he rubbed his temples._

"_Why would I in the first place?" _

_Tsubasa's pout grew wider. _

"_B-Because! It's my birthday!" _

_Youichi tilted his head to the side with a confused look as if it was the first time he ever heard of it._

"_It is?" He mockingly asked. _

_Tsubasa nodded. _

_Youichi smirked. _

"_In that case, I don't care. Now, leave me alone stupid. You're irritating me." _

_Tsubasa's pout began to tremble as his eyes started to form tears. _

_And just when Youichi was about to smack Tsubasa's forehead, a 10 year old brunette came to the rescue._

"_Stop it You-chan! You're hurting Tsubasa-kun's feelings!" 10 year old Mikan uttered. _

_Youichi's face suddenly turned pale when his eyes landed on Mikan._

_Youichi gulped. _

"_S-Sorry, Mikan-chan..." He shyly apologized._[A/N Remember, this is the time when Youichi was still a sweet little boy, well not to Tsubasa but when it comes to Mikan, he's a crazy lovestruck kid.]_  
_

_Mikan sighed. "Why are you always bullying Tsubasa-kun? Hey.. Tsubasa-kun, you alright?" Mikan asked as she rubbed Tsubasa's back, which made him blush crimson red, and Youichi, who immediately noticed this, growled in anger and snapped right there._

"_Ugh! Why are you always pitying on this stupid idiot?" Youichi irritatedly asked._

_Mikan's eyes widened. _

_It was the first time in her entire life that she heard Youichi say such a thing. _

_She pouted. _

"_That's a mean thing to say!"_

"_It's not my fault.."_

"_Yes it is!" _

"_No.. It's not." _

"_Yes, it is! Just admit it."_

"_Admit what?"_

"_That it's your fault."_

"_What's my fault?"_

"_Ugh.! Youichi!"_

"_Mikan?" _

_By at that point, Mikan and Youichi were having a glaring contest, until Tsubasa interrupted._

"_No- Mikan-chi, Youichi-chan, no fighting!" He said as he pulled the two away._

_Youichi growled. _

"_Shut it, stupid." _

"_Yeah. Be quiet Tsubasa!" _

_The two snapped. _

_Tsubasa, who was clearly hurt started to cry animatedly. I mean, who wouldn't? _

_And it's his birthday! The two people he cared for the most, are arguing and making him cry. So, he had a reason to cry._

"_Tsubasa, man up! Stop crying!" _

"_You-chan, you're one to talk. Don't be mean!" _

"_Tsk. Whatever."_

_Tsubasa continued to cry and cry until a soft hand tapped his shoulder._

"_What's wrong, Tsubasa-kun?" Asked a gentle, sweet voice. _

"_M-Mikan-chi.. And Y-You-chan a-re a-arguing, auntie Yuka." Tsubasa said in between hiccups._

_Yuka sighed heavily as she swiftly turned her head and face the two arguing kids. _

_She walked towards them and separated them apart._

"_You two have something to explain about. Why are you guys arguing on Tsubasa's birthday? You made him cry!" Yuka said._

_Mikan looked guilty as Youichi didn't even care. _

_Mikan sighed. _

"_S-sorry.." _

_..._

"That was a funny day." Youichi said.

Mikan nodded in agreement.

"Yes. Indeed."

Tsubasa's face paled.

"No! No it wasn't! It was the worst birthday ever! You guys ruined it for me!" He protested.

Mikan and Youichi laughed at Tsubasa's reaction.

And Yuka couldn't help but to join the laughter as well, leaving Tsubasa sighing to himself. "My family is freaking weird." He thought to himself.

* * *

_Two years passed by..._

"Mikan-san! Mikan-san!" Ayame called out.

Mikan suddenly jumped up from her seat and faced her assistant.

"Yes?" She asked in a calm voice.

Ayame sighed.

"Phone call, it's your uncle." She said.

Mikan nodded in response. "Thanks."

Ayame bowed her head down as she excused herself.

Mikan sighed as she turned for the phone.

She pressed the 'call' button and said, "Uncle?"

The other line laughed. "Mikan.. Come home early today. I have good news." He said.

Mikan tilted her head to the side as she twirled her locks with her fingers.

"What kind of good news?" She suspiciously asked.

"You'll find out when you come home. So, hurry home! Don't be late!" He said.

Mikan sighed. "Alright. I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Great.."

...

"Ayame, I'm going to leave now. You take charge." Mikan said as she walked towards the elevator.

Ayama's eyes widened in surprise to her boss's sudden decision.

"What?"

Mikan giggled. "Uncle wants me home early today. He said he has good news." Mikan said as the elevator door suddenly opened right in front of her.

Ayame bit her lips. "B-But, I-I can't control the whole company _again_. W-We're having a conference in 5 minutes!" She nervously shouted out.

Mikan shook her head and gave Ayame a sweet smile.

"You're in charge today. Do whatever you want. See yah." Mikan said before disappearing into the elevator door, leaving Ayame frozen in her tracks, shocked and worried, because it will be her first time taking in charge of the conference.

"Mikan-san, you're full of trouble... Ugh. I need coffee. Someone get me some coffee please!"

* * *

"I'm Home!" Greeted Mikan.

Her uncle turned around and smiled sweetly at his niece.

"Welcome back, Mikan-chan. Come, and take a seat." He said as he took a seat on the couch as well.

Mikan nodded as she followed her uncle.

"So, what's the good news?" Mikan asked.

Kazumi chuckled.

"Before I answer that, I'd like to show you something..." He said as he grabbed the remote control and turned on the t.v. to a certain channel.

Mikan's eyes widened at the image in the screen.

"No way.. That's-"

"Yes. That's your company Mikan." Her uncle finished for her.

Mikan gulped as her eyes were locked into the screen. She couldn't believe that she was on t.v.!

"_-It's been two years since the arrival of Mikan Sakura, Izumi's 20 year old daughter. Isn't that amazing? At the age of 18, Mikan Sakura was able to run a high ranked company, all by herself. What a successful business woman." Said the news reporter._

_ "Yes. Indeed. Mikan Sakura's success spread throughout New York City, and of course, Japan. It's just a shame that her father isn't here to witness his daughter's fortune and fame." Replied another news reporter. _

"_Advertisements, newspapers, t.v. commercials, damn. Just name it all of because her company is featured everywhere. Mikan Sakrua is also ranked the #1 most elite business woman living in New York City..." _

Mikan's jaw fell wide open.

Kazumi chuckled. "See- you're famous, Mikan-chan! You're a great success!"

Mikan turned to face her uncle with wide yet happy eyes.

"Yeah! I guess I am! But, I still can't believe it!" She said. "It's a dream come true!"

"Yes- it is. And, for the good news..." Kazumi licked his dried lips as he took a deep breath. He smiled kindly at Mikan and squeezed her palms.

"You'll be returning back to Japan tonight, like you always wanted to."

* * *

**Sorry if there weren't any Natsume Mikan moment. -.- **

**I wasn't inspired enough for this story... **

**Anyways, have you guys heard about the 8.8 earthquake and tsunami in Japan? And here in the Pacific? Daang that's some scary shit right there.**

**That is why I planned to stay home today since my school is NEAR that location where the Pacific tsunami happened. **

**Scary shit indeed. **

**R.I.P to those who lost their lives... **

**OH AND PLEAAASSE LEAVE A SWEEET REVIEW ! (:  
**


	40. 40 Just Our Ordinary Ending

**Chapter 40: 6 Months Left Of Our Roller Coaster Love With You**

**NOTE: I have some important announcement below so please read after the end of this chapter. Thank you very much.**

It was at dusk that Mikan had taken the plane to get back to Tokyo, Japan.

Back to him.

Two years had passed since they last saw each other.

Two years had passed since everything had started.

Mikan was excited to give Natsume a surprise the day she comes back. She didn't tell him about her arrival when they were webcammed, because that will just ruin the whole surprise thing.

So for now, all she had to do was relax, sit back and just... Sleep..

And inside her sleeping mind, little miss perfect was sleeping soundly while siting on the window seat, as her uncle carefully tucked in the blanket on her.

"Good night, Mikan-chan." He whispered into her ears, as he, as well tucked himself into the nice blanket and fell deeply into slumber.

* * *

It was 10 minutes before the plane landed and a sudden tug made a certain brunette jump out of her slumber.

She groaned as she stretched out her arms.

She rubbed her sleepy eyes wide open and stared at the person who dared to disturb her sleep.

But she sighed as she shook the thought away.

"Good... Morning..." She greeted as a big, wide yawn took over.

Kazumi chuckled as he ruffled Mikan's messy hair.

"Good morning, sleepyhead. We're about to land in 10 minutes. Why don't you go use the toilet room and wash your face?" He suggested.

Mikan stared blankly at her uncle as she functioned what he just said into her brain.

And when the thought hit her, she suddenly jumped out of her seat and rushed to the restroom. Well, she didn't have to be in such a hurry. They were in their private plane...

Kazumi sighed as he relaxed himself and leaned over his seat.

He entwined his fingers together and closed his eyes and took a deep breathe.

"Ahhhh." He murmured. "That feels much better." He mumbled to himself as he looked out at the airplane window.

He smiled. Just 5 more minutes and they'll be landing on Japan once again.

It has been two years since he last step on the ground of Tokyo, Japan.

He was just so excited to feel the windy breeze and to inhale the beautiful aroma of Japan's sweet food.

Ohhh. He can just imagine it right now in his mind.

Everything will be back to normal by then.

It will be like he never even left Japan in the first place.

He feels like his life was perfect.

No. It was imperfectly perfect.

Even after his young brother's death, he was still happy.

Happy because his niece and his family was there, and because he was able to keep his _promise_ to his brother.

And that promise involved Mikan.

You see, many think of Izumi as a villain but to those who truly knows Izumi, he was a kind gentleman, with a sweet and huge heart.

Kazumi knew to never doubt on his brother.

And Mikan, was his treasure as well. He knew when it comes to Mikan, Izumi will always put her first. He knew his brother too well. And if only Mikan knew of the promise...

Kazumi sighed as he stretched out his arms.

"Someday, I will announce it to her.." He mumbled as his gaze were frozen on the window.

A smile carved his dried pink lips as he narrowed his gaze away from the window and at a certain figure, who just came out of the bathroom, looking clean and fresh.

Kazumi's smile grew wider.

"Only 3 more minutes, Mikan-chan." He said.

Mikan nodded as she took her seat next to her dear uncle.

She sighed as she buckled her seat belt.

She rested her chin on top of her flat palm and looked out of the window.

Her eyes widened at the sight in front of her.

"Japan is such a beautiful country." She unconsciously uttered while her eyes were locked into the scenery out the window.

It was like she was hypnotized by the beauty and life of Japan.

It was the most perfect place where anyone dreamed to live on. [ A/N To me, Japan really is a perfect place.. If you guys ever went there to visit, you'll know what I mean.(: ]

Her hazel orbs were dancing at the view as her lips carved a smile.

They have arrived.

Immediately, Mikan rose up from her seat and rushed towards the airplane door, anxious to get out.

Kazumi couldn't help but to laugh at her sudden action.

"Mikan, calm down, my dear." He said. The automatic door opened slowly, revealing the sweet sight of Japan.

Mikan giggled. "I'm home!" She screamed out as she skipped out of the planed and twirled around.

She looked up at the sun and smiled widely.

"Hello Japan!" She cheered as she began to run around randomly like a happy kid.

She ran around some random bushes and greeted them a sweet good morning.

She even climbed up at a tree and greeted the sleeping birds, resting on the branch.

The girl couldn't help herself.

She was just too happy to be back.

Everyone in the scene in front of her just stood there and watched.

One bodyguard couldn't help himself but to lean over Kazumi's shoulder and whispered,

"I'm not here to offend anyone, but, Izumi-san's daughter is quiet... _weird..." _

Kazumi laughed loudly, getting the little brunette attention, and whispered,

"She got it from her father."

* * *

_8:53 A.M._

"She's back."

"Who's back?"

"Who else?"

"Imai! I don't know what you're trying to say!"

"That's because you're an idiot." Hotaru took a deep breathe and exhaled it out as she stared out at the window.

"Mikan's back."

All eyes were now on her.

Everyone froze and gasped in surprise and shock.

All fell silence.

Ruka was the first one to break the sudden silence.

He gulped. "S-Sakura's back!" He asked as his ocean blue eyes widened in surprise, and happiness.

Hotaru stared at the said lad and nodded.

"When?" Anna blurted out.

"She's already here." Hotaru simply replied.

Everyone kept their eyes locked on her.

"H-How did you know?" Koko asked nervously.

Hotaru turned to face Koko and gave him a wide smirk.

"I have my sources." And with that, she walked away from the gang to heaven knows where.

Everyone were left dumbfounded.

Ruka sighed as he lowered his head on the ground.

"Imai is freaky."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"But- I'm glad Sakura's back. _He'll _be happy to hear about it."

* * *

_9:07A.M._

"Mikan! You should rest!" Kazumi suggested as he and the maids lifted their luggages.

Mikan shook her head.

"I- I have something else in mind." She said firmly.

Kazumi eyed her with suspicious eyes and sighed.

He opened his mouth and just when he was about to utter a word,

_someone _leaped himself up on Mikan, making Mikan squeal in surprise.

Kazumi's sweat dropped when his eyes landed on the person behind Mikan.

He shook his head in his dismay and walked passed them with luggages and boxes on his hand.

"_That kid has some major problems.. I can't believe his 22 years old. He acts like a 5 year old." _Kazumi thought to himself as he walked up the staircase.

* * *

_Meanwhile... _

"MIKKKKAAAN-CHIIII!" Tsubasa shouted out as he tightened his grip on her, making her wince in pain.

Mikan twitched. "T-Tsubasa... It hurts.. L-let go." She hesitantly mumbled.

Tsubasa, who realized this, immediately let go of Mikan and chuckled nervously.

He scratched his head, looking stupid.

"S-sorry Mikan-chi! I-I just missed you! It's been a while!" Tsubasa exclaimed.

Mikan sighed as she patted his head.

"You haven't changed one bit, Tsubasa." Mikan said.

Tsubasa blushed at her statement and bit his lower lip.

"Mikan-chi! I lovvve you!" He shouted out as he tried to leap on Mikan once again, if it weren't for a certain irritated lad to interrupt him...

SMACK.

"Idiot. Don't go harassing my sister when she just got back. You stupid, stupid mutt!" Youichi angrily ordered as he smacked Tsubasa's head with a fan paper.

Tsubasa pouted and winced at the pain.

He looked up at the suspect and lightly glared at him.

He rubbed his poor, sore head and bit his lower lip to prevent tears from coming down.

He didn't want to cry in front of Mikan, again. It's embarrassing for a twenty-two year old to cry in front of their cousin right?

Yep. But for Tsubasa's case, it was different.

Tsubasa stared into Mikan's orbs and couldn't help but to produce tears from his eyes.

He cocked his head high up and immediately runaway like a fangirl being rejected by Natsume and started to sob wildly.

Youichi shook his head.

"That idiot has some major issues. I can't believe his 22 years old. He acts like a stupid 3 year old." Youichi stated.

Mikan chuckled nervously, while watching Tsubasa crying all the way to his room.

She sighed.

"Will you please help me lift my things?" She asked.

Youichi smiled his most rarest smiles at Mikan and nodded.

"Of course."

* * *

_9:20 A.M._

"Hyuuga. I have something to tell you." Hotaru said while glaring at the lad who was currently resting his head against the Sakura tree's branches.

The said lad rose up from the branch and looked down at Hotaru.

"What?" He unemotionally asked.

Hotaru smirked. "The idiot's back. I bet you're anxious to meet her now, huh? Why don't you just go and meet up with her, at that _certain _place?" Hotaru suggested before walking away, leaving the lad wondering to himself, _How the fuck did she know? _More importantly,... "Mikan's back?" He shouted out to no one.

And immediately, he jumped down from the tree and started to sprint his way to that one place, where everything started.

* * *

_9:37 A.M.  
_

"Mikan-chi! Where are you going?" Wined Tsubasa as he kept his grip on Mikan's sleeve tightly.

Mikan gave Tsubasa a surprising look.

"I told you didn't I? I'm going to meet up with Natsume! Like we promised." She replied as she tried to walk down the staircase, with Tsubasa still tugging onto her sleeves.

Tsuabsa pouted.

"Does that mean Natsume-chan will have you all to himself?" He asked, more like wined.

Mikan shrugged. "C'mon, Tsubasa, let go. I have to leave now." She mumbled while trying to pull Tsubasa away from her.

But, Tsubasa was too strong for her. He didn't want to let go of her. He didn't want Mikan to leave him yet. She just got back. He wanted to spend some quality time with her. And more importantly... He needed protection from a certain somebody...

"Mikan-chi! Don't leave me!" He begged.

Mikan narrowed her eyes and sighed.

Yes. Tsubasa hasn't changed one bit.

It has always been this way. And she's used to it.

So, she decided to do one thing.

"Youichi!" She called out, making Tsubasa's eyes widened and wonder,

what she was up to.

Mikan smirked down at Tsubasa as Youichi arrived in front of them.

"You called?"

Mikan nodded. "Go _play _with Tsubasa while I'm gone. Don't be too mean. Bye." She said before pulling away from Tsubasa, who had his guard off for one second.

He stared at Mikan's retreating back as he gulped hard.

He stared at her until she disappeared outside the light, while he was left inside the dark.

He turned around and met eye to eye contact with the devil.

Youichi smirked.

"Let's. Play. Tsubasa."

And with that, screams and sobbing were heard inside the Yukihira resident, loud enough for anyone passing by to hear and wonder, what were the people living inside up to.

"_Rich people are so weird." _Mumbled on passer. "I agree."

* * *

_9:50 A.M._

Mikan was sprinting pass gardens, streets and sidewalks.

She has only few minutes left.

She grinned. She could make it. Because she's a pretty fast runner.

But what if she couldn't make it?

Ohhh. She was getting really nervous now.

She gulped as she continued her way towards the street lights and passed through a crowd of people.

She sighed as she wiped away her sweat on her forehead.

"I need to hurry." She mumbled to herself.

Time was passing like a bitch and she can't afford to waste any more time.

If Natsume caught her late once again, who knows how long he'd lecture her about it this time.

Mikan pouted at the thought of Natsume scolding her about her tardiness and her clumsiness.

She sighed and giggled.

It has been two years since they last saw each other.

She wonders, what does he look like now?

Did anything about him changed?

And one more question...

Does he remember the promise they made back then?

The thought made Mikan stop on her tracks and bit her lower lips.

It's been two years since they made that promise.

Who knows? Maybe Natsume forgot all about it..

But that didn't stop her from believing

She knew Natsume wouldn't betray her.

So she decided to follow her heart and continue her way towards the Amusement park.

The place where they first met.

* * *

_10:20 A.M.  
_

Natsume glanced at his watch on his wrist, while leaning against a tree.

He sighed heavily.

"She's late." He mumbled.

He stared at the roller coaster in front of him and chuckled.

_I wonder if this will actually work out. _He thought to himself.

He stuffed his hands inside his pocket and he reached out for a small box.

He pulled it out and stared at it.

He smiled as he slowly opened the tiny box and stared at the 18 carat diamond ring.

He lifted the tiny ring up into the sunlight and stared at its beauty.

He imagined it resting on the slender, light skinned finger of Mikan.

He imagined the way she would giggle while staring at the ring.

It would be a dream come true if he was able to propose to her today.

Then all of a sudden, a certain someone was calling out for his name.

Natsume's eyes widened at the familiar voice and shoved the ring inside his pocket.

He sighed.

"Oi. You're late." He coldly said, giving Mikan a death glare.

Mikan chuckled nervously while scratching the back of her head.

Natsume sighed as he shook the thought away and grabbed Mikan's wrist and pulled her into a hug.

Mikan's widened her eyes to Natsume's sudden action.

But she smiled as she hugged him back.

Natsume slowly pulled away from the hug and faced Mikan.

He smiled gently and kindly at her as she returned the smile.

All fell silence but it didn't matter to them. As long as they had each other, nothing really mattered.

But as soon as Mikan's eyes suddenly wandered around, she realized that they were in front of _that _roller coaster from the first time that they first met each other.

Mikan gasped.

"N-Natsume!" She started, getting Natsume's attention.

"Let's ride that roller coaster.." She suggested.

Natsume smirked.

He knew she would say that sooner or later.

He nodded as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her inside the line.

* * *

_10:45A.M._

He turned to his watch and glanced at the time.

_There's still more time. _

There were approximately 34 more people left in front of them and he only need 27 more minutes until that time comes.

He sighed as he waited until it was _their _turn in line.

Mikan, who's eyes were glued on the roller coaster, was eager and excited for their turn that she couldn't help but to shake her legs.

She was prancing around while tugging on Natsume's sleeves.

Natsume glared at her childish acts and sighed.

_Mikan is too overjoyed. _

He wonders what would happen if he proposed to Mikan now.

Damn. She'd just faint in excitement.

Well- that'll be ok with Natsume, but it would be too embarrassing in public.

So he sighed as pulled the prancing brunette to his side and held onto her arms.

"Stop moving around too much little girl. You look like a brat holding her pee for 10 hours straight and who's bladder is about to explode." He mockingly teased.

Mikan pouted. "My bladder will not explode. Meanie." She retorted, while sticking her tongue at him.

Natsume smirked, while taking a short glance at his watch.

_10:50 A.M.  
_

Whoa. Time skips fast, doesn't it?

25 people left and it'll be their turn.

Natsume was anxious for the time to come right away.

He was practically shaking in nervousness.

Why was he feeling this way? He shouldn't be so nervous.

He's just going to be proposing to the love of his life.

What's that got to do with being nervous?

Natsume shook the feeling off and stared deeply down at the brunette beside him.

He suddenly blushed crimson red.

Mikan is just too beautiful to resist.

Maybe that's why he's so nervous.

Mikan turned her gaze from the roller to Natsume.

She tilted her head to the side, as her hair was blown by the speed of the roller coaster ride and smiled at Natsume.

"Just a little bit more and it's our turn!" Mkan excitedly said.

Natsume nodded in response as he ruffled her hair, making her smile wider.

"_Next ten people in line, please proceed, and take your seats." _Said the announcer.

Cheers and screams were heard as the passengers took their seats.

Many were smiling happily as they were about to experience the speed of the intense ride.

Mikan couldn't help it but to feel jealous at the people, while gazing at them.

She pouted as she kept her eyes locked on the roller coaster and the people on it.

She sighed.

* * *

_11:04 A.M.  
_

Natsume checked his watch and bit his lower lip.

Just 7 more minutes.

And to their utter surprise, it was their turn.

Mikan immediately rushed towards her seat and happily buckled herself.

Natsume rolled his eyes at her reaction.

Mikan couldn't help but to scream and squeal before the ride even started.

"Quit squealing. You're making my ears bleed." Natsume complained.

Mikan stick her tongue at him and continued to cheer.

"Oh my gosh! We're going to ride the roller coaster! KYAAH!" Mikan shouted out.

Natsume shook his head back and forth and just sighed.

"_Alright passengers, please settle in and enjoy your ride in 3... 2... BLASST OFF!" _

And soon, the roller coaster went straight into the dark tunnel.

Screams were heard inside the tunnel as the speed of the roller coaster grew.

If you were a normal person riding this intense roller coaster, you would be crying by now.

But if you're a certain brunette... You'd be laughing your ass off by the first loop.

Yes. Mikan Sakura is currently laughing her lungs out.

How is the roller coaster funny?

Well, don't even bother to ask because she doesn't even know the answer.

There were two or three loops that came by and the light breeze tingled on Mikan's skin.

Mikan took a deep breathe and began laughing like a maniac again, while raising her arms up high on the air.

And Natsume, who wasn't even paying attention on the roller coaster, glanced at his watch one more.

_11:09. A.M.  
_

He smiled.

Two more minutes until _it _will happen.

He stared at the brunette sitting beside him.

He leaned over her and managed to whisper,

"In two minutes, I want you to look up at the sky."

Mikan's eyes widened and turned to look at Natsume with a confused expression.

"Huh?" She murmured.

Natsume smirked at her reaction, as the ride reached to the high point.

All of a sudden, the ride stopped moving.

Mikan titled her head as she looked below her.

_11:11. A.M.  
_

"N-Natsume? WH-What's going on? Why did the ride stop?" She asked as she glanced around her surroundings.

Natsume smirked and looked at Mikan.

"Look up." He simply replied.

Mikan, who was clearly confused and nervous slowly lifted her head up in the sky.

She furrowed her brows.

"N-Natsume.. What's there to lo-"

BOOOM. BOOOM. BOOOM.

Mikan's eyes widened.

She covered her mouth in order to prevent her loud gasp from escaping her lips.

Up on the sky, words of white fluffy clouds were written.

"_Mikan Sakura, I love you ever since we first met. Will you marry me?" _

Mikan turned to look at the person next to her with a small box placed on top of his flat palm.

Natsume smiled gently at her as he opened the box and revealed a beautiful shinning diamond.

"What do you say?" He asked.

Mikan bit her lower lip as she kept her eyes on him.

She was shocked.

She didn't know what to say, because it was unexpected. She didn't expect this to happen.

She only thought that Natsume and her would meet up at the amusement park to have their little reunion and just have a normal, regular date.

But- no. This.. This was different.

He was proposing to her at the very first place where they first met and at the very first roller coaster they rode on.

Tears of joy streamed down her rosey cheeks as she nodded her head.

Natsume's smile widened.

"Thank you." He murmured as he slide the ring into her slender finger.

Mikan's eyes softened as she gently rubbed the ring on her finger.

She lifted it up on the air and examined it.

It was beautiful.

She stared back at Natsume and leaped on him.

"It's beautiful." She whispered.

Natsume chuckled as he rubbed her back.

"Just like you."

And at the same time, cheers and roars were heard from behind them.

And soon, the roller coaster ride ended.

The two couple, who are now engaged walked out of the ride, hand in hand.

Starting on from today, everything will change.

But their love will always remain.

"Nothing will separate us now." Natsume said.

"Yeah."

Mikan leaned over Natsume and gently pressed her lips against his and began sync until it turned into a hot make-out session.

It's amazing how a roller coaster ride made them so close.

If it weren't for this one roller coaster, would they ever meet?

Would they ever tease each other like this?

Would they ever fall in love like the way they did?

Probably not. And maybe, just maybe, this was fate.

_FIN. _

_

* * *

_

**WAAIT !**

**_DON'T _LEAVE YET! JUST KEEEEP READING PLEASE! **

**THIS IS NOT THE END OF _6 MONTHS LEFT OF OUR ROLLER COASTER LOVE WITH YOU. _I repeat, THIS IS NOT THE END. **

**I will be updating the last two chapters for this story, so stay tuned. **

**In the next chapters, you will find out what this _promise _Kazumi and Izumi made. **

**And what about the other side parings? Sumire and Koko? **

**Possibly, maybe, Hotaru and Ruka? HMMM.**

**... ...  
**

**You all know about my plan to write two new stories right? **

**Well, I counted the votes and I guess I'll be writing "My Not So Sweet Vacation." YAY.**

**But there's one problem. **

**"Hello My Beautiful Maid" And "Unrequited Love" are tied to I-forgot-how-many-votes.**

**PLEAASE, please a vote for which story you like better:**

VOTE FOR ONE OF THESE TWO:

_Hello, my beautiful maid- _

AU. NatsumeXMikanXRuka. Best friends Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi are the hottest and the richest young lads living in Japan.

They were practically brothers from different bloodlines. These two hotties aren't interested in romance though. But what happens when Ruka was lovestruck when Natsume's newly arrival maid shows up?

And does Natsume changes his attitude towards love, and secretly falls in love with the same maid? What will happen to their friendship? Will they fight for the sake of their first love? Or will one of them give up?

This is a story about friendship, first love, secrets, betrayal and making the right decisions. UNKNOWN PAIRING. T for language. and BEWARE FOR LEMONS. (;

...

_Unrequited Love-_

AU. RukaXMikanXNatsume. Two teenagers named Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga were a couple in love. But when an incident made Natsume lose all of his memories, Mikan becomes hopeless, and thinks that Natsume will never remember her.

So in order to recover all of his memories, she must fight to help him remember her. But what happens when Ruka Nogi, Natsume's best friend and Mikan's secret admirer, confesses to Mikan and tries to convince her to give up and move on? Will Mikan listen to Ruka?

This story is about memory loss, love, hatred, and friendship. T for language and lemons? WARNING: Ruka will be a bit OOC.. [Sometimes]

**PLEAAASSE LEAAVE A SWEEET REVIEW ! :DDD**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**


	41. 41 our new beginning

**Chapter 41: 6 Months Left Of Our Roller Coaster Love With You**

It has been approximately one month since Natsume proposed to Mikan.

And today, was their wedding day.

It was a bit of a shock to everyone when they first announced it.

Everyone congratulated them and wished them their blessing..

But a certain lad wasn't pleased to hear this.

If you could guess who that is, then you are one lucky reader.

The said lad cried for hours and hours at the disappointing news. But why wasn't he so happy about this? No one knows but him.

Ever since then, wedding preparation has been going on and on.

Stressful days came by and many arguments and demands occur. Picking out wedding dresses, having to deal with wedding management and so on, it was just a stressful month.

Invitations were easy though. Hotaru was able to manage 500 invitations and sent them all in one hour. How? Well, you know Hotaru. She's an expert inventor.

She handle anything. I mean, anything. But, how can a 17 year old girl handle all of these things on her own? Now, that is a great question, and great questions are meant to be answered, but this great question, there is no answer.

Yep. NADA. Nothing. Weird right? Well, not really. Because no one really knows or understands what this girl is capable of.

Everything else besides the wedding was a bit off, and awkward. Especially around the media and the company. Wherever Mikan would go, there was ALWAYS a paparazzi following her. But it wasn't really weird or strange for Mikan, because she was already used to the attention the paparazzi gaves her.

So what else went on? Hmm. Let's see... Everything about Izumi has already ended. There were no more paparazzi or reporters barging into the home of the Yukihiras, trying to ask questions and information about the belated Izumi.

So all in all, everything went swell, and wonderful. The only problem now was the wedding day.

Mikan would always be nervous and have second thoughts like, _'Oh my lord. What if he says no?'_ or like _'What if this was just a prank?'_.

But all went well, because at last, it's the wedding day.

Then, the door flung open, revealing an unemotional girl, munching on crab cakes.

She stared at the worried bride in front of her and motioned Anna to leave.

Anna nodded and excused herself.

Once Hotaru and Mikan were alone, Hotaru glared at Mikan and tossed her a crab cake.

Mikan stared at the crab cake weirdly and sniffed it.

"Egh." She gave it a disgusted face as she shoved it back to Hotaru.

"No thanks."

Hotaru smirked. "I D I O T. Why are you so nervous?" She asked.

"My wedding will be ruined." Mikan stated.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Seriously Mikan, you're a dramaqueen. NOTHING will happen. Isn't this what you've been waiting for?" Hotaru asked.

Mikan looked up at Hotaru and smiled. "Y-Yea, but-" "No buts! Now let's get you ready..." And all of a sudden... CRACK.

"I'm here! Now, where's the bride?" Cheered an excited Sumire.

Her eyes wandered around her surroundings until it landed on a certain Brunette.

She clasped her hands together.

"Mikan!" She dashed towards Mikan and examined her.

"Great. You're not dressed yet. Anna, and Nonoko, you dress her up and pick her accessories. Hotaru, you do her make-up. I'll do her hair." Sumrie ordered.

Anna and Nonoko, who were behind the door sweat dropped as they nodded their head together.

Hotaru, who wasn't pleased to be ordered around by Sumire glared at the said girl, but just set the thought aside and sighed.

She stepped aside from Mikan and motioned Anna and Nonoko to get her dressed.

Anna and Nonoko happily skipped towards Mikan and excitedly examined the bride's white cream dress.

"Put it on." Anna ordered.

Mikan sighed as she grabbed the wedding dress from Anna's grip and went inside the bathroom.

A minute passed by and she was finally dressed up, looking incomplete but beautiful.

"I knew you would look beautiful in that creamy white dress, Mikan-chan!" Anna exclaimed as she twirled Mikan around to fully examine the dress.

Mikan sighed. "Really? You think so?" She nervously asked, while looking at the mirror in front of her, straightening her body.

Nonoko walked towards the two girls and giggled. "Mikan-chan, this dress suits you-" "Ok. Enough babbling. Time for a make-over!" Sumire interrupted as she came inside from another room with a straightener, bobbie pins, hair brush, comb, small mirrors, hair products, etc. She chuckled.

"I'm going to make you look like an angel!" She happily exclaimed as she walked towards Mikan and eyed her from head to toe.

"Hmm. Not bad." She murmured to herself.

She quickly dropped the things onto the counter and pushed Mikan onto the seat.

She pressed her finger on her cheek as she stared at Mikan's hair.

"Hmm. Let's just do something simple with your hair." She suggested. And without waiting for a response, she immediately grabbed a portion of Mikan's hair and pulled it into a messy bun. She sighed in satisfactory.

She sprayed Mikan's leftover hair and harshly brushed her hair, making Mikan groan in pain. "Ow. Sumire! Be gentle! You're hurting me! Ahhh!" Sumrie rolled her eyes as she pulled Mikan's hair harder.

"Stop moaning. You sound like we're doing 'it'. Moan when you're alone with Natsume. Gezz." Sumire complained, making Mikan pout as she sucked in her tears to the pain of Sumire's pulling.

And once Mikan was silent again, Sumire took the heated straightener and began to straightened Mikan's wavy hair. Little by little, Sumire straightened every inch of Mikan's chocolate hair.

Sumire scratched her back, while staring at Mikan's straight hair.

She smiled. She was currently admiring at the results of her work. But this was just the beginning. Things will get better soon.

Then the thought hit her like a hard brick.

She clasped her hands together as an image of a perfect wedding hairdo came up upon her mind.

She grabbed a gel and squeezed out a large portion of the gel and immediately grabbed a handful of Mikan's hair and spread the gel all around her hair to stick in.

She tied Mikan's hair as she pulled it all together, making Mikan winced in pain, once again. It didn't took long after Sumire finished tying up Mikan's hair into a neatly made bun. She took a curling iron and curled around the tip of hair strands, to make it look simple, yet elegant. Then, once she finished curling the tips, she took out several of the fake flower clips from a drawer and decorated it all around the back of Mikan's hair.

And with a final touch, she sprayed Mkan's hair with a bottle of shinning spray that smelled like strawberries.

She chuckled. "I'm done." Mikan giggled in satisfactory as she tried to grab the small mirror in order to see her reflection but was stopped when a hand slapped hers away from the mirror.

Mikan winced. She looked up and only to be glared at an irritated raven-haired girl.

Mikan sighed. There was one more person left until she was able to fully see herself.

She pouted. "Fine. But please be gentle. Don't be too harsh like Sumire." Mikan begged.

Hotaru smirked at her best friend as a box of make-up supplies appeared on her arms out of nowhere, and chuckled evilly at Mikan.

"No promises." She murmured and with that, she turned Mikan around and started to put make-up on her.

It took almost 15 minutes to finish up Mikan's make-up.

It would have been faster but Mikan had been complaining about how hard Hotaru pressed the eye-liner on her eyelids and how harsh Hotaru was whenever she made a mistake. And clearly, Hotaru blames it all of to Mikan's stupidity on twitching every 5 seconds.

And after all of the screaming, complaints, arguments, and disagreement, Mikan was all set and ready to go.

And before leaving, Mikan took a one last glance at herself. Mikan sighed.

"I'm ready." And with that, she smiled one last time at herself and turned herself around and walked towards the exit door, with Hotaru and Sumrie behind her, while the two twins happily skipped beside her.

The five girls were walking together until they reached their destination.

Mikan stopped on her tracks as she took a deep breathe.

She bit her lower lip as she turned to gaze at Hotaru, who was holding a wedding bouquet, and shoved it at Mikan.

Mikan giggled nervously as she squeezed Hotaru's hands and leaned over towards her ears and whispered, "Thanks, Hotaru. I'll do my best from here."

And with that, Mikan opened the door in front of her and marched right in and her uncle, standing in front of her, raising his arms up for her.

Mikan giggled as she gladly linked her arms with his and walked towards the aisle with her head down.

While Mikan was walking the aisle, she smiled at every staring face and giggled.

When she finally reached her groom, she kindly flashed him a sweet smile and before her uncle moved away from her, he whispered, "Good luck." And with that, he took his seat and watched the whole thing on down.

...

Everyone watched closely and steadily at Natsume as he answered the last question the priest had just asked him and stared deeply into Mkan's eyes with a small, yet gentle smile.

He tightly squeezed Mikan's hands as he mumbled the two simple words.

"I do."

"Then you may now kiss the bride."

Natsume quickly yet gently pulled Mikan towards him and they kissed passionately. And soon, the whole room was filled with claps, cheers, and a roar of screams of happiness.

Soon enough, the couple broke their everlasting kiss and stared into each others' eyes.

Natsume snapped out of his trace as he scooped Mikan down from the ground and carried her out of the building with everyone else following from behind.

Mikan squealed. "Where the flying hell are we going?" Mkan asked in surprise.

Natsume rolled his eyes down at her as he smirked.

"Where else? We're going to party."

...

The party was held from behind the church which was located right in front of the church's gardens filled with flowers that bloom every now and then.

The party was huge and crowded because of Mikan's huge family and because of the media. Both Mikan and Natsume decided to not make their wedding day private because Mikan wanted to share her happiness with everyone all around the world to see and Natsume couldn't disagree with her.

All was well at the party as everyone began to have a chat with each other.

Some even started to dance and mingle with one another.

Everything was perfect and was according to plan until someone, rather a certain idiot yelled out, "What happened to the bouquet?", making everyone freeze on their tracks and turned to face the bride.

Then everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yea. You forgot the bouquet!" Added a voice.

All eyes were now on Mikan, who was currently eating a bowl of chocolate cake with a hint of strawberries.

Mikan nearly dropped her fork.

She gasped.

"You guys want me to throw my bouquet now?" She asked.

"YESS!" Everyone roared at the same time.

Mikan sighed. "Ok. I guess it can't be helped." She grabbed the wedding bouquet which was rested on top of the table, took a deep breathe, stood up and raised her hands on the air, ready to throw the bouquet.

"Ready? On the count of 3. 1... 2... 3!" And with that, she swiftly threw the bouquet up on the air, watching it as it dropped down while everyone screamed and jumped after it, but failed as they all fell at the same time.

Everyone groaned in pain.

Mikan sighed disappointedly that no one was able to reach for the bouquet.

But boy, how wrong was she?

From not so far from her table, stood a cheerful, and screaming lad who held the bouquet up on the air.

He squealed in joy and happiness and he danced around the tables and around everyone else to rub it on their faces at his victory.

He jumped all around them as he shoved the bouquet at their faces and childishly mumbled, "Ha-ha-ha. I got the bouquet, and you didn't. Na-Na-Na-Na-Na."

He continued laughing and insulting everyone who failed to catch the wedding bouquet.

He went on cheering about his victory and even made his own victory dance.

Everyone sweat dropped.

Oh boy.

Then the lad skipped his way towards the bride and chuckled.

"I won! I got the damn bouquet, M-I-K-A-N!" He muttered as he also shoved the bouquet onto her face to show off his victory prized. Mikan chuckled nervously as she pushed the flowers of bouquet out of her face and smiled sweetly at the said lad in front of her.

"That's good to hear, but I don't think _she _likes it." Mikan uttered as she pointed at a figure from behind them.

The lad turned his head around and only to be glared at a pair of angry, and embarrassed green orbs.

The lad gasped.

"You stupid embarrassing moron! How dare you do such a stupid thing! I can't believe I even accepted to go out with you! How regretful." Uttered a disgusted Sumire.

The said lad pouted.

"Sumrie! Don't say such a thing! You know you don't mean it."

Sumrie rolled her eyes as she began to stomped away from him, making him pout even wider.

"No! Sumire! Don't leave me!" He begged as he began to chase after her.

Meanwhile, Mikan was left by the two idiots as she chuckled nervously.

"Good luck, Koko."

* * *

A certain raven-haired girl was standing in front of a table filled with food and she couldn't decide on which food to get first.

"Hmm. Should I get roasted crabs, or crab brains, or raw crabs?" Hotaru asked herself as she stared at each of the choices.

She scratched her head with irritation as a drool came out of her lips.

She sighed. "This is irritating me! I'll just get one of each!" She mumbled to herself as she reached for each of the crabs harshly.

Ahhh. Now she's satisfied. She can always come back for seconds as well so there was nothing to worry about. Yeah, that was what she thought until someone bumped into her, making her fall onto her butt and her tray of wet crabs slip into her dress.

Hotaru gasped in embarrassment as she began to feel heated.

She looked down at her purple dress that was now covered with crab juice.

She groaned.

"My crabs!" She yelled out loud.

She clenched her fists together and looked up to see her suspect.

She smirked.

"Ow... Uh. Are you ok? I didn't mean to bump into you. I'm sorry..." The other person mumbled.

Hotaru chuckled. "Yeah. You better be sorry, Nogi!"

Ruka's eyes widened. He lifted up his head to only be glared at by the infamous ice queen.

He gulped nervously.

"I-Imai!" He bit his lower lip nervously as he stared at the girl in front of him.

He realized that she was covered with crab juice and oil.

And that her CRABS were all over her.

Her crabs were wasted.

He gulped harder.

"I-I'm so so sorry! I- I d-d-didn't m-mean to!" He got up and walked towards Hotaru, handing her his hand to help her up. But instead of taking his hand, Hotaru slapped it and glared up at the said lad.

"Stupid bunny boy. You'll pay for this. Literally." And with that, Hotaru got up and walked towards Ruka and smirked at him.

Ruka stared at Hotaru with confused eyes.

Hotaru leaned over Ruka and whispered into his ear, "Prepare to get embarrassed."

With that, Hotatu bent down and pulled down his jeans, revealing his blue bunny patterned boxers.

Ruka blushed crimson.

Hotaru smirked.

"I-IMAI!"

As soon as Ruka screamed out Hotaru's name, everyone turned around to see the commotion. And literally, everyone gasped in horror and shock.

All fell silence until a flash of light popped in.

Ruka flinched.

"I-IMAI! No! Don't take pictures!" Ruka shouted out as he tried to grab the camera from Hotaru, who stick her tongue out at Ruka and started to make a run for it.

Ruka continued to chase after Hotaru, while Hotaru continued to dash away from Ruka with her speed.

Well, Hotaru really is a SLOW runner. But what made her so fast that Ruka couldn't reach her?

Well, let's just say that Hotaru took a little "short cut" around the church's garden.

And sooner enough, the little blondie gave up and retreated and as for Hotaru, a victory smirk was carved on her lips.

Soon enough, everyone settled down and went back to their seats or continued having a conversation with one another.

Some were dancing while others began to make-out.

Others, also, talked about their future weddings or what had happened during their weddings.

Things seemed really perfect.

And to Mikan's point of view, everything was like a dream.

She watched as everyone moved around or laughed with each other.

She unconsciously smiled to herself as she linked her arms with Natsume, who looked at her with a surprised look on his face.

She looked up at him with loving eyes.

"Thank god nothing bad happened today." Mikan whispered with a heavy sigh.

Natsume raised a brow.

"Did you expected something bad to happen?" He suspiciously asked.

Mikan shook her head roughly.

"N-NO! Of course not."

Natsume stared at Mikan for a minute and slide the thought away with a sigh.

He stood up from his seat and offered his hand to Mikan.

"Well, will you have this dance with me?" He kindly asked with a sweet and warm smile.

Mikan blushed as she nervously nodded and took his hand as Natsume pulled Mikan out of her seat and into the dance ball.

...

Swift like the wind, Natsume professionally twirled Mikan around the dance ball like they were the only two people on Earth.

Mikan laughed the whole time, while Natsume continued to guide her.

Maybe a couple of times or so, Mikan would accidentally step onto Natsume's foot, making him groan painfully because of the weight of her 4 in. heels.

Everyone watched dreamily as the two continued their dance happily while enjoying one another's company.

The people sitting on their seats, couldn't help but to join in the dance as well, since Mikan and Natsume were attracting so many attention.

Mkan stared deeply into Natsume's crimson eyes as Natsume stared back into her hazel orbs.

Mikan tightly gripped onto Natsume's sleeves as she leaned on his chest.

She sighed happily.

"I love you Natsume." She whispered.

Natsume smiled kindly at Mikan and whispered back, "I love you too."

* * *

_5 Years Later..._

"-Pa-pa. Say pa-pa."

"Mama."

"No! Say papa!" Natsume groaned as he stared at his 9 months old daughter.

He was currently inside the kitchen with his baby sitting down on her high-chair.

He was feeding his little baby girl when one phrase made him frown.

"Mama." Repeated the baby girl while wiggling her tiny spoon.

Natsume shook his head.

"NO! Say, papa. Pa-pa! It's so simple! Just say PAPA! Say it!" Natsume commanded while glaring at the said infant who was clueless about the whole mama and papa thing and just burped in front of Natsume's face which made Natsume's blood boil.

His eyes widened as he clenched his fists together.

He was about to snap, just when his beloved wife showed up.

"Natsume! Have you feed the baby yet?" Mikan asked.

Natsume calmed himself down as he put on a fake smile and said,

"Oh yeah! The baby's enjoying her food. But, there's on problem." He started.

Mikan turned around and confusingly tilted her side to the side.

"What's wrong?" She asked while smiling at the little baby in front of her.

"Mama." Mumbled the baby.

Mikan pouted. "Aww! She just said 'mama'." Mikan uttered with a soft giggle.

Natsume rolled his eyes.

"That's the problem."

Mikan tilted her head. "But what's wrong with that?"

And before Natsume can utter a word, a little 5 year old raven-haired boy with brown streaks appeared in front of them.

"Mommy! Daddy! When are we leaving?" Asked the eager little boy.

Mikan giggled.

"Soon. Just let your sister finish her meal and we can leave then. Alright?" Mikan kindly asked as she kneeled down to his eye level.

The little boy pouted as he sadly nodded.

Natsume groaned.

Mikan twitched as she turned towards his direction.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Natsume shrugged.

"She won't say 'papa'." He muttered.

Mikan giggled.

"So that's what's bugging you." She walked towards the little baby and faced her with a silly, and funny look.

The baby immediately giggled at her mother's face and clasped her tiny hands together.

Natsume's eyes widened.

"How the fu-" "NATSUME! Language please!" Mikan interrupted with a firm voice.

Natsume rolled his eyes, while glaring at his 9 months old baby.

"That kid hates me." Natsume mumbled, making Mikan laugh at his statement.

She shook her head. "No she doesn't. Here let me try."

"Ayumi, say 'mama'." Mikan kindly stated with a sweet smile on her face.

The little baby giggled as she cupped Mikan's face with her tiny hands.

She smiled with her small little white teeth.

"M-ma-ma?"

Mikan chuckled, then she pulled Natsume's face and shoved it at Ayumi.

"Now, say 'papa'."

The little baby tilted her head to the side and burped right in front of Natsume's face, again, which made Natsume groan louder.

Mikan bit her lower lip.

Natsume pulled his head away from his baby and glared at Mikan who was staring at him nervously.

He sighed. "See what I mean?" He asked while pointing at the baby.

Mikan sighed. "We'll deal with that later. Now, shall we go? I don't want to make Ichirou wait any longer."

Mikan gracefully walked towards her said son and kneeled in front of him.

She smiled as she patted his tiny head.

"Let's go now, ok?"

The little boy happily nodded his head as he followed his mother out, while leaving his father alone with his little sister, who seemed to hate Natsume.

Natsuem groaned.

"Mikan! Don't leave me here with Ayumi!" Natsume shouted out loud.

He knew that Mikan wouldn't listen so he cleared out the space and carried Aymui out of her high-chair and cleaned her up before taking her to the car with him.

He sighed.

* * *

"Stupid polka-dots. I told you not to leave, didn't I?" Natsume angrily asked while putting his seat-belt on.

Mikan pouted. "And I told you not to ever call me that ridiculous nickname anymore." She retorted with a wide smirk carved on her face.

It is true that Natsume promised to never call her old nickname again, but it seemed like he never kept his promise.

"I never promised, did I?" He teased.

Mikan playfully punched his arms as Natsume started the engine.

"Here we go to hell." He muttered before driving away.

* * *

"We're here! Now, get out!" Natsume coldly commanded.

Mikan stepped out of the car and took Ichirou and Ayumi out of their car seats and Ichirou started to run all around the place.

Mikan giggled while carrying the happy, cute looking Ayumi.

Ayumi clasped her little chubby hands together as she slowly popped her round, wide eyes, revealing her beautiful and unique crimson orbs.

Ayumi is a cute little 9 months old baby girl with a very colorful personality like her mother. She has a wavy brown hair like her mother and short but thick brows like her father. She is a little baby who likes to eat non stop, fart a lot and thinks that burping in front of her father's face is hilarious. So basically, she's a pig like her mother.

Meanwhile, Ichirou is the exact opposite of Ayumi. Since Ayumi is the carefree and cheerful little baby, Ichirou is the sensitive, easily irritated and silent little 5 year old boy. You could say he's a cute yet an annoying little boy like his father. He has a messy raven-hair with brown streaks and light hazel orbs. He's pretty tall for his age that most people mistaken him for an 8 year old than a 5 year old. And surprisingly, he also has a major obsession on roller coasters.

Yes. _Roller coasters. _What type of roller coasters, you ask? Like those 100 ft. types. That probably isn't that tall, but for a 5 year old, it's a challenge.

And why would a grown 25 year old mother allow her 5 year old son to ride this type of roller coaster?

One word.

_Crazy. _

"You're crazy!" Exclaimed Natsume as he stared at the 100 ft. tall roller coaster in front of him.

Mkan chuckled. "Ichirou said he wanted to try it out. So, why not?" Mikan innocently asked. Natsume shook his head.

"Do you want him to die? He's only 5."

Mkan giggled. "So? I had my first 100 ft. tall roller coaster ride when I was 5. What's the big deal?" Mikan walked towards Ichirou and grabbed his wrist.

"Let's go ride it now, ok? I reserved this ride just for us today." Mikan uttered, making the little boy jump in happiness.

"Mom, you're so cool!" And with that, the mother and son went straight inside the line, leaving Natsume with the farting Ayumi.

Natsume groaned. He looked down at the little baby and gave her a light glare.

"Arg. Ayumi, stop acting like your mother. Don't be a pig." He coldly commanded, while pointing a finger at her.

Clueless as ever, the little baby grabbed his finger and inserted it into her mouth and started to drool all over it, making Natsume frown.

The little baby continued to drool all over his finger until the sound of a roller coaster ride made her sob.

Natsume's eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" He asked while soothing her back, trying to calm her down.

The little baby didn't answer, but continued to cry as the sound of the roller coaster ride increased.

Then it hit him like a brick.

The sound of the roller coaster was scaring her.

He sighed. "Calm down, Ayumi. The roller coaster won't hurt you."

But the baby kept on sobbing and sobbing until the ride ended.

Soon after the ride ended, two figures appeared in front of them.

Natsume glared at the woman who clearly had a wonderful time.

Mikan tilted her head to side, confusingly.

"What's wrong dear?" She asked.

Natsume stubbornly shook his head back and forth and shoved the little infant on Mikan's arms.

Mikan stared at Natsume with confused eyes.

She looked down at her arms and saw a smiling Ayumi, which made her smile as well.

"Aww. Look! Ayumi's smiling. How cute." Mikan sweetly mumbled while pinching Ayumi's chubby cheeks.

Natsume growled.

"Tch. Ayumi only smile when you're around. I like Ichirou better." Natsume teased.

Mikan pouted. "Don't say that. Ayumi's just a baby."

Natsume ignored Mikan's statement as he leaned over her and whispered into Ayumi's ears. "When you grow up, please don't be as obsessed as your mother with Roller Coasters. Your brother is already infected with that type of obsession."

* * *

_6 years after..._

"Mommy! Mommy!" Called out a 6 year old little girl.

A man in his mid thirties turned around with a frown carved on his face.

He sighed.

"It's 'pa-pa'! Not 'mommy' or 'mama' or 'mom'!" He complained with an annoyed tone.

The little said girl tilted her head to the side.

"I know that, papa. I was looking for mommy. Not you." She happily replied, making the man in front of her groan.

It has been 6 years and Natsume was still having troubles dealing with his daughter.

Sometimes, he just wanted to go back in time and just relax to the time when he was still a teenager.

Oh, how life was good back then.

Back then, he didn't need to change any smelly diapers. He didn't have to drop off two brats to school everyday.

He didn't have to pay the bills. And he didn't even have to have any major responsibilities.

What a shame that time skips so fast.

First, Natsume brought his little sister on a roller coaster ride, but instead of riding it with her, he ended up riding it with a beautiful, yet strange brunette, who happens to be the daughter of an elite businessman. Next, he meets the girl once again at the amazing Gakuen Alice, where her secrets and lies were revealed. Then, the next thing he knew, he fell madly in love with her. Lots of things happened back then.

Ruka fell in love with Mikan. Mikan and her father got into an accident. Izumi fell into a coma. Mikan lost her memories.

There were many ups and downs during his time. But no matter what, they were able to solve each and every problem that run into them.

And it's a miracle how they ended up together.

The next thing he knew is that, Mikan was married to him and that they have two beautiful children.

Time sure skips so fast.

Natsume sighed as he shook off the thought away and turned around and picked up the cake.

He walked towards a large, empty table and carefully placed the cake on top of the place and grinned.

"Everyone! It's time for the cake!" He shouted out.

And soon enough, a crowd of screaming little kids came running towards the cake and froze in one place when they saw the glare that Natsume was giving them.

"Alright. No one gets a cake until the birthday boy blows his candles." He started as his eyes wandered around, trying to search for the little boy.

He sighed. "Where's Ichirou?" He asked.

"Right there." Pointed out a little girl.

Natsume turned towards the direction and found Ichirou peeking underneath a 20 year old woman's skirt.

Natsume rolled his eyes as a smirk appeared his lips and shouted out, "Ichirou! Come here you little brat! Everyone's waiting for you to blow up your candles!"

The 6 year old boy jumped in surprise and he turned around to face his father.

He narrowed his eyes as he let out a sigh.

He grinned at the 20 year old woman before walking towards the table.

"Let's get this over with." He boringly uttered.

Natsume chuckled. "Go make a wish."

Before the little boy faced the cake, he smiled kindly at his father and nodded.

"I already made my wish 2 seconds ago."

And with that, he blew his candles and loud roars and claps were heard.

Natsume chuckled as he excused his self while taking out his phone from his pocket.

He walked towards a corner and dialed a number.

He rested his phone on his ear and waited for the person to pick up.

_Hello?_ Said the other line.

"Mikan. Where are you? You're missing Ichirou's birthday party." Natsume replied.

The other line sighed heavily.

_I promise that I'll be there in an hour. I still have some left over business to take care of. Tell Ichirou I'll be home soon. _And with that, the other line ended the call.

* * *

After Mikan ended her call, she turned around and faced her uncle, who was comfortably sitting on the couch with his legs crossed together.

Mikan shoved her phone away and giggled.

"That was Natsume. He asked when I will be returning back home so that I'll be able to catch Ichirou's birthday party." Mikan stated.

Kazumi nodded. He leaned back on the couch as he stretched out his arms on the air.

"You should go back home after this, Mikan." Kazumi suggested.

Mikan sighed but nodded in agreement.

She couldn't afford to make Natsume and Ichirou wait for another 2 hours until she arrive back home.

"-Anyways, about what I wanted to talk about. It's about your father's will, and our promise." Kazumi started. Mikan let out a small gasp, but kept her facade look.

"He wants you to have all of his millions and all of his property. Everything that belonged to him, is now yours and your family."

Mikan's eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you serious?" Mikan asked. Kazumi nodded.

"I-Is that all?" Mikan nervously asked.

Kazumi shook his head.

"When the children grow up, they will be able to have a choice to either continue to take over the heir or to live a normal life. It's just up to them. Their future will be fine either way." Kazumi uttered.

Mikan chuckled. "I see. So, this is what father wanted?" Mikan asked.

Kazumi nodded. "He wanted you to have a better life than what he had. He didn't want you to live a miserable life."

Mikan didn't reply but just stared at her uncle with wide and amazed eyes.

It was the first time that she's hearing this.

"And before I leave, tell Ichirou to have a wonderful birthday." And with that, Kazumi stood up from the couch and slowly walked towards the door, leaving the dumbfounded Mikan, smiling to herself.

* * *

By the time Mikan reached her home, everyone was already leaving, and disappointment was marked all over her face.

She sighed.

She was too late. She just missed her own son's birthday party and she was now feeling guilty about it.

She walked inside the door and found Ichirou, standing front of the door, waiting for her arrival.

She gasped. "I-Ichirou! Were you waiting for me?" Mikan asked.

The little boy nodded his head.

Mikan sighed as she patted Ichirou's head.

She thought that he would be upset with her for not attending his birthday party, but no. Instead, he spent his whole time, waiting for her.

Mikan laughed at the thought as she bent over to reach his eye level and leaned over his face and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for waiting for me, Ichirou. Happy Birthday."

The little boy just stared at his mother with wide eyes, as if it was the first time that his mother gave him a peak on the cheek. But he shook the thought away when a voice interrupted his thoughts .

"Sakura-san!"

Both Mikan and Ichirou turned their heads around to face the voice.

Immediately, Mikan's face carved a smile as she stood up and straightened up her body.

She walked towards the said person and gave them a warm welcoming hug.

"Ruka-pyon! It's been a while! How are you?" Mikan asked.

Ruka let go of Mikan and gave her an unpleasant look.

"It's been horrible." He disgustedly mumbled.

Mikan pouted as she patted his head lightly.

"What did she do this time?" She heavily sighed, while walking towards a seat and sat on it, while Ruka stood beside her.

"She let our 5 year old daughter play with matches this morning, and almost burned down the house." He grumbled.

Mikan gasped while covering her mouth with both of her hands.

"She didn't!" She shouted out.

Ruka chuckled. "Oh she did."

Mikan shook her head back and fourth with a disapproval expression.

"What kind of a sick mother is she?"

Ruka laughed loudly at her statement and just when he was about to reply, three bullets were shot directly at him.

Mikan gasped. "Oh my god..." She stopped and turned around.

A wide smirk appeared her face.

"Hotaru. Again? I told you not ever use that stupid 'baka-gun' of yours." Mikan lectured.

Hotaru rolled her eyes after blowing the smoke out of her baka-gun.

She walked towards the two and sat to a seat down next to Mikan.

"I can't just throw this away. It's too precious. I mean, what if some idiot just suddenly run towards me and wants to rape me or something. You know how crazy this generation is." Hotaru uttered with a disgusted look.

Mkan sighed. "You didn't have to shoot your own husband. That's too cold. He wasn't trying to rape you. Now, was he?" Mikan retorted.

Hotaru gave her a cold look and raised her baka-gun until it pointed directly at Mikan's chin.

"Do you want to get shot as well, Hyuuga?" Hotaru coldly asked.

Mikan nervously shook her head.

Hotaru smirked. She let down her baka-gun and turned around and stared down at her husband who was rubbing his pain forehead.

"You. Go get me some crab brains. I'm hungry." Hotaru ordered.

Ruka looked at his wife with eyes that say, "Are you mad, woman?"

But he smiled sweetly and kindly said, "But dear, there's no crab brains here."

Hotaru rolled her eyes away and mumbled, "Then go out and get me some, or else."

With that, Ruka rushed out of the party before saying his 'good-byes' to his wife, Mikan, Natsume, and the birthday boy.

Now, why was he so threatened by his wife after she said "or else"?

Hmm. No one knows but Hotaru and Ruka.

* * *

"We're late. We're late. We're mother fucking late!" Complained a pink haired woman.

A raven-haired lad with a star tattoo underneath his eyes sighed.

"Stop complaining, woman. We're not late. The people are just too early." He replied.

The pink woman rolled her eyes.

"Stop acting like a child. You're going to infect your stupidity to our new baby." The pink woman mumbled while rubbing her big belly.

The lad pouted. "Little Tsubasa jr. will not get infected by my stupidity... Hey! I am not stupid!" Retorted the lad.

The woman shook her head. "Her name is NOT Tsubasa jr. See? That's how stupid you really are. Jeez. I can't believe I married you instead of Kaname. He was a real gentleman." The woman teased.

Tsubasa pouted as tears began to form his eyes.

"M-Misaki you womanizer!" He shouted out, making Misaki raise a brow.

"Huh? Womanizer? Hah. Tsubasa, you're pathetic. Let's hurry before you continue to annoy the fuck out of me." Said the irritated woman.

Tsubasa pouted but went along with his wife.

Because today, was a really big day.

Minutes passed by and the two couple have finally reached their destination.

Tsubasa stretched his arms while staring at his wife.

"We're here." He mumbled.

Misaki nodded. "Now, go knock." She said.

Tsubasa nodded and did what she told.

He knocked on the door twice and waited for someone to open the door for them.

2 minutes later, someone, rather a certain irritated man with a 6 year old little girl wrapped around his knees, opened this door for them.

Tsubasa carved a wide grin on his face the moment he saw Natsume.

"Natsume-chan! Hey! It's good to see you!" He shouted out.

Natsume rolled his eyes away while staring at Misaki's belly.

"So, how's the baby?" Natsume asked.

Misaki chuckled while rubbing her belly.

"9 months." She replied with a sweet smile.

Natsume's eyes widened. "Wow. That's great. So, that means, you'll just labor anytime huh?" Misaki nodded. Natsume sighed. "Well, please don't have a labor in my son's birthday party." He teased. Misaki laughed while shaking her head. "Nt promises."

Natsume rolled his eyes away as he shifted his attention from Misaki's belly to Tsubasa.

He pointed, "And how's that idiot?" He asked unemotionally.

From a smile to a frown, Misaki groaned.

"Oh? That idiot? Well, same as usual. An idiot." She coldly mumbled.

Natsume sighed. "I still don't understand why you ended up with someone who's obsessed with Katy-Perry." He glared at Tsubasa. "-Anyways, would you like to come inside?" He asked, while motioning them to step inside.

Both Misaki and Tsubasa happily skipped inside while Natsume locked the door behind them.

Tsubasa's eyes wandered around his surroundings until it landed on a certain brunette with an 11 year old boy sitting on her lap. Tsubasa yelped.

"MIKAN-CHI!" He screamed.

Mikan immediately turned around and saw a screaming Tsubasa running towards her direction. Mikan sighed as she excused herself and walked towards him.

She smiled. "Tsubasa! Misaki! You guys made it!" She mumbled.

Tsubasa chuckled while Misaki glared at him.

"I'm sorry for being late, Mikan-chan. It's all this idiot's fault. He spent all day watching Katy Perry's music video this morning." Misaki mumbled.

Mikan nervously chuckled while giving a don't-worry-it's-alright look.

It was true that Tsubasa's obsession on Katy Perry never decreased.

He always seemed to get so excited when Katy Perry appear on his screen.

It's like, Katy Perry was his whole life. But too bad he couldn't marry her. But instead, his married to an irritated pink headed woman, who doesn't even know how to cook.

Yep. What a dream come true.

And just like every party, this birthday party had to end.

Everyone bid their good-byes while others stayed to help and clean up.

"Oh, you guys can leave. We'll take care of everything else." Mikan suggested.

Misaki shook her head back and fourth while taking a bag of unfinished chips and threw them away into a black garbage bag.

Mikan sighed. "Well, if you insist."

The two women continued until Misaki suddenly froze on her tracks.

She bit her lower lip as she wrapped her arms around her belly.

She turned to look at Mikan who was staring at her confusingly.

"I think the package is ready to deliver." Misaki mumbled.

Mikan's eyes widened. She gasped. "Oh my lord!... N-Natsume! Bring out the car! Call Tsubasa. We need to get Misaki to the hospital."

_3 hours later, and after the labor..._

"It's a girl!" Announced the doctor after slapping the baby's butt.

Misaki laughed while Tsbuasa kept yelling, "I'm a father!" all around the the room.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Andou. This baby girl is as healthy as a spinach." The doctor uttered, making Misaki smile wider.

Misaki sighed. "Can I please see my baby?" She asked. The doctor smiled while handing the baby who was wrapped inside a clean white blanket.

Misaki smiled happily while staring at her beautiful new born child.

"She's so tiny. Like a pickle." Tsubasa commented. Misaki twitched at his stupidity but shrugged the thought away as she caressed her baby's cheeks softly.

She looked up at her husband and smiled. "What should we name her?" She asked.

Tsubasa smirked. "Katy perry." Misaki groaned. "Shut up, Tsubasa." She rolled her eyes away and stared out at the window and saw beautiful Sakura petals falling down from the tree. Then it his her.

Spring. Today was spring.

She suddenly laughed at herself because she didn't realized it, until now.

Then she raised her fist up on the air and faced Tsubasa with a declaring attitude.

"Let's name her Harumi."

* * *

_11 years later... _

"Mom! Mom! Mom!" Called out a 17 year old Ayumi.

"Mom! Where are you?" She repeated while wondering around her mother's company.

She walked around and around the whole business company, but there was no sign of her mother, Mikan Hyuuga.

Ayumi sighed. "Where could she be at?" She asked herself while running around like a maniac.

She had been running and running for approximately 40 minutes, but didn't saw a glimpse of Mikan.

She even checked the bathroom, her office, the conference room, and the parking lot. But no. There was no sight of her.

And soon enough, she gave up, until she saw a tall muscular figure which she mistaken for her mother.

"Mom!" She shouted out while hugging the figure from behind her.

The person she was hugging groan as if what she said was a bit too disturbing.

But the person sighed and turned themselves around, revealing themselves.

The person sighed. "Ayumi, for the last 17 years, I am NOT you're mother. It's 'Pap-pa'. Simple as that." Complained her father.

Ayumi's eyes widened then broke down into laughter.

Natsume glared at his 17 year old daughter and sighed. "I don't have time for this, what do you want, Ayumi?" Asked Natsume, irritatedly.

Ayumi chuckled while fidgeting with her fingers.

"Well, I was looking for mom, but since you're here... I did something... Bad.." Ayumi nervously mumbled. Natsume narrowed his eyes, while rubbing his forehead.

"How bad?" He asked. Ayumi leaned back on the wall behind her and sighed.

"Well, if you think having your car window smashed by a 4 in. tall high heel is bad-"

"You what?" Natsume interrupted with a shocked, yet serious expression on his face.

Ayumi gulped hard before continuing.

"I can kind of smashed mom's volvo with my heels today... But it was just an accident! I didn't know my heels would fly off of my feet!" Ayumi said.

Natsume sighed. "First of all, how could you be so stupid enough to let your shoe fly off of your feet? And why were you even wearing a 4 in. tall heels in the first place?" Natsume irritatedly asked.

Ayumi shrugged. "Just please please please talk to mom about it! I don't want to die. Please daddy!" Ayumi begged with her hands clasped together.

Natsume bit his lower lips while staring at his daughter.

He sighed. "No can do, Ayumi. It's your fault for smashing your mother's window car." He uttered.

Ayumi sighed. "I guess you're right. Fine. I'll tell her, jeez." She replied.

Natsume chuckled while ruffling her brown hair.

"Oh, and Ayumi?" He started.

"Yeah?"

"That volvo was one of your mother's most expensive and favorite car." And with that, he left while chuckling to himself.

Ayumi gulped hard before walking to god knows where, until she bumped into someone really soft and smelled like strawberries.

What the fuck? Strawberries? There was only one person who smelled like strawberries. And that was the one and only, Mikan S. Hyuuga.

Ayumi's eyes widened. What if the person she bumped into was her mother?

She gulped harder at the thought right after she told her mother to what happened to her car. Ayumi flinched at the thought while nervously raising her head up to see who she bumped into.

And to her surprising guess, it was Mikan Hyuuga, her beautiful mother.

Mikan groaned. "Ahh. Ayumi. Dear, watch your way when you're walking next time." Mikan stated.

Ayumi didn't say anything but watched as her mom rubbed her butt and straightened her body.

Mikan realized the stare she was receiving from her daughter and eyed her suspiciously. "Is something the matter?" Mikan asked.

Immediately, Ayumi's face became red of nervousness and fear.

She bit her lower lip while staring fearfully at her mother.

She narrowed her eyes, because sooner or later, she'll just have to tell her mom, right?

So she did. She told her mother what she did, well what her heels did to her Vovlo.

Screams and yelps were heard while Ayumi explained to Mikan what happened to her precious car's windows.

"-You what?" Mikan shouted out.

Ayumi chuckled nervously. "Sorry mom."

Mikan shook her head back and fourth while pointing a finger at Ayumi.

She furiously glared at her daughter while clenching her fist.

She took a deep breathe and counted up to ten and exhaled.

"Ayumi Hyuuga, you are in big ass trouble, missy."

And with that, two Hyuuga were seen running around the halls of the Hyuuga industries.

* * *

**One more chapter to go . If there's any mistakes, please tell me, I didn't have time to revise this. **

**REVIEW !  
**


	42. 42 epilogue

**Chapter 42: 6 Months Left Of Our Roller Coaster Love With You**

**Author's NOTE: At last the final chapter of this FFN is here!~ Horray! I have been waiting for approximately a year for this day to come. :D Thank you for those who supported and reviewed the previous chapters. **

**Enjoy. **

_One year passed by..._

"Hep hep?" "Hooray!" "Hep hep?" "Hooray!" Roared a crowd.

Laughter and squeals were heard all around the church.

Yes, a wedding was currently in place.

"Congratulations, man." Said a young man in his twenties.

The groom chuckled. "Thanks. I've been waiting for this day to come. Right, sweetheart?"

The man turned to his wife and his wife smiled at him.

"Yes."

The man's friend chuckled. "Well, it's good that you guys are happy. God bless you two." The two couple chuckled while turning back to thank everyone else who came to their wedding.

"Thank you." "Yes, thank you for coming." "Oh, you're always welcome to visit us." "Thanks a lot." Were heard all over the place.

"Ichirou!" Shouted out a husky voice.

The said lad turned around to face the person.

"Congratulations, son." Said his father as he pulled him into a hug.

Ichirou sighed. "Thanks, dad. This means so much to me."

Ichirou chuckled after breaking the hug so that Natsume can congratulate his wife as well.

Then, all of a sudden, a loud scream was heard.

"KYAAAAH!"

Everyone turned around to see the commotion.

Ichirou sighed. He knew very well who's scream that belonged to, and so does Natsume.

"M-Mom! My feet hurts soooo badly though! Why can't we just take a seat or go to the spa?" Asked Ayumi.

Mikan, who was clearly irritated by her daughter's action sighed heavily and glared at her 18 year old daughter.

"Ayumi Hyuuga, how many times do I have to tell you? We're at a wedding! We can't just stop and go to a spa!" She snapped.

Ayumi pouted. "Aww. How sad. Well, I'll just be right over there, where that hot sex beast is at." Ayumi uttered while pointing at a raven-haired lad with messy, yet permy hair.

Mikan rolled her eyes. "Tsk. You're such a troublesome daughter."

"Mikan! Mikan!" Shouted out a voice.

Mikan turned around to face the person and sighed while chuckling.

"Natsume! Hey, where's Ichirou?" She asked.

Natsume chuckled.

He turned his back as his eyes wandered around his surroundings until it landed on a certain raven-haired lad with brown streaks. He sighed.

"He's over there." He pointed. Mikan followed his gaze and then suddenly let out a small giggle and walked towards his direction while entwining with Natsume's hand.

"Ichirou! Honey!" Mikan shouted out.

Ichirou turned around as a wide smile carved on his smooth creamy face.

"Mom! You made it!" He shouted out while pulling her into a hug.

Mikan chuckled. "How can I miss my own sons wedding day?" She asked while patting his back softly.

The 23 year old man sighed. "Anyways, where's Ayumi?" He asked after breaking the 2 minute hug.

Mikan narrowed her eyes while rubbing her temples with irritation.

"Your troublesome sister is ogling around with some 'hot sex beast' man around the corner." Mikan disgustedly uttered. "Why couldn't your sister be like you?" Mikan teased while letting out a soft sigh.

Ichirou laughed. "Well, I still remembered when I was her age. I was more like the delinquent type, until I met her." He mumbled while giving a soft kiss on his wife's cheek. Mikan smiled. "Well, hopefully, she won't end up like her father. A rude, cold hearted, and perverted bastard." Mikan uttered while giving Natsume a don't-look-at-me-like-that look. Natsume just sighed and slipped the thought away because he didn't want to argue with his wife again.

They had been arguing 24/7 about crap.

But that's how they express their love for one another.

Weird right?

"Ichirou!" Shouted out the same twenty year old man who congratulated him.

Ichirou turned around to face his friend.

"What's up man?" Ichirou asked.

The man chuckled lightly. "My parents are here and they wanted to congratulate you personally." He uttered.

Ichirou nodded in response as he followed his friend while holding hands with his wife.

Then his friend stopped on his tracks and smiled.

"Mom, dad. Ichirou's here." He mumbled.

Suddenly, two couple who seemed to be arguing about something turned around and with wide eyes, they suddenly gasped.

"Ichirou! Look at you! Oh, you've grown so beautifully." Said a cheerful, squeaky voice.

Ichirou blushed while scratching his head.

"Thanks, aunt Sumire." He replied.

Sumrie chuckled. "And congratulations to the both of you." Sumrie continued.

Ichirou chuckled. "Thanks, I hope you two are enjoying your time here as well." He said. Sumrie nodded, but then turned her head around to face her husband.

She poitned, "But he's just trying to make me pissed off again." She blurted out, making Koko pout.

"I did not!" He retorted. Sumire rolled her eyes. "Yes, you did." "No, I didn't." "Ugh! Just admit it!" "No, I won't admit something that isn't true!" "Ugh! You're so stubborn."

The two continued to argue about who's right or wrong and a Ichirou just chuckled while excusing himself, then Kazuki, Sumire and Koko's son mouthed a 'I'm so so so sorry, man.' before Ichirou and his wife completely disappeared.

So far, everything was great. And perfect.

The wedding was a success. Everyone who they invited came over. And of course, the media showed up and asked so many ridiculous questions afterwards.

All was well indeed. The service was good. The food were tasty. The music was romantic yet awkward at the same time. And the guests, they were all so sweet. Well, except for a couple of people like Sumire and Koko. Or even Hotaru, Ruka and their lovely 17 year old daughter, Usagi, who they named after Ruka's rabbit.

"But mom!- Ayumi's dancing with a boy too! Why can't I dance as well?" Wined the 17 year old girl.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "She's just too dense, like her mother. And I don't want you to be like them." She replied unemotionally, while taking a bite from her crab brains.

Yes, after all these years, Hotaru's obsession on crab brains never seemed to decrease.

Ruka, who was sitting beside Hotaru sighed heavily while watching his wife eat her crabs disgustingly.

He tapped her shoulders. "Honey, don't you think it's a bit too rude to eat messily at a wedding party? Especially in public?" He whispered.

Hotaru looked up at her idiotic husband and gave him a deadly glare.

"Are you saying that I'm not ladylike?" Hotaru asked.

Ruka shook his head nervously. "No. That's not what I said!" He uttered but shook the thought away when he suddenly stood up and offered his hand to Hotaru.

"Let's just forget about this argument, alright? Why won't you dance with me?" Ruka kindly asked.

Hotaru stared at his hand for a moment and rolled her eyes.

She gently grabbed Ruka's hand and dragged him to the dance ball.

"Just this one time." She mumbled while leaning on his chest.

Ruka chuckled. "Alright."

The two husband and wife were having the greatest time of their life, but a certain Usagi wasn't.

"Oh my god! They left me and went dancing but I'm not? What the fuck, man? This isn't fair!" Usagi complained while swaying her legs back and fourth while watching everyone else dancing and laughing to themselves.

"What a wonderful wedding day." She sarcastically uttered, then picked up her glass of wine and drank it.

* * *

_6 Months Later... _

"And I'd like to thank everybody who had been working their butts off for this day to come." Mikan started as she eyed each and everyone in the conference room. "-Before I start, I'd like to show everyone the results of our work for this year." Mikan stopped and flipped a white sheet of cloth that was covering a poster.

Everyone's eyes widened, while some gasped.

Mikan chuckled. "Look! Our sales ranking has been growing up and up, non-stop! This is amazing, you guys. I never knew that we would be this high! So, congratulations to all of you." Mikan said. Then a roar of cheering and claps were heard.

Then all fell silence when Mikan suddenly spoke.

"And let's continue to work harder to maintain this position. That's all for today. You're all excused." With that, everyone started to get out of their seats and returned to their positions, or continued to chat with one another about their achievements.

"Oh my god! I know right? I have to tell my family about this." "Yes. My family are going to be so proud of me." "I'll have to celebrate with my family!" "Party at my house!" All of these were heard all around the hallways as the workers continued their daily work routine. Most would talk all day long while having a coffee, or doing some paperworks.

Others, would just shut up, and concentrate on their main priority.

But everyday, the company was always a cheerful place to be.

Because for some odd reason, a certain brunette would always be able to cheer anyone who encounters her at work. But what happens when Ayumi Hyuuga, Mikan and Natsume's troublesome 18 years old daughter comes to work, alongside with Usagi, and Harumi?

Bad things.

...

"Ano... Ayumi-nee, what exactly are we doing here?" Asked a nervous 12 year old Harumi.

Ayumi sighed while swaying her arms back and fourth, while her short mini skirt that reached above her thighs danced around with her movements.

"Haruru, you seem nervous." Ayumi said, ignoring Harumi's question.

Harumi shook her head. "I- I'm not nervous. I'm just wondering why we are here in the first place. I thought we were going to go shopping. Right, Usagi-nee?" Harumi asked.

Usagi, who was behind Ayumi sighed while shrugging her shoulders.

Harumi sighed. "Well, whatever reason we're here, I hope we won't get in trouble." She said while looking around her surroundings.

Ayumi raised a brow. "Haruru, you are nervous! Jee. Don't worry! I'm just here to look for Ichirou's car keys." Ayumi mumbled.

Harumi stared at her cousin with confused eyes.

"In Aunt Mikan's office?" She shouted out loud.

Ayumi chuckled. "Ichirou said that he left his car keys on mom's desk. I'll just get the keys from Mom's desk and we come go. Alright?" Ayumi said firmly.

Harumi just sighed and nodded in response.

Ayumi giggled. "Alright. Now, help me look for the right car keys." She ordered.

Usagi raised a brow while her arms were crossed.

"What do you mean? There's only one car key on her desk." She uttered.

Ayumi chuckled nervously while shaking her head.

"No-" She walked towards the desk and pointed at the things on top of it. "There's like millions of car keys and old keys resting on her desk." Ayumi uttered.

Usagi and Harumi sweat dropped.

"This will take hours until we're able to find the right key." Usagi mumbled.

Ayumi nodded. "Oh my lord. I can't believe Mom would leave all of her car keys laying around on her desk. I mean, what if some idiot just grab a random car key from her desk and- oooooh! Oh my gosh! Look! Look! It's Mom's car keys for her brand new volvo C70!" Exclaimed an excited Ayumi as she reached out for the key.

Harumi sighed. "Ayumi-nee, I thought you said we're only looking for Ichirou-nii's car keys."

Ayumi turned around to look at her cousin while twirling the keys around her fingers and giggled.

"-Well, I change my mind. How about, we take this brand new baby for a spin?" She suggested with a sweet warm smile.

Both Usagi and Harumi glanced at each other and turned to face Ayumi with a weird, unsure expression.

"I-I don't know. I think this is a bad idea." Usagi commented while trying to get the keys away from Ayumi's grip, which Ayumi dodged away.

"No it's not! It's a perfectly great idea! We can attract people with this!" Ayumi exclaimed.

"That's why it's a bad idea. People will notice the car." Harumi mumbled.

Ayumi chuckled. "So? People should notice the car." Ayumi uttered, while taking a sit on top of Mikan's desk.

Harumi pouted. "We can get in trouble!" She shouted out loud.

Ayumi eyed Harumi and then rolled her eyes as she let out a small giggle.

"Oh Haruru! You're just like Uncle Tsubasa. Stop acting like we're going to jail. Jeez. I just wanted to try out the new car. It's cute. And we can use it to get guys.." Ayumi mumbled.

Harumi sighed heavily. It's just so hard to reason out with her. It's impossible, because whatever Ayumi Hyuuga ask for, she gets it. No matter how many times she was told not to, she still gets everything she wanted. It's just how Ayumi Hyuuga is.

And that's one thing that annoys everyone else around her.

Harumi shook her head while rubbing her temples.

Then she gave in. "Ah. Fine. But if you get in trouble again, it's not our problem." Harumi uttered.

Usagi nodded in agreement. "We won't back you up this time." She added.

Ayumi giggled. "Thanks!" And with that, she stood up from the desk, dusted her mini skirt and skipped out the door while twirling the car keys around her finger.

Harumi and Usagi followed behind while thinking, _I know something bad will happen. _

"See?" Ayumi paused as she kept her eyes on the road. "Nothing bad is going to happen! Jeez." She continued. "And look! People are staring at our way! Wave at them ladies!" Ayumi waved her hands flirtatiously at a young man around her age who was staring at the car.

Harumi sighed. "Ayumi-nee, can we just please go now!" She wined while crossing her arms together.

Ayumi took a quick glance at the backseat and confusingly asked, "Why?"

Usagi rolled her eyes away as she answered fro Harumi, "Idiot, we're just circling around the parking lot!"

And after snapping out of her imagination, Ayumi Hyuuga realized that they were going around and around the parking lot like a merry-go-round ride.

Ayumi chuckled nervously. "Right... I knew that."

Both Usagi and Harumi sighed in dismay.

They knew too well that Ayumi inherited her denseness and clumsiness from her mother, Mikan S. Hyuuga. But they never thought that Ayumi would be much more reckless and stupid than Mikan.

Oh well, like mother, like daughter.

...

Soon enough, the girls had finally reached their destination.

They were planning to go to the mall to get their nails done shop till they drop, and just have some quality time together.

That was their thought, until it all got ruined when a certain someone bumped into Ayumi on purpose, and spilled her smoothie on Ayumi.

"Oops." Said a squeaky, annoying voice.

Ayumi growled. She lowered her head and examined her now soaking wet purple half cut shirt. She wiped her shirt and lifted up her head to see her suspect.

Her eyes angered.

She glared at the idiot who dared to spill smoothie on her, purposely.

"Stupid bitch." Ayumi muttered in her breathe.

The girl in front of her gasped, as if to act like being hurt by Ayumi's statement, then she laughed.

"Ayumi Hyuuga, it's nice to see you here." Said the annoying girl.

Ayumi rolled her eyes away as she examined the girl in front of her form head to toe.

Her eyes were disgusted.

The girl was merely wearing anything!

All she was wearing was a daisy dukes that only covered her butt, a 9 in. silver high heels that hooker probably wear, and a shirt that looked more like a bra.

And from her outfit to her face.

Yuck. Ayumi wanted to vomit blood when she saw how much make-up that slut wore.

Even a drag queen wore less make-up than her.

Seriously, this girl can pass off as a clown.

Ayumi chuckled inside her thought as she snapped out of it and glared at the girl in front of her.

"What the fuck do you want, Rin Koizumi?" Ayumi asked in an irritated tone.

As you can see, Rin Koizumi is Luna's 'lovely' 18 year old daughter, who she had with a a man that her father arranged her to marry.

Rin Koizumi had a lot of resemblance with Luna.

Rin, just like Luna, had strawberry blonde hair and a black mole underneath her lips.

Rin has emerald green eyes which she inherited from her father and hairy arms and legs, which she also inherited from her father.

So why is she exposing her skin to the whole world? One answer.

Waxing.

It takes at least 3 hours just to get all of her hair out of her skin.

No one has ever seen the real Rin.

But everyone knows that she is a spoiled, bitchy, stupid, and a slutty copy of Luna.

But guess what? Every guy wants her.

Why? Because she's every guys 'dream'.

Rin giggled. "What's with that attitude, Ayumi?" Rin asked while batting her eyes.

Ayumi rolled her eyes while her arms were on her hips.

"Who wouldn't give a slut like you an attitude after stealing my goddamn boyfriend?" Ayumi questioned.

Rin pouted. "Is that still upsetting you? Hun, I told you already that he came to me first. He wanted to touch my body." She paused as her hands rubbed her body with pleasure. "And oooh, have you realized how good his hands works?" She asked as she eyed Ayumi with satisfaction as Ayumi glared at her disgustingly.

"You fucking cunt..." Ayumi uttered before punching Rin on the face, which made Rin fall onto her butt.

Ayumi chuckled. "Watch your mouth sweetheart." Ayumi paused as she bent down and ruffled Rin's hair. "Or I'll rip it into tiny pieces." And with that, she stood up and dragged the two girls behind her and giggled. "Bye, ugly bitch."

Rin, who was left sitting on the ground screamed while banging her fists on the floor. "STUPID WHOOOORE!"

* * *

"That was hilarious! Did you see her face?" Ayumi asked while chuckling to herself.

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Ayumi, that was a reckless thing to do." She paused as she pressed her finger on her lips. "-She can always backfire at you."

Ayumi stopped chuckling and turned to look at her friend.

She shook her head. "Silly little Usagi. That bitch is too weak. What? She's going to call her little minions on me now? C'mon! Her stupid slaves are no match for me." Ayumi bragged.

Usagi sighed heavily. "Suit yourself then."

"Ayumi-chan! Ayumi-chan! Let's go eat now! Please?" Begged an impatient Harumi, who had been wanting to eat for the past 2 hours.

Ayumi stopped looking at herself on the mirror and placed back the eyeliner into its shelf and turned around to face Harumi.

"Alright. I'm hungry as well." Ayumi said before walking towards the exit with a happy Harumi and an expressionless Usagi.

The three girls walked their way towards a food court and smiled happily when they realized that there were no line.

So the three girls happily skipped and made a line in front of the food stand.

"Ohh! Let's have some Udon!" Ayumi suggested.

Harumi, who was delighted at Ayumi's suggestion nodded happily as she banged the counter. "Udon! Udon!" She shouted out like an impatient kid.

Meanwhile, Usagi shook her head to the side as she stared at the menu.

"I want crab brains." She mumbled.

Both Ayumi and Harumi gasped. "Ewwww! Why crab brains?" Harumi asked, disgustedly.

Usagi rolled her eyes as she eyed the crab brain picture in the menu.

"Crabs makes me happy." She simply uttered.

Harumi sweat dropped.

It seemed like Usagi inherited her mother's obsession on crab brains.

Like mother, like daughter.

"Ok then! It's settled! Two bowls of Udon and one large bowl of crab brains." Ayumi ordered.

Harumi turned to Usagi while waiting for their order and said, "Seriously, crab brains?"

Usagi glared at Harumi. "You got a problem with that?" She asked as she raised an old, yet strong baka-gun, which belonged to her beloved mother.

Harumi gulped hard.

"N-No..."

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Good!" She cheerfully uttered with a soft smile.

Talk about a sudden mood swing...

"Our order's ready!" Mikan cheerfully said, while carrying a tray of two bowls of Udon, and one bowl of steamy crab brains.

Harumi stared at the bowl of Udon with admiration.

Unconsciously, she licked her dried lips as a drool escaped her lips.

"Let's eat!" She shouted out as Ayumi set the tray down on top of a table, and as soon as she did, Harumi rushed towards a seat and started to devour her meal.

Ayumi couldn't help but to let out a small giggle at how adorable her little cousin looked like, but Usagi on the other hand, rolled her eyes as she watched Harumi with disgust.

"How unladylike." Usagi mumbled while carefully tearing her crab brains apart and started to devour each and every part.

Ayumi raised a brow. "Speaking of unladylike..." She uttered before taking a bite from her Udon.

She sighed with delight. "Hmmmm! This tastes delicious!" She blurted out, while her eyes closed, trying to endure the taste.

Harumi giggled. "Nothing can top this!" She added.

Usagi faked a cough, getting the attention of her two idiotic cousins.

"Crab brains are better." She uttered.

Harumi and Ayumi looked at each other, then turned to look at Usagi and gave her a weird stare.

"You're kidding right?" They both asked in union.

Usagi rolled her eyes away as she continued gulping down her crab.

To her, crab brains were the most delightful seafood her taste buds ever tasted.

No wonder why her mother loved crab brains so much.

It's so juicy yet salty at the same time.

It's the best food ever!

And ignored the two idiots and continued admiring and devouring her meal until she reached her very last bite.

"Aw." She paused as she licked her fingers. "It's all gone." She said as she lifted up her head, only to see two girls getting up and pushing their seats back.

She gasped. "Where are you guys going?" She asked.

Ayumi looked down at her and smiled.

"Weren't you listening?" She paused. "We're going back to mom's office. I can't let her know that I used her Volvo." She sighed. "-She'll kill me!"

Usagi sighed.

Of course. It's expected that Mikan, would punish Ayumi for doing such a reckless act.

And she used her volvo without permission.

Why wouldn't she get punished?

And immediately, Usagi stood up and dusted her shirt as she followed Harumi and Ayumi out of the food court and hurried back to her car, until...

BUMP.

"Arg. What the fuck?" Ayumi uttered as she fell on her butt. "-Ow. Who the fuck bumped into me, this time?" She asked no one as she lifted up her head, only to be glared at a certain strawberry blonde girl with 2 of her friends.

Ayumi narrowed her eyes. So, Rin's back. And this time, she brought her little minions with her.

Ayumi chuckled. "You again?" She asked with pure disgust.

Ayumi stood up with the help of Harumi and Usagi, who was holding on her waist.

Ayumi giggled. "What the fuck do you want this time, bitch?" She asked.

Rin, who had her arms crossed over her body chuckled. She stared at Ayumi with pure hatred.

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to apologize just by doing this." With that, Rin pulled Ayumi's hair and pushed her down onto her knees.

"-Yeah, just like that. Kneel down to me!" Rin proudly shouted out, while Ayumi let out a low growl and then pulled Rin's leg with her and bit her thighs.

Rin screeched. "Ow! You bitch! Let go of my leg!" Rin shouted out. Then she turned towards her minions. "-You! Don't just stand there! Help me! Get this bitch off of me!" She commanded.

Then all of a sudden, two of her minions came running towards her rescue when two other girls blocked their way.

"Oh no you don't bitches." Interrupted Usagi with a creepy grin carved on her face.

"Leave them alone or face the consequences." Usagi threatened.

The two girls turned to look at one another and giggled.

"You think we're afraid of you?" Asked one as she pushed Usagi, hard.

Usagi growled.

Harumi chuckled. "Ohh. Girl, you did not just went there."

Usagi whipped her hair to the side as she smiled evilly at the girl in front of her.

"I don't usually dirty up my hands, but you're pretty stupid for pushing me like that." Usagi mumbled before raising a baka-gun at the girl who pushed her.

"-Face your consequences, bitch." And with that, 5 shots of bullets were heard around the sidewalk.

Usagi chuckled. "Stupid." She paused as she turned to looked at the other girl who tried to attack Harumi.

"You want to get shot to?" Usagi asked. The girl froze on her tracks as she stared at Usagi with a nervous expression on her face.

She hesitantly shook her head as she run towards her friend and help her out and they both panicked as they immediately runaway from Usagi and her deadly baka-gun.

Usgai smirked.

"I knew mother's baka-gun would get useful someday." She muttered to herself as she blew the steam off of her baka-gun.

She turned towards Harumi and giggled. "Now let's get that stupid Ayumi and leave before anything else goes wrong." Harumi nodded in agreement.

So that's what they did.

They run towards Ayumi and Rin, who were currently on a fist fight.

Ayumi was throwing punches while Rin tried to protect herself by using her hands and arms as her shield.

So basically, Rin was just Ayumi's little dummy punching bag.

Ayumi chuckled. "i knew taking boxing classes would be useful someday." She uttered while round kicking Rin, on the hips, making Rin fall onto her knees and gasped because of the pain she was in.

But, Ayumi wasn't satisfied yet.

She bent down and pulled Rin up and glared at her. "Stupid bitch." And with that, Ayumi pushed Rin down and started to throw punches again until a strong, yet gentle hands stopped her.

"Ayumi. Stop this, now." Said a very serious yet gentle voice.

Ayumi suddenly stopped throwing punches as she gulped hard.

She knew this voice.

And the two girls who were watching the scene were also shocked to see him here as well.

Ayumi turned around and bit her lower lip as she made an eye contact with her older brother, Ichirou.

Ichirou sighed. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Ayumi?" He asked as he pulled Rin away from Ayumi's grasp and tried to wipe bloodstains off of Rin's lips with his hanky.

Ayumi shrugged.

She didn't know what to say.

Then Ichirou sighed once more.

"You didn't take my car to go to the mall, didn't you?" He asked once he let go of Rin,

Ayumi gasped. "H-How'd you know?" She asked.

Ichirou chuckled, while rubbing his temples because of irritation that his sister was giving him.

"Because I didn't see mom's volvo car keys." He muttered.

Ayumi bit her lower lip.

B U S T E D.

Ichirou continued. "Mom will find out soon, you know."

Immediately, Ayumi screeched. "You can't let mom know! Please Ichirou-nii!" Ayumi begged while tugging onto Ichirou's sleeves. "Please, don't tell mom! She'll kill me!" She continued with a puppy dog face.

Ichirou stared at his reckless 18 year old sister and sighed.

It couldn't be helped.

His sister has always been the happy-go-lucky yet reckless type.

And besides, they are really close.

So let it go aside and sighed. "Alright. But just this once." He muttered while ruffling her brown hair.

Ayumi chuckled. "Thanks, Ichirou-nii! I love you!" She blurted out as she leaned over and planted a simple kiss on his cheek, making Ichirou chuckle.

"You know, you're one reckless and stupid 17 year old girl. I cannot believe you would do such a thing." Ichirou said, all of a sudden.

Ayumi titled her head to the side and stared at her bother with complete confusion.

"What do you mean, dear brother?" She asked.

Ichirou laughed as he shook his head. "Nothing. You're too dense to even understand my words." Then he turned his head towards two girls who were standing in front of them and chuckled. "Hey you two!" He paused, licking his dried up lips. "Are you just going to stand there and watch, or what?" He asked while flashing them a grin.

And immediately, Harumi and Usagi snapped out of their trace and run towards the Hyuuga siblings and the four began to talk animatedly about the whole scenario and left without realizing that a certain strawberry blonde was still laying on the ground in pain.

She groaned. "Hey... Someone help me!" She screamed out loud, but apparently, everyone were too busy with their life to help out this girl.

Poor little slut.

* * *

"Mikan-san." Called out Mikan's lovely assistant, Ayame as she entered Mikan's office with a cup of freshly made coffee.

Mikan looked up at Ayame and gave her a sweet grin, as Ayame walked towards her desk and gently placed down the coffee.

Mikan giggled. "Thank you, Ayame." Mikan said. Ayame nodded in response then sighed.

"Um. Mikan-san." She started, getting Mikan's full attention. "Ayumi-san, Ichirou-san, along with Usagi-san, and Harumi-san are here, should I send them in?" Ayame asked.

Mikan looked at Ayame with a confused expression.

"My kids and my nieces are here? Why?" Mikan asked.

Ayame shrugged.

Mikan sighed as she looked down at her window and took a sip from her coffee and nodded.

"Alright. Send them in."

Ayame nodded in response as she excused herself, leaving Mikan sighing all by herself, wondering what could they possibly want right now.

After waiting for approximately 25 minutes, four figures suddenly appeared inside her office. Mikan straightened her composure as she eyed them four suspiciously.

"Why are you guys here?" She asked.

Ayumi gulped. "H-hi m-m-mom!" She nervously uttered.

Mikan raised a brow. "Ayumi, why are you stuttering?" Mikan asked.

Ichirou shook his head as she nudged Ayumi's ribs. "Idiot." He whispered.

Ayumi bit her lower lip.

Her mother wasn't expecting anything and she was just being too obvious.

She sighed. "Um- why won't you just go down and get some coffee?" She blurted out, making Usagi and Harumi sighed in agony.

Mikan raised her brows again and eyed her daughter suspiciously.

"And why should I do that?" Mikan asked while taking a sip from her coffee.

Ayumi's eyes widened. What a stupid move to make.

She will be found soon, if she keep making it more suspicious.

Ayumi chuckled. "I heard that the coffee maker broke or something!" Ayumi lied.

Mikan chuckled. "But Ayame had made this coffee a few minutes ago and there was no problem at all." Mikan started. "Are you sure there's nothing going on?" Mikan asked.

Ayumi shook her head. "Of course not!" She mumbled.

And then Mikan smirked as she stood up from her seat and eyed at an object that was laying on Mikan's pocket.

"Then what's that thing jiggling around your pocket, Ayumi Hyuuga?" Mikan firmly asked, making Ayumi gasped in horror as Ichirou sighed in defeat, as if expecting this to happen.

Ayumi hesitantly grasp for words to say, but Ichirou beat her to it.

"I'm sorry, mom. It wasn't Ayumi's fault. I did it. I just told her to keep the key and hide it from you." Ichirou said in an convincing voice.

Though, Mikan wasn't convinced. She knew too well that her son wasn't the type for Volvo cars and that her daughter was the only one who would do such a irresponsible and reckless act.

She sighed. "Don't try to help your sister out on this one, Ichirou. I know very well that she did it." Mikan muttered.

Ichirou sighed as he shrugged. He turned to look at Ayumi and gave her a sorry-I-tried-to-help look and just turned around and walked out the door, with Harumi and Usagi following behind him, leaving Ayumi alone with her now irritated mother.

Ayumi gulped.

She's going to die young today.

She looked up to see her mother's expression and just as she expected, her mother looked like she was going to kill someone today.

"You're in one big ass trouble, Ayumi Hyuuga."

And with that, screams, punches, and falling objects were heard inside Mikan S. Hyuuga's office.

Everyone sighed as they felt pity for the poor Ayumi.

"Poor girl." Said one employee. Another employee chuckled. "Well she deserved it. She really is a reckless young woman."

And just when things were getting rough, a man in his mid forties appeared and rush into the room.

"Ayumi! Mikan!" He called out as he barged into the office.

He gasped. "What the fuck is going on?"

And then he saw it.

He saw his wife and his daughter having a fight on an XBOX360?...

He raised a brow.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" He asked as he walked towards the tow Hyuuga who were sitting comfortably on the couch while playing black ops on Mikan's screen T.V.

He rolled his eyes.

"Was this your punishments for Ayumi?" Natsume asked?

Mikan sighed as she harshly shushed her husband.

"Shut up, Natsume! We're trying to concentrate!" Mikan shouted out as she began to throw grenades at her enemy in the game.

Ayumi chuckled. "Dang mom, you're pretty good." Ayumi complimented.

Mikan rolled her eyes. "I had a thing for COD ever since Natsume introduced me to it." Mikan uttered. Ayumi tilted her head to the side.

"Wait, dad plays too?" She asked after stabbing an enemy in the eyes.

Mikan chuckled. "Yeah, but after my first try, I was already way better than him." Mikan said, as if Natsume wasn't around.

Natsume groaned. "Stupid woman! Stop talking like I'm not around." Natsume grunted.

Mikan tilted her head to the side.

"Oh! Hi honey! When did you get in here?" Mikan asked.

Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Ugh. Whatever, it's so hard to deal with women nowadays." And with that, he walked towards the door and before he completely disappeared, Mikan mumbled, "Oh, alright. I'll see you later."

Natsume sighed. Mikan is still a stupid woman and Ayumi inherited her denseness.

Oh well. Like mother, like daughter. Right?

* * *

_Two years later..._

"- And I'd like to congratulate all of our students that had finally achieved their goals and graduated this semester. You all now all free to do whatever you'd like to your life and I am sure that you all will make a future all the next generation. Once again, Congratulations!"

And after the principle made his speech, everyone screamed in satisfaction and threw their mortar boards up on the air.

Indeed, this was a college graduation and it was also Ayumi's and Usagi's college graduation.

Lots of screams and cheers were heard all over the school campus and many were also crying from being parted on their own lives.

But this wasn't the time to cry, it was the time to celebrate and relax.

That was what Ayumi Hyuuga was thinking after running around like a maniac screaming, "Fuck yeah! I graduated! What now bitches?", all around the campus.

But she couldn't help it. She was just too happy.

...

"Congratulations, Ayumi!" Ichirou said as he pulled his little sister into a big, warm hug.

Ayumi chuckled. "Thanks, big brother."

Ayumi and Ichirou pulled away after their heard a loud screech.

"Ayumi!" Screamed a high pitched voice.

Ayumi turned around, only to be leaped by her one and only uncle, Tsubasa Andou, while his wife and his beloved daughter were behind him, shaking their head in embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry, Ayumi-chan. Tsubasa is being so dramatic right now." Misaki uttered while trying to pull Tsubasa off of Ayumi.

And much to Tsubasa's dismay, Misaki pulled him out of Ayumi's waist and pouted.

"Misaki is a big meanie!" Tsbuasa blurted, and only to be smacked by a hard hand, which made him flinched because he knew the feeling of this hand.

He turned around and with wide, shocked eyes, he screamed.

"YOUICHIIIIIII!"

Yes indeed, Youichi Hijiri was back from his 7 year business trip with Mikan's beloved mother, Yuka Yukihira who was still at France to continue her business tours.

Youichi gave Tsubasa a bored expression as Tsubasa began to pant.

"Y-You're back!" Tsubasa uttered.

Youichi rolled his eyes.

"Please, don't state the obvious, moron." Youichi coldly uttered while rubbing his temples.

Tsubasa pouted. "Youichi-chan! I missed you so much!" Tsubasa blurted out loud as he tried to leap on Youichi, but to his dismay, Youichi rejected his hug and he immediately fell on the hard, solid ground.

Tsubasa began to cry animatedly as Youichi ignored his childish actions and went straight towards Ayumi and congratulated her.

"Ayumi, my dear niece. Congratulations." Youichi said as he pulled her into a hug.

Ayumi giggled. "Thanks, uncle Youichi." Ayumi said.

Youichi smiled down at his niece when he realized that something was wrong.

He pulled away from Ayumi and face her. "Where's Mikan and Hyuuga?" Youichi asked.

Ayumi giggled. "Mom's talking to the principle about my recent action and daddy's probably just hiding away from mom and the principle." Ayumi blurted.

Youichi raised a brow as he let out a small sigh.

"You're just as reckless as your mother, huh?" He muttered.

Ayumi couldn't help but to laugh at his sudden statement.

...

Hours passed by as the whole commotion finally ended and the whole gang were reunited.

It was a beautiful afternoon and everyone decided to celebrate their day at the beautiful amusement park were all the risky roller coasters rested.

And you know what that means...

"KYAAAH! Roller coaters! Roller coaster! Roller coasters! Let's ride them! C'mon! Hurry!" Shouted out a 21 year old Ayumi while pulling her brother along with her.

Yes, the whole family were planning to ride the roller coasters together for this day.

Because a roller coaster was the reason why everything in their life happened.

If a roller coaster never appeared into their life, probably, just probably, things wouldn't happened according to the past.

...

"Alright everyone, hold on tight!" Shouted out Ayumi as she swayed her legs back and forth while laughing like a maniac.

Ichirou, who was sitting right beside her laughed as well, until the ride started.

And things went down.

Screams, squeals, laughter, and even groans were heard, over and over again.

From loop to loop, up and down, they were all still having the time of their life.

And until it all had to end.

* * *

_Forty years later..._

"Baba, who's this?" Pointed out a chubby 5 year old raven-haired boy with creamy hazel eyes, who was holding a bouquet of roses on his tiny arms.

The old woman beside him smiled. "Those are my parents. You're great grandparents." Replied the old woman.

The little boy smiled, revealing his very deep dimple. "Oh really? What are their names?" He asked with full curiosity, while he bent down and touched the stone in front of him as he laid the flowers down.

The old woman smiled. "Why won't you read what the stone say?" The old woman suggested.

The little boy happily nodded and started to read the engraved names.

"Here lies our dearest friends and family, Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan S. Hyuuga."

The little boy looked up at his grandmother and stared at her with confused eyes.

"Baba." He started. "Why did they die?" He asked.

His grandmother laughed.

"Everyone dies when they grow old right?" She paused. "Well, that's what happened to them."

The little boy nodded. "Oh, so, am I going to die too?" He asked innocently.

The old woman chuckled as she ruffled his raven hair.

"No, silly." She said, when all of a sudden, a squeaky voice was heard, calling out for them.

"Baba! Daichi!" Called out a small little slender 5 year old girl with raven hair and crimson eyes, who looked like the little boy.

The old woman smiled as she turned towards the little boy and tapped his tiny shoulders. "Your sister is looking for us. We should go now." His grandmother said.

The little boy pouted. "But I want to stay here and talk to them!" Daichi insisted.

The old woman sighed.

"We can return later. I promise." Said his grandmother.

The little boy had no choice but to obey his grandmother and sighed as he turned around to take once glance at the stone, and titled his head to the side when his eyes caught a glimpse of an engraved quote, written underneath the names.

He pointed at the stone and asked, "Baba, what does that say?" He asked.

The old woman smiled as he lowered her head and read what he pointed at.

She giggled.

"Someday you'll know. Now, hurry. We can't let your sister wait any longer." She uttered, making the little boy nod in agreement as the two walked away from the stone,

leaving behind two spirits that were secretly watching them, and smiled as they both read the engraved quote, _even death can't part us. _

_Fin._

_

* * *

_

**First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who liked this story and who reviewed. Reviews really made my day and some of you even expressed how you felt about the characters.**

**And some even noticed that there were so many obsession on this FFN. Honestly, this story was actually meant to be an obsessive type of story. So, I made each and every characters obsessed with something, [ex. Tsubasa and his obsession on Katy Perry or Mikan and her obsession on Roller Coaster.]**

**And some of you are probably wondering, why did I choose roller coasters as my topic? **

**Well, the idea came to me when I was listening to a REALLY REALLY REALLY old song called, 'Love Roller Coaster- Mims ft. Letoya Luckett. The song was basically about two people in love and they had A LOT of problems with their love life that included rivalries and drama. **

**So, I decided, 'I should make a story about Roller Coasters and two people in love.' LOLOL. And then TADA, '6 Months Left Of Our Roller Coaster Love With You' was born! DUN DUN DUN DUUUUN. **

**So yeah, lots of my ideas comes from soo many weird things. **

**OH! And before i forget, I'm going to write a new story called, 'My Hellish Vacation', [Which was originally called 'My Not So Sweet Vacation'] on April 1st! And then I'll probably update my other upcoming story, 'Hello My Beautiful Maid' three weeks after the first chapter of 'My Hellish Vacation'. I D K . **

**But yeah, please continue to support and read my stories just like this one. **

**HERE'S THE SUMMARY OF 'MY HELLISH VACATION'**

AU. MikanXNatsume. Mikan Sakura, a beautiful brunette has an annoying cousin, Youichi Hijiri.

One day the two cousins made a bet, "Live at a mansion with my friends for a year, and if you win, I promise to buy you a life time supply of Howalons... But if I win, you'll have to go out with one of my friends."

Mikan, thinking that his friends will be girls, agreed and went straight to the mansion. Much to her dismay, Mikan was felt alone, living with five hormonal boys for a year. "Youichi! You'll pay for this!"

Mikan declared that she will win the bet and get her life time supply of Howalons. But what happens when Natsume Hyuuga, declares that he will win her heart?

This story is about finding true love, friendship, rivalries, and making the right decisions. T for language some lemon scenes.

**REVIEW ! :DDDD**

**AND THANK YOU FOR READING ! GOOD-BYE FOR NOW !  
**


End file.
